


What You're Meant For

by AmmoKnotKnot7



Series: Pockets of Reality [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: (mostly letter based but when it's not it's Zuko), Badass Sokka (Avatar), Canon Compliant, Cultural Differences, Epistolary, Firelord Zuko (Avatar), Future Fic, Gaang (Avatar) as Family, Gen, Letters, Momo being Momo, POV Zuko (Avatar), Pining, Politics, Post-Canon, Post-War, Smart Sokka (Avatar), Sokka (Avatar)-centric, Sokka runs the world by the end and has no idea, Toph Beifong and Zuko are Siblings, World Travel, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, all world leaders are beholden to Sokka, everybody stan Sokka, im so glad that is a tag, pre Ambassador Sokka, this fic orders it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 101,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24771709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmmoKnotKnot7/pseuds/AmmoKnotKnot7
Summary: “Sokka,” he started, trying to put all his admiration and gratitude into his voice and expression, “that is most well thought out and intelligent plan for this mess I have heard.”Sokka's journey to finding his place in a world at peace. Painted with a collection of letters and a few chosen instances spanning his travels across the 4 nations.OrHow Sokka became the FireLord's Ambassador we all know and love, and ended up ruling the world (without ever realising it) in the process
Relationships: Aang & Toph Beifong & Katara & Sokka & Suki & Zuko, Bato/Hakoda (Avatar), Sokka & World Leaders, Sokka & Zuko (Avatar), background Aang/Katara, eventual Sokka/Zuko - Relationship, minor - Relationship
Series: Pockets of Reality [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791541
Comments: 443
Kudos: 1173
Collections: AtLA <100k fics to read, Legends of Kolor (A collection of ATLA and LOK fics written by POC), avatar tingz, zukka





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [a tumblr post](https://omni-flex.tumblr.com/post/618664772799545344/there-are-only-so-many-world-leaders-right-and) and my own overwhelming desire for Sokka's actual gifts to be recognised and for him to grow. Zuko is largely the one doing the recognising.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit me up on [my Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/omni-flex)!

**Prologue**

Zuko hadn’t been sleeping. 

Usually this meant bad moods and worse amounts of makeup to coverup his ashen complexion and deep dark bags under his eyes. Those were unavoidable consequences tonight as well, but this night had some more in store. It figured, really, that the night that kicked off a very long series of events leading to the uncontested best and happiest parts of his life, started with him berating himself about unhealthy habits and still not being able to move away from the scroll at his desk, decidedly _not_ sleeping. 

An unassuming knock on his chamber doors heralded the beginning of this fateful night. 

“Yes?” Zuko tried to convey his exasperation and disapproval of the late hour without being particularly stormy, because he was still teaching his staff to not be afraid for their life and safety whenever they have to be around him. 

One of guards entered the sitting area of his personal suite and bowed low. 

“My Lord, a message has arrived from the gates.” 

“Now?” 

“Yes, my Lord.” 

“Well? What is it?” Zuko was trying hard to not sound like a petulant teenager with the five-pronged flame on his head, it still needed some work, he had after all had 3 years of practice far from royal protocol with a disgraced crew and a patient uncle on a metal hunk acting very much otherwise. 

“Warrior Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe is at the gates, my Lord.” 

Later, Zuko would reflect on those few words and what it meant that all his tension immediately melted into bright eyed excitement. Zuko had never liked surprises but turns out his best and only friends were changing even that. 

“Sokka is here?” 

His guard looked shocked at the thinly veiled enthusiasm in his words, but only for a moment. 

“Yes..My Lord” 

Zuko swept out of his chambers, heading towards the massive doors even as he ordered guest chambers to be arranged and Sokka’s luggage to be carried away when he’s let in. He tried not to bounce on his feet as he stood at the palace steps, where the guards had stopped him before he rushed, in a dignified royal manner, thank you very much, all the way to the main gates. 

It had been quite some time since he’d seen any of them except Aang. They had all stayed in the Fire Nation for the first month or so, helping Zuko with most aspects of healing from a war, stabilizing his nation, finding loyal members for his staff, court and guard and rounding up the last few vestiges of Ozai’s rule. After a point, though, they all had to disperse for their own purposes, and he had only been able to meet Aang for diplomatic reasons. It hadn’t been that long, but Zuko had only just started getting used to the idea of friends and he’d _missed_ them. 

He spotted Sokka coming up the winding path cut into the caldera leading to the main palacefront, seemingly deep in conversation with some of Zuko’s staff. As they came closer, their voices carried. 

“-the FireLord has ordered for it to be taken to the guest chambers, sir.” 

“And like I said the last four times, I'm more than capable of carrying them myself thank you. I'm sure that you – Zuko! Hey there buddy.” 

Sokka caught sight of him and bounded up the last few steps to wrap his arms around Zuko, tight and grounding. A bright laugh bubbled up in Zuko’s chest. His arms were pinned to his sides in Sokka’s embrace, and he could only bend his elbows to awkwardly pat at his back to return the hug. It was clear that Sokka had spent the last 5 months having the kind of meals that came with being at peace, at home, as a Southern Warrior. 

“Sokka! Good to see you” 

Sokka pulled away and went to pick up the pack he’d dropped to greet Zuko only to find it in the arms of the staff member who he’d been talking to earlier, Ekai, Zuko saw. Sokka gave her a shrewd smirk. “Really now. Behind my back like that?” 

Ekai gave a little sheepish smile in return. “Only doing my job, sir.” 

Zuko felt something warm spread inside him at the idea of Sokka already building rapport with his staff. The charismatic little shit. 

Who was now giving upon getting his pack back and turning to Zuko again. “Good to see you too man. Sorry it’s so late, our ship got caught in some off weather or I'd have been here earlier” 

Zuko waved away his concerns. “It’s fine, I wasn’t sleeping anyway, and I’m always happy to see a friend.” 

They started back into the palace. Sokka beamed at him for a moment, before a furrow appeared between his brows. 

“You haven’t been sleeping at all, have you?” 

“That obvious huh? And here I thought I had the best of Fire Nation makeup.” 

Sokka rounded at him with eyes widened in comical disbelief. “Oh, you’re making jokes now?” He turned back shaking his head a little. “I’d almost be proud, except _this isn’t funny_ Zuko. And anyway, it’s not the makeup, it’s because I know you.” 

“Hey! I sleep. Sometimes.” 

At this, Sokka turned to the guards trailing them, walking backwards to keep pace with Zuko. He raised an eyebrow at them, prompting Zuko to look back too, and the matching expressions on his guards’ faces made him have to stifle a giggle. 

His guards had not been expecting to be put on the spot like this and looked utterly bewildered. And a little scared. Zuko knew the entire palace staff probably had bets placed about his sleeping habits, and this was very sudden. Trust Sokka to turn up and immediately upend the carefully crafted social structure of the palace. He knew the staff had been concerned about his habits, and all in all confused, often times gossiping, but still too afraid to say anything to his face. (He’s been trying to change it. Some attempts go better than others.) 

“Well”, Sokka asked, when nothing was forthcoming, “does he? You guys would know, right?” 

The guards sputtered and stumbled their way through half-formed sentences, and Zuko decided to put them out of their misery by grabbing Sokka’s arm and spinning him to face the correct direction (and away from the guards) again. 

“Stop harassing my guards Sokka, they’re loyal, they won’t tell you anything.” 

“So, you admit it then, no sleeping?” 

“Why does it even matter” 

“Oh, it matters, but I'm not arguing about this,” Sokka declared, with all the flourish of a man who had shed all responsibility, “I’m just gonna write to Katara.” 

“You _wouldn’t.”_

“Watch me, pal” 

Zuko shoved Sokka, but he was also smiling, and Sokka took it in stride. They walked the rest of the way in companionable silence, and once they reached the guest chambers, Zuko told him he’d let him rest and see him tomorrow. This made Sokka surprisingly sheepish, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Actually, you think we could talk now?” 

“Um, okay...” Confused, Zuko gestured to his guards to wait outside and followed Sokka into the sitting room (where his luggage had already been deposited). 

Before Zuko could figure out if he should sit or offer tea for their conversation (Uncle was really rubbing off on him, but there are worse things than being more like Uncle), Sokka threw himself upon the couch with a groan and buried his face in his arms. 

“What’s going on with you?” 

“Zuuuko” 

Zuko smiled fondly at the familiar tone. This felt like Sokka alright, all dramatics and complaints. He sank into the couch next to him. “Sokkaaa” 

Sokka ripped his head from his hands and Zuko was thrown at the blazing intensity of the look Sokka fixed him with. 

“I’m here to do something crazy” 

The shift in tone still had Zuko’s head swimming, and for one insane moment, he thought Sokka would kiss him. 

He blinked the thought away. 

“Sokka, what-” 

Sokka came to life like spring popped him up off the couch. And immediately began pacing frantically. 

Zuko and Sokka had worked very closely together, both before and after the comet. Sokka didn’t pace. He rambled and gestured and some spirits forsaken times drew, but pacing in frantic panic, _existential_ panic, was strictly Zuko’s department. He almost felt like his land was being encroached upon. 

Which was less of a problem when it was contested with a view of a worryingly frantic Sokka. 

And there they were now, all the words, pouring out of him like a faucet. This was more in keeping with what Zuko knew at least, so he let himself breathe. 

“Okay. Okay so. I have to. Well. I don’t _have_ to, but I kinda do. To like, be happy or whatever. But this isn’t about emotions. It’s almost exactly the opposite actually. There’s a _plan_ and I’ve been doing a lot of thinking for the past month or so.” 

_Of course_ _there is and of course he has,_ Zuko thought. 

He was also making no sense, but that was also in keeping with him. 

“See, I’ve been back with the tribe right. And it’s been great. All the men are back and I'm a marked warrior now, I finally went ice dodging with my actual dad, we all get to eat together, we _need_ more igloos now too, and everyone has been involved in the reconstruction efforts and we have a chief, I have my family and it’s all I ever wanted for the last so many years.” 

“But...it feels wrong?” 

The interruption throws Sokka. They always hear each other out through word vomits, particularly the emotionally driven kind, and they always actually listen, to the words and the meanings in between. 

But this was starting to sound painfully familiar to Zuko, as much as he balked at comparing Sokka’s situation to his few weeks back in this palace after the most disastrous choice making of his life. And, although in vastly different contexts, he did know that they had both experienced the pang of wanting badly to prove themselves to their fathers, to not allow themselves failure, even if Sokka had always had Hakoda’s love and pride, and had always known it was unconditional. 

All the wind had gone out of Sokka. He was paused midway through his pacing, expressive hand gestures frozen. He blinked at Zuko for a moment. “What?” 

“No, I uh – sorry go on.” 

Sokka let his hands fall and continues cautiously. “It’s not..wrong, exactly. I just didn’t realize how much traveling with Aang changed how I saw the world and my part in it.” Sokka gave a heavy sigh plopped back down next to Zuko. 

“It was my dad actually, that pointed it out to me finally.” 

Zuko and Sokka had an innate understanding of the other. They had fought seamlessly together from the get go, and the more they’d learned about each other and spent time together, the more polished that connection had become, and manifested in every project they had collaborated on. 

So, Zuko knew it was entirely completely pointless to say anything to the effect of ‘pointed what out’. 

All the same a familiar prickle of impatience was starting to blossom at the back of his neck, not helped by the late hour and the months he’d spent carefully crafting his behavior around the palace and keeping a tight lid on his more unpleasant reactions. That was what Zuko blamed for his next actions. 

“Sokka I swear to Agni, if you don’t get on with it already, I will burn every piece of parchment you’ve got in your pack. I know you’ve got a home library’s worth.” 

This was the second time Sokka had been taken aback by an interruption. He wasn’t quite so thrown this time. His eyes were gleaming with bemusement at the threat and the ghost of a smirk played across his lips. 

“Alright Mister FireLord His Majesty Sir, I will get on with it. I’m moving to the Fire Nation.” 

He might as well have actually punched Zuko, for how successfully he managed to drive all his breath out of his lungs. Beginnings of panic started to creep into Zuko’s chest and he very consciously refused to acknowledge the reason that was lurking at the edges of his mind. “..what?” His voice was weaker than he had realized. 

The smirk had done away with subtlety and now sat on Sokka’s lips in all its cheeky glory. “Bet now you’re wishing you had heard me out properly, huh?” 

Zuko had gotten some of his wits about him again. “Sokka..” he warned. 

“Alright alright. Here’s the thing. I love being home, but I realized that it is not where I am of most use. I can survive and help rebuild and it is amazing to get to be a family again. But when I was very little my dad taught me to recognize where I am needed most, not just where I want to be.” 

Zuko’s heartrate had picked up again. He didn’t quite know what about those words would make him react that way, and the whispers of emotions not quite fleshed out were ignored to be left that way. 

Oblivious to his internal struggle, Sokka continued. “So, a month or so ago my dad asked if I was fulfilled. Which is such a weird word to think about. The war is over, I am home, I have my family and we are at peace. That is more ‘fulfilling’ than I would have dared imagine even a year ago.” He actually quoted the word with his fingers. 

“But parents are annoying in that sometimes they know stuff is going on with you before you do. Honestly how do they do that. I can’t imagine ever having that ability, even with a kid of my own, can you?” 

“Sokka” 

“Right, okay fine. So, he made me start to think. And I realised that traveling the world and becoming a war hero-” At this he nudged Zuko’s side with his elbow, eyebrows dancing comically, and Zuko gave a low chuckle “-had widened my horizons, if you will. And at the end of the day, I was not using my entire skillset back at home. They need waterbenders and labor, hunters to an extent, and I am certainly not useless, but I can do much more elsewhere, you get me. Honestly it made me annoyed at Aang. Not only did the brat have to totally uproot our lives, and put us in constant mortal peril, he also gave me a taste for the world so that I couldn’t be content at home anymore.” 

Zuko smiled softly at that. He understood what Sokka really meant, and they would both be unendingly grateful for Aang in their lives. Sokka’s mouth gave a little twist in return. 

He broke eye contact to stare unseeingly at the floor. Zuko noticed a line of tension in his posture that he recognized as his nervous insecurity that he too often covered up with excessive braggadocio. Then his eyes fell on Sokka’s clasped hands, thumbs starting to flit across each other, and realized that this would be different. Sokka was gearing up to allow some form of vulnerability, and Zuko knew he would have to be careful, for he had an undercurrent of easily wounded pride that very few actually knew of, and he was allowing Zuko in. 

“So...I thought about where I could be useful right. And feel like I was reaching full potential or whatever. In the team I was just the plan guy, and there’s no war to be planning or strategizing for. And that kind of, makes me pointless? Not like that,” he rushed to add before Zuko interrupted again, “I know everyone cares and I’m important and useful and I help.” He said it like he’d heard it a lot, placatory and rote. Zuko couldn’t figure out whether he actually believed it, which was unusual and worrying. “And being boomerang guy is also similarly...irrelevant.” 

He had clearly carefully chosen the word, as a softer version of what he probably believed. Finally, Zuko decided he was going to say something, this was starting to hurt and anger him in turn and how this might fit into moving to the Fire Nation was forming connections in his mind that he did not like. 

But before he got much further than opening his mouth, Sokka talked over him. 

“No wait, just. Wait okay? This isn’t like that, I promise.” Zuko didn’t wanna know what he exactly meant by ‘like that’, and how many times in the past it actually had been like that. 

Sokka took in a sharp breath and continued. “Aang came over for a few days. He’s been travelling to all the air temples, but I guess you know that right? Yeah so, we got to talking and he mentioned Teo and the Mechanist. Apparently, he’s letting them stay on and they’re gonna work together to rebuild the temple as well as spaces for his labs and their air gliding.” 

Zuko had lost the train of the conversation and he couldn’t figure out at what point. He held up a hand. “Wait what are you – wait. Who’s..the mechanic?” 

Sokka looked shocked that Zuko hadn’t experienced all the same things he had. Moron, Zuko thought fondly. “The Mechanist. We’ve never told you about him? You never talked to Teo or he didn’t mention anything during our meals or chores?” 

“No..Teo and I didn’t really..talk.” Zuko felt almost guilty admitting it, although it wasn’t really his fault. He had spent his time training Aang, sparring with Sokka, doing his bit of the chores and carrying Toph around whenever she demanded it. Or on field trips. The most he had seen of Teo was when he and Sokka had been exploring the Fire Nation airship after the boiling rock. 

“Huh. Well. He’s from the Northern Air Temple. I thought you visited all the temples after your banishment?” 

“Some general banned me from the Northern one. He said it was being used as a Fire Nation outpost and since I was banished...” 

“Right. Well, he wasn’t lying. We went there in hopes of finding airbenders, right before the north pole. It just turned out to be nonbenders with technology. It was awesome, people were airgliding using science, none of that magic bending. The Mechanist is the inventor there. I helped him with gas leaks using rotten eggs. Then we threatened that stupid general of yours, and drove away the Fire Nation army with stink and smoke bombs. Oh, and the hot air balloon I invented.” 

Zuko had lost the train of the conversation again, but his scrambling mind managed to grab onto a crucial detail that he did understand. “ _You_ invented the hot air balloon?” 

Sokka in the meantime had quite riled himself up while telling this story. His eyes were bright and expression open and excited. He only registered Zuko’s question belatedly. “What? Oh. Yeah, he had the balloon ready and I fixed it so it could be controlled and actually flown.” 

“I thought the Fire Nation had the first war balloons. During the invasion?” 

“Yeah they stole ours when we fought them that time.” 

Zuko burned with guilt, but Sokka had said it offhand, unthinkingly, and did not seem bothered. He was already moving on. “So, as I was saying, we fought them off and the refugees were able to stay on. They helped us in the invasion too, actually.” Sokka gave a little laugh at something he remembered. “The Mechanist was the only one who could actually interpret my drawings for the submarines and weapons, I had to get my dad to draw up the rest of my plans so everyone could understand.” 

Zuko was starting to feel like a broken record, but it felt important to focus on these newfound (to him) revelations that, for all that Sokka liked to brag around, he was now glossing over with entirely too little significance. 

“Wait, wait. _You_ invented the submarines and tanks that got past and took down our defenses before the eclipse even started?” It was stated flatly, like a disbelieving statement, rather than a question. 

Sokka looked confused and annoyed at the constant interruptions. “Yes, and the eclipse timers, and I designed the goggles, and the entire plan from start to finish was mine. Why else would I have taken responsibility for its failure?” 

Zuko knew that Sokka would have blamed himself even if the entire plan hadn’t been his, and the expression he gave conveyed that clearly enough. But in the meantime, a picture was forming in his mind, one that was blowing him away the more he thought, and the more he was learning about the day. When he had joined the Gaang, the invasion had been a sore point that no one really brought up, and after the war ended there really hadn’t been any reason to. Zuko had never known the details of the plan, only what the Fire Nation had known, that there was an eclipse, and an attack had been planned. He knew that Sokka regarded the day of the black sun as his greatest failure, but the picture that Zuko saw being painted only filled him with more awe and respect than he already carried for Sokka (which was large and healthy amount). 

At this moment, though, Sokka would not appreciate any praises with regards to his performance that day, no matter how well intentioned. 

Zuko risked a little joke instead. Sokka might appreciate that. He huffed a slight chuckle. “So, with the war balloons, you were singlehandedly responsible for the weapon power on both sides huh?” 

He watched carefully for any negative reaction. But Sokka just raised his brows, mirth dancing in his eyes. “I guess I was. I’m smart like that.” He gave a horribly exaggerated wink and something loosened in Zuko’s chest. There was the all-too-familiar bragging that bordered on joking and always landed just this side of ridiculous, but at some level at least Sokka understood that these were impressive skills. 

“That’s the whole point of me being here actually.” Sokka had gone back to looking nervous and flighty. “As I said, Aang visited them, and they made an agreement for the refugees to be allowed to continue staying at the temple, though he also earthbended a way for them to get to the nearest village easily, so that they aren’t stranded or resigned to flying only. And we started talking about all these memories, and the answer to what I'd been trying to figure out finally clicked.” 

He looked at Zuko, then, and the intensity that had thrown him earlier this night was back, but with something more. Like he was entreating Zuko to understand, only he didn’t know what he was to understand yet. 

“I’m good at this stuff, right. Having ideas, looking at things and figuring out how it can be adapted to be used, to be of help. Seeing a need and finding a way to address it.” His eyes slipped away. 

“It..isn’t quite as powerful or impressive as the stuff you guys can do, I know. But,” he said, louder, speaking over Zuko who had opened his mouth indignantly, “I can use my brain. It’s fine, Zuko. I know I don’t have bending and I don’t care. Well,” he added, at Zuko’s disbelieving expression. “I’ve been learning to be better about it anyway. The point is that I have to be where I am needed most, and do what I can do. And that has to change, for everyone, now that we are at peace after so long. So, I figured out how I could contribute to the healing of the world the best way that I can, and feel what my dad calls fulfilled. Feel I am of as much use as I can be.” 

Sokka paused for long enough that Zuko started to wonder if maybe he missed something. “...And that is, moving to the Fire Nation?”, he asked, confused. 

Sokka looked at him with a small smile that didn’t reach his still intense and nervous eyes. “Never change, Zuko,” he said, with deliberate warmth in his voice. 

“I.. What?” 

Sokka huffed in amusement. “I hadn’t made the connection yet.” 

“Oh.” He waited for a few more heartbeats, and the room remained silent but for the fie crackling in the lamps. “Well?” 

“I’m here to pitch something. To you and your court.” 

“You don’t need to talk to my court. Ask me for whatever you need, I’ll give it to you.” 

The split moment after he finished speaking while his voice still lingered in the air, Zuko realized what he had said and stopped breathing for a second. The idea of Sokka having to ask his _court_ for something had made him scoff, and he had replied automatically, without thinking. He was afraid that he’d shown too many of his cards than was wise, and watched Sokka warily. But either the line had been appropriate enough for friends, or Sokka was too distracted, and his unfocused gaze at the wall opposite them continued undisturbed. 

“No this I do need to talk about with your government. It’s a national, and perhaps, hopefully, a global, matter.” 

“Sokka when will you get to the actual point” 

“Yes, sorry, okay.” Sokka took in a deep breath that stuttered a little at the end, and Zuko immediately felt guilty for snapping. This was clearly significant. Sokka gave a purposeful exhale. “Okay. So, you know that Fire Nation technology is far more developed than anywhere else, right?” 

“Yes,” Zuko answered cautiously. It was not entirely a proud point for his nation. 

“And that this is mostly because the other nations have been weakened by war and money, metal and other resources have been forcibly extracted from them over the last century.” 

Trust Sokka to grasp the essence of _why_ it wasn’t a point of pride in a few short words within seconds of bringing it up. “Yes, Sokka, I know,” he hissed, voice tight to keep his annoyance in check. “Did you just want to recount my nation’s crimes against humanity for nostalgia’s sake?” 

Sokka waved a mollifying hand. Like the draining of world resources and leaving them struggling to survive while the Fire Nation prospered with their money and materials _didn’t matter._

“I’m here to fix that see. Just. Hear me out before you get all broody okay. The thing is that even though you are more advanced, all the technology you developed was war related. So those industries are also losing business now, and people are losing their jobs. And every other war related job too. Plus, all the soldiers have been returning, and many of them are injured or infirm. A lot of kids are also orphaned and need care. And you stopped taking money from the rest of the world and are in fact paying reparations. Money is leaving the country and there are not enough war independent jobs to keep it coming in, while a large population is still unemployed. So, am I right in understanding that you are currently dealing with a major economic crisis?” 

Zuko dearly wanted to get mad again. Did he think Zuko didn’t understand basic finances. Or that he hadn’t been personally living in the hell he was describing? He was the FireLord, for Agni’s sake, he was the leader of this hell. 

But something in Sokka’s voice calmed the indignation he was feeling. He wore the expression he did those rare times he was being entirely serious, and his eyes glittered with an intelligence that was belied by everything else about him, that he himself probably didn’t quite believe in. The way that he had framed the question felt like he was setting something up, possibly something that could help Zuko in this ever-growing mess. 

Yet, he knew his stance on this, and had had to defend it against ministers and governors that pleaded with him about _practicality_ and _pragmatism_ a lot the past few months. “Yes, but. I cannot reduce reparations. The Fire Nation has hurt the world for a hundred years, Sokka, they deserve to be repaid and given help, I can’t back out because my country is struggling for a few months. It’s the least we can do.” 

Against all odds, Sokka smiled. “I knew you’d say something like that. Stubborn headed jerkbender.” 

“Sokka I-” 

“Nuh-uh. Shush. Just listen to me okay. I'm here as your saving grace.” Sokka grinned, toothy and wide (and beautiful). 

Zuko rolled his eyes. 

“Look. You can give them more than just money.” Sokka was looking at him with that expression again, entreating Zuko to _understand._ And Zuko still didn’t know what he was supposed to be understanding. It made him feel small and a little pissed off, like Uncle’s proverbs. Before he could express anything, Sokka continued. “You have other things they don’t have because of the war. The technology, remember.” 

Zuko sighed and shook his head. “Like you said, it’s all war-based tech. Weapons and defense. It's of no use to countries desperate for some peace.” 

“That,” Sokka said, expression soft and a little guarded but eyes shining, “is where I come in.” 

“Give me permission to travel to these plants, talk to the people who have been making and using this technology.” 

In the heartbeat following his declaration, Sokka paused, and seemed to suddenly realize he had laid out all his cards at long last. The calm that had loosened his limbs disappeared and he jumped back up, resuming his pacing. 

“I can learn and understand how it works, and figure out new ways of using those ideas, ways that would not be war based. I can gain an understanding of the science and working behind these things and adapt them into newer inventions that could help the world in peacetime.” 

Sokka gestured with big frantic movements, like he could see the drawings in the air already. 

“If we are able to successfully test some of those ideas, you can start manufacturing them in these same industries, giving all those people active jobs again, and probably creating more jobs.” Sokka sounded desperate almost, “You can buy resources from the other nations, so that they get money that isn’t just disappearing from your coffers, and you can provide them with these inventions as part of the reparations too, so that the technology in the rest of the world is also able to develop. I’m sure that if the plans are shared, more people will come up with ideas to use them in creative helpful ways.” 

Sokka stopped and turned to look Zuko dead in the eye, and finally, finally, he knew what Sokka was desperately trying to get him to understand. 

“It will help the image of the Fire Nation in the rest of the world, restart the economy here, and let the world also benefit from the development that happened at their expense. I think it could help.” 

Zuko had been listening with a sense of wonder that grew with every sentence, and by the end, it filled his being, a pressure against his chest and warmth in his body like he was sitting in a sunbeam at high noon. He walked over to Sokka and his stupidly worried expression, as if anyone could say no to something quite so brilliant as that, and laid two warm hands on his shoulders. 

“Sokka,” he started, trying to put all his admiration and gratitude into his voice and expression, “that is most well thought out and intelligent plan for this mess I have heard.” 

Sokka let out a shaky breath and loosened under Zuko’s hand. “Thanks”, he said, sincerely. 

“I mean it Sokka, that, that is ingenious, and if anyone can pull it off, it’s you.” 

Sokka smiled in the way he only ever smiled at Zuko, and the warmth in his limbs grew. 

“So,” Sokka mused conversationally, as they made their way back to the couch, “think your ministers will agree?” 

Zuko scoffed openly this time. “They better, because you are doing this regardless of how they feel.” 

Sokka settled against the cushions and laughed his deep big-belly laugh. “Oh, but their precious confidential designs Zuko” 

Zuko chuckled with him. “Yeah yeah, the struggling civilians care so much about war secrets.” 

Sokka side-eyed him with a smirk, and reached out to pat at his thigh. “Leave sarcasm to the masters buddy.” 

Before Zuko could freeze and freak out at the touch, it was gone. Just a casual moment between friends while laughing together. No need to overthink it. 

Sokka sighed heavily. “It will be important to get their approval though. And I'll have to contact Kuei, to see if the earth kingdom will even accept the reparations in this form. Their governing system is way different, I'm guessing each province will have to be convinced individually. And the Northern Tribe, I don’t even know if they want new tech, they’ve been so shut awa-” 

“Sokka” 

Sokka blinked at him, face blank but for a crease in his brow. 

“Stop spiraling. We’ll figure it out. It’s a good plan, and we can make it happen.” 

And that was it really. The essence of Sokka-and-Zuko, and why they worked so well together. Sokka thought, planned, thought of all the ways his plan could fail and planned for that. He trusted in his plan yet somehow didn’t have the confidence that he would achieve what he was working towards. Enter Zuko. He never had enough patience to sit and think about how to go about what he wanted to do; all he knew is his desired outcome, and the single-minded certainty that he _would_ manage it. Sokka gave Zuko direction and a path, Zuko lifted Sokka’s eyes to the goal at the end. And if, sometimes, Sokka got lost in overthinking every detail of the plan and overlooked some practical things, Zuko was there to look big picture and mend those points (like breaking the gondola’s lever). Zuko allowed himself to rely on Sokka and _listen,_ in a way that even Uncle never really could get him to obey, because Sokka is clear and direct and logical, and Sokka allowed himself to believe Zuko when he said he’s good and that they’ll make it, in a way that he never could convince himself. 

Zuko left Sokka’s guest chambers with only a few hours left till dawn, both hoping to get what little sleep they could. The next day, Sokka would be presenting his proposal to Zuko’s court, and Zuko had meant it when he told Sokka that no matter what his ministers felt, he would give Sokka the go-ahead. If he had to pull rank to do it, so be it. It wasn’t even just about the fact that Sokka was his friend, or his feelings. It was, as he said, about the plan. And the plan was _good,_ and Zuko wanted to take this opportunity to help his people. Sokka feeling fulfilled was just a wonderful bonus. He was brilliant and deserved to be able to use it and have it be recognized. 

\------------------------------------------

Zuko walked into Sokka’s assigned chambers without knocking, expecting him to be passed out in the bed and need to be shaken awake. 

Instead Sokka was looking up at him in alarm from the desk in the sitting area, and Zuko absolutely did not stumble. 

“Zuko! What-” 

“You’re up,” he observed, dumbly. Sokka raised a playful eyebrow at him. “Expected me to be slacking off on my big day sir?” 

“No!” Zuko exclaimed, quickly, not wanting his friend to feel he thought less of him, even though he had come in specifically to wake Sokka before his presentation. 

But Sokka only looked amused. Zuko huffed and changed the topic. “Is that what you’re working on, then, your proposal?”, he asked, moving to peer over Sokka’s shoulder to the scrolls on his desk. 

Sokka scoffed. “You think I'd still be working on that the morning before I have to present it? I had it ready before I left the South Pole and basically only practiced on the ship.” 

Zuko acknowledged his words distantly, focused on the sprawl on the desk. In front of Sokka were a few scraps with Aang and Sokka’s writing. Letters then, which is not an unusual morning activity. But multiple maps surrounded the letters like they were an island in the sea, detailing not only geography, but topography, elevation, roads and paths, weather patterns. 

“What...are you doing?”, he asked, bewildered. 

“Oh.” Sokka looked at his desk like he was just noticing the mess on it, which was markedly ridiculous considering he had been working in that mess just moments before. “Aang needs to go back to Ba Sing Se.” 

Zuko waited, but no more was forthcoming. “And?” 

Sokka turned to look up at him, confused, like he was the one being obtuse. Zuko met his stare for a few heartbeats, unimpressed, and finally a look of realization dawned on his face. 

“I guess there was no reason for you to have known.” Yes, there bloody well wasn’t. “Although I’d have hoped Aang would bring it up one of the many times I sent him to you,” he added incredulously, sounding offended. 

“Basically,” he said, pushing away from the desk to look at Zuko properly, “Aang and Katara have absolutely no idea how to read a map. Which we discovered the first time they tried traveling without me and flew around in circles on top of the sea for 16 hours and caused a panic that probably would have led to another war if I hadn’t remembered that they are two dunderheads and only I ever kept them on schedule and navigated.” 

Zuko let out a low whistle. “Shit” 

Sokka shook his head in mock annoyance with a layer of fondness that Zuko could detect. “Who flies over water for more than half a day and thinks everything is fine? It is such a wonder that we managed to get anything done let alone win a war. If it were up to Aang we probably would have played catch-up-on-the-last-hundred-years and messed around till the comet came.” 

It was Zuko’s turn to shake his head disbelievingly. “The more I learn about your travels the more shocked I get that you managed to evade me for so long.” 

Sokka chuckled under his breath. “You got me there buddy. Anyway, so after that travel mishap Aang decided I will be his navigator for life.” 

“Um. Why didn’t he hire an actual navigator?” 

Sokka shrugged with resignation. “He’s Aang dude I don’t know what to tell you. I tried to suggest sensible things, but he did that thing, you know” 

Zuko nodded sagely. He did know. 

“So obviously I couldn’t say no. And then I had to go and buy every kind of map possible,” he sighed, gesturing to the veritable mountain of maps, and it really was too many maps, even to navigate from a distance. 

“Why so many?” 

Sokka laughed a long-suffering laugh. “As it turns out, Appa ride navigation orders is very different than ship navigation orders. Especially when the recipient has absolutely no idea how to read the stars. It took me so long to convince him to at least keep and learn to use a compass.” 

Zuko stared at Sokka with horror. “How do you explain anything if he can’t read stars or maps?” 

Sokka gestured more emphatically at the maps and Zuko started to get it. “Landmarks. The kind that Aang is likely to understand. Which is not easy to figure out. His brain works in weird ways man.” Sokka sighed and stared at the parchment sea on his desk like it could explain the mysteries of young avatar thought processes. 

“So you send him directions every single time he travels?” 

“Yep” 

“Sokka!” 

“What” 

“That's. A lot.” 

“Really.” Sokka narrowed his eyes, voice dripping with sarcasm. “I had no idea.” 

Zuko looked at the letters again. “Did you sleep at all?” 

“No. Too nervous.” 

Huh. Sokka didn’t admit these things so easily usually. He must really be nervous. 

“Don’t be, you’ll do great. Those ministers don’t have half the brain cells you do, they wouldn’t know what to do with such a well thought out proposal if it smacked them in the face.” 

It was childish and cliché, but it worked. Some tension dissolved from Sokka’s shoulder and he smiled gratefully at Zuko. 

“I...don’t exactly have a great track record when it comes to actually presenting my plans. Even when they are good,” he admitted, quietly. 

Zuko clapped his shoulder, and tried for a joke like Sokka would. “Just remember. You are better than them and this presentation is just a formality.” 

Sokka looked at him for a long moment. Then, a slow smile spread on his face. “You’re trying to joke.” Not a question. 

Zuko felt himself redden. He ducked his head. “Trying.” 

Sokka stood and Zuko only had a split second to regret the loss of contact as his hand fell away before he was engulfed in Sokka, strong arms curling around his shoulders and his heady smell accosting his senses. His head swum, and he reeled. “Wha-” 

“Never change,” he said again, the same heavy tone as he had last night, and something warm dripped into Zuko’s stomach. 

“I uh. Wasn’t planning on it,” he managed to get out, awkwardly, against Sokka’s shaved head. Sokka gave a low chuckle that reverberated through Zuko’s entire body, and pulled away. “Good” he said, decisively, and grinned. “Breakfast?” 

For once, Zuko allowed the fondness to bloom in his chest. 

“Breakfast.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen. listen. Aang can't _imagine_ anyone else navigating for him. this is a completely unnecessary detail i have added for self service only
> 
> edit: an interesting accompanying read to this is one of my fics for Sokka Week [(i want to) Create](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27364285). it contrasts with the tone of this fic in a way that was intriguing and important to explore. it's a sort of prelude of what led Sokka to this, so pop on over if you want
> 
> and then come right back XD


	2. Bonus - Sokka

_Oh spirits oh spirits this is not going to go well I'm_ _gonna_ _fuck it up like always and these aren’t even my people they’re_ _gonna_ _laugh at me and then I'll have to ask dad to take me back and he won’t even be disappointed but he’ll have those sad eyes and I'll just go be useless at home in all the ice for the rest of my life I'm not even smart enough to do this even if Zuko makes them say yes and then it’ll just be a waste of everyone’s money and time and hope and what was I thinking coming here it’s the fucking Fi-_

“Ready?” 

Sokka’s inner monologue got broken by golden eyes. He blinked to clear his vision. Zuko, no, FireLord Zuko, was coming up the hallway he had been standing in, frozen but for fidgeting hands and tapping feet, questioning every decision of his life that led to him being here, now, just outside the Fire Court, where a bunch of greasy ministers expected him to say useful things that would be worth their time taken out from trying to fix a war-torn nation. _What the fuck am I doing._

Zuko was looking at him with concern and comfort in his eyes, damned golden fucking eyes, and Sokka wanted to guide Aang here, fly home, and bury his head into the ice like an ostrich-seal. 

“Hey. Sokka. Stop thinking.” 

Sokka scoffed. Easy for him to say. Zuko rushed headlong into any and every thing he decided to put his mind to, with really not much thinking involved at all. It was a very useful trait for someone who frequently took up impossible tasks like find-the-avatar-not-seen-for-hundred-years-of-war or jump-off-a-flying-airship or jump- _across-_ a-boiling-lake, the guy really did too much impossible jumping Sokka didn’t have time to list them all, or restore-the-honor-of-the-fire-nation. It was also a trait that caused everyone that cared about him constant heartache. Maybe even heart attacks. Definitely panic attacks. It was a risk, basically, to want Zuko to live, because apparently Zuko didn’t care much this way or that. 

Zuko clasped Sokka’s upper arms with two firebender-warm hands and broke Sokka out of his newest spiral. _His eyes really are unfairly golden_ , he thought, because if people thought his mouth didn’t shut up, it had nothing on his brain. Especially in his current very anxious state. 

Those very golden eyes were staring intently at him, and their owner was trying to say something. Probably building Sokka’s confidence before the presentation. Zuko was a very nice friend like that and if Sokka could quiet his brain maybe what he was saying really would help. Instead, Zuko’s rough voice and gentle tone washed over Sokka without any real words piercing his mental fog. 

_‘Just remember. You are better than them and this presentation is just a formality’_

Zuko’s attempt at comfort from last night rose unbidden to the front of Sokka’s thoughts. He almost laughed at the memory, but hadn’t reached the right amount of hysteria yet. Zuko had been trying to joke. About the fact that he had already approved Sokka, trying to be sarcastic about Sokka’s ‘superiority’. _It’s really not his brand_. Sokka had been inordinately pleased to discover Zuko’s dry wit once he started to feel comfortable enough to joke around them, but sarcasm will always remain Sokka’ thing. 

Weirdly enough that comforted him. Allowed his scrambling mind to clear a little. 

And then he took in the sight in front of him. Zuko, in all his FireLord regalia, still holding him, close, _so close,_ and so clearly royal, hair shiny, tidy, the flame on his head declaring his power, his position, to all. Chin just slightly tilted up to look him in the eye, because Sokka had grown, at home, and he looked the part so perfectly Sokka felt compelled to bow. Or maybe that was just his knees finally giving up. 

Instead, Sokka smiled. Grateful, relieved, happy. This wonder of a person, this figurehead, his status reflected in everything about him, was one of his closest friends, and he was here, right now, trying to help Sokka, because he believed in him. In his plan. He had needed help and he said this was the best thing he’d ever heard for it. 

“Thank you, FireLord Zuko.” 

Zuko had stopped talking when Sokka smiled, looking fond, _proud_ , even, Tui and La. The formal address, with no trace of affectionate mocking, added some confusion to the look, but he didn’t seem upset, and they were about to enter a formal court session, so Sokka decided it’s fine. 

And if, at the head of the large formal meeting room, every time he felt the familiar icy creeping of anxiety blocking his throat or freezing his limbs, Sokka looked into proud golden eyes and let the fire in them melt it all away, no one had to know. 

\--------------------------------------------

Sokka got approved. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sokka POV is so chaotic, especially when he's freaking out like this. He also is way too into Zuko's eyes, i swear i didn't mean to do that (not yet) but Sokka wouldn't stop zoning out and waxing poetic about how golden they are


	3. Fire Nation - phase one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for your wonderful comments, i almost cried so many times.  
> strap in for the main ride. 
> 
> see if you can tell who's writing without checking the signature. that should tell me how well i actually captured their voices

_To,_

_Toph_ _Beifong_

_Master,_ _earthbending_ _ & _ _metalbending_ _(founder)_

_Dear Toph,_

_I know you don’t like having letters read to you or dictating them, so I will try to keep this short and I don’t expect a reply._

_I’m writing at all because Sokka visited me a few days ago with some ideas to help the Fire Nation and the world with technology and innovation. Which he is and has been amazing at, did you know? You probably did, but I didn’t._

_I believe that along with learning from my engineers and the working of the factories, he will want to contact you about the applications of_ _metalbending_ _in his ideas. Perhaps he already has. And I am sure that he will be any levels of ridiculous about it as well._

_But you and I understand each other, I believe. And Sokka._ _So,_ _I just want to say that he is particularly nervous about this_ _endeavor_ _he is undertaking, to the point that he hardly tried to hide or joke about it. He’s trying to find where he fits into the world._

_His idea is also brilliant, something that I don’t think anyone else could have imagined or been right for. I think you will appreciate it._

_I know you will be as hypothetically affectionately punch-ey with your response to him from afar as you would be physically. I simply wished to inform you that this is new and risky and has worldwide political impact and is entirely dependent on him, and he really is scared. I know that he will not tell you so, and it will not be as easy to decipher over letter._

_You are possibly the one with most tact in all of Team Avatar. I think you realize my meaning and purpose for writing this. I hope you enjoy these new projects to push the limits of_ _metalbending_ _, even if they are with Sokka._

_If you do choose to reply, I will not be at the palace for much longer. Before Sokka left, he suggested I travel my land and meet my people, because I have not actually seen much of the Fire Nation physically, and it would help get a read on the actual situation, risks, and requirements._

_Whosoever is your_ _hawkmaster_ _should have the appropriate news about where to send your letter for it to find me._

_Respectfully,_

_FireLord_ _Zuko_

~*******~ 

_Hey Zuko,_

_Bro. Dude. Homie. Best bud. Friend for life._

_What in the_ _everloving_ _fuck._

_Do you even. Have any idea. The sheer_ miles _you have on the rest of the world._

_You probably don’t since you were in the palace or at sea all your life._

_I've been inside the drill at Ba Sing Se. Very impressive plans. I used some of it in deigning metal tanks that could literally climb on top of guard posts and crush them._

_That doesn’t begin to scratch the surface of_ _what_ _you guys have got here._

_Most didn’t see the light of day because they weren’t ready before we ended everything. Some of it, even, isn’t all violent. What a shocker._

_But most importantly, there is extensive science happening here. Like, they can tell me_ why _the things that I know work, actually work. They explain the reasoning behind my instincts. It’s AWESOME._

_And this is just my first factory._ _Sure,_ _the biggest one, home to the largest and brightest group of engineers and most of the experiments and research happens here, but still. There is MORE to see._

_Also, dude, I'm fucking brilliant, did you know that. They love me here._

_Oh,_ _they didn’t always. Very skeptical and borderline bigoted, when I first arrived here, only listened to me because of your orders._

_But then, BUT THEN. We started talking. And they might be your citizens, but they’re my people now. I’m claiming all your scientists and taking them with me._

_Do you know what a truss is? I always_ knew _triangles were the strongest shape, and I knew where to weaken the support structure of the drill’s shell, but now I know WHY, Zuko._

_I’m also getting news of your tours here. I was surprised to see that most civilians are happy about the war ending, other than a few idiots who got all caught up in the propaganda of fire nation superiority. But yeah, most of the are just glad to have families together and people not dying and getting to dance again. Even if they do believe the stuff they were taught in school about other nations. Think I'm helping with that a little._

_They also like you, by the way. Hopefully travelling makes you stop worrying about that so much._ _Yes,_ _some of them are waiting for you to go batshit or war crazy suddenly, but you won’t so that doesn’t matter, they’ll calm down eventually._ Most _support you. Like what you’re doing._

_As much as your tour is about learning about your land and people and how to help them best, it is about connecting with them, and seeing the reality, and calming_ _your_ _anxiety that they all hate you. You love your people Zuko. They’re scared now because it’s all new and different. But you love them and they’ll see that._

_This tour is getting very favorable reviews, from what I hear. So is the Adoption Act and the repeal of drafting laws. You’re doing good things, your people see that, and now I can tell you this stuff confirmed from direct sources._

_Yours,_

_Sokka_

~*******~ 

_Sokka, you idiot_

_You’ve known me for almost a year now, spent months travelling with me, and even after sending 5 letters and not getting a reply, you still don’t seem to grasp how blindness works._

_I could have my own fleet of trained hawks at this rate, AND THEY WOULD BE USELESS SOKKA._

_I'm dictating this to Ho Tun (hello sir, sorry for calling you an idiot sir), just this once you understand?_

_Yes, I can use_ _metalbending_ _to form hollow tubes and structures._

_No, I have never used_ _metalbending_ _to melt pieces to weld them together, but I fucking invented it, let’s just see if I can._

_Yes, I will come to the Northern Air Temple when you have ideas that need testing. But not full time, I'm not shutting down my school for weeks. That is months away anyways right._

_Yes, you can send_ _Aang_ _here. In fact, don’t even tell him he’s coming here. Prank him. I’m sure he’ll just follow your directions blindly._

_No, I'm not touring the entire fucking Fire Nation with you while my students_ _skive_ _off and you talk about_ _shit_ _I don’t understand and look at drawings I can’t look at._

_Hope that answers all your questions, I'm never doing this again._

_Toph_ _, greatest_ _earthbender_ _and inventor of_ _metalbending_

~*******~ 

_Sugar queen,_

_See how this is addressed to_ _waterbending_ _Master_ _Katara_ _?_

_Yeah so, I need you to come here now. I don’t like having anyone else write for me._

_Toph_

_(Sorry master Katara, this is Penga, her student, I'm trying my best)_

~*******~ 

_Hello Sokka!_

_We reached Ba Sing Se in time, even though we had to help a village with burnt fields on the way over. Thanks for that, you’re the best!_

_The protests have spread since King Kuei wrote to me. I suggested_ _equalizing_ _the population between the walls like you said but he wouldn’t hear of it. Says his advisors would never agree so there’s no point in discussing it. He might write to you soon_ _actually,_ _the protests are spreading outside Ba Sing Se as well. I’m going to try talking to the people, but they are just upset with their leaders, there’s not a lot I can do._

_I talked to him about your idea. He said that he can only present it to his advisors and the governors of all the provinces if a formal proposal for alternate war reparations comes from Zuko. I’m sending him a letter too, don’t worry._

_I think that_ _Toph_ _might bully some of the governors into agreeing regardless of what Ba Sing Se accepts. But it won’t come to that! King Kuei likes you a lot, remembers you as very smart, it’ll get accepted I'm sure._

_The Mechanist also wrote to me after he got your letter. He probably told you too, but he’s pretty excited to conduct testing and development in the new labs being established there. And about the new technology, I suppose._

_Since the contribution of air will just be my agreement and those labs, you have that too. Along with the Southern Water Tribe and the Fire Nation, that’s three out of five Sokka!_ _I'm_ _sure Chief_ _Arnook_ _and King Kuei will get on board as well. This is_ _gonna_ _be great!_

_Yours lovingly,_

_Aang_ _(Avatar)_

~*******~ 

_Dear Toph,_

_Sokka wore you down, huh? Sorry about him, but I really can’t drop everything and come become your scribe. Although I am touched that you only want to trust me like that. I understand that it is a form of vulnerability, but you are allowed to depend on others, remember? I am sure that no one see it as a weakness, your students have great respect for you (tell her). If they do say or even think something, you can just beat their asses easily and show them how wrong they are._

_I’m glad you’re writing now, I've missed talking to you. I came to Ba Sing Se with_ _Aang_ _after Sokka left home. It’s kind of a mess in the Earth Kingdom right now, but I know better than to tell you to be safe._

_Iroh_ _was asking how you were doing. I didn’t know you two were such close friends, he spoke of you with great respect and fondness. Like he talks about Zuko. He’s also very proud that you’re teaching. He said some long-winded proverb about it, Aang will remember I'm sure._

_Maybe we’ll come visit you after this thing is settled. Whenever that is. Don’t tell him but I kind of miss Sokka, the Earth King and his advisors are a bunch of dumbasses and we’re getting nowhere._

_With love,_

_Katara_

~*******~ 

_Warrior Sokka (wise) of the Southern Water Tribe_

_Dear son,_

_Reading your letters makes me very happy. I am so glad you are finding it interesting and exciting and have found people who share your interests and can indulge your desires to learn more about how the world works. I know that you will contribute to the growth of this world significantly and I could not be more proud of you._

_We_ _received_ _an official proposal_ _referring_ _to your_ _endeavors_ _from_ _FireLord_ _Zuko. He also sounds like he is proud of you and believes in you, and of course, the Southern Water Tribe sent our agreement for this arrangement, with the signatures of all the elders on council._

_Everyone here is alright. We are preparing for the spring hunts._ _Bato_ _said he missed your knot making skills. Although I must say I disagree, I missed your tracking more. You got so much better than when we had left, which had to happen with all your travels I suppose._

_Gran Gran was glad you wrote. She said good that you remembered manners, but I understood what she meant. She also told me to remind you to pay respects to the spirits even if polar night doesn’t occur where you are. Something about still having water tribe blood. I personally won’t say you have to, but we did keep up with our respects when we were on the sea. It is up to you to do or not._

_Perhaps you could skip your homage to the moon because you talk to her regularly anyway, eh?_

_I know you will take care of yourself. Your tribe and their well wishes are always behind you. Find yourself son._

_Love,_

_Dad_

_Chief Hakoda, Warrior (wise), of the Southern Water Tribe_

~*******~ 

_SpicyLord Sparky,_

_Guess what. I’m doing this now. Nagging is a very_ _Snoozles_ _trait, so I had to send a reply. Then I had to ask Sugar Queen to come write for me but she’s helping Twinkle Toes with some politics shit with Kuei, you probably know all about it. Since I wrote two already, I thought I'd reply to you after all, if only to let you know that_ _Iroh_ _is adopting me._

_I protected our resident nerd’s feelings, don’t worry. I refuse to tour with him, unlike him I actually have a job, but I answered his questions and agreed to help once he’s done_ _nerding_ _around and is ready to do something real._

_It really is a good plan, as always. Don’t tell him I said that. And I will bully these dumbass earth nobles if needed, with both force and name. I think_ _Aang_ _knows I intend to do that, even though I'm never writing to him, he can fly here if he wants to talk to me._

_You decided to just leave that palace full of very carefully chosen people whom I personally interrogated so they don’t off you in your sleep to just flit about the entire country? Did neither you nor Sokka consider that newly crowned Lord of all things Fiery might not be everyone’s favorite? Spirits it's like you get dumber together._

_Well. How’s it going princess? Let me know if you’ve been killed yet. Maybe you should ask Suki to come back._

_And we all know you’re not sleeping or eating properly,_ _Snoozles_ _didn’t even have to mention it. Don’t make me come over there, you will regret it. I will fully take over the Fire Nation if I have to, won’t even break a sweat about it._

_So, if you love your nation, take care of yourself. Ha_

_Toph_ _, greatest_ _earthbender_ _and inventor of_ _metalbending_

~*******~ 

_To,_

_Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe_

_Warrior, son of Chief Hakoda_

_Dear Sokka,_

_This particular idea of yours was a lot more interesting in theory. In practice, I'm surrounded by a veritable army at all times. It really doesn’t facilitate connecting with my people. I don’t even have a leg to stand on if I ask the Imperial_ _Firebenders_ _to not be so worried, because the assassination attempts are getting quite ridiculous._

_There have been many attempts on my life in the palace the last half year. Those were serious incidents with skilled assassins, followers of Ozai, anger and hatred fueled firebenders. Those people were able to get into the caldera, past my guards, have some form of plan. That ensured some standard to those who managed to be enough of a threat to be imprisoned._

_Now that I am among civilians, there is absolutely no standard and not as many filters to them reaching me and being marked a threat. It is almost insulting Sokka, and at this rate I will be imprisoning half of my nation’s population._

_All the same, I agree, it is helping to meet my people, see some policies be implemented on ground, greet my soldiers at the ports. You were right, of course, that most of them are satisfied with the war ending. I got to have some meals in the newly set up orphanages, and that might be favorite part of this tour. Along with watching families reunited as the soldiers return._

_Ozai_ _would see the homecoming as weakness or failure, but being at these ports, amidst the happiness and relief, I can’t begin to think anything like that. Some of these soldiers aren’t even of age, and were even younger when they left. It does help, to be here and see what it really meant when I sent that order with the royal seal. Thank you for pushing me out of the palace walls._

_I sent out official proposals and received responses from_ _Aang_ _and your father._ _Aang_ _also said he’s convinced King Kuei will agree, and even though he’s an incurable optimist, in this case I'm inclined to agree with him. I do not know what Chief_ _Arnook_ _is thinking, but I am waiting on reports from my ambassadors in the north pole. It will work out, I'm sure. He is a level-headed leader, he will see the benefits of this proposal._

_Reading your letter gladdened me inexplicably. No, I did not know the extent of our technological superiority, it is not particularly an interest of mine. I am so happy that you are enjoying yourself, and I do not doubt you have charmed all my engineers and scientists. I did know you were brilliant, and told you as much, multiple times._

_Thank you for your kind words, it helps me every time._

_Yours sincerely,_

_FireLord_ _Zuko_

~*******~ 

_Hey Aang,_

_Listen man. I’m trying my best here but I can’t send you directions every time you have to hop from one province to another in the Earth Kingdom itself. It’ll take longer for the hawks to get the message to you than it would for the actual travel. Just. Ask someone there to direct you. Or teach you to use the map. Just for these times._

_In other news, I'm travelling the Fire Nation not in disguise, so that’s interesting. Remember your little cave party that gave me a heart attack? (honestly how was I the only one concerned for our identities. You’d be dead twenty times over without me)_ _Anyhoo_ _, there are some events they have here in which they are trying to have music and dance again, now that Zuko’s taken away the ban. I’ve already won a fair few poetry_ _prizes_ _. Don’t tell_ _Katara_ _, she’ll just laugh._

_No don’t tell her just to see her laugh, Aang, come on._

_They really don’t seem to know what they’re doing in terms of art. Culturally stunted bunch, these Fire Nation civilians. Sounds like a job for the Avatar, doesn’t it? I was thinking you could make an appearance at some of these events after you’ve dealt with Kuei. Teach them your old Fire dances. Make some music. Spread joy. Do your thing._

_Speaking of Kuei, I heard about the protests spreading. You really need to shut it down quickly. Those people are suffering and angry, pacifying them won’t help and neither will whatever_ _Katara_ _is trying. Your job is balance buddy, you gotta make those nobles actually do something for their people. You can’t be concerned with protecting their feelings right now._

_Find out where Zuko’s reparations are actually going. I’m willing to bet they line too many rich pockets before getting to the people._

_Please use a map._

_Your brother-in-arms,_

_Sokka_

~*******~ 

_My dear_ _dear_ _Toph_ _, whom I fear and respect in large quantities,_

_I’m sorry for writing again, but I swear it’s not about the same old stuff. You’ll like this one._

_Aang_ _is never ever going to learn to use a map. Or let someone who’s actually present with him help him. So, I have made the executive decision to take you up on your prank suggestion._

_Katara_ _will know, I'll need updates from someone. She said she was intending to visit you anyway._ _Aang_ _took my advice to be decisive for once, so this protests thing shouldn’t take too long to fix now. Once that’s done, I'll send them to you, and keep them there for a while. They manage to get lost every single time I'm not navigating them, so it’s fully up to me how long they spend there._

_The Fire Nation is reacting in very interesting ways to a Water Tribe savage that can science. I understand why you said no, but I would have appreciated your company figuring out this foreign land. I miss you Toph, try not to gag about it._

_These people care about honor and duty way too much to be healthy._ _So_ _at_ _first_ _they’re all, you’re a savage and we don’t trust_ _you, cue_ _evil laughter. But it’s easy enough to earn their respect when they see (ha) me for who I am. I like to think I'm helping dispel bigoted notions, but who knows. Maybe they just decided I’m an exception and still think the same of the rest of my tribespeople._

_I feel like they would either completely love or utterly hate_ _Katara_ _. She’s a divisive personality like that, but you would know better than anyone wouldn’t you?_

_It’s hard to not feel insulted when they first meet me. I haven’t told anyone else about this too much. Zuko might just arrest them over it, and if not Katara might come here and make him. Or forgo that and freeze them herself. Aang would just get upset and that kid has had enough upset in this life for all his previous lifetimes._

_So,_ _I'm telling you. Hope you actually get someone to read these to you, if not, both you and_ _Aang_ _are in for a major surprise._

_But then once we start working_ _together,_ _they suddenly switch to completely contrary views and start singing my praises. And yeah, I know you’ll say I should love that. But it’s hard to take seriously from people who had so much disdain for me only recently, and it’s also hard to believe that these lifelong scientists think I'm any good._

_It does mean I'm making a lot of friends though. Some of these_ _governors_ _tell me about their issues because they’re too scared of Zuko and they know I have his ear. It’s so funny, now, to think about anyone being scared of that awkward turtleduck._

_It’s been a very unique experience, this Fire Nation thing. More than I thought it would be._

_Prepare for some avatar action in your near future. Beat him in a sparring match for me._

_Best wishes to the best bender,_

_Sokka_

~*******~ 

_Dear Zuko,_

_Both_ _Toph_ _and Sokka have mentioned that you haven’t been eating or sleeping properly. Honestly, Zuko, I thought we went over this a million times that first month. Don’t make me come over there and put the fear of all spirits in you. Again. And I know for a fact that Toph threatened you as well, and we’re going to meet her after all this. So, I'll bring her with me. You really_ _really_ _don’t want both of us on your case Zuko, we’d have you in bed and your country taken over before you can blink._

_Speaking of all this, the Earth Kingdom is so tiring. If I'd known how much delicate diplomacy would be required instead of direct action, I might not have accompanied_ _Aang_ _here. Sokka gave his usual infuriatingly good advice that I hate following. All talking and politics._ _Obviously,_ _it’s working. I'm sure you know the details of the protests from three different sources, so I won’t bother telling you again._

_Thank you for doing what you did for Sokka. Both Dad and I could see he was meant for more than the South Pole, and for all you say it’s a ‘good plan’ I know you also did it for him. He really does sound happy, so thank you._

_Remember when I threatened to end your destiny_ _permanently_ _if you harmed_ _Aang_ _at all? Same goes for you now, if you don’t start taking proper care of yourself. You’d be wise to be scared of me, as always._

_With love and best wishes,_

_Katara_

~*******~ 

_Oh Zuko,_

_There’s really no point in asking to stop writing letters in the formal format, is there?_

_As for your incarceration problems, don’t you people have some form of fair trial before throwing people in jail._

_Of course, as I say that, I_ _realize_ _what nation I'm talking about._

_Maybe you should ask your fire nation history experts. Those priests or sages or whatever. Surely at some point before your great-grandfather became a full-time warmonger, your country had a fair judicial system? If not, then we’ll come up with something. Possibly involving_ _the_ _aforementioned sages of yours._

_I want all ridiculous assassination stories, please and thank you. Want me to come defend you for a bit? Or Suki again?_

_Glad to hear the tour is doing you some good at least. Speaking of, I need your war fleet return schedule. There are_ _firebenders_ _on those ships who have trained their fire to burn at specific required temperatures for various metalworking, and these scientists of yours have a perfectly in-depth understanding of thermodynamics. Which I should have expected, of course, but I'm excited all the same. There are_ charts _Zuko, long complex charts full of numbers. Remind me why I spent months involved in magic and spirits again?_

_I’m sending_ _Aang_ _to_ _Toph_ _without telling him where he’s ending up. He might just be met with an_ _earthbending_ _match. Pranking the avatar is such a_ _privelege_ _. But he got himself lost between adjacent earth provinces so he’s got this one coming, really._

_Yours,_

_Sokka_

~*******~ 

_To,_

_Avatar Aang_

_Dear Aang,_

_I heard from Kuei and some of my ambassadors in the earth provinces about the de-escalating situation in the Earth Kingdom. Congratulations. I knew you and_ _Katara_ _were both worried about this, and I am pleased that the issue was able to be resolved with few lives lost and only some inflated egos hurt, from what I was told._

_By the time you receive this letter I think you’ll already be in Yu Dao without knowledge of it. I expect_ _Toph’s_ _greeting was quite violent, and full of affection. She told me she’s not writing to you, even though she chose to write a little to the rest of us. I know better than to imagine you would take it personally, and only wish happy catching up to you both._

_As you are aware, I have been traveling my nation for a few weeks. A traditional Fire Nation festival that pays respects to the sun is due to begin in ten_ _days' time_ _. If you are able, the presence of the Avatar will be greatly appreciated by my people._

The presence of my friend will be greatly appreciated by me. _(did I do that correctly?)_

_Best Wishes,_

_FireLord Zuko_

~*******~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all questions about that last bit will be answered. 
> 
> guys, i promise i love suki, i just couldn't add her here because it's already a lot of relationships and her character simply isn't as well known to us. they all exchange letters behind the scenes


	4. Interlude - Sun Festival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more worldbuilding in this one. Let me know if it feels like too much exposition.
> 
> Enjoy some light-hearted festival fun.

Zuko inhaled, concentrating on the dozen pinpricks of energy he could sense near him. He allowed his chi to reach out towards the flames, sensing Aang’s presence in them and accepting it. It was easy, now, to open up and let their inner flames connect, entwined with the candles, maintaining the fires together in sync with their breath. 

It had not always been that way. Uncle had introduced him to meditation with another firebender, back when he’d first lost his fire. It was an exercise of trust and intimacy, and only Uncle’s fire had felt safe then. Even so, this practice had led to many a panic attack. Most firebenders never tandem meditated, seeing it as too invasive. It took great amounts of control and even greater amounts of faith to allow another’s breath to influence your fire, to accept someone else’s chi with your own. In wartime, it became a sign of weakness, of dependence. 

Zuko and Aang had had more than a few of their own mishaps, back in the Western Air Temple. Aang had lost complete connection to his inner fire after his scare with Jeong-Jeong. This was the best way Zuko knew to help him find it again. 

Since then, Zuko and Aang took the opportunity to flame meditate every morning when they met. Aang’s chi was always overwhelming. The first few times Zuko had had to expel literal fireballs from his throat, the sheer power of it too much. Came with the territory of being the Avatar, he supposed. 

But beyond that, there was something pure about it. A lot about tandem meditation had to do with intent. Allowing someone connection with your fire had to mean having no ill intent towards one another. Uncle’s presence was grounding and calm. Zuko knew he was safe with Uncle. 

Aang’s presence didn’t allow him to feel anything else at all. 

It used to be staggering, leaving Zuko shaking and shocked. He had never experienced such goodwill towards himself, certainly never dared hope for it. For the longest time, he didn’t feel he deserved it. 

Now, Zuko thrived in that energy, soaked in it and tried to return it best he could. He never felt more steady and secure than after one of these sessions with Aang. 

Zuko let go of the flames and opened his eyes slowly, feeling the sun charging his veins. After a few moments, so did Aang. 

He looked up at Zuko with a blinding grin. “Good morning Sifu Hotman!” 

Zuko groaned, but they both knew the truth. “Good morning Aang. That was nice.” 

Aang sighed happily and leaned back, clearly enjoying the early morning sun. “Yes it really was. Twelve is the most we’ve ever been able to do.” 

Zuko grinned too. He’d felt pretty pleased as well. “Yeah. How much can you do yourself, now?” 

“I did five, a few times. Usually still four though.” 

Zuko hummed. He was working on progressing to six by the solstice. 

“So? You ready to start with morning katas?” 

It was Aang’s turn to groan. He flopped onto his back, gearing up for some major whining and tantrum throwing. 

“Come ooon. We meditated, isn’t that enough.” 

“You know it’s not.” Zuko said, still grinning. He had really missed his friend. “Meditation is about controlling breath and flame, the katas are to absorb the sun’s energy,” he recited, a lesson given and received many times. 

“You don’t have to also do nightly katas. Being the Avatar is hard.” Aang was in a real complaining mood, Sokka must have rubbed off on him on the way over. He had been on the way from Yu Dao to Zuko’s current location, and insisted on being picked up and made a part of the festivities. 

“So I've heard, yes. C’mon lazy Avatar, gotta keep in top shape,” said Zuko, hoisting Aang up onto his shoulder, where he squirmed and whined all the way to the balcony. 

Zuko almost grunted when he scooped Aang up. The kid had gotten heavier. Also taller, he supposed, although he hadn’t noticed it as much when Sokka and Aang landed last night. 

He deposited Aang to the balcony floor, who immediately bounced upright on a cushion of air. Zuko went through his sun salutations, taking his attention away from Aang for now. Without a pause, he shifted into his katas, and as he had expected, Aang followed. 

As they moved through practiced motions, Zuko struck up a conversation. 

“Hey, I hope the characters were more or less formed okay, in my last letter. I haven’t had too much practice.” 

Aang punched flame, turned on his heel and his face of concentration perked up as he looked at Zuko. Zuko almost laughed. Even now, he hadn’t learned to balance talking with moving through his forms for anything except airbending. 

“Yeah it was really cool. I was really surprised you could write it too, even though it was a slightly different dialect.” 

“It’s really not my fault you people had a hundred different dialects,” said Zuko, with little bite to it, still moving. 

“No no, I know, I mean, we _were_ nomads, but I liked it, a lot.” 

Zuko chuckled slightly. “Yeah, that made my life real difficult. You can write to me in your script anytime you want, I'm much better at reading than I am writing.” 

“Or speaking,” laughed Aang, and Agni why did he have to bring that up. Zuko stopped his forms and took a deep breath. 

“I’ve been practicing,” enunciated Zuko, slow and careful. Aang lit up and almost flew off the ground in his excitement. He formed his classic air scooter and circled Zuko in a frenzy, babbling in southern air tongue so fast Zuko couldn’t hope to keep up if he practiced for a million years. 

“What’s the racket?” grumbled a very familiar and very irritated voice. Sokka’s huge yawn got cut off midway as Aang scootered over to him and jumped on his back, loose hair billowing in airbended wind and barely cracked eyes shocked open. 

“Sokka, Sokka! Zuko can speak air nomad!” 

“Only a little,” Zuko insisted, switching to fire common. He didn’t want to be forced to give demonstrations, which is where Aang’s hyperactive mind seemed to be. 

Sokka, meanwhile, had instinctively grabbed on to Aang’s legs as he pounced on him. He looked at Zuko now, and for a moment Zuko found himself pinned in a bright blue gaze. 

The moment passed and Sokka raised a humored eyebrow. “Oh? Can he now. And here I thought Zuko was the only monolingual of the team.” 

Zuko bristled. “Hey! Toph’s monolingual too!” 

“Nuh-uh,” grinned Sokka. “Earth formal _and_ earth common.” He sounded like he’d have counted it off on his fingers if his hands were free. 

Zuko’s jaw dropped opened disbelievingly. He raised and twisted his hands in an incredulous questioning gesture. “Excuse me? If that’s the case I also speak Fire formal and common.” 

Sokka was clearly enjoying pushing Zuko’s buttons. He stepped further into the balcony and leisurely traced a path along the railing, like he was giving Aang a tour of the place. 

“That doesn’t count,” he continued, with an air of dismissal. “Fire formal is just a more annoying version of the common tongue. Earth formal is completely different. Don’t you think so?” 

The last bit was directed at Aang, who just gave a little, “Hey don’t bring me into this.” 

For his part, Aang looked content to hang his arms on Sokka’s shoulders and be taken wherever he chooses. They had obviously done this quite a bit, close as they were. It reminded Zuko of how Toph clambered onto his shoulders whenever she got tired of ‘seeing’, choosing to order him around for a few hours, and Zuko missed her with a sudden pang. 

Bypassing that, Zuko channeled his indignation again. “That doesn’t even make any sense! And anyways it doesn’t matter because like Aang said, I can speak air too!” 

“In fact, in fact,” he added after a beat, like something just occurred to him, “that should count for more, because I taught it to myself even though no one around me spoke it. So there!” he finished, satisfied. 

Sokka laughed brightly. “You’re cute when you take a joke too seriously.” He marched away, carrying a chuckling Aang back into the house. 

_Cute?!_

The rest of the katas went forgotten. 

*** 

The festival was initiated at high noon, the town gathered in the square as the ceremonial fires were lit. Zuko forewent attending the actual ceremony, allowing the town to celebrate as it normally would, but once the traditions were through, him and Aang made a public appearance, mostly including their dragon dance and other connected firebending forms. Zuko gave a short speech about new beginnings that he had practiced to death that morning, much to Sokka’s amusement. Aang declared he would dance around town all day and give some formal demonstrations at sunset, to much greater acclaim. 

Sokka later confided that it had been his idea. Zuko wondered if Sokka inconspicuously controlled the Avatar’s every decision. He wondered if he knew. 

Sokka took another nap after he claimed they ruined his sleep that morning, and only joined them after their public appearance. That’s how Zuko found himself strolling down town market lanes, flanked on either side by Sokka and Aang, no guards in sight for the first time in what felt like months. 

“Seriously, I can’t get over how weird it is to attend festival food and entertainment stalls while the sun is still out,” Sokka said for the millionth time. 

Zuko rolled his eyes. “As you’ve said. It’s the sun festival, Sokka, what did you expect. I didn’t even invite you.” 

Sokka sputtered and flailed his hands at Zuko, prompting a mock fight, all flapping palms and angry words lacking much heat. Aang decided to reprise his role as peacekeeper of the world and broke them up. 

“C’mon Sokka, you love shopping and food. And winning. That’s what festivals are all about.” Aang grabbed them both and shot off into the crowd before either could continue their little tiff. Sokka, predictably, got easily swayed by Aang’s promises, already forgetting the perceived ‘slight on my honor, Zuko’ as he called it. Zuko let himself be led around. As he passed through crowd, he noticed something different about the kinds of stares they were getting. 

It seemed like watching the great and mighty FireLord argue with his friends like kids made him just a little less likely to smite them where they stood. 

Zuko grinned to himself. He loved his friends. 

*** 

Aang hadn’t been joking. Sokka really did like shopping. 

Zuko hadn’t known about this particular quirk of the warrior. When he finally came to his senses and joined the Gaang, they had been far from any markets to splurge at. Even when they were squatting at Ember Island, trips to the populated areas had to be rare and covert. 

Now, Zuko watched Sokka flit from stall to stall, exclaiming delightedly at the variety, making conversation with the vendors that was somehow both boisterous as well as charming, easily inserting himself into the chaotic swell of a festival. 

Zuko never quite understood how he did that. Sokka was disruptive, his jokes very ill-advised and often painfully blunt, he could offend people with the first few words he said to them without even really thinking about it. And yet in those same breaths, he connected, he laughed with, rather than at, and simply, unthinkingly, made friends. If at first the vendors viewed him with suspicion and thinly veiled disgust towards ‘savages’, it easily dissipated, for the most part. Even in the Fire Nation, where propriety and discipline were given high regard, and Sokka very much subscribed to neither, instead of making people uncomfortable, it was as though his lack of formality put everyone around him at ease, and people began to treat him with kinship. 

It had always baffled Zuko. Especially during those initial weeks when they were busy finding the right kind of people to surround Zuko with, which had been more of a Katara and Toph job, and convince them that Zuko wouldn’t burn them or banish them at his first instance of emotion, which had been a Sokka and Aang kinda thing. 

Even now, Zuko tried to be respectful to his staff, show gratitude, maintain control and a peaceful demeanor, and they had all only just begun to warm up to him. He still didn’t grasp the Sokka’s art of forging easygoing connections in just a few minutes. 

Ugh. Why was he so bad at being good?! 

Except. It wasn’t quite that either, was it. Aang made easy friends because it was simply purely impossible not to like the kid. Katara, well, she made it loudly proudly obvious that she would be who she is regardless of whether people like her or not. Toph, similar, but with more indifference about it, as long as she isn’t underestimated. Boy, you got it coming for you then. And Suki, well, Zuko had a warrior’s respect for her, and would like to meet someone who knew her but didn’t. 

This kind of casual offensively informal yet disarmingly charming manner was uniquely Sokka’s. 

It had become more so obvious once he had started travelling Zuko’s nation. He knew Sokka wasn’t quite being honest about the hostility he was met with, and he’s sure the lack of formality didn’t help, there. But very soon into their interactions with him, they not only shed all their biased disdain and got taken in by Sokka’s attitude, but also developed respect for his skill in that particular trade. This part Sokka had told him about. What he didn’t know was that a few weeks into his stay at the central factory, Zuko had started receiving requests from various plants and labs vying to be the next place Sokka is sent. It had been frankly overwhelming to see his nation’s approval for his best friend. Well, his nation’s engineers’ approval anyhow. 

And now he watched Sokka blend seamlessly into a major Fire Nation celebration, at ease among Zuko’s people. Something pressed hard into his chest, even though he was wearing armor. 

Aang followed Sokka, adding excited quips to Sokka’s enthusiasm towards the wares and arguing about the food. One of his arms had decided to take up permanent residence around Zuko’s elbow so as not to lose him, so Zuko found himself more or less along for the ride, moving at airbender speeds through the crowd, making it that much easier to lose himself in his head. When he finally began to tune back into his surroundings, he found they had stopped at yet another food stall, and Aang and Sokka were bickering again. 

“-the yogurt curry and the tofu, please.” 

“They’re both milk based, how different can it be? Just choose one, Aang, I _have_ to get the hippo-beef.” 

“But that doesn’t leave anything in the budget for me.” 

“We can share the fire flakes and the bean curd puffs. I need two kinds of meat.” 

“Well then why can’t I get two kinds of milk.” 

“Guys,” Zuko tried, to absolutely no reaction. 

“Because, little monk, you’re tinier than me. That's just science, I would know.” 

Before Aang could point out that’s not the kind of science he had been learning, Zuko grabbed Sokka’s hand and dropped a pouch in it. Abruptly, they seemed to realize his presence. 

“You’re traveling with the FireLord, remember?” Zuko said, feeling just a little smug, but mostly baffled that they hadn’t considered asking him for money in the first place. 

Sokka looked at him like he had hung the stars, and Aang grabbed onto Zuko’s front, almost toppling them both. Just as quickly as Zuko’s world tilted, he was pushed upright by an unnatural gust of wind. Aang jumped away, thanking Zuko profusely as he followed Sokka to the stall, leaving Zuko with a lot of whiplash and a reinforced decision to not allow Aang to grab him along anymore. All the same, Zuko smiled softly. 

They settled on one of the gardens strewn between the market lanes, spreading out like a picnic as many other festival goers were. Sokka had his mouth stuffed with multiple varieties of meat, the only time he was truly rendered silent, and Zuko picked at some of both their choices. 

“Hey isn’t that one of the staff from the guesthouse we’re staying at?” 

Zuko turned to where Aang was pointing, and indeed, Kara was rushing towards them, hawk on her arm. 

Zuko stood, trying to not feel self-conscious about the wrinkled state of his robes. She bowed to him, “My Lord”, but turned to address Sokka. 

“Mister Sokka, this hawk arrived with an urgent message for you.” 

Zuko looked at Sokka in alarm, but he simply waved away his concerns. Swallowing thickly, he cleared his throat. “You can just hand me the letter and set the hawk up in our rooms. I’ll send it back tonight.” 

Kara looked uncertain. “It says it is urgent, sir.” 

Sokka gave a little laugh. “Oh, you know those governor types. They think everything they have to say is important.” 

Kara was clearly still unconvinced, but she untied the letter, gave it to Zuko, bowed and left. 

Zuko almost faltered when Kara gave him the tightly bound scroll, still caught up in the apparent fact that Sokka was in constant communication with his governors enough that he was cavalier about it. He looked down into his hand, and sure enough, that was the official seal of the Kirachu governor. 

_What the fuck._

Sokka was still busy with his face in the multiple bowls in front of him, entirely oblivious to Zuko’s shock or Aang’s curiosity. 

“So.. Governor Haki?” Zuko ventured, hopefully with enough indifference in his voice. 

There was certainly a lot of indifference in Sokka’s entire attitude towards this. “Yeah he probably wants me to ask you something he’s too afraid to himself.” 

Zuko’s astonishment gave way to bristling annoyance. 

“That’s not funny, Sokka. My people shouldn’t be scared, certainly not representatives who need to be able to approach me if there’s any issues.” 

At this, Sokka finally looked up from his bowls. “Zuko,” he started placatingly, “I know that. I've been trying to tell them all, too. It’s helping, isn’t it, when they can actually meet you?” 

Zuko crossed him arms and grumbled a “Yes”, his distress easily helped by Sokka’s words, which made him feel a little foolish. 

“If it really bothers you, set up some legally protected way for them to send official complaints to you. So they don’t think they’re gonna be fried alive,” Sokka commented casually, picking at one the bowls with his chopsticks, looking for more meat. “Assign some of your many many advisors to read letters all day or something. Maybe it’ll distract them from pestering you constantly. Aha!” Sokka exclaimed, finding one last piece after all and popping it into his mouth with a flourish. 

That was... a pretty good solution. Zuko didn’t wanna stop being grumpy, though, so he just huffed, arms still crossed. 

Sokka grinned at him and Zuko tried really hard to find it infuriating. 

“Hey your firelordiness.” He nudged at Zuko’s elbow with his own. Zuko scowled at him. “Hey. Hey hey. Jerkbender. Mister fire Sir. Princess Hot head. King flameo.” He punctuated every exceedingly ridiculous term with jabs into Zuko’s side and between his arms. Zuko tried to remain unperturbed but the jabs were pointy and he found himself recoiling away. 

“Sifu hotman!” piped up Aang, who didn’t seem to understand the point, but grasped the rules of the game regardless. 

Sokka threw his head up and laughed, a deep belly laugh full of mirth. “Sifu Hotman,” he agreed brightly and shifted from jabbing his elbows to poking his fingers into Zuko’s arms and side. 

Zuko shrieked. 

Sokka froze, alarmed at first. Then, a slow grin very painfully and threateningly reminiscent of Toph spread on his face. 

“Sokka.” Zuko warned. “Sokka, no.” 

Curse Sokka’s imperviousness to the tone of authority. Sokka cackled and pounced. 

Zuko screamed and contorted his muscles to shy away from Sokka’s devil fingers but he couldn’t scramble away fast enough. Light pressure over his ribs forced a strangled laughing choking out of him, and he thrashed. “Sokka” he tried to gasp out in the middle of the titters and guffaws escaping him. Sokka just laughed like the evil evil friend he was, and continued his attack. 

Aang clearly understood this game. He giggled and clapped delightedly, and came up next to Sokka, trying to help him. _Traitor_ . Aang’s softer fingers found their way under his collar to delicate skin of his neck and Zuko _squawked._

“AANG!” The rest of his indignant outburst dissolved into horrible howls of laughter. Zuko could feel his fire swirling to the surface of his skin, his control a complete mess as he gasped and choked on giggles rising up instinctively. Zuko barely managed to reign his arms enough to _shove_ at Sokka, with as much power as he could. He collapsed onto his hands and knees, taking in breaths in deep gulps, all his nerves keyed up. Even as he got his fire under control again, a grin remained on his face, refusing to leave even when Aang fell away on his own. 

He looked up, distantly afraid he had upset his friends, but Sokka was grinning back at him mischievously. Sokka gestured to their sides with his eyes. 

_Shit._

Warily, Zuko turned his head slowly, taking in the crowd around them, only just registering that their little show happened in broad daylight for everyone to witness. 

Zuko didn’t know what he had been expecting, exactly. Disapproval, disgust maybe. His authority and power undermined, at the very least. That still may have happened, who knew, but right now, Zuko’s gaze fell on groups of festival goers carefully avoiding eye contact, with tightly pressed lips to contain smiles and probably even laughs. Zuko may be fooling himself, but he thought he saw looks of fondness on some of the older people there. 

Zuko turned back to Sokka, stunned. Sokka’s grin had softened into something warmer, his eyes crinkling with affection. 

_Your people,_ _Zuko_ _._

Zuko settled back into a sitting position as Aang laughed. “That was fun, Sifu hotman.” 

It was. Surely, it was worth some undignified behavior in public if it meant his friends smiled and laughed like that, and he was left feeling lighter than he had in months. Possibly years. 

Zuko smiled at Aang and agreed. They finished their food and decided to relax at the guest house till sunset, planning to attend some of the cultural displays at night. 

As they made their way back, Zuko remembered. “Did you read the letter, then?” 

“Oh, good point.” Sokka dug around in one of his impossible pockets for a minute and produced the little scroll. 

“Do you talk to those governors a lot, Sokka?” Aang asked, with a careful glance at Zuko that he couldn’t quite understand. 

“Sometimes,” he answered, absentmindedly, eyes roving over the paper already. 

“What about?” 

“Whatever, really. Sometimes, like I said, it’s to tell Zuko stuff. Sometimes it’s just for help.” Sokka was frowning at the paper now, clearly only half a mind on the conversation. 

Huh. Maybe Aang was onto something. “What did Haki want?” Zuko asked. 

Sokka blinked, shook his head a little, and looked up like he’d been lost in thought. “Uh, what? Oh. Nothing important. An issue with an irrigation thing I set-up there.” 

“Oh.” Zuko paused for a bit, confused. “You’re already implementing inventions?” 

“Oh no. This isn’t part of all that. They were having a bit of a dry spell so I helped them out, that’s all.” 

“But surely that means it could help other places that don’t get as much water, too?” 

Sokka had clearly not considered that. “I suppose... Although it doesn’t have anything to do with your plants, which is the whole point.” 

There was a pause as Sokka trailed off. Zuko waited him out, Aang looking between them with a thoughtful expression. 

“You could.. manufacture the rubber, I guess? It’s not about the pipes, it’s about the idea. But then there’s no reason we couldn’t also mass produce those, is there?” Sokka’s eyes focused on Zuko again, with that strange light in them. 

Even after all this, Sokka was probably not considering most of his ideas worth putting forth into this project. 

“Sure.” Zuko ensured Sokka was fully present and looking at him. “It doesn’t have to be groundbreaking, Sokka, it just has to be helpful.” _You don’t have to hold yourself to such a high standard._

Sokka’s returning look clearly said, _you’re one to talk._

And, well, that was fair. It was all part of this tour, wasn’t it? Somehow their simultaneous travels through the Fire Nation mirrored each other in their underlying personal purposes. Finding worth. 

*** 

After sunset the festival stalls made way for elaborate stages where the theater troupe put up plays, tents promising accurate predictions for career, love, even in a notable case, weather, and volunteer participation competitions regarding a vast variety of art forms. The new lift of the music and dance ban was clear in the way the plays often happened to be musicals and the large number of tsungi horn enthusiasts hoping for a prize. It had an air of newness to it, everyone still finding a rhythm, not quite comfortable with the open and free nature of the music they were now allowed. 

Aang’s announcement in the morning had been followed up by the mayor of the town, who worked out a specific time slot for the special Avatar Fire Dance event. This was added to the itinerary and advertised heavily, all other events shifted for that time. When they finally made their way to the city square, it truly seemed like the entire city had come to witness and dance with the Avatar. 

“Whoa that’s a lot of people.” Sokka leaned out of the carriage taking them to the main stage through crowded lanes. Zuko chuckled under his breath. “Nervous, warrior?” 

Sokka whipped around at him, “Wha- Of course not. Why would I be nervous? I’m never nervous, thank you very much. I took down a full fleet of fire nation airships, some little dance display can’t make me nervous. I don’t even have to do the dance, just Aang.” 

“Sokka?” 

“What?!” 

Zuko grinned toothily. “You’re rambling.” 

Sokka narrowed his eyes at him and huffed. “Whatever,” he grumbled, and went back to staring out of the window. 

“Don’t worry Sokka, it’ll be fun.” Aang was practically bouncing in his seat. Apparently, the Avatar had absolutely no concept of stage fright, more people just meant more friends. Maybe that was just Aang. “Remember how much fun we had last time? And it wasn’t even legal then.” 

Sokka snorted disbelievingly and gave some quip about how he wasn’t the one having fun, but Zuko had gotten distracted by Aang’s comment. “Last time?” he questioned warily, interrupting Sokka’s narration. 

Aang blinked at him for a moment, then brightened. “Oh yeah! I threw a dance party for my classmates in the Fire Nation school.” 

“In a cave,” Sokka added. “Don’t forget about the cave, it’s important.” 

“Fire Nation... School” repeated Zuko, dumbly. 

“Spirits above.” Sokka buried his face in his hands, and Aang nodded, “Yeah! When we were hiding out near the capital, before the eclipse, I went to school accidentally.” 

The explanations were not clarifying anything. “How do you go to school accidentally?” he asked, baffled. 

Sokka’s shoulders started to shake. For a second, Zuko worried he’d somehow said something wrong, but then Sokka lifted his face and burst out laughing. 

Aang rubbed at his neck sheepishly. “I uh. Was wearing the uniform. We stole clothes and well. I didn’t know it was a school uniform, then.” 

The picture was getting clearer, but no less confusing for all that. 

“Just to be completely clear here,” Zuko said, looking at the pair of them intently, “You got caught wearing a stolen school uniform, attended classes, made friends, and invited them to your hideout spot for. A dance party.” With every bit Zuko’s voice got higher and more disbelieving. “While you were all fugitives to the Fire Nation?” Zuko’s lone eyebrow was touching his hair. 

“Damn, I miss my beard,” sighed Sokka nonsensically. 

“Well when you say it like that,” trailed off Aang. 

Zuko threw up his hands. “What other way is there to say it? You, the _Avatar_ , just-” Zuko shut himself up, his incredulousness having reached dumb-struck levels. 

Sokka placed a hand on Zuko’s shoulder, still shaking with laughter. “I know how you feel buddy.” 

Zuko shrugged him off furiously. “You absolutely do not. You just let him do this?!” 

Sokka shook his head at him like he was the one being dense. “No one lets Aang do anything. Except maybe Katara, but she just _listens_ and is _understanding_ , and absolutely no one cared about the smart thing to do. It has been a struggle, my friend, corralling these kids. They listen to no one, certainly not common sense.” 

Zuko exhaled sharply. “Yes well. At least you’re not realizing that you were thwarted for months by those very kids.” He turned a resigned expression to Aang. “So, you just, went to school?” 

“Yeah, for like, two days. Then we had to run.” 

“Because people found our cave. Because you threw an illegal dance party,” sighed Sokka. 

“Yes, but they helped us escape, didn’t they?” Aang asked sunnily. 

“Who did?” Zuko frowned. 

“My classmates.” Aang was officially much too cheery for such a conversation. It’s like the boy had never heard of consequences. 

“The Fire Nation children,” deadpanned Zuko. Sokka bumped him with his shoulder. “Part of the Avatar powers, man. Instant friends.” 

Zuko narrowed his eyes at him. “That is not a thing.” He paused. “Is it?” Sokka grinned and Zuko shoved at him. “Oh, shut up.” 

“Didn’t say anything.” 

Zuko crossed his arms and turned his attention to Aang again. “So, uh, how was it?” 

Aang blinked large grey eyes at him. It was so hard to believe this kid was the legendary Avatar, at times. “How was what?” he asked innocently. 

“The school.” 

“Oh. Not very good, actually,” he said thoughtfully, tilting his head like that had only just occurred to him. “They were teaching all kinds of lies. They said the Air Nation had an army. It was weird. The kids were great, though!” 

“Actually,” interjected Sokka, “you should probably do something about that. Loads of fake propaganda in your school lessons, which is what they’re still teaching, right?” 

Zuko looked at him, horrified. “Yes,” he whispered, “they probably are. That completely slipped my mind.” 

Sokka curled an arm around his shoulders amicably, squeezing a little and effectively cutting off all thoughts in Zuko’s brain. “That’s alright buddy, there’s a lot you’ve been dealing with. Now you know.” 

Right. Comforting Sokka. Friendly Sokka. Handsy Sokka. 

Zuko cleared his throat. “Mm yeah. Okay I'll deal with that, I suppose.” His brain came back online. “I should send some letters immediately. And visit the schools too, in my tour. And-” 

“Zuko.” 

“Huh? Oh. Right.” 

They ascended the steps of the makeshift stage at the center of the city square. Zuko said his customary few words, focusing on the importance of cultural rebuilding of the Fire Nation for peace and balance, announced Aang, and gladly let him take over. 

*** 

Zuko was grateful for the cover of night and the crowd around them, hopefully hiding and diverting attention from his flaming cheeks. The only reason he’d been able to retain any dignity whatsoever was because him and Aang were used to moving together. Dancing was extremely foreign to Zuko, never actually been able to express anything artistically, and he’d been grateful to learn that his control over his body and habit of moving gracefully through both firebending and swordfighting forms greatly reduced any tripping over his own feet mishaps. 

If he really wanted to bring music back to his nation, he was going to have to take lessons. Private lessons. Hopefully from Aang, who wouldn’t laugh at him too much. And if he did, it would be good-natured. 

After guiding the crowd through some of the older traditional Fire Nation dances that he knew, Aang had now encouraged everyone to ‘freestyle’ and the three of them were mingling in the crowd closest to the square. Sokka was sticking very close to Zuko, although this section of the crowd was roped off from the rest and consisted mostly of nobles and higher-class citizens, vetted for safety. 

Zuko bowed lightly to his most recent partner, and turned to Sokka. 

Well then. Maybe his reason for sticking to Zuko wasn’t strictly to protect. Sokka looked uncharacteristically stiff, his hands hovering over his sword and at his side in a way that Zuko recognized as bracing to grab his boomerang. At this point, the posture had become familiar whenever Sokka was feeling threatened or insecure, and Zuko guessed he didn’t even realize he was doing it. 

Grinning to himself, Zuko tapped his shoulder. As expected, he jumped, boomerang appearing in his hand instantly. 

Zuko raised his eyebrow at him. 

“Oh. You. What?” He was snappy, returning the boomerang to its hold jerkily, like it pained him to not have it in his hand. 

“This dance party isn’t illegal, Sokka.” 

“I know that!” Sokka didn’t quite cross his arms, but Zuko read his body easier than his own, and picked up on the defensiveness immediately. He placed a careful hand at Sokka’s elbow. “C’mon. One dance.” 

Sokka loosened slightly at the contact and tone, but was still stand-offish. Zuko smirked. “You wouldn’t dare deny the FireLord, would you?” 

Sokka rolled his eyes, but his body language opened up. “Of course not, Water tribe peasant like me, I don’t have the _right_.” 

Zuko’s smirk widened. They shifted into position, light points of contact warm on Zuko’s skin. “You really don’t.” 

Sokka chuckled, and they moved to the music in companionable silence, smirking lips but soft eyes. As it always did with them, it devolved into a competition of sorts, each trying to show up the other, ending with Sokka pulling Zuko into his chest, the momentum slamming them together, losing their breaths. 

They stayed like that for a moment, chests heaving against each other, breath warm on the other’s skin. Sokka had gotten very slightly taller, but something in Zuko felt like it was growing, pressure against his ribs getting worse the longer he remained so close to deep rich blue. 

“You’re not,” he whispered, not wanting to break the moment. 

Sokka hardly seemed to register his words. “Not what?” he whispered back, unthinkingly. 

“A Water Tribe peasant.” 

Sokka only just didn’t smile. His eyes seemed to get warm, his face softening slightly. “I am, though.” 

Zuko took in a deep breath, closed his eyes and stepped barely back, trying not to let the twist of his heart show. Still in Sokka’s arms, but no longer in each other’s space. He smiled a little, apologetically, to lighten the mood. 

“Nope,” he continued at a more normal volume. “Your dad’s the chief. You’re like a prince, his heir at the very least.” 

Sokka fixed him with an unreadable look. “No actually. Ours isn’t a hierarchy like that. The chief is appointed by the Council of Elders, not passed down by blood.” 

“Oh.” Zuko should have known that. “But you’ve always said you wanted to be chief.” 

Sokka’s arms were still around him. “I did. I can give my name to be considered, just as anyone else can.” His choice of tense did not go unnoticed by Zuko. Emboldened by the arms bracketing him and something unnamed in this conversation, he shifted ahead again and tilted his head to rest it on his shoulder, moving his arms to curl around Sokka as well. 

Sokka’s forehead dropped onto his collarbone, arms tightening on his middle. Zuko’s world reduced to Sokka’s warmth. 

“Sokka?!” 

They leapt apart, shocked by the sound. Zuko turned to look at who had suddenly recognized Sokka. 

Wait. What? 

“Fuji?” Sokka echoed Zuko’s thoughts, albeit with more excitement than surprise. “Oh wow, hey.” Sokka moved in to hug her gently, and Zuko’s eyebrow jumped. She giggled in his arms. “I knew that stupid wolftail could only be yours.” Sokka chuckled with her. “What are you doing here?” he asked, pulling away. 

“Well I heard the Avatar was gonna be here and my father leapt at the chance. I thought you were still in the Gratu Islands?” 

“I am, I took a break to attend the festival and protect my buddy here,” chuckled Sokka, clapping a hand on Zuko’s shoulder. Who was feeling increasingly gratified at being included in this very unexpected reunion in a way that definitely did not become of the FireLord. Fuji’s eyes widened as she realized who he was, and dropped into a deep bow. It is what Zuko should expect, but he’d noticed the flash of fear in her eyes for a moment, and the glaring difference from just a moment ago when she was talking to Sokka so comfortably left a sour taste in his mouth. 

He gave an instinctive bow in return, as he typically would for a woman of her standing, although the FireLord was not required to return any bows. “Miss Fuji. I trust your family is doing well?”, he asked, slipping into formal automatically. 

Fuji straightened, meeting his eyes cautiously. “Yes, my lord. Chilak is one of the first ports from the Earth Kingdom, so we have a great influx of returning soldiers.” 

Zuko hummed thoughtfully. “I will be reaching Chilak and the surrounding islands by the end of the month.” 

“Yes, my lord, my father was given the schedule.” The conversation had gotten stiff the moment Zuko was introduced. A burst of self-loathing flared in Zuko’s chest. He stomped it away stubbornly. 

Sokka had gone quiet, watching their interaction with a slight frown. Zuko had an idea. 

“So, Sokka, how do _you_ know Fuji?”, he said lightly, common for Sokka's benefit. 

Sokka raised an eyebrow playfully. Of course, he saw straight through Zuko’s ploy, but that didn’t matter for it to work. If anything, that made it better. 

“Governor Yu sent her to escort some of the naval engineers to our plant in Gratu. I happen to be her muse.” He directed the last bit more to Fuji, clearly an inside joke. Zuko sent him a grateful look. 

“Oh please,” Fuji said, rolling her eyes. “You beat me once, and it inspired some creativity. I’d hardly call that a muse.” 

The switch in language and Sokka’s bantering had relaxed her a bit, although her shoulders still seemed tense. 

“You people didn’t even know what a haiku was! I delivered your little village from certain cultural destitution.” 

“It’s not a village, Sokka, it’s a port town.” 

“You keep telling yourself that.” 

Fuji stuck her tongue out him. And froze, eyes on Zuko. He made a decision, and chuckled lightly. She pulled her tongue back in, sheepish smile replacing it. 

“You’ve been going around participating in poetry competitions Sokka?” asked Zuko, bemused. 

“Correction. I’ve been going around _winning_ poetry competitions, my man.” 

“And teaching people, it sounds like.” 

“It’s not my fault your ancestors erased all fun from this nation of yours. I’m just doing my part.” 

Sokka was being sarcastic, making fun, but he was doing much much more than his part. Zuko thought about this incredible man travelling his country and spreading some of his joy, his carefree nature among Zuko’s people, restoring a sense of culture and creativity lost because of the people whose legacy Zuko was, and his heart filled with impossible affection. 

“Hey guys it’s a dance party, you have to dance.” Aang appeared in his sudden manner with a burst of wind and a hand on each of their shoulders. “Oh hello!” 

Fuji gaped. Sokka laughed. “Aang, this is Fuji, Governor Yu’s daughter. Fuji, Avatar Aang.” he introduced, with exaggerated gestures. Fuji shaped the flame and bowed, “It’s an honor, Avatar.” 

Aang grinned in his delighted new-friends way, and bowed back just as deep. “Just Aang is fine. Do you want to dance?” 

Fuji looked like she dared not touch Aang for fear of it all being a dream. Sokka decided to take some pity on her. “I’ve got dibs bud, you can have her after.” He extended an arm to Fuji, who took it gratefully, with a smile at Aang. As Sokka swept her away, Zuko noticed a light blush dusting her cheeks. 

“Yeah he’s always been like that.” 

Zuko only heard Aang distantly. “Hm? Like what?” 

“Oh, you know. Everyone fancies him. It annoys Katara so much,” he snickered. “Toph calls it heartthrob syndrome.” 

Somehow, that didn’t sit right with Zuko. “What do you mean, everyone?” he snapped, trying not to sound defensive. It would not have typically fooled Aang, but thankfully he seemed distracted tonight. 

“Well first it was Suki, after he stopped being so mean to her. Then Yue, and she was engaged too. I think Toph would have teased him more about that if it hadn’t ended so sadly.” Zuko had a hard time not feeling guilty, suddenly. “Oh and, Ty Lee.” 

Zuko rounded at Aang in bewilderment. “Ty Lee?!! You mean, after the war?” 

“Oh no, back when they were trying to kill us. It was very odd, but she kept flirting even while fighting him. Katara was driven up the wall. She kept lamenting that he wasn’t even that good-looking.” 

It was sweet that all of Aang’s stories involved how Katara felt, but a sister’s annoyance at the thought that her brother might be attractive was farthest from Zuko’s mind. 

“Oh and,” Aang giggled a little. “When we first visited Toph’s school, one of her students, Penga, just claimed Sokka as her boyfriend. She’s like, nine.” 

This Zuko could see the humor in. He huffed a little laugh as they watched Sokka and Fuji dance. “Well, till she’s free, may I have this dance, Avatar?” 

Aang beamed and gladly took Zuko’s hand. 

*** 

Zuko clutched at the object in his hands tighter, trying to hide the trembling of his fingers. The last five days had been great, and passed them by the way that days full of celebrations and festival activities tended to. The next morning Sokka and Aang would be leaving, Sokka being dropped on the way and Aang moving ahead to pick up Katara and make their way to the North Pole. He’d left it for the very last minute and couldn’t delay this any longer. 

As he had expected, Sokka wasn’t sleeping, pored over parchment in the barely-there light of a single candle. Zuko cleared his throat to announce his arrival. 

Sokka turned. “Zuko.” He pushed away and got up, walking to him. “What’s going on? Thought you’d be fast asleep by now, jerkbender and all.” He hardly had a teasing tone to his voice, like that had become natural by now. 

“Uh, yeah. I just, had to meet you before you guys left.” 

Sokka tilted his head questioningly, his eyes flickering to Zuko’s hands. Right, this was the part he did what he’d come to do. 

Zuko stood frozen for enough heartbeats that Sokka’s brows pinched in concern. “Zuko?” 

Zuko blinked quickly. He inhaled deep, and thrust his hands out. “Igotyousomething.” 

“What?” Sokka asked, his hands grabbing on the package automatically. 

Zuko let out a shuddering breath. “I got something for you.” 

If anything, Sokka just looked more confused. _Shit, this was a bad idea, he doesn’t want you to gift him_ _stu_ _-_

“You got this for me?” The vulnerable tone of the whispered words pervaded Zuko’s litany of self-criticism. Sokka was undoing the wrappings to reveal a thick book, the binding fresh and the cover marked with Zuko’s graceful script. Sokka ran his fingers reverently over it. “Zuko, this looks-” 

“Open it.” 

Sokka looked up at Zuko for a moment, and the wonder in those wide blue eyes made Zuko’s head swim. Sokka knew what to expect, of course, having read the cover. He slowly flipped the top open, running a finger down the table of contents. He thumbed through the numerous maps, diligently organized based on area and type. 

“After you visited, I thought you could use something like this. I searched the royal library and archives for whatever I could find. Got it bound. Some of them in the back are old airbender maps, I had them from my Avatar catching days. It’ll help, right, to have it all together like this?”, Zuko asked, feeling increasingly ridiculous and nervous ever moment that Sokka remained quiet, staring at the book in his hands. 

Then Sokka met Zuko’s eyes, and his heart dropped. 

“No no no I'm sorry shit Sokka I'm so sorry,” blubbered Zuko, reaching out to cup Sokka’s face and wipe at the tears swimming in bright blue eyes. 

Sokka tried to snort, but it came out more like a sob. “Zuko, shut up.” 

Zuko promptly shut up. 

Sokka shifted the book into one hand so that he could bring the other up to his face, holding Zuko’s palm to his cheek. He closed his eyes for a second. “Zu, don’t-” he choked, another tear escaping from under his lids. “Don’t be sorry. I – This – It's wonderful.” His eyes opened and fixed Zuko with a look that felt like it was both melting and freezing his insides. “It’s perfect, Zuko,” he whispered. 

He moved his hand from Zuko’s, looking down at the book again. “I can’t even imagine what it costs.” 

Zuko frowned. “I made it. Didn’t cost anything other than the binding. And that hardly matters regardless.” 

Sokka gave a smile that bordered on a smirk. “I know. An insanely detailed and historical compilation of maps,” he teased lightly, voice a little watery but taking on a more familiar tone, as he rifled through the pages, “by the very FireLord himself. _Imagine_ the demand.” Zuko huffed. “Perhaps, but it’s not for sale.” 

He watched the curve of Sokka’s smile, the twinkle in his deep blue eyes that still shined in the low light, and suddenly realized his hands were still on his face. He dropped them like he’d been burned. He thought Sokka looked disappointed, but his attention turned to the book again. 

“Spirits, Zuko,” he exclaimed suddenly, at a more normal volume than their previous breathless whispering. He looked up with an animated expression, open and excited. “This is going to be so useful, snow and sea, you have no idea. I’m not kidding about the detail, I could never have had a collection like this myself.” 

Sokka turned back to the various pages spilling through his hands, and Zuko felt a sense of pride and satisfaction calming his nerves. He felt like he’d do anything to see Sokka like this as much as he could.

A gasp interrupted his musings. He found the book open at the last few pages, and Sokka running careful fingers over the older parchment. “You translated these...” he whispered. 

“Well. Yeah. Wouldn't have been of much use to you in Air, would it?” 

Sokka was still focused on this new variety of maps. Zuko himself knew that the Air Nomad maps would help him a lot when guiding Appa. “These are,” he looked at Zuko, eyes gleaming the way they did whenever he was faced with something new to learn, “really really cool.” Zuko smiled. 

His face went all soft again. “No one, really, gets me stuff. This is very... unexpected.” 

“Well get used to it.” Zuko said, not quite coherently. The unguarded expression and wavering tone Sokka got as he had said that sparked something angry in Zuko. Abruptly, he realized what he said. He blinked at Sokka in shock, then his face hardened into an expression of determination, refusing to take it back. 

“I --” Sokka reeled. After a few breaths, he seemed to regain his bearings a little. “Well, I suppose if I can’t exploit our friendship, what’s even the point of having almost died alongside the FireLord so many times.” 

A surprised laugh tore out of Zuko. Sokka’s easy manner would never fail to catch him unawares, he thought, and surprisingly, he found he didn’t mind. Sokka made interactions so smooth and simple, even when he himself was so awkward. 

He chuckled a little. “I was just finishing their directions to the North Pole.” 

Zuko rubbed at his neck a little contritely. “I should have given it to you earlier.” 

“Oh, stop it. It’s a wonder how you keep finding things to feel bad about. This is good, Zuko, you made me happy. It’s a very thoughtful gift. Just feel good about yourself for once.” Sokka shook his head fondly, and turned to place the book on his desk. 

Zuko really didn’t know how to explain that it wasn’t quite as easy, and while he struggled with words, Sokka came up to him and wrapped him tightly into his arms, no space for him to move even to return the hug. 

“Thank you,” he whispered, and maybe the glowing feeling that weighed down Zuko’s limbs is what Sokka meant when he said feel good. 

“My pleasure,” he whispered back honestly. 

*** 

Zuko woke at daybreak to wave goodbye to a rejuvenated Aang and grumpy Sokka who clambered into Appa’s saddle and instantly went back to sleep. As he watched the familiar form of the sky bison fly into the clouds, Zuko made a promise to himself. Sokka really needed more gifts. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That, my friends, is the story behind FireLord Zuko constantly spoiling his husband. 
> 
> I hope that it's clear how off-hand Sokka treats his own inputs. In contrast with how seriously people around him take it. Probably Aang and Zuko in particular. 
> 
> This will be a continuing theme as Sokka gets into politics more.


	5. Fire Nation - phase two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in which katara is not only the mom friend, but also a true-blooded gryffindor, all impulsive and full of righteous anger
> 
> and sokka is living his best fire nation life

_To, The Mechanist_

_Sir,_

_Toph_ _agreed! The latest plans I sent you are modified from the current manufacturing capabilities of the last few factories I'm touring. The official talks will probably be held around the anniversary. The treaty drawn up then should finalize the political details of our project. Then I can bring Toph and whoever Zuko and Kuei send as their country’s representation to your labs._

_Just a few short months! You should send some representation to the talks, and I've missed my buddy Teo._ _Aang_ _has your back, of course, but it would mean a lot to him to not be the only participant from the air side of things._

_Katara_ _said to thank you for keeping the spirit of air alive alongside Aang. He’s started this Air Acolytes group for the monk stuff and for a sense of family and balance, but even before that your people were important to him._

_You know I'm grateful, anyway, right?_

_Your additions to the drip irrigation pipes are brilliant. I’ve attached the modified blueprints along with a few rubber samples. For the pipes as well as for your seals._

_Get back to me asap._

_Your co-genius,_

_Sokka_

~*******~ 

_Hey ‘Tara,_

_Aang_ _hasn’t written to me yet, which I'm assuming means you’re_ _gonna_ _be with the northern tribe for at least another week. I don’t know whether that’s a good sign or a very bad one._

_It was a little weird to have him over without you, but he said you and_ _Toph_ _decided to ‘bond’ without any of us, and I don’t really_ _wanna_ _know what that entails. And it meant way less_ _oogie_ _, thank the spirits for small mercies._

_I do know you just really don’t want to visit the Fire Nation any more than you have to._

_Your boyfriend is a tiny moron and I run his life. Hopefully he got a taste of what that meant when you landed at Toph’s. By the way, she’s still refusing to write to me and neither of you are giving me the proper details. A prank really doesn’t feel complete unless you get the reaction, you know._

_Peace is. Unexpectedly uncomfortable. No, I know this is definitely what I want to be doing, but it’s still odd that we don’t have to fight for our lives every day. It wasn’t as obvious the last few moons that I've been here, but it got more glaring when we dropped in on Zuko for those days. I kept expecting something to go wrong, but we just like. Had fun. And that’s all._

_Don’t get cocky about it, but it’s odd to not have you around, too. Only because I'm used to it, not like I like you or something. It’s just. Weird._

_I’m more used to you dealing with the everyday keeping us alive stuff so that I can focus on ensuring we actually make it to next week._ _Aang_ _and I were recounting some stories for the sir lord of fire, and some of it is so ridiculously unbelievable. We’d have made it nowhere without my scheduling skills. I kept telling you I was the leader._

_Anyway, all that oddness is over now and I'm back with my_ _kinda_ _people, numbers and facts and science. I have a_ _full-on_ _binder of ideas, and already resenting the thought of presenting it to dumbass politicians who have don’t have the first clue about this stuff._

_But. Zuko said official talks will be held one I have concrete ideas. My ass-kissing will have to depend on how convinced they are beforehand. So please try to have the least bit of tact while you’re dealing with Chief Arnook? He has the trusted mark, you know. You need his goodwill if you’re_ _gonna_ _take_ _waterbenders_ _with you for reconstruction._

_Try not to start more than one revolution, thanks. Listen to Aang. Well, most times. Okay, only when he talks about airbender wisdom and peace._

_See_ _ya_ _soon,_

_Sokka_

~*******~ 

_To,_

_Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe_

_Warrior, son of Chief_ _Hakoda_

_Dear Sokka,_

_I am at a loss for words._

_I'm now touring some of the towns that you’ve been through. And some people,_ my own people _, are referring to me in relation to you._

_It’s mostly younger children, yes. But even my conversations with their parents, or with town mayors and city governors seem to revolve heavily around you._

_What did you DO??_

_Every meeting, it seems like. I ask them about their issues, they say Sokka this. I ask about their local produce, they say Sokka that._

_You really_ _really_ _don’t need any bigger of a head than you already have. And yet it seems my people, FIRE NATION CITIZENS, have decided to give you so many opportunities for you to develop one._

_It’s truly getting ridiculous. One little girl called me_ _FireLord_ _Water Tribe’s buddy._

_Yes, I'm aware how much that pleases you. I wish hadn’t even told you, but it is simply ridiculous, I had to._

_Moving on from that, although I don’t know how I'm going to survive this, I've been working on the curriculum thing. I sent some missives to my ministers and they’ve brought in cultural researchers to the palace. It'll be a little odd for me to send my nation’s lesson plan for approval from other nation’s leaders, I'm told. So, I'm sending it to you guys. I'm attaching some of the Water Tribe related history and international customs lessons, review them as a favor to me, please. I sent similar letters to_ _Katara_ _,_ _Aang_ _and Suki. Earth kingdom is a lot easier to get appraised, so I didn’t bother_ _Toph_ _._

_I also implemented your suggestion for legally protected direct pathways for the governors to air concerns and requests. Thank you for bringing it to my consideration as well as your proposed solution._

_The subject of a proper judicial system is proving more complicated than expected, but I do have historians working with my court and the Fire Sages for a feasible approach for the modern Fire Nation._

_Please turn off your charm in my country._

_Yours sincerely,_

_FireLord_ _Zuko_

~*******~ 

_Dear Toph,_

_As annoying as it is, you were right. The northern tribe was only treating me as an exception, and their pointless separation of_ _waterbending_ _skill continues._

_Even worse, most women don’t seem to want to demand their right to learn whatever they want. And the men see healing as a pointless skill to learn. Even I grew up from thinking I only wanted to be a fighter, and even in wartime I used both almost equally. Healing might even have been more important, so many times._

_Arnook_ _is a fool, too scared of any kind of confrontation or unrest. He just wants things to remain calm, instead of things being righteous or correct. It’s the same kind of thinking that led to them being holed up here in their huge ice palaces while their sister tribe and the rest of the world fought and died for a hundred years._

_We’re here for more than just my business, of course, so I'm trying to not completely upset their oh so precious order._ _Aang_ _helps, as always, reminds me to think more and allow at least some things to roll off my back. But honestly, now that I'm back without any of that innocent wonder I'd had the first time, I'm so angry at this whole place._

_I also couldn’t be gladder Sokka isn’t with us. It would just hurt him, and instead he’s jumping about the Fire Nation happy with his silly numbers and ideas._

_I let_ _Aang_ _deal with_ _Arnook_ _, most of the time. We visited our old training centre, did some teaching, some demonstration, and since then I've mostly spent my time getting to know the people and place. There are people here who don’t even really believe the war is over. Not that it matters to them, whether the war is happening or not. Ugh, whatever._

_I also decided to get my mastery in healing and fighting. Just, the official ceremonies and marks, northern style. Maybe I'll have to come up with new southern waterbending traditions, like you and metalbending._

_I know we talked about this, but you could always use a reminder. Whatever your parents say or think, however they act, you’re your own woman, you don’t need them, and you always have all of us, our support and best wishes. You'll still be nervous and you still won’t admit it, but just remember that okay?_

_With love,_

_Katara_

~*******~ 

_To,_

_Avatar_ _Aang_

_Dear_ Aang _,_

_Is that better?_

_I’ve started visiting the schools after our conversation, and I must admit it’s been very unexpected. I’ve never been to a public school before. My sister attended the Royal Fire Academy for Girls, but I was never_ _considered_ _worthy of attending the equivalent for boys._

_As you and Sokka mentioned, the curriculum does contain lots of misinformation and propaganda. I’ve been in touch with my ministers in the capital, working on a new curriculum. I’ve attached some lessons concerning the Avatar and the Air Nation, if you would, please look it over. Simply as a favor, nothing official._

_I’m also considering making changes to how we teach_ _firebending_ _, both in schools and the military. These changes I'm nervous about. I do not know how well my nation will take these changes, and I cannot break our promise to the Sun Warriors. I must trust that my dragon fire and history with you will be sufficient. But I've never been viewed as particularly competent, let alone skilled, when it comes to_ _firebending_ _and I've never received my advanced mastery, even now. Tradition is important to my people, and I do not know that I have the conviction in myself to effect these changes confidently._

_All the same, I've attached some scrolls about that as well, please read them and tell me if they live up to what we were taught by the masters Ren and Shaw._

_Best Wishes,_

_FireLord_ _Zuko_

~*******~ 

_Sparky,_

_I’m impressed. Your country’s actually hearing people out now? Sokka, the dumbass, keeps writing to me even though I told him I won’t read any. And I'm obviously not replying to him, so he’ll never know. Anyway, he’s very into the whole collecting clues, finding guilt,_ _logicking_ _out the truth_ _kinda_ _stuff. He’s pretty excited about your new ‘trials’._

_I, of course, don’t need proof for anything, and live above the law. Still, it’s a good step._

_Stop for a second and think about that. Good thing!_

_I also heard you’re freaking out about your schools. Twinkle Toes wouldn’t stop talking about every second of your festival even when he literally only came to pick up Sugar Queen. Calm the fuck down, okay? Even when_ _Aang_ _enrolled accidentally it was hilarious, and now you’ll fix it. Sokka’s right, you need to chill._

_Stop visiting the loser lord. Start visiting your sister. Don’t ask me how I know._

_Also, I spoke to my parents, and I might be visiting the estate sometimes._

_So. Yeah. That happened._

_Whatever._

_Toph_ _Beifong_ _, greatest_ _earthbender_ _, first_ _metalbender_

~*******~ 

_Hello Toph,_

_I know you said not to write since I can fly, but I'm still at the north pole and I missed you!_ _So_ _I'm writing anyway, but don’t worry I think you’ll like it._

_Katara_ _has caused some major changes here, and I'm pretty sure you’d be very proud of her. You hate the idea of people being told what they can and can’t do, and for some reason the Northern Water Tribe used to base that on whether you’re a boy or a girl. And now they’re thinking of not having that anymore! At first it seemed like it would become another conflict, but I talked to_ _Arnook_ _and_ _Katara_ _and it calmed down a little. Since then, she’s been trying to talk to the people more, to understand why they have these customs and how it could be changed. I’m very proud of her._

_I’ve been kind of bored here, lots of days full of political meetings. First it was about the war ending and this tribe being a part of the world more, but now it’s mostly about Sokka’s project, and I don’t exactly understand it completely. I have his notes though, and that’s what gets passed around at these meetings._

_Arnook_ _is hesitant right now, but he does remember Sokka with appreciation and_ _Katara_ _is slightly bullying him, and I think he will see the benefits of this. I’m sure it will work out. I’m very excited about this as a collaborative project for all the nations of the word, aren’t you? You're going to be a big part of it!_

_Yours lovingly,_

_Aang_ _(Avatar)_

~*******~ 

_Dear Zuko,_

_Chief_ _Arnook_ _is not going to participate in this project._ _Aang_ _still thinks there’s a chance, but in this case, I think his optimism is misplaced. I’ve been very slightly bullying his advisors to not hurt_ _Aang’s_ _feelings and seem undecided till the official project meeting at least. Still, we already asked Sokka for navigation, so we can leave here soon. We’re_ _gonna_ _meet up with some Air Acolytes on the way to the South Pole, and possibly stay there till the anniversary._

_Per my previous letter, I think we have to concede to Sokka on this one, as much as it pains me. For some reason, the right thing isn’t enough of a reason for these people, even if it is for you and I. It’s not like we don’t also understand tradition and shit right? But it’s still, just, wrong, to control people’s choices like this._

_Ugh. Even now it makes me so mad. Really, only_ _Aang_ _helps. If he wasn’t here._

_Unfortunately, we need them, and that means we have to have goodwill between us, and it doesn’t matter who’s right. It’s annoyed me, and I haven’t attended many meetings after the first few, even though_ _Aang_ _doesn’t enjoy attending them alone. I tried to talk to the people instead, to make them see why it’s wrong. Hopefully some of these discussions will stick with them._

_Thank you for your congratulations. It means a lot._

_And you know you can choose to get your advanced mastery too? You're capable Zuko, don’t doubt yourself. You were the Avatar’s teacher, for goodness’ sake._

_Toph_ _mentioned her situation with her parents, right? She’s a lot more nervous than she’s letting on, send her some comfort. She looks up to you, you know? As much as_ _Toph_ _can look up to anybody. It’ll help her, I'm sure._

_She also said you probably haven’t been visiting Azula because you’re worried. In my opinion, you’re right to be. Take your time, you don’t have to forgive till you’re ready. You don’t have to be understanding just because she’s your sister. She hurt you, and_ _you’re_ _valid in your reactions._

_You always have us. Sokka said you’re eating and sleeping better on the tour. The threat still stands._

_With love,_

_Katara_

~*******~ 

_Zuko!_

_Whoo_ _! We totally need to have a party._

_I’m almost surprised at how sensible you’ve been about this whole thing. A whole new judicial system is no joke, even by itself, but you managed to find old traditions and modify them properly. I’ve been talking to the nobility wherever I'm going, and it’s being taken pretty well._

_You know, your whole honor thing, I always thought was all you. I have so many puns to use on you still. But you people all work like that, don’t you? It made things way easier, in the beginning, because those who were still on_ _LoserLord’s_ _side just told us so. I just never really considered it_ _‘cause_ _we always had_ _Toph_ _to be our truth detector._

_After all these months in the Fire Nation, though? Those people told the truth about their motives because of their so-called honor, huh? Even though it would probably have helped their cause to lie low for a bit._

_Not that I want them to have, obviously._

_It’s just that. It worked out for us then, but on a more regular basis, it is so supremely annoying. Logic and practicality and sensibility all take a back seat to fucking ‘honor’. And if you ‘disrespect their honor’, then they essentially shut off their ears and brains to you. I’ve had to develop whole new ways of dealing with bosses and nobility, here, just so they actually listen and something gets done._

_Once I figured out how to play this right, it got much easier. Thankfully, the scientists at least care more about cold hard facts._

_Oh! If you ever need a detective to collect clues for your new court system (!!), I am so your man. But ensure I have the right_ _tools,_ _no self-respecting detective goes sleuthing without a monocle._

_You people also really love your festivals man._ _Aang_ _said it was very common in the Fire Nation of his time. Seems like every island has its own thing and its own way of celebrating that thing. Every time I think I'm getting used to one place, we move and it’s all different again. I didn’t know one culture could differ so much from place to place. Every city (or self-important ‘port town’) I_ _gotta_ _learn something new._

_It also means great variety in food! Especially meat! Food might be the most redeeming quality of the Fire Nation, buddy, you should advertise it more. It's probably the main reason I'm so actively participating in these celebrations._

_I attended a wedding last week, and oh man. I'm going to be dreaming about that menu._

_Last three letters you haven’t stopped acting completely ridiculous about how loved I am. And as I keep telling you, why are you surprised, what’s not to love? I am one with your people now, Zu, deal with it._

_Yours,_

_Sokka_

~*******~ 

_Hey Aang,_

_I got Yee-Li's letter a few days ago, they’re a little ways west to your path to the south pole._

_Speaking of which, no buddy, I can’t just send you from the north pole to the south pole in a few days, no matter how direct you go. The world is big, that doesn’t change because you’re a nomad or because you have_ _Appa_ _._

_And I know for a fact you haven’t taken the direct path from one place to the next one time in the last year. I always plan your schedule with detours, and I'm always right._

_Plus, you’re travelling with those other_ _waterbenders_ _too._ _Appa_ _will need more breaks._

_Aang_ _, please, this time, listen to me, okay? Even if you follow my directions exactly, it’ll take an entire moon to get home. I have you with your acolytes for a few days, but no other distractions. Please. I told_ _Katara_ _as well._

_Yes, I know you’re the Avatar and you have to help, you have to be updated on news about all the nations. I'll say again, you should have ambassadors in the palaces, but whatever. Point is, you can’t write to me a week later saying you HAVE_ _to go to Ba Sing Se or_ _Gaoling_ _or whatever because you found some village with troubles. I refuse, this time. Dad is waiting on those reinforcements, and it’s still cutting it very close to the anniversary._

_Also, about that. I need you to ask for a week long peace summit, all 4 nations’ representatives, at the Caldera Palace, right before the big_ _one-year_ _party. Till now all the talks and feasts have been lot more haphazard, I have some ideas. Just, trust me, okay? Most people are intending to be there for the anniversary anyway, just tell them to come earlier._

_All instructions are attached, as usual._

_Your brother-in-arms,_

_Sokka_

~*******~ 

_Hey maps man,_

_Don’t even pretend like you don’t like that name._

_Although, I guess, now you’re expanding your horizons, huh? It's almost been 5 moons of you in the Fire Nation. Do you feel at home there, now, or something like that?_ _Aang_ _said he was very impressed by your progress, when you met at the festival._

_You need to stop flirting with Fire Nation nobility, Socks, they can literally burn you. Just do what you went there to do, your nerdy stuff._

_Don’t tell me to be_ tactful _and_ careful, _those people were the ones in the wrong. And you know I always listen to Aang, I just don’t listen to you._

_We're with the Air Acolytes. It’s so heartwarming to see_ _Aang_ _feel like he got a part of his people back. I'm trying to get along with the northern_ _waterbenders_ _, alright? They're not trying to get along with me._

_Whatever. We're on schedule, mostly, so we’ll reach home soon and then they’re dad’s problem._

_I'll see you at the anniversary summit, I guess._

_Best and worst,_

_Katara_

~*******~ 

_To,_

_Katara_ _of the Southern Water Tribe_

_Master,_ _waterbending_

_I_ _realize_ _that this letter arrives at the heels of my previous one, but I received one from Sokka that has been particularly eye-opening._

_I was not aware of his ability of cultural understanding and assimilation. Was he like this throughout your travels? In a few short months he seems to have a very innate understanding of our traditions and how to best ‘play it right’, in his words. For now, it seems mostly contained to his interactions with the owners at the labs he’s learning at, and the local leaders of whichever city he’s at. He even attended a wedding. And not just the reception, the actual ceremony, which is usually a private personal thing, in the Fire Nation._

_Even though I advised you differently, I did take his advice to you to be careful with the Northern Water Tribe seriously. But I did not_ _realize_ _it was a skill of his, to pick up on the varying nature of society and its values across different cultures. I do not think he particularly realizes it either. You have known him longest, which is why I write to you. Perhaps it was something he picked up on your travels? I am considering writing to_ _Toph_ _, as well. I don’t expect that_ _Aang_ _has noticed much. And he trusts and respects Sokka quite implicitly, regardless, so I don’t suppose it matters._

_In addition to my previous letter, I have reduced my officially on-duty time a little. No need to take over the Fire Nation just yet._

_Respectfully,_

_FireLord_ _Zuko_

~*******~ 

_Aang_ _, bro, pal, buddy,_

_Why? Whyyy?_

_Why must you torture me so?_

_Yes, obviously,_ of course, _I will help you chase down rumors of hidden_ _airbender_ _families. There is no version of this world where the answer to that question is a no. Obviously._

_And I'm pretty sure if I tried saying no my sister would murder me in cold blood._

_But. Buddy. My man. Do you even know. Do you have any_ idea _?!_

_The kind of work._

_Aaaang_ _._

_Yes. The answer is yes. I have to cry for the next as many moons as I can about it, but, very_ _very_ _obviously, yes._

_You lost your entire people. We're family._ _Of course_ _I'm going to help you._

_Thank the spirits for Zuko’s gift, snow and sea._

_Your very tired navigator, but always your brother-in-arms,_

_Sokka_

~*******~ 

_Snoozles_

_This doesn’t mean you win._

_I'm only writing because I need a lift. I refuse to acknowledge your months' worth of useless pieces of paper, or all the pointless updates on them that I absolutely didn’t read._

_I know Twinkle Toes is coming to pick you up for the summit and the party. Make him come more north. I do hate flying, but I'm not traveling on a ship for days. And I'm definitely not missing this party._

_Sorry about Suki. Don’t ask me how I know if you want to still have intact bones when we meet._

_Toph_ _Beifong_ _, greatest_ _earthbender_ _, first_ _metalbender_

~*******~ 

_Hello Zuko,_

_Everyone’s coming! It'll be a very busy week, I know, but after that we get to celebrate one year since the war!_

_That's kind of crazy, isn’t it?_

_Oh, you wanted to know your_ _name,_ _right?_ Zuko _, or in a slightly more western style,_ Zuko _. I didn’t learn many dialects, but we visited the nuns sometimes._

_I also think we need to keep an eye out for Sokka. He won’t participate in all the meetings at the summit, but in a lot of the collaborative ones, he said he will be present. He’s been telling me about everything’s he learned about the Fire Nation. He’s a very quick-learner, isn’t he? And he seems to be well-liked. We both saw how easily he adjusted. Kuei also remembered him as someone who picked up on different places and people very well. I think he could be important for our four-nation peace._

_Honestly, it’s only my Air Nomad stories that seem to bore him. Do you think you could get him to listen to me more?_

_Thank you for your support and kind words. I am pretty excited to see if there are families who survived in hiding, and they’ll be so happy to not have to hide anymore!_

_Me and_ _Katara_ _will pick up_ _Toph_ _and Sokka, and reach the palace a few weeks before the party. Sokka can tell you the exact date. Be excited, Zuko, we all deserve this celebration! You more than anyone. And I can help you throw a true Fire Nation level one, like we used to have before!_

_Everyone seems thrilled about the anniversary._ _Toph_ _even wrote to Sokka, I heard._

_Yours lovingly,_

Aang (Avatar)

~*******~ 

_Dear Uncle,_

_I'm so glad to hear you will be joining us for the anniversary celebrations._ _Yes_ _to all your tea suggestions, even though I still maintain it’s all hot leaf juice, other than jasmine._

_My tour is winding to a close. I promise I haven’t been hiding anything to protect you, it’s just that after the first few months the assassination attempts lost steam. No one has tried to kill me or said they want to kill me in weeks!_

_I know I've kept you updated throughout, but it really has been a fruitful and significant experience. I'm grateful for the push to leave my palace, and for everyone who’s been with me while I learned about my nation more. There's so much I didn’t know, Uncle. And Sokka was right, I do feel better than I would if I'd just been in the capital the entire year._

_Remember what I told you last time about Sokka? I wrote to_ _Katara_ _and_ _Toph_ _about it, as well._ _Katara_ _wrote back, and very surprisingly, she doesn’t really see what I mean. I thought being his sister would mean she would be more aware of his skills, but it seems it may be the opposite case._

_Perhaps even more surprisingly,_ _Aang_ _wrote to me and I think he actually does see his potential._

_I think I keep forgetting how wise_ _Aang_ _really is. It’s not entirely my fault, he’s just so happy-go-lucky. It's hard to remember it’s not due to naivety or innocence, that being that fun-loving is more of a choice he makes._

_I had a reminder, though, of what he’s actually seen and lost. His Air Acolytes heard rumors that some families may have escaped_ _Sozin’s_ _attack the first time, and have been living in hiding. He’s going to follow up on those rumors, and I can’t bear to think how painful that must be. It's easy to forget that more than twelve years of his memory is one of a time of peace, among his own people._

_Toph_ _didn’t write back to me, and I suspect she will not. I did expect it, but it means I have to wait to know what she thinks of everything that I told her. In a few days, I will be back at the palace. Both you and my friends are expected only a few short weeks after that. And all the other guests will arrive in time for the summit._

_You can always reconsider your decision to not sit in at those meetings, Uncle. Everyone will respect you._

_Yours respectfully,_

_Zuko_

~*******~ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me reading sokka call aang a tiny moron : god he loves him so much
> 
> zuko throughout these months : sokka is such a people person?! and katara doesn't see it?!? but aang DOES?!?!


	6. Interlude - First Anniversary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is probably the longest i'll go between updates
> 
> i'll be honest it kicked my ass a little. once the gaang comes together there's just so much i want to explore. 
> 
> i see you looking at the word count, and i say, i've actually cut many scenes out, okay  
> each bit could probably be it's own fic
> 
> one thing i definitely wanted to get into was the sokka & toph dynamic, mostly because it's annoying they refuse to write to each other properly and i don't get to talk about them there
> 
> i got so in my head about it i wrote [a little something](https://omni-flex.tumblr.com/post/622570766997864448/some-thoughts-on-sokka-and-toph-we-all-know)
> 
> please enjoy

“It is my understanding that this treaty serves as an alternate form of war reparations so as to share technological progress gained through military exploitation of the world’s resources and to reduce the strain on the Fire Nation economy. We were not subjugated and hence did not incur the losses that the other nations did. We do not currently receive financial compensation neither were our assets captured and drained from our land. For these listed reasons, the Northern Water Tribe does not intend to be a part of this collaborative project.” 

Chief Arnook’s voice rung out strong and clear in the hall Zuko had equipped for the week-long cross-national peace summit. It felt like everyone in the room hardly dared breathe, waiting. Zuko wasn’t quite sure what they were all tensed for, but he knew that he himself, along with Aang and Toph, were waiting on Sokka. 

“That’s valid.” 

Fire common was the language most of these meetings were conducted in, seeing as it was what most people spoke. Chief Arnook, on the other hand, had made his proclamation in heavy Fire formal, and the sudden casual tongue that Sokka used, along with his typical informal inflection, was jarring. 

Sokka was already scribbling on one of the scrolls in front of him, with something whose tip was too stiff to be a brush. It seemed that he had considered his acknowledgment enough, and had expected the meeting to move forward from that point. When no one spoke, he glanced around the table with a slightly confused set to his brows. 

“What? Those are valid reasons for the Northern Water Tribe to not be a part of this.” 

Sokka sounded slightly defensive, the pitch of his voice rising just barely. He hadn’t entirely shaken his tendency to clam up when public speaking and Zuko had to admit, this room could be quite intimidating in that regard. 

A round table is the obvious choice for cross-nation conferences, and this one was required to seat upwards of a dozen people comfortably. The most self-important people in the world, in fact. Zuko had to choose an old large hall, ornate chairs, heavy traditional décor from all the nations and the largest table he could fit into the space. It was no wonder Sokka’s shoulders had tensed and refused to uncoil from the moment he entered. 

Although he did do a commendable job of concealing his anxiety, voice steady and head high. Zuko supposed the only other people in the room who picked up on the undercurrent of Sokka’s anxiety were his own father and Toph. 

Zuko cleared his throat delicately. “Warrior Sokka has recognized Chief Arnook’s statement. We shall proceed with the treaty as a collaboration of the other nations. All other leaders have already expressed their intent to participate prior to this meeting. Do those still stand?” 

A murmur of assent. Zuko assumed that to be enough. These meetings always proceeded carefully, everyone desperate to maintain the fragile peace, trying to err on the side of caution. No one member headed the conversation, reflecting the point of the round table, and the conversations had to proceed with everyone attempting to be civil and respectful of rank, while not allowing their own authority to be undermined. The varying cultural values only added another layer of complexity to the entire setting. 

Thankfully, Zuko’s awkwardness primarily bothered him in informal interactions, and he had been able to navigate these waters with a lot more grace. 

Sokka sat almost directly opposite to Zuko, and as he finished surveying the reactions around the table, his eyes naturally fell on him. Sokka had also looked around when Zuko finished talking, and when their eyes met, Sokka flashed him the most fleeting of smiles, more a relaxation of the muscles in his face than anything. 

_Thank you_. 

Then he nodded once, short and firm. Inhaled deeply, clearly steeling himself, and for a moment Zuko wished Sokka wasn’t so easy to read. An instinctive thought, borne of many a lesson on leading political interactions, never allowing any vulnerability to be shown. Nothing that may be exploited. 

But, Zuko thought, Sokka did seem to command a certain respect in the room. Despite his obvious inexperience. It was evidently recognized by all that this proposal was Sokka’s brainchild. Most present had previously established regard for him, with the possible exception of some of the Earth Kingdom provinces’ representatives. Sokka was likely safe here, at a table with the most powerful people in the world, even while his own proper title had been a point of contention. 

It was an odd sort of power. 

Sokka handed a few sheets of parchment to the scribe nearest to him. 

“Okay. I have written up the primary aspects of the treaty in the official skeleton format recognized by all the nations. I made some changes following Chief Arnook’s statement, which I just passed around to the scribes.” 

A pause followed in which everyone discussed the portions of the skeleton relevant to them even as the scribes copied the changes onto all the scrolls. Zuko listened to his chief advisor’s inputs in mostly quiet. He shouldn’t be surprised that Sokka taught himself how cross-nation political agreements are made, or that he drew up this admittedly impressive treaty on his own. This is after all more than a passion project for him. 

He could be proud, though. 

And so it went. Negotiations proceeded much as it always did, multiple localized quiet conversations with advisors and right-hand men, questions passed across the table every few minutes. Suggestions were made, requests heard out, all penned into everyone’s skeletons by the busy but not overworked, Zuko hoped, scribes. Sokka scribbled into his copy with that not-brush Zuko couldn’t identify. 

These meetings were a study in the diversity of cultural approach to leadership. Zuko only had his chief advisor at the table with him, the nation with the least representation. He held his people’s trust, and Fire Nation belief was always FireLord’s decision is everyone’s decision, and is always right. Zuko had been working on that last bit, but his style still remained hearing out his advisor while he called the final shots. 

The Water Tribe chiefs each had two men with them, their right-hand men. As far as Zuko had seen, during these meetings they held an equal standing with each other, all decisions discussed till a hushed unanimity was reached. He was yet to see a case where everyone didn’t eventually reach the same conclusion, and was greatly intrigued about it. 

The Earth Kingdom was the most disjointed. King Kuei had his own advisors, three of them, while multiple provinces and city-states had their own representation at the table. Zuko still wasn’t clear on how the levels of hierarchy of Earth Kingdom rule worked. He really should get better about that. It was impossible that every single province had a representative here, there were simply not enough people for that, so there had to be some sort of integration to ensure everyone got a say. 

Kuei himself didn’t seem to give too many inputs, most of the discussion occurring between the advisors and representatives. Did they act as ambassadors? Envoys? Zuko wasn’t sure. Their concerns were varied, and Kuei seemed content to simply be aware of the multiple facets under consideration, not putting forth his own opinions too much. The advisors usually brought the various viewpoints into coherency, and got a final yes from the king. 

Usually, Aang was present as the Avatar as well as the Air Nation, but for this meeting, his element included Teo. The newly constructed labs at the Northern Air Temple were the contribution of Air to this project, and this meant Aang wasn’t alone in representation. Still, he participated as he always did, watching the progress, the cross-discussion among the elements and ensuring both that he understood, and peace was maintained. 

Teo and Sokka, actually, were in discussions most of the meeting, poring over the other bound collection of sheets Sokka had brought, which Zuko hesitated to call a book. They kept abreast of the changes to the skeleton, but otherwise remained in their own conversation, betraying their hand in the formation of the treaty. 

Toph was also there. 

That truly seemed like the best way to explain it, as awkward as it felt. Toph had dropped into meetings during the summit as she felt like it, and no one was clear what capacity she was there in. What was made clear was that she did not represent Gaoling or the Beifongs. The rare times someone chose to question her presence, usually after she’d made a particularly scathing or scandalous comment, she’d given a vague and different answer each time. The more notable titles she’d given herself were representative of the Metal People, ambassador to the Avatar (which is a valid title, but not if the Avatar himself is also in attendance) and Zuko’s personal favorite, sibling to the FireLord. Neither Aang nor Zuko had contested the last two claims. 

This time, he knew, she was there for Sokka. Topple the chairs of anyone who tried to talk down to a young, inexperienced in the ways of nobility, boisterous mad scientist with a huge heart and an easily wounded pride. She remained mostly silent, at Sokka’s left, and let the meeting progress to the very final stages. Just as everyone was winding up and the skeleton was being considered for drafting, she piped up. 

“I want to make an addition.” 

Everyone froze. Anyone with a sense of self-preservation knew better than to refuse Toph, but the sun had started its journey below the horizon. This treaty was very impactful, with delicate moving parts and tentative agreements. Even just one more subsection could lead to negotiations carrying on past sunset. 

“Toph?” Sokka asked with a long-suffering tone that reflected everyone’s resignation in this matter. 

“Sokka doesn’t get to name any of the inventions.” 

The titter that tore its way out of Zuko’s throat horrified him. He clapped a hand to his mouth, eyes wide, chill settling in his limbs. _Thank Agni_ , the statement was ridiculous enough that his lapse of manner was passed over after a heartbeat, shocked faces turning back to Sokka and Toph. 

Zuko’s outburst had cut short Sokka’s sputtering before it could even begin. After everyone directed their attentions to the two of them, his indignation flared in full force. 

“Hey!” 

Toph ignored him and addressed the table. “Trust me, I'm doing you all a favor. None of you want to live in a world where half the modern stuff is named by this guy.” She poked a thumb at Sokka. 

Aang giggled, but said, “That’s not nice, Toph.” 

Zuko decided, fuck it, these are his friends. Might as well remind everyone at the table they won a war together. 

“I don’t know, Aang. We are talking about the brilliant mind behind Sparky Sparky Boom Man,” he smirked. 

Sokka’s mouth fell open with a look of true and proper betrayal, the kind that, on Katara, gave Zuko nervous flashbacks. Ba Sing Se caves levels of betrayal. 

Aang grinned at Toph, despite knowing it didn’t have any effect. “Remember Foo Foo Cuddlypoops?” 

Zuko did not know this story, but Toph cackled in her manic way. “Oh man that was a bad day for you.” 

Sokka was opening and closing his mouth like a particularly scandalized fish. 

What followed floored Zuko by way of sheer amazement and utter disbelief. 

“I think Floofy Paws the Brave might agree with them on this one, son,” Hakoda said. _Hakoda_ _._ From where he sat between his men, as, you know, the _Chief._ Zuko’s jaw was lost somewhere at the bottom of the volcano. 

“ _DAD!!”_

Zuko had retract his previous statement. Now that was the look, and sound, of someone truly scandalized. They had spent the entire meeting ‘Warrior Sokka’ and ‘Chief Hakoda’ ing each other, but it seemed Toph’s little display had shaken the professionalism from them, and this meeting entirely. 

Hakoda let a cheeky smile onto his face, and he looked so much like Sokka that the familiarity punched Zuko in the teeth. 

Toph completely lost her shit. 

By the time Toph was wiping tears from her unseeing eyes and pulling her chair back to the table from where she’d pushed it in her outburst of hilarity, both Hakoda and Aang had given in, openly laughing with her even as Aang tried to stabilise her, and Sokka most definitely had a bruise forming on his forehead from how much he banged it on the table. Zuko hadn’t been able to stop the sickly-sweet fond grin forming on his face either. 

“Man, this got way more fun than I thought it would.” Toph was sitting in her chair, and the chair was at the table again. She pointed a very improper finger at Hakoda. “I like you.” 

“The highest of compliments,” he chuckled, “returned likewise.” 

Sokka finally found his voice. 

“Well. If my closest friends and family-” he shot a dirty look at Hakoda “-are done making fun of the person without whom this treaty wouldn’t exist at all, can we move to the drafting and signing?” 

“Actually, we didn’t finish negotiations on Master Toph’s note,” Zuko said, in his FireLord voice, without any of the seriousness at all. 

Sokka huffed like a rhino-bull at those Earth Kingdom festivals. Zuko was pretty sure that smoke would be rising from his nose if he was a firebender. 

“Lord Zuko makes an excellent point.” Toph only ever used her nobility training for nefarious purposes, and even in Earth common her manner betrayed an evil formality. Zuko privately giggled. 

Sokka looked like he would dearly like to faceplant on the wood again. 

“Enough instances have been quoted, I believe. This can be put down to a simple vote.” Zuko didn’t know how Toph sensed the confusion around the table, and its reason. “An individual vote.” 

Okay then. Everyone assented, and Sokka dropped his head into his hands. Teo rubbed his back sympathetically. 

“Matter at hand. The addition of a note to the four nations collaboration treaty stating Warrior Sokka is disallowed from naming any inventions under this project. Those for?” 

Toph’s formality was scary, as it was always meant to be. Zuko quietly raised his hand, trusting that she was sensing the members on the table. Every hand went up, Aang’s with a quiet, ‘Sorry’, and Teo with an apologetic grin. Sokka peeked through the cage of his fingers and groaned. 

“I can’t even make suggestions?”, he whined, no longer even trying to sound proper. 

“Fine. You can make suggestions.” Toph proclaimed it like judge granting a life sentence instead of an execution, and now Zuko personally knew what that sounded like. 

Sokka sighed, resigned, and picked up his not-brush. Made the appropriate note and handed it over his shoulder to the scribe behind him, not meeting anyone’s eyes. He looked so listless that Zuko felt bad, for a second. 

Then, without lifting his head from where it hung, eyes downcast, he said, “Okay you little monster, you got what you came for. Can we finish this now?” 

Toph grinned, and shrugged. “Sure.” 

Zuko thought that Sokka knew Toph’s real reason for being there, which meant they probably had an understanding. He stopped feeling bad. 

The skeleton got drafted into a proper treaty, and four seals stamped at its end with the appropriate solemnity. 

The sound of chairs scraping and papers shuffling filled the room. Zuko dismissed his advisor and made his way to other side of the table. 

“So, what’s the story of Floofy Paws the Brave?” 

Sokka tilted his head up to glare at Zuko looming over his chair. The effect was ruined by the way the other three fell about laughing, no longer having to hold back under guise of propriety. 

Toph had dropped to the ground the moment the meeting concluded, so Zuko dropped into her chair, still grinning. 

Sokka grumbled, but obliged. “He was a polar bear-dog cub. Katara rescued him from a snowstorm when we were younger. And I don’t care if the entire world is agreeing with you, I think it’s a great name. He really was brave and he had really floofy paws.” 

Really, how did he expect people not to laugh when he said things like that. Zuko allowed himself to enjoy the good-natured ribbing that continued well into dinner, at which point Katara and Suki joined them, with fresh material and lots of practice teasing Sokka. 

*** 

The first night after Appa landed in the palace courtyard, Zuko walked into his chambers and nearly jumped out of his skin. The guards tailing him barely stopped from bumping into him. 

He turned to stare at the guards posted at his gates. 

“Uh.. My Lord, they – we -” 

They were interrupted before they could even attempt to make sense of the scene, but regardless Zuko knew there wouldn’t have been anything to explain really. Most of his guard had been hired by those very trespassers, and when they put their mind to something, they were a literal force of nature. 

At least the guards had the good grace to look sheepish about it. Unlike his friends, who barely even glanced at him properly, let alone look guilty. 

“Zuko! Dude this place is way fancier than I remember it being.” 

The couch which sat facing the fireplace had been pushed back considerably, and Zuko’s so called friends had filled the space. Toph was lying on the floor in a way that told Zuko he should expect a snow angel, or more accurately, an earth-Toph, carved into his floor. Katara was curled up on the carpet, head in Aang’s lap, both him and Sokka leaned against the couch. Suki was the only one actually using the furniture the way it was meant to be, stretched out on the couch with her back on the armrest farthest from Sokka, facing the door like the trained guard she was. It still looked a little unnatural, for Sokka not to be stuck to her side. 

He narrowed his eyes. “Why are you all in here?”, he asked dryly, ignoring Sokka. 

“Because we can finally all hang out together again!” Aang exclaimed, grinning up at Zuko, and Agni dammit his mask was slipping. 

He rolled his eyes to cover the smile creeping onto his lips. 

Sokka laughed and rubbed Aang’s head with the hand that was slung over the couch. Aang ducked away but leaned on his shoulder, grinning. 

“Seriously, though. We explored the place while you were doing whatever jerk lords do. It wasn’t so crazy when we left,” Sokka said, and he looked around the place with wide eyes. Zuko shuddered to think what ‘exploring’ had meant, and how many Fire Nation artifacts were now most definitely broken. 

“That’s because things were still being renovated when you left! You did so much of it yourselves!” 

Zuko hadn’t been able to snap irritably at someone in months. He'd felt like he was losing a piece of himself. And like with everything else, his friends brought it back to him. 

Maybe this one could have been skipped. 

Toph sighed with satisfaction from the floor. “Oh those were some fun times. I loved destroying loser lord’s stupid chambers and the ridiculous huge fire walls.” 

That had been quite the commotion. Sokka and Toph had manage to convince even Aang that the palace needed some major changes, both of them aware of the way Zuko felt Not At Home. It had made him feel like they were looking into his very heart through the gaping wound in his chest. The lot of them had gone about undoing everything about the palace that hurt Zuko (while he recovered from being shot full of lightning), and then some. 

“So you need a huge room’s worth of robes on a regular basis, then?” Suki asked, smirking, and oh Agni what was the state of his closet right now? 

“Not you, too! Yes, of course, I do, I'm the FireLord. I have to repre-” 

“Yeah yeah, honor and duty la dee da. We get it. You're loaded.” 

Zuko was getting close to actually scowling at Sokka. 

“Now come join us, jerkbender.” 

And that sharply reminded Zuko of the other people at the entrance with him. 

“Uh. Yeah. Let me just change into casuals,” he mumbled quickly, gesturing to his guards and moving towards his bedroom. 

Not hearing footsteps follow him like they always do, he cursed in the privacy of his mind and stopped, looking back. His aide had faltered, eyes jumping warily among the various extremely important people crowded on Zuko’s floor. 

“Don’t worry,” he assured, “you don’t have to bow or anything. Not like they’re supposed to be here,” he added, directed at the lot of them. 

“Oh please”, Katara piped up, and Zuko couldn’t even see her from his current vantage point and still knew the expression on her face exactly. “Like you didn’t expect this. Or want it. Just go change, broody boy.” 

Toph barked a laugh. Aang cheered, “Yeah! Team Avatar cuddle pile forever!” 

That night Zuko joined them with red cheeks and woke up sandwiched against bodies he couldn’t immediately identify, a couch leg digging into his back and his heel pushed against the edge of the earth-Toph depression in his floor. 

It was the best way to sleep. 

The evening after Sokka’s meeting, he strode into his chambers and didn’t even blink at the multiple presences hanging about the place as comfortably as if it were their own home. Although Suki was on duty, he saw Aang and Katara going through their katas on the balcony as his aide undid his outer robes and armor, and distantly remembered spotting Sokka and Toph sitting on the armchairs under the window in the outer room … 

...playing Pai Sho? That can’t be right. 

He dismissed his aide and pushed through the curtains, frowning. Sure enough, a Pai Sho board rested on the table between their chairs, but drawing closer, he realized Sokka was playing solitaire. 

“Kuei’s crown,” Sokka said nonsensically, unprompted. 

Then Toph opened her hands and Zuko spotted the splitting image of King Kuei’s headpiece rendered in a dark metal reminiscent of Sokka’s sword hovering between them. She passed it to Sokka, who hummed. He moved one piece on the board that Zuko could never have seen, and while he tried to figure out the current formation, Sokka turned the small dark crown in his hand. “Not bad. Have you ever touched it?” 

Toph chuckled. “You think?” 

Ah. They were practicing the extents of Toph’s metalbending, and the dark rock was probably her meteorite armband. 

Sokka made three more moves that sent Zuko’s mind entirely scrambling, and said, “It has more of a fabric look. Zuko’s here, by the way.” 

Toph plucked the crown back, and only then did Zuko notice she didn’t have her feet on the ground. Whatever they were up to must require some serious concentration. “Oh. Hey Sparky. Done with lording over fire?” As she asked, his five-pronged flame formed between her hands. 

“Never done, Toph,” he said, and she laughed. “Sokka are you even following the rules,” he added suddenly, annoyed with how often he kept losing track. 

Sokka fixed him with a funny look. “Yeah, obviously. Didn’t you learn from Iroh?” 

Zuko sputtered, and before he could form any actual words, Toph pressed something into Sokka’s hands. “Hey, how’s this?” she asked, in a voice smaller than her norm. 

Curious, Zuko stared. 

It was a tiny turtleduck. 

Sokka smiled softly. “The body is more feathered. Feathers feel kind of like sticks with fur, it’ll be a very fine detail on this. And,” he reached out and traced one of Toph’s fingers across the figure, “there are patterns on the shell.” 

It was a good thing Sokka was the one helping her, because Zuko could never have given her the proper direction. It looked perfect. 

But Toph hummed, frowned very slightly, and the next time her hands opened, she pressed it into Zuko’s hands. 

His eyes burned. She’d built the impossible details into the carefully shaped figure, and it felt like an actual fossilized turtleduck. “Toph I -- I couldn’t --” 

But Toph stretched her hands languidly, feet landing firm on the ground. “I’ve mastered space metal, Sparky. Just keep it.” 

“We could always just go back. I might make another space sword.” 

Zuko frowned. “What do you mean?” 

Sokka was frowning at the board. “Oh, I lost my space sword in the final battle. And my original boomerang, too.” he said dismissively. And yes, okay, it had been a year, he’d probably had time to get over it, but Zuko remembered the devotion Sokka had for his weapons, and stared so hard at the boomerang case slung across Sokka’s shoulders currently, he should have been surprised it didn’t combust. 

The silence stretched for long enough that Sokka looked up. “Uh.. Zu?” 

Zuko started, and abruptly turned to walk to his desk. Snatching the first parchment and brush he could find, he made a quick, messy note. 

“Zuko?” Sokka asked over his shoulder, and Zuko stuffed the note under some books. “It’s nothing,” he said, and turned with a smile. Sokka was clearly unconvinced, but he let it go. 

That should have been the first warning. 

To Zuko’s credit, his mind was miles away, calling in his favor from Master Piandao as the unofficial, and for the longest time not wanting to be, adopted ward of the White Lotus. Sokka without his space sword was simply unacceptable. 

Toph had migrated to the floor in front of the couch. As they sank into it, she said, “Zuko?” 

That should have been the second warning. 

“Yes?”, Zuko asked, his fake polite smile still on. 

“Snoozles doesn’t have any meetings tomorrow.” 

The confusion sparked by that shook some of the pretense he slipped into when trying to lie. “Yeah I know.” 

“So we’re going to, ah, sightsee, around the neighborhood.” Toph sounded deliberately nonchalant. 

“Not, the market?”, Zuko asked carefully, wishing desperately this conversation wasn’t going in the direction he feared it was. 

Sokka jumped in. “No, that’s been done. We’re gonna stake out these nobility, so you should probably prepare to bail us out.” To the point, and exactly what Zuko hadn’t wanted to hear. 

“Some excuses would be nice too, even if you are a terrible liar.” 

“Hey, I can lie,” Zuko argued, feeling completely lost about where this conversation had gotten. 

“You really can’t, but it doesn’t matter,” Sokka said decisively. “You’re the FireLord, they have to believe you no matter how ridiculous you sound.” 

“Or, consider this. Don’t do anything illegal?” 

Zuko felt ridiculous as he said it, and they proved it when Toph barked a laugh, harsh and sudden, and Sokka grinned blindingly. 

He dropped his head into his hands. Groaned. “Anything else you need to extort the actual fucking FireLord for?”, he asked, defeated. 

Sokka clapped him on the shoulder. “We’ll let you know.” 

The next day revolved around the political status of the colonies. He'd been dealing with both power-hungry generals as well as excessively-wary international representatives, and it had been so tiring that by the time the sun set, Zuko entirely forgot about their little exchange. 

That was soon remedied. 

Zuko was busy trying to fend off a headache in his study, when his guards knocked with a message from the main Caldera City precinct. Within the next twenty minutes he found himself standing in front of an elevated metal prison, his friends on the other side of the bars. 

Toph, to his surprise, had planted herself between Sokka’s outstretched legs, leaning against his chest like he was a chair, one of his arms curled around her middle. They sent matching sharp grins at him when he entered. 

Zuko had felt infinitely wearier at the thought of dealing with more hardheaded conversations, but this image brightened his mood considerably. They were waiting on quite the scene, it seemed, not even remotely close to actually in trouble. Or even incapacitated. 

“Hey bud. We found some incriminating documents and did some illegal shit. You know, a summer day.” Sokka rested against the wall, more comfortable than the people supposedly jailing them. 

Toph’s grin turned feral. “We scammed the scammers.” 

Zuko had to work really hard to keep his FireLord face on. Sokka was content and Toph was immersed in her element. The only reason they were still inside was because they were waiting for Zuko. He regarded them coolly, and asked the officers, “What happened?” 

“My lord, they were found trespassing in multiple homes in the volcanic neighborhood. They confessed to counts of stealing and property destruction, and made some farfetched accusations against some of the most esteemed members of Fire Nation nobility,” said Officer Chen, and Zuko took it to mean he was in charge of the case. 

Only the palace nestled in the actual caldera, but the nobility in the capital exclusively lived along the foot of the volcano, and the entire well-kept area had been dubbed the volcanic neighborhood. 

Zuko raised his eyebrow at them. “Property destruction?” 

“Toph statues,” Sokka said. Toph added, “To reintroduce them to fear. Won't be scamming so soon with a huge me glaring at them in the middle of their living room, now will they?” 

“My Lord, they were -” 

Zuko raised his hand, and Chen promptly clammed up. “Sokka. Scamming?” 

Sokka smirked at him. “Oh, just usual rich people stuff. Tax evasion, underpaid employees, corrupt business models, bribery. Spirits, so much bribery. You’d think they’d learn to stop writing this shit down by now.” 

Agni. Trust these two to go uproot the criminal underbelly of the some of the most powerful people in the world, and do it so illegally they end up reasonably imprisoned. 

If it was just Sokka, it would probably have been more discreet. Just Toph, and it wouldn’t have been remotely as useful. He should consider releasing this pair more often. 

“Where’s all the proof?” 

It was unclear at whom the question was directed. Zuko hadn’t looked away from the prison since he’d entered. 

“They took it,” Sokka said, just as Chen spoke, “In holding, my lord.” 

Zuko hummed. He was really starting to have fun. The Blue Spirit should join them, next time, too. Maybe that would be the final piece they needed, so it didn’t end in jail. 

“Do you know who they are?” 

Chen looked wary and the officers all shifted uncomfortably. “Yes, my lord, but-” 

“You don’t.” Finally, Zuko allowed himself a tilted smile. “They’re not trapped at all.” 

“My lord, we know she’s an earthbender, that’s why we used the suspended jail.” 

Sokka chuckled merrily. “This is fun,” he said, mirroring Zuko’s thoughts. 

“That’s Toph Beifong. She invented metalbending.” Zuko probably had no business sounding so proud, but he did it anyway. 

The officers, on the other hand, had gone white. They turned horrified faces at the cackling child behind the bars. 

“And,” Zuko added, barely managing from laughing outright, “she’s not even the one you’ve underestimated the most.” At Toph’s mock scowl, he added, “At least they knew you were an earthbender.” 

Toph grinned again, then, and shot one hand up. 

Everyone except Zuko flinched, jumping into defensive positions. 

One of the bars of their ‘prison’ flew to Toph. She held it suspended for a moment, bending it hidden from view. 

She passed a sharp, balanced, metal boomerang over her shoulder. Sokka brightened impossibly, then looked beyond the bars with a shrewd calculating expression. The expression of a hunter. 

Zuko didn’t think there was doubt in the room about who exactly was trapped, anymore. 

Sokka drew his arm back, and the newly bended boomerang flew perfectly through the bars. A shattering sound and sudden reduction in light told Zuko he hit one of the lamps on the wall. It grazed Zuko’s crown on its way back with a light _clink,_ more of a hello than anything, and flew back into his waiting hand. 

Zuko grinned. He couldn’t help it. The display was exactly what he needed after his day, and he couldn’t even bring himself to feel guilty that it was happening at the expense of his officers’ prides. The sheer skill of arguably the two most underestimated members of team avatar was a thrill to behold, and it didn’t hurt that Zuko loved them with all his heart. 

He turned to the officers, who hadn’t even been able to twitch by the time the boomerang made its return. “I think you should probably go over the proof they brought in.” 

Chen recovered admirably quickly. “And the money, Lord Zuko?” 

Zuko sighed fondly at the pair. “Money, too?” 

Sokka smiled. “Couldn’t have been all goody-goody, that wouldn’t be realistic.” 

“Plus,” Toph said, “it wasn’t even actually their money.” 

“Fine, then I'm adding it to the royal coffers.” 

“Ugh whatever,” Toph scoffed, like that’s not what they had intended to do in the first place. With a shopping trip detour, at most. 

“That’s today’s adventure, then. Shall we?” Sokka asked Toph. 

“Sure.” 

Toph opened the jail right under them, and they dropped in a heap. It was hardly a foot from the ground, nothing of concern. Still, Zuko noticed how Sokka’s arm tightened around her automatically. And, more notably, how she didn’t immediately shake it off. 

He didn’t offer her a hand when they got up. 

Zuko spent the entire ride home being regaled by their stories, feeling a little like he was drowning in the overlapping voices. 

*** 

On the final day of meetings, Sokka was put on docket once again. It confused Zuko, since these meetings were not about the Four Nations Tech Collaboration Project, but he’d been listed as ambassador to the Avatar for this one. One of these days someone would have to tell Aang how ambassadors worked. 

It was the final meeting, and the topics on agenda were quickly cycled through. Just finalizing and hammering out details, reiterating everyone’s commitment to peace, overarching and almost vague. The talks even slipped into speculations about the festivities scheduled for the anniversary occasionally, light-hearted and bordering on casual. 

The final item was Sokka’s address. And he looked confident. 

“I wish to put forth a proposition for regular cross-nation peace summits such as this one. For the past year, topics of international interest have been discussed through letters, ambassadors and haphazard banquets, balls etcetera. I suggest a more scheduled arrangement, week or so long talks every quarter, cycling through the four political strongholds of the world.” He paused, the first moment of hesitation. “Sorry, Aang. Of course, you’d be in attendance at all of them.” 

Zuko hurt a little at that last bit, too. 

This meeting was smaller than the last one Sokka had attended, Just the chiefs, Zuko, Aang, King Kuei and a few other Earth leaders. Understandably, since most of the discussions was previously addressed and not particularly contentious. 

This, while not controversial, would be quite the agreement. 

“How long term would you see this plan, Ambassador Sokka?” Zuko asked with a sense of building anticipation. 

Sokka was striking like this, posture steady, eyes glinting with a sharpness that made Zuko feel awe like a physical presence in his heart. And now those blue eyes focused on him, soft in a way only he could tell. He tried not to feel breathless. 

“Lord Zuko,” he said, calm and professional, “Most likely a few years, we will of course revisit the frequency and length as required. For now, every quarter feels appropriate, with the world rebuilding from the war.” 

Zuko allowed a small smile, hoping it conveyed his pride without straying too much from proper behavior. Sokka’s eyes danced back at him. 

King Kuei spoke up, the thumping unfamiliar Earth formal tones that Zuko had come to expect. He had been the only one on the table who hadn’t grown up with Fire common, sheltered from the war his whole life. His translator had barely opened his mouth before Sokka spoke again. 

Replying to King Kuei. In Earth formal. 

Zuko blinked owlishly, distantly aware he probably looked ridiculous. When did that happen? He looked around the table and no one else looked particularly shocked, not even Kuei. 

Sokka had told him about their run-ins with King Kuei, he had just always assumed there was a translator present off-screen in those stories. Surely, he could be forgiven for assuming the translation just got skipped over before assuming that Sokka _taught himself_ Earth formal in the few weeks they were in Ba Sing Se? 

The conversation was over, he realized, and no one attempted to clue the rest of the table in. Before he could consider asking himself, though he didn’t quite trust himself to not sound incredulous about the whole business, Chief Arnook spoke. 

“This sounds like a strategic arrangement, and the Northern Water Tribe is in support, Ambassador Sokka.” 

Zuko resisited the urge to roll his eyes. He knew Arnook was just being polite but it wasn’t as though the others at the table weren’t in support. The discussions were simply on-going, and once details were ironed out, everyone would agree. There wouldn’t be much point to it at all, if they didn’t. 

Perhaps, he supposed, the chief was trying to make up for his previous refusal of Sokka. It was no secret that Chief Arnook had respect for the man. Or perhaps his agreement was the only one that was in question. Sokka’s dad, Aang, or Zuko were not likely to disagree with him, and Kuei had seemingly contented himself with whatever they spoke about. 

“Thank you, Chief Arnook,” Sokka smiled graciously. “There is simply the matter of deciding the order of the cycle, then.” 

It didn’t take too long. The new year occurred at the end of summer since it was defined by the first arrival of Sozin’s comet, and the subsequent summits were determined at three-month intervals. The poles were less harsh around the equinoxes, and the order formed primarily only based on that fact. South Pole for the autumn summit, Ba Sing Se for winter and North Pole for the spring one. 

The scribes drew up a treaty quickly, an agreement till the tenth anniversary at least, with appropriate allowances for adjustment as needed, and the five seals drying on the parchment settled something in Zuko. 

A global agreement to talk about things regularly. The thought eased his anxieties about the tentative peace immensely. 

It seemed Aang was more right than maybe anyone completely understood. Sokka really was turning out to be important for four-nation peace. 

Zuko couldn’t have known, then, just how much. 

He walked over to Sokka after the meeting adjourned, where he was restrapping his weapons next to his father. It still looked wrong that his belt was mounted with a machete instead of his usual sword. Sokka met his eyes and his face lit up. 

“Hey! We’re going drinking to celebrate the successful summit. You wanna join?” 

Zuko boggled at him. “What? No!” he said automatically, then blinked. Tried to collect his thoughts so he wouldn’t sound like a scandalized old lady while his friend spoke so casually about drinking. 

His friend who was a year younger than him. “I can’t. Neither can you, by the way.” 

Hakoda turned to them, at that, and Zuko hated how his heartbeat quickened. Sokka’s amusedly quirked eyebrow helped. “You gonna stop me, _fire lord_?” 

“I--what? No, just --” Zuko glanced furtively at the chief, and it probably didn’t go unnoticed. “Well. You’re not of age. _I’m_ not.” 

And finally, Sokka laughed outright. “What could you possibly mean?”, he gasped out, hand landing on Zuko’s shoulder, “You’re literally the FireLord.” 

“But. I'm not eighteen.” 

Sokka stopped pretending to fall over and frowned at him, face still frozen in a smile. “So?” 

Zuko tilted his head at him, confused. “So... That’s when you’re of age.” 

“Huh. You guys have that too?” 

Zuko was getting so tired of confusion, but really, what did that mean. “What?” 

Sokka tilted his lips at him in a way that was both teasing and fond. It was a familiar expression. “Well the Earth kingdom has a strict coming of age too, although it’s sixteen. We don’t really do that, in the Water Tribe.” 

Zuko blinked. “Oh. Then – what – how --” He was suddenly drawing a blank as to the actual point of having a proper coming of age. He’d never had reason to question it, before then. 

But Sokka grinned, suddenly, and Zuko knew a terrible joke was coming his way. “Our customs are a lot more -” pause for dramatic effect “- fluid!” He wiggled his eyebrows and nudged Zuko. “Eh, eh? Get it?” 

Zuko groaned, and pushed at the offending elbow. “Yes Sokka, I get it,” he said wearily. 

He laughed. “Yeah well. It’s just, situational. And I’m a marked warrior Zu,” he tapped at the tattoo curled around his bicep, and Zuko’s eyes honed onto it like they were drawn by magnets. He had to fight staring at it at the best of times, now he simply couldn’t help it. “Obviously I'm ‘of age’.” 

Zuko still had questions, but he said, “Ok. I’m not gonna join, though,” and Sokka laughed again. “Yup. Uh-huh. Gotta set the right example for Fire Nation youth.” 

Zuko grinned, and pushed him a little. He was still getting a hang of this casual physical affection that seemed to come so easily to the rest of the gaang. 

“Alright alright. Guess I'll see you tonight, then.” Sokka left with Hakoda’s hand on his shoulder. 

The words came back to him while he was lounging on the couch with Suki’s feet in his lap, the rest of them on the floor as usual. Everyone except Sokka. It had gotten decently late, and he should have been back. 

Concerned, Zuko made his way to the Water Tribe embassy, allowing only a single guard to shadow him. 

He’d been so lost in his worries, he hardly noticed Hakoda sitting on the steps at the entrance. He faltered for a moment, uneasy despite himself, remembering that they’d been drinking. 

But Hakoda simply smiled, wan but warm. “FireLord Zuko,” he greeted, but didn’t stand up. “What brings you here?” 

The tone comforted him just enough that he could take the next few steps and sit on the steps too. “Just Zuko is fine. I was worried about Sokka, he didn’t come to my chambers tonight.” 

Hakoda laughed, booming and bright, and Zuko realised what that sounded like. Heat rushed to his face. 

“No -- Uh -- I mean – all of them -” 

“Relax, Zuko. You think I don’t know where my kids have been spending the night for the last few weeks?” 

Hakoda’s face was bright and relaxed, and the expression was so soft that Zuko had never wished harder for the knot in his chest to dissolve. Ignoring that, as he always did around Sokka’s father, he rubbed at his neck with a small smile. “Yes, I suppose you would.” 

Hakoda chuckled good-naturedly. “You lot were always close, I get it.” He smiled quietly for a moment. “Sokka’s fine, by the way. Passed out in his bed when we returned, but fine.” 

Zuko nodded, staring out at the greenery flanking the walkway between the south wing of the palace and the embassy. His worry had mostly dissipated when he saw Hakoda sitting calmly, but knowing definitively that Sokka was safe helped. “Thank you, sir.” 

Hakoda eyed him in the way that Katara did sometimes, like he could see into his soul and know what made him tick. He squirmed, trying not to look like it. 

“I keep telling you, kid, you can just call me Hakoda.” 

He didn’t know how to explain that he really truly couldn’t do that. And it wasn’t even only because of his ‘capital I Issues’ like Sokka said. It was mostly that, but Fire Nation culture in general placed immense importance in respecting your elders. He couldn’t _imagine_ calling his uncle or mother by name, ever. 

Before he could form any words, a slurred voice called out behind them. “Koda!” 

A much drunker Bato was stumbling towards them, floppy smile on his features. He squeezed into the space between Hakoda and the wall, looping his arms around his shoulders and pressing kisses into the skin above his collar. 

Zuko averted his eyes abruptly, blushing furiously. 

“Bato,” came Hakoda’s voice, amused, “dunno if you noticed, Zuko has joined us.” 

He very clearly hadn’t noticed, Zuko thought, mortified. This was a development he hadn’t been aware of, and wondered if Sokka and Katara knew. 

“The FireLord?” Zuko could hear the confused frown in his voice, and it was confirmed when he glanced their way cautiously. Bato was still draped on Hakoda, but he’d picked his face up to squint at Zuko. 

“Yeah. He was asking after Sokka.” 

An impossibly soft look overtook Bato’s face at the words. “Good kid,” he mumbled, and dropped his head into Hakoda’s neck. “They are,” he smiled. 

Zuko blinked. He hadn’t even questioned that Bato had been talking about Sokka, but Hakoda’s comment threw him off. Both of them? 

He cleared his throat and got up. “I’ll uh. Take your leave. Good night sir.” He barely managed a few steps. 

“Zuko?” 

He turned, his shadow professionally stepping aside so he could speak to Hakoda. “Yes sir?” 

Hakoda regarded him quietly for a moment. For all of Zuko’s physical reactions to the man, the strong features and kind eyes set in a face he had never once seen a cruel expression on, never seen anything but warmth and concern for him, did inspire a sort of comfort in him. He remembered the Western Air Temple, and how careful Hakoda had been around his skittishness, how he’d begun to notice his light genial manner, and the silly jokes that Sokka had inherited. The eventual conversations they’d had, a little stilted but still going miles in helping Zuko. Every time he’d seen him since had been a professional capacity, and the FireLord demeanor had protected him from the worst of himself. 

He watched him, now, waiting. 

“Are you still afraid? Of me?”, he said finally, gentle and quiet. Zuko breathed, aware of it suddenly, even though it didn’t quicken. 

After more heartbeats than was probably warranted, Zuko whispered, “A little.” 

Hakoda didn’t look surprised, and unlike the first few times, he didn’t look upset. Zuko thought maybe he knew what it meant, more than just the words. What it meant that Zuko hadn’t immediately snapped no, curling into himself and trembling and utterly defying himself. Hadn't rejected the question entirely. 

He hummed, an almost musical sound, and nodded slowly, once. “Good night, Lord Zuko.” 

When Zuko entered his chambers, he found the rest of the gaang already asleep. As he curled up around them, he thought about the big firm hand on Sokka’s shoulder, how he lit up in his father’s attention, his respect. He thought about the look on Bato’s face when Sokka was mentioned, sappy and loving. He thought about Sokka teasing him, “You love Aang like a _daaad_ _”_ , singsong and sleepy enough to not properly consider Zuko’s baggage, there. He thought about Katara running to her father after the war, melting in those arms like she finally felt safe. 

He fell asleep with a hand on Aang’s shoulder and a bitter twist in his chest. 

*** 

The morning of the day marking exactly one year since the comet streaked through the sky and the world changed forever wasn’t remotely as momentous as Zuko would have thought. 

His day started as it always did, even if it didn’t continue that way. Him and Aang breathed together, greeted the sun and moved through their forms as their friends stirred indoors. When breakfast was wheeled in for the lot of them, everyone jumped to it, except Aang. And that’s when the day deviated from the norm. 

It was a day of celebration, but also a day of remembrance. Aang had to really work on convincing Zuko that it didn’t need to be a day of guilt. That didn’t eliminate the pang in his heart as he watched Aang meditate by himself, solemn and in mourning, even if he’d never call it that. 

A hundred and one years. 

Still, when he joined them, he did so with his usual cheer. Sokka and Aang chattered excitedly about the plans for the day like they hadn’t been involved in making it happen every step of the way. Toph flicked tiny rocks and pieces of food across the table, the entire group retaliated and Katara tried to bend to get them to stop but only made it worse. 

Zuko looked around at the young sun-lit sleep ruffled saviors of the world, breathed in the sun to energize his inner flame which had been tranquil and controlled since he met the dragons, and felt the year of peace settle around the world like a healing salve, working slowly on the wounds of a century long war. 

The daylight hours were spent among his people. It felt like the entire nation and more had come pouring into the capital for the celebration, throngs of pushy but cheerful crowds lined along the entire path of their parade. Team Avatar was all together on one float, waving, bending, laughing. Aang kept flying off into the crowd every few miles, and they lapped it up with immense excitement. 

Zuko’s favorite part was the clamor and applause that Katara’s displays were met with, if only for what it meant for a waterbending master, fire’s elemental opposite, the last one from a tribe that had been strategically raided and pillaged to take this away from them, to be met with such a reaction in the heart of the Fire Nation. 

The destination of the parade was the city center, where large stages had been constructed for performances and addresses. Most of the international delegates were seated in the roped off portion of the audience. Aang gave the kind of speech expected of him, hopeful and relatable and wise in turn, warming Zuko more even though the sun was at its zenith. Zuko knew he wasn’t remotely as good of an orator, but he spoke from the heart, to his people, with all the love he held for them, and he thought maybe some of it conveyed anyway. 

It began with Aang and Zuko’s dragon dance, which was starting to become something of a tradition. This time, they ended with a rainbow fire display, and even the most grudging of the delegates looked awed. 

Cultural displays of all sorts from around the world followed. Zuko watched, clapped, grinned so hard and for so long he thought his lips would fall off, and felt content. 

It ended with a dance again, the avatar and all his masters. They’d come up with it in the little time between his friends landing and the summit starting, and had only been able to sneak in a few practice sessions, so it was short. But it was a powerful symbol of the elements in harmony, and even as each of the masters froze in their final poses, Aang continued, using the elements together till one by one only air remained. A tribute, a memory, a culture. 

Lunch was a private affair, the six of them and Iroh, flushed and tired but happy. The evening was to be devoted to the events within the palace, and with that in mind, everyone retired to rest before getting caught up in celebrations that would certainly last through the night. 

A lot more nobility, from all the nations, had arrived exclusively for the ball and feast. Zuko had never seen this hall so full. And unlike the Fire Nation, the other countries not only had dancing inbuilt into their cultures, the nobility were particularly used to attending such fancy parties. People had mostly paired or grouped up, and the band was cycling through a variety of music for the diverse tastes. He even spotted red robes dancing with green and blue. 

Katara and Toph found him first. They looked stunning, Katara in a flowing blue and silver dress, with her hair done intricately braided in ways that Zuko couldn’t begin to comprehend, and Toph in a green floor length tunic rimmed in gold, even wearing one of her signature sole-less boots. 

“Hey, I thought you and Aang would already be putting everyone to shame up there?” He asked Katara teasingly. 

She laughed, but blushed. “Aang said we’ll wait for a while, he didn’t want anyone to feel self-conscious.” 

That sounded like Aang alright. Zuko had spotted the Kyoshi warriors in a circle together, Ty Lee’s arm around Mai’s waist, but he hadn’t seen Sokka yet. As if she could read his mind, Toph said, “Snoozles is hounding the people serving snacks. Someone has to teach him how these things go or he’ll be throwing up before dinner is even announced.” 

Katara side-eyed her amusedly. “But that someone won’t be you, will it?” 

“Hell no. I'd love to see him overstuff himself and fall over.” 

Zuko smiled. “Well, ladies. Shall we?” 

Toph blew a strand of her bangs off her face, only for it to fall right back. “Watch who you’re calling a lady, Sparky.” 

He laughed, open in a way he couldn’t have imagined a year ago. “My mistake. Masters, care to dance with a lowly FireLord?” 

Katara's grin was almost sharper than Toph’s, and for a brief moment, Zuko wondered if he’d made a grave miscalculation. But by then he’d been dragged onto the floor already, and had no choice but to move to the music. 

On the dance floor, the hours sped by in a whirl of color and sound, sweat and adrenaline. Zuko found himself shuttling from partners to groups with very little say in the entire manner. He was pretty sure he even danced with Mai, who looked quietly amused at finding herself in his arms, before the pink hurricane of Ty Lee pulled her away. 

At one point, Sokka draped an arm around his neck and dragged him to the Southern Warriors grouped together in one corner. It was the first time Zuko had glimpsed him that night, and he looked painfully handsome. His Water Tribe formals stretched over his chest such that every muscle developed over the last year was beautifully defined, his tribal tattoo on display proudly, arms flexing with each move. His hair was braided into the wolftail, rather than just pulled back, and the effect made him look that much more regal, for all that he claimed to not be a prince. Before Zuko could drool all over himself, he was pushed into the dancing group.

  
Zuko was immediately overwhelmed at the press of warm bodies all around him,most of them much taller than him. They were all jumping and shouting and laughing, and Zuko thought the sheer overwhelm would make him swoon. 

As intimidating as it looked from outside, the pack welcomed him comfortably. Their movements were simple, forceful and repetitive, and Zuko found himself easily following, jumping in and out as the circle moved. Sokka beamed at him, panting and happy, multiple times during the song. By the time it ended, Zuko was sure his face was flushed, sweat was dripping from his hair and soaking his robes, and his heart was beating insanely. The rush was euphoric and addictive and Zuko thought maybe he got it, now. Dancing. 

They collapsed into one of the many low settees dotting the hall. Sokka had grabbed something fruity off a tray and downed it at what would have been a concerning pace if Zuko could bring himself to feel anything but exhausted and blissed out. 

The warriors collapsed around them, and even through his haze he noticed the deliberate distance between Bato and Hakoda. Bato caught his eye, and to his surprise, smiled, a little sheepish and a lot warm. Zuko thought that if his face wasn’t already red, it certainly was now, and smiled back awkwardly. He knew Bato didn’t have any real reason to like him, they hadn’t had really any direct interaction, and the only thing that explained the exchange was if Hakoda had talked to him about Zuko. What an idea! 

Zuko found, to his astonishment, that he felt safe and comfortable among the boisterous and huge men, watching their interactions that weren’t entirely 'proper' like he'd been taught, but filled with so much camaraderie he couldn’t begin to feel uncomfortable about it. By the time they dispersed, Zuko found himself clasping solid forearms and patted so often and so hard on the back he was sure it would bruise. The thought made him inexplicably giddy. 

Sokka stayed with him till the final songs concluded, eventually being joined by Suki and Toph. Aang pulled them all onto to the floor for one team avatar jam session, a few songs of utterly uncoordinated swaying, giggling and falling all over each other. Finally, it was just Aang and Katara, and it felt like the longest song of night. Dulcet tones echoing around the hall as everyone stopped to watch the mesmerizing manner the two moved together, in harmony, coming in and out, dipping, stretching, twirling. The last few steps were conducted with a flourish of water twisting from the fountains to them, and it felt almost like it was a physical manifestation of the energy transferring between them, smooth and balanced. 

It was no wonder, truly, that that was the closer for this ceremonious and unprecedented night. 

Dinner was announced, and the entire attendance filtered through to the adjoining halls. Zuko was having stressful flashbacks to the hours spent poring over a seating chart for this room, everything needing to be utterly perfect. 

Team Avatar was clustered at the table in the center, and this meant Zuko enjoyed this meal without having to make any stilted conversation, just his friends, looking radiant, celebrating the first of many years of peace to come. This time, no food fights broke out, and for once, the gaang collapsed into the humongous FireLord bed instead of the floor, in a tired but sated pile, barely hours from daybreak. 

*** 

Zuko waved off the Southern ship all the way till he could no longer make out the tiny figures of Katara and Hakoda on the deck. Suki had left the day before, and Aang had offered to drop off Sokka, Toph and Teo at the Northern Air Temple, along with Min, the firebender who’d all but insisted to be the Fire Nation engineer on the project, and Banko, the earthbender Kuei had assigned. 

They walked back towards the palace. Zuko let them move towards the embassies to get packed, already thinking about the odd jobs he had to address that day, but Sokka grabbed his arm. 

“Come with me a moment,” he said, an excited light in his eyes. Intrigued, Zuko let himself to be pulled to Sokka’s assigned guest chambers. He faltered at the door, when Sokka dropped his arm and went rummaging through a bag in the corner, staring. 

“Sokka. How did you manage to do this when you were hardly in your room the entire time?” 

Sokka hummed questioningly, distracted. “What are you talking about?” 

Zuko gestured emphatically, incredulous. This chamber was just one room, with the bed, desk and armchairs all arranged in the space and a closet against the wall. Its doors were hanging open, shelves empty, and the robes that should have been in it were instead draped over the chair and along the floor in a way that unwittingly formed walkable paths around the room. The number of scrolls piled on and spilling off the desk couldn’t have possibly fit in Sokka’s actually humble looking bags. 

Sokka waved a hand. “Oh, forget that. I’ll pack it all soon.” 

“Sokka,” Zuko said, shocked, “You’re leaving in three hours.” 

“Yeah loads of time. Aha! There we go.” Sokka straightened, brandishing a long slim package, and grinned at Zuko. Bounding towards him, he said, “Did you notice my new brush, in the meetings?” 

Zuko frowned, “Yes, actually. It wasn’t really a brush, was it?” 

“Nah, it’s a whale tooth carving. I invented it, and later I realized it works better with glass. You know I learned glass blowing in the Lingar factory?” 

Even while talking a mile a minute, Sokka handed the package to Zuko, and he noticed it was a deep blue velvet case, slightly shorter than his forearm. 

“Uh, yeah.” Zuko said, and Sokka gestured at him to open the case. 

Nestled in a bed of soft cloth was a long glass structure. Most of it was carved in the shape of the handle of some of Zuko’s more ornate calligraphy brushes. Beyond the rim where the bristles would be, glass continued. A small sphere, cut the way that diamonds were sculpted, followed by a cylindrical length that had slim fissures threaded around it like screws had, ending in a point similar to a brush laden with ink. 

“I, uh, call it a dipper.” Sokka sounded a lot more unsure, suddenly. “See the grooves? It holds ink, and lasts longer between dips than regular brushes. Glass works better than bone because it doesn’t absorb at all.” 

Zuko looked up at him through his lashes, a smirk dancing on his lips. “I thought you got banned from naming any inventions.” 

Sokka snorted. “This isn’t part of the treaty. It's a Sokka-special limited-edition gift.” 

Zuko’s smirk dropped, his heart beating in his throat. “When you say limited-edition…" he whispered. 

“Just the two in the world.” Sokka’s voice matched his, low and breathless. 

Zuko’s eyes flicked from Sokka’s fond but nervous expression to the beautiful glass sculpture in his hands. He should deny it, point out the usefulness, insist that Sokka include the plans in the project. 

He didn’t do any of that. He simply stared at the molded glass against the soft dark blue and felt something grow warm and large inside him till he choked on it. 

“It, uh, it’s much thinner than most brushes. Like I said, it lasts longer, and it dispenses the ink more regularly, so you don’t get heavy blotches just after you dip and streaky marks by the time it’s running out. I thought, since so much of your job is paperwork, you’d like something personal and useful like this, and -” 

“Sokka.” 

Zuko interrupted Sokka’s nervous rambling quickening with every word. Admittedly, Zuko had a royal education growing up, and his writing was impeccable, he hadn’t particularly encountered the inconvenience Sokka was describing. 

It didn’t matter, though, at all. 

Zuko looked at Sokka, brows furrowed, eyes bright. Considered the words that had come tumbling out of him. Sokka had developed an entirely new way of putting ink on paper, a more efficient way, and for some reason, his first thought had not been to help the world, but instead how it could maybe be useful for Zuko. He’d even discovered a better way of doing it than the one that he was currently using, and was choosing to give it to him, keeping the whale tooth for himself. 

Zuko didn’t understand. Even if Sokka had let this be mass produced, Zuko could have used it. Why would he keep it limited, special, exclusively for Zuko? Why did he look so apprehensive, like he wasn’t sure if he would accept the gift? Or like it, perhaps? Everything about this boggled Zuko. 

“Sokka, I – why -” 

Sokka blinked, still with that unsure expression that made Zuko feel distinctly wrongfooted. “What do you mean?” he muttered. 

“Just. I don’t know. Why would you do this for me?” 

Sokka lips turned down in a frown, going from nervous to stern. He grabbed Zuko’s upper arms. “Zuko. You deserve nice things.” 

And really, even he hadn’t quite realized that that’s where his doubts were coming from. He’d just felt bewildered, but of course Sokka got to the root of it anyway. 

When he didn’t do anything but look back at Sokka in shock, he spoke again, softer this time. “Why did you give me that book?” 

“I -”, Zuko tried to collect his thoughts. “I thought it would help you.” 

Sokka grinned. “I thought this would help you too.” Zuko frowned again. “But -” 

He got cut off by Sokka shaking him once, firmly. “No. I like you, and I want you to have it. There’s nothing more to it, Zuko. Do you like it?” 

His voice went a little high at the end, brows pinched, nervous again. Zuko shook his head jerkily, like he was trying to shake something off. “Yes yes, of course,” he said, “It’s beautiful and an astounding invention. I love it.” 

The grin returned, and Zuko couldn’t help but think it beautiful, too. “Then keep it. Nothing more to it, I promise.” 

Zuko breathed in deep, looking into Sokka’s open vulnerable expression, and tried to absorb the comfort he was providing, impossibly warm blue eyes full of concern and love. For him. His head swam. 

“Thank you, Sokka. I will treasure it,” he smiled. 

He smirked a little. “You better.” After a few moments of them just looking at each other, smiling stupidly, Sokka spun him around, hands on his shoulders. “Now get going, I gotta pack.” He steered him out of the chambers and waved cheekily before closing the door. 

Zuko looked into his hands and thought, friendship is insane.  
It wasn’t the first time, and it wouldn't be the last. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm soft for these fools giving thoughtful gifts to each other, can you tell?  
> Zuko is so confused by niceness it hurts  
> if you're wondering, sokka gave him a [glass dip pen](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.amazon.com%2FMolshine-Handmade-Borosilicate-Signature%20Business%2Fdp%2FB071SLWJ8J&psig=AOvVaw0GjktwXFtLsrNDV3KlCTpt&ust=1594202489100000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CA0QjhxqFwoTCMCP3KLxuuoCFQAAAAAdAAAAABAJ)
> 
> Zuko when he sees his girl friends in formal wear : aww they look so beautiful look at the fabric the braids  
> Zuko when he spots sokka and the warriors : aahh handsome water tribe warriors ahhhhh
> 
> notes we should all just know
> 
> -hakoda and bato totally know zuko is their future son-in-law
> 
> -the vigilante justice trio that is the blind bandit, captain boomerang and the blue spirit haunts the fire nation military for years. they're never caught unless they want to be
> 
> -sokka is melting at the way zuko is accepted into the fold of the warriors of his tribe, and how he seems to actually enjoy himself. meanwhile, they're all just waiting for the wedding
> 
> -zuko finds earth-tophs around the palace for weeks after
> 
> i hope it came across that even though sokka isn't all that versed in politics yet, when at the table with the most important people in the world, everyone cares about his opinion _so much_
> 
> your comments literally fuel me. please let me know if the tones of the different scenes were disjointed, and anything and everything else you noticed. this chapter is full of a lot
> 
> edit: i have expanded and rewritten the scene of Sokka and Toph in jail from Sokka's perspective [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27323176). enjoy!  
> (and maybe while you're there check out the rest of my Sokka week offerings??)


	7. Northern Air Temple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((IMP - i modified the scene where Sokka gets the book of maps that Zuko assembled. felt like i could do it better, and more in character. check it out.))
> 
> in which Sokka is a frustrated mother hen i hadn't anticipated when i added my 'he guides Aang everywhere' hc
> 
> and for a fic tagged Sokka-centric, i find myself having to keep track of where Katara and Aang are at all times way more than expected. at least Zuko can be trusted to stay put

_ Hey ‘Tara, _

_ Aang dropped us and the Fire Nation materials at the Northern Air Temple.  _ _ I'm _ _ sending him to you,  _ _ he’ll _ _ reach in a half moon. I also gave the instructions to Kyoshi Island, further  _ _ you’ll _ _ have to tell me where you two want to go. _

_ Listen. If Min flirts with me then  _ _ I'll _ _ do what I want, kay. Even if I  _ _ don’t _ _ listen to you and  _ _ ‘ _ _ get  _ _ burned _ _ ’ _ _ , _ _ I know  _ _ you’ll _ __ _ heal _ _ me. _

_ And anyway,  _ _ you're _ __ _ really not _ _ one to talk about  _ _ maintaining _ _ international relations. Dad told me all about your feuds with the northern benders. And  _ _ they’re _ _ our sister tribe! I get why  _ _ you’re _ _ mad, really, but  _ _ they’re _ _ helping us sis. Play nice.  _ _ It's _ _ only for a little while, anyway.  _

_ Neither you nor Aang told me just how much this place has changed. The new labs are insanely awesome, and Aang gets to keep his whole art and culture  _ _ stuff _ _ too. You never appreciated the Mechanist’s genius, but  _ _ he’s _ __ _ almost  _ _ singlehandedly _ _ outfitted these labs to rival some of the most prestigious equipment in the Fire Nation, so maybe  _ _ you’ll _ _ get it. Toph keeps messing with the bridge that Aang made, but I think I can get her to reinforce it with some metal.  _

_ I'm _ __ _ probably going _ _ to be here for about six moons. No hunting trips unfortunately, only some fishing spots around. The nearest town is my only source of meat. Pray for me.  _

_ Toph says that if you want to get to her, write to me. Even if you write to her,  _ _ she’ll _ _ make me read it, so might as well just listen to her.  _ _ She's _ _ gonna make me write letters to everyone too.  _

_ She’s _ _ telling me to tell you  _ _ to  _ _ kick the northerners’ asses. I  _ _ have to _ _ strongly  _ _ advise _ _ against it.  _

_ She hit me.  _

_ I told you _ _ my whaletooth  _ _ dipper _ _ is useful _ _ , otherwise there would be a huge ink  _ _ blot _ _ where the words are right now.  _

_ Toph is gonna be traveling back and forth to her school and here,  _ _ probably on _ _ land. _

_ Definitely on _ _ land, she says. _

_ Think I could borrow Aang sometimes? Air travel is so much better than anything else. _

_ Take care at home sis.  _ _ It'll _ _ be fine. _

_ Best and worst, _

_ Sokka (and Toph) _

_ ( _ _ I'm _ _ not writing her entire title) _

~*******~

_ Dear Zuko, _

_ Thank you for talking to Ty Lee. We met her in Kyoshi and the lead seems promising.  _ _ We’re _ _ making our way to the Fire Nation now. Somewhere called Manti? Turns out her family has a traveling tendency, and particularly now that all the sisters joined the circus. It gives Aang a lot of confidence that they might be of Air descent.  _

_ Don’t _ _ worry about arranging stuff for us,  _ _ we’ll _ _ be fine. You can ask Sokka about our schedule if you can come down sometime, but  _ _ it’s _ __ _ alright _ _ if you  _ _ can’t _ _ too. Toph said to write to Sokka to reach her, and  _ _ I’m _ _ guessing he  _ _ hasn’t _ _ written to you yet.  _

_ Speaking of,  _ _ they’re _ _ both settled at the temple. Or well, the new labs near them anyway. You could tell Toph is  _ _ actually pretty _ _ excited about this right? His letters for a while are only going to be about his nerdy stuff, annoyingly enough.  _

_ I'm _ __ _ actually pretty _ _ glad to be travelling right now. I do miss home, but it  _ _ doesn’t _ _ feel right with all those benders from the north. They say  _ _ it’s _ _ all in a friendly spirit, but  _ _ it’s _ _ still mocking our way of life isn’t it?  _

_ Whatever, you heard me rant about this enough already. _

_ Sokka keeps asking for Aang to come and fly him around the place, because he  _ _ has to _ _ travel for the testing sometimes. Toph just does her earth slide thing, and  _ _ she’s _ _ going to her school every so often.  _ _ It's _ _ so irritating, like Aang is his personal pilot or something. And  _ _ he’s _ _ nice enough to go anyway. He  _ _ hasn’t _ _ yet, but  _ _ it’s _ _ a matter of time.  _

_ I did threaten your guards and staff. Your chief advisor  _ _ actually turned _ _ out to be  _ _ pretty cool _ _ ,  _ _ she’d _ _ support my bid to tie you to your bed if you make it necessary. _

_ With love, _

_ Katara _

~*******~

_ Hey Zu, _

_ I  _ _ have to _ _ send official reports detailing our progress to the Avatar, the FireLord, the Earth King, and the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe.  _

_ Guess fucking what? None of them are gonna be formal.  _

_ I love how you hate my short forms. _

_ Well.  _ _ Maybe the _ _ report to Kuei will be formal. Only because  _ _ he’d _ _ not read it himself, not at first.  _

_ Anyway. This is my ‘official report _ _ ’. _ __ _ Don’t _ _ worry,  _ _ I'll _ _ update you. Min will write to you as well, and  _ _ it’ll _ _ be all technical and boring and you  _ _ won’t _ _ understand a word.  _ _ So, _ _ my ‘report’ will be explaining all that to you. Just keep it with you when you read hers. _

_ Also, side note. Katara said Min’s been flirting been with me. Obviously, I told her duh, but I don’t  _ _ actually see _ _ it? Do you know if  _ _ she’s _ _ just being paranoid or if  _ _ there’s _ _ something to it? It would be  _ _ weird, if _ __ _ I'm _ _ being honest. Not  _ _ really over _ _ Suki and all that. _

_ Okay now for the report.  _

__ _ I'll _ _ attach plans with some more explanations about each design individually. Here  _ _ I'll _ _ explain some terms. Min will tell you that our designs  _ _ have to _ _ be tested for functionality and fatigue. Function, of course, is about whether it can do its job, and fatigue is  _ _ basically how _ _ often it can do the same thing over and over.  _

_ Most of our current designs are narrowed from  _ _ a huge variety _ _ of ideas, and I finished the basic calculations for their feasibility. Min ensures that whatever we do can be  _ _ accomplished _ _ in the factories with as  _ _ little changes _ _ to them as possible.  _

_ She and Toph also do a lot of the construction, Banko helps. The Mechanist and I typically just make prototypes.  _ _ That's _ _ another word,  _ _ it’s _ _ like a model, usually smaller, just to check measurements and application.  _

_ There are a few other terms, primarily to do with different performances of the designs under different stressing conditions and with different heat treatments. Min will send you huge tables about the experimentation process,  _ _ don’t _ _ worry about it.  _ _ I'll _ _ include what you  _ _ actually need _ _ to know and expand on her stuff in the attached prints. _

_ I also managed to convince Toph to help me on a personal project. Soon I will be able to fly without Aang, and  _ _ that’s _ _ all  _ _ you’re _ _ getting for now.  _ _ Don’t _ _ tell Katara anything. _

_ Teo and Banko get along, surprisingly? I know  _ _ they’re _ _ both Earth Kingdom, but still. Banko is also  _ _ very  _ _ very _ _ impressed _ _ by  _ _ Toph _ _ , her  _ _ Beifong _ _ status and her  _ _ metalbending _ _ ,  _ _ it’s _ __ _ kind of hilarious _ _. I suppose  _ _ she’d _ _ written to her parents about this, and I had the wonderful opportunity of reading their reply to her. Banko is from some stupid noble family, and  _ _ they’d _ _ love if the two of them would ‘court _ _ ’. _ _ Ha. _

_ Toph: I told them to keep their opinions to  _ _ themselves, in case _ _ there was any doubt.  _

_ I told her there  _ _ wasn’t _ _. Oh  _ _ yeah _ _ , if you want to write to Toph you can just tell me. _

_ We’re _ _ good here, really. Things are going according to plan, and not only is it fun,  _ _ it’s _ _ going to be  _ _ very useful _ _. I know I said it before but this seriously is so much better than playing with magic and spirits. _

_ I'll _ _ keep sending updates.  _

_ Yours, _

_ Sokka _

~*******~

_ Sweetie, _

_ It was  _ _ alright _ _ , really.  _ _ I'm _ _ glad to help Sokka out,  _ _ he’s _ _ helped us so much. I know the acolytes were  _ _ really excited _ _ to spend time with you. Toph’s students are always a fun varied bunch. Did you know she expanded to five students?  _ _ It’s _ _ a slightly older man, Gahu. She found him crying in a tavern  _ _ I'm _ __ _ pretty sure _ __ _ she’s _ __ _ way too _ _ young for.  _

_ And it was worth it! At Yu Dao I had to sit with the mayor for a meeting, but Sokka took it instead.  _ _ I think they _ _ liked him, so  _ _ it’s _ _ okay if I gave some of my Avatar responsibilities to him, right?  _ _ He’s _ _ been telling me to assign ambassadors for so long now. _

_ It was so much more fun to fly without worrying about the directions.  _ _ Maybe we _ _ did take him for granted love. I spotted a hog monkey migration, and we rode around for a few hours. He grumbled as he always does, but we both know he  _ _ doesn’t _ _ mean it.  _

_ I’m _ _ going to get you some local gifts from around here that I think  _ _ you’ll _ _ like. They do some  _ _ really pretty _ _ stone work.  _

_ I’ll _ _ write again when  _ _ I'm _ _ leaving from here. Just a few days, no more.  _

_ I love you  _

_ Aang _

~*******~

_ Hey Aang, _

_ Toraha is at least a week’s journey from your current position. Are you sure you  _ _ don’t _ _ have any closer destinations? I can appreciate your nomadic roots and the random nature of chasing rumors, but it still  _ _ doesn’t _ _ make sense to be doubling back over and over.  _

_ I'm _ _ back in the temple. Toph decided to be at school for a while.  _

_ This is also my official report to you.  _ _ I'm _ _ not bothering explaining anything,  _ _ I'll _ _ handle it. You  _ _ don’t _ _ need to know anything, and I highly doubt  _ _ you’ll _ _ get it anyway. Just trust me, and when asked, say  _ _ I've _ _ been writing. Be vague and you  _ _ won’t _ _ have to lie.  _

_ You saw most of what was going on right? Just describe whatever you remember slightly. _

_ DON’T MENTION THE AIRSHIP. Not even to Katara if you can?  _

_ Ugh. Who am I kidding?  _

_ About the meeting at Yu Dao. There are some complications about representation and citizenship of the ex-colonies in the Ba Sing Se government. I wrote to Kuei, because those who chose to stay after Zuko withdrew his army and gave his announcements have a legal claim to Earth Kingdom citizenship. I also gave a few suggestions on your behalf. I have a hunch about why this documentation is getting lost on the way.  _

_ For representation,  _ _ you’re _ __ _ gonna _ __ _ have to _ _ write to Kuei yourself, they  _ _ won’t _ __ _ listen to _ _ me. Tell him this exactly, _

_ ‘Earth law states population  _ _ equivalence _ _ representation for all provinces and city-states in every ruling body of the central government. The concerned regions which were previously under Fire Nation  _ _ subjugation _ _ during Sozin’s War, have since been adopted into the Kingdom, according to the procedures described in the Unification of Earth Directive. This was  _ _ finalized _ _ in the War Colonies’ Reinstatement Agreement stamped in winter of 101 AG. In the autumn of 102 AG it has come to my attention that while representation has been granted,  _ _ equivalence _ _ has not been achieved. I ask the ruling courts to look into this matter and adjust the representation, in my capacity as the Avatar, responsible for restoring balance to the world after the War.’ _

_ You can add whatever explanations you want, but if you remember from our Ba Sing Se experience, they care about wording and law a lot. If you just say please fix this,  _ _ they’ll _ _ assume  _ _ it’s _ _ a suggestion and not give it any heed.  _

_ You  _ _ have to _ _ write to me about your destination  _ _ immediately _ _ when you get this letter okay? _

_ Your brother-in-arms, _

_ Sokka _

~*******~

_ Lord of sparks, _

_ I'm _ _ at the academy for a few weeks. This is a covert operation, no one else is to know you got a letter from me.  _ _ Don't _ _ think I have to add threats for you to take that seriously, do I? _

_ I'm _ _ so glad to get a rest from  _ _ all of _ _ his Sokka-ness. The nerd collection at that temple only encourages him,  _ _ it’s _ _ exhausting.  _

_ He stayed at the school with Aang for a while, and now I know exactly what you were talking about. I honestly could have done without the practical demonstration of his over-the-top friendliness. Everyone was clamoring after him within a few days, he really  _ _ doesn’t _ _ need that kind of a boost to his ego. _

_ Even now my students keep having metalbending competitions to decide who gets to the temple with me. I heard the town had been buzzing about the avatar before  _ _ they’d _ _ even arrived, and now  _ _ it’s _ _ been three days since they left but all anyone talks about is Snoozles and Twinkle Toes.  _ _ They're _ _ dumb as ostrich-horse shit. _

_ He did have a meeting with the mayor of Yu Dao, in place of Aang.  _ _ I think that one _ _ was important, you should ask him. Some suggestions for the constant problem that are the colonies. I really  _ _ don’t _ _ care about governments and palaces and shit, but you do. You should  _ _ probably keep _ _ an eye out for him. _

_ My students are hardly better. I took in another one, a crybaby named Gahu. I thought a slightly more experienced, if excessively emotional, earthbender might have an easier time of it. But these lily-livers  _ _ remain _ _ talentless as ever.  _

_ Whatever. Got my work cut out for me.  _

_ ( _ _ we’re _ _ really trying sir. And for all her insults,  _ _ she’s _ __ _ actually a _ _ very patient teacher) _

_ You were right about this being quite the project. Whatever else  _ _ he’s _ _ good for or not, Snoozles is pushing my limits, and I love it. Not only with  _ _ different kinds _ _ of metals, but what  _ _ different ways _ _ I can bend  _ _ particular metals _ _. Metalbending also goes very well firebending. Min says  _ _ it’s _ _ specifically non-combative firebending, but bending is bending man. Molted metal moves and feels different, and I  _ _ can’t _ _ wait to master it all. By the time  _ _ I'm _ _ of age, I will be unimaginable. _

_ Toph Beifong, greatest earthbender, first metalbender _

~*******~

_ To,  _

_ Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe  _

_ Warrior, son of Chief Hakoda  _

__

_ Dear Sokka,  _

_ I  _ _ received _ _ Min’s monthly report a few days after your letter.  _ _ I think it _ _ is  _ _ almost the _ _ fifth one  _ _ I've _ _ received in the three months  _ _ you’ve _ _ been there. Even though  _ _ not a single one _ _ has been remotely official (and I  _ _ shudder _ _ to think what  _ _ you’ve _ _ been sending to the Earth King’s people), I must admit,  _ _ they’ve _ _ been  _ _ greatly helpful _ _ in accurately explaining the plans. _

_ Particularly in contrast with the official reports, I notice how clearly and simply you explain the tests and progress.  _ _ I’m _ _ telling you this because I know you think  _ _ it’s _ _ less impressive that you use basic language, but it is in fact a sign of knowledge to  _ _ distill _ _ complex concepts to its essence. All my nation’s engineers were not  _ _ fools _ _ to call you brilliant. I utterly reject your critique of yourself in the last letter. _

_ It's _ _ certainly a lot nicer to read about your enthusiasm, and that is reflected in Min’s reports as well, albeit professionally.  _ _ I'm _ _ glad the experiments  _ _ remain _ _ on an upward trajectory, and that the contributions of all the nations are highly significant to these developments. _

_ Are you looking forward to returning home? I heard Aang  _ _ won’t _ _ be picking you up this time. If you and Toph are at Yu Dao, it will be a small matter for me to send a ship to Cranefish Town if you require. It will certainly be easier and quicker than a boat from the South Pole, and I highly doubt either of you can charter a ship from that port. From what I know, Toph still  _ _ isn’t _ _ accepting any money from her parents. Let me know. _

_ Yours sincerely, _

_ FireLord Zuko _

~*******~

_ Hey Dad, _

_ You  _ _ don’t _ _ have to send a ship, Zuko is picking me up from Yu Dao. I sent Aang and Katara already,  _ _ they’ll _ _ reach five days before the summit. Four if Aang got really distracted.  _

_ I'll _ _ reach a day before.  _ _ I'm _ _ a little disappointed that I  _ _ don’t _ _ get to help set stuff up, but the timing  _ _ isn’t _ _ matching up.  _

_ I am  _ _ really excited _ _ to be home.  _ _ It's _ _ been  _ _ almost nine _ _ moons.  _ _ I’ll _ _ get to see all the changes for myself, not through Katara’s filter of disdain.  _

_ Tell Aang that Toph  _ _ wholly refused _ _ coming.  _ _ Didn't _ _ consider it for a second. She  _ _ can’t _ _ see in that ice, and she hates wearing shoes.  _ _ It’s _ _ on you to break the news to Aang, I  _ _ don’t _ _ want to deal with his seal-puppy eyes. You can do that for your beloved son, right? _

_ Love, _

_ Sokka _

~*******~

_ Dear Toph,  _

_ I  _ _ can’t _ _ send you entire transcripts of all the meetings conducted over a week-long summit. Even if it  _ _ wasn’t _ _ a major security breach, which it is, because someone will be reading these out to you, those transcripts are a physical impossibility for hawk mail.  _

_ I will ensure  _ _ you’re _ _ not left out.  _

_ It  _ _ hasn’t _ _ been too eventful, really. We all miss you, even if  _ _ they’re _ _ bad at saying it and  _ _ you’re _ _ bad at saying you need to hear it. Zuko said the meetings are too peaceful without you,  _ _ you’ll _ _ like that. Sokka, of course, says  _ _ he’s _ _ glad to be rid of you, but  _ _ he’s _ _ also telling  _ _ literally anyone _ __ _ who’ll _ _ listen about your metalbending skill and how much progress the two of you have made. Suki came because Kyoshi is so close, and her and I have been  _ _ hanging out _ _ a lot because  _ _ she’s _ _ not on duty here. I thought that Sokka would join us in the not-in-meetings gang, but  _ _ he’s _ _ like, weirdly in demand.  _ _ It's _ _ annoying. Most of the meetings  _ _ aren’t _ _ even about the project, but someone or other still asks for him to sit in.  _

_ Ever since Aang has discovered he can send Sokka as his ambassador and not sit in himself,  _ _ it’s _ _ been like an epiphany. He still does feel guilty every time, and he  _ _ can’t _ _ always explain it away when  _ _ he’s _ _ come to the South Pole particularly for this summit. But sometimes we just sneak away and Sokka attends the boring meetings. No one minds much. _

_ Suki developed a whole new game with penguin sledding.  _ _ It's _ _ more competitive, and I love it.  _ _ You'd _ _ love it  _ _ too, if _ _ you ever came.  _

_ Sokka has been trying to teach Zuko to drink.  _ _ It's _ _ not working very well, since the warriors  _ _ aren’t _ _ on their regular duties because of the summit, and there  _ _ haven’t _ _ been many hunts or trips to celebrate. And Zuko keeps insisting  _ _ it’s _ _ not right, even though  _ _ he’s _ _ not in the Fire Nation anymore. We managed to get him to down a full glass of moonshine last night, and he got very touchy feely, then passed out till noon. Aang said they had a heart to heart sometime in between, and I  _ _ didn’t _ _ ask much else. _

_ I'm _ _ still struggling with the idea of developing a whole new generation of Southern Waterbending customs and traditions. I  _ _ don’t _ _ know how you handle the pressure of having invented an entirely new discipline. I hate feeling so alone. _

_ I think  _ _ I'm _ _ going to stay home for a while. Aang has more leads to follow, and  _ _ he’s _ _ a nomad at heart, but I want to reconnect to my roots, and figure out what to do about bending culture in our tribe. I  _ _ haven’t _ _ been gone  _ _ as long as _ _ Sokka in one go, I always visited every few months, but now I think  _ _ I'll _ _ stay.  _

_ I might hate complimenting Sokka, but I can congratulate you. Sounds like  _ _ it’s _ _ going magnificently. Zuko told me  _ _ you’re _ _ enjoying the challenge to your bending limits, and I know  _ _ you’ve _ _ always loved that, so  _ _ I’m _ _ glad.  _

_ Sending my idiot brother back for you to deal with instead in a few days. _

_ With love, _

_ Katara  _

~*******~

_ Hello Sokka, _

_ It's _ _ a  _ _ really good _ _ thing Katara  _ _ wasn’t _ _ with me on this one. _

_ The Beifongs were  _ _ sort of odd _ _.  _ _ I think they _ _ still blame me for Toph running away, and the only reason they agreed to help was because she asked. I think Katara might have gotten mad at them. _

_ It's _ __ _ alright _ _ though, because they do have a lot of power here like you said, and they did help eventually. Rumors are so much easier to track when there’s money involved, even though I  _ _ don’t _ _ really understand it. They got some names and places over the last week, and I got to explore this estate much better. We hardly saw a  _ _ portion _ _ of it last time, you know.  _ _ It's _ _ big enough to house your entire  _ _ tribe, probably _ _.  _

_ There are so many staff and only two members of the household, so I mostly  _ _ hung out _ _ with the staff’s kids.  _ _ They’re _ _ all in training, and some of them tried to rope me into their cooking lessons.  _ _ Maybe I _ _ could prepare something vegetarian that you would  _ _ actually like _ _ , one day.  _

_ Yes,  _ _ I’m _ _ okay alone. And  _ _ I'm _ _ not  _ _ really ever _ _ alone, right?  _ _ I’m _ _ the Avatar, the world is my friend. But even so, the acolytes are going to meet me in Gaoling, so I  _ _ won’t _ _ need too much navigation for a while. _

_ I also met The Boulder, and the other Earth Rumble people. I could introduce you if you ever came here, you used to like it so much. They were all  _ _ very excited _ _ to know about Toph’s adventures. Tell her The Boulder says metalbending is rad,  _ _ dude _ _.  _

_ Thank you for holding down the fort over there,  _ _ I'm _ _ glad things are going well.  _ _ I'm _ _ a little confused about the drawings, I think I could come to the temple sometime soon. I  _ _ can’t _ _ understand anything from the reports.  _

_ I'll _ _ write when I need directions again. Thank you for all your help Sokka! _

_ Yours lovingly, _

_ Aang (Avatar) _

~*******~

_ To, _

_ Katara of the Southern Water Tribe _

_ Master, waterbending _

_ Dear Katara, _

_ I am so deeply sorry for everything  _ _ you’re _ _ going through right now. Your anger and frustration at the northern waterbenders are entirely understandable. Being the only bender of your tribe is such an impossible weight, and you have borne it with a strength that I consider myself lucky to have beholden.  _

_ Of course _ _ you have the right to define southern traditions as you see fit. It does not need to be a borrowed version from the Northern Water Tribe. The Fire Nation is still  _ _ in the process of rediscovering _ _ all items taken in the raids and from the colonies, and returning them  _ _ forthwith _ _. Every single bit of recovered Southern Water Tribe war spoils is being sent to Chief  _ _ Hakoda _ _. The catacombs are large, and the history of this war bloody, with little regard for other nations.  _ _ There’s _ _ a lot more to unearth in the hidden away evidence of cruelty our nation, my nation, inflicted upon the world. I will do my best to restore your traditions to you, Katara. _

_ Following  _ _ Aang _ _ and supporting the Avatar is not a betrayal, I assure you. He does not wish to pull you away from your land, has immense respect for your roots, and would never demand you to drop your life and responsibilities to travel with him. It could never be shameful when it is your own choice, when you know he needs a support system, a sense of family, and you want to support him in it. He would see it as the gift it is, nothing more and nothing less. You have the right to make selfish choices.  _

_ Your last question almost happened to make me laugh, though I do not mean to mock your concern. Unless we have all collectively misread Aang to an extreme extent, there is no way his reaction to your bid for Chief would be anything but utter delight. I can see his proud face in my mind’s eye even at this moment.  _

_ Your burden is heavy and unfair, and I am humble in my  _ _ contrition _ _. You have my support, as the FireLord, but also as a friend. As do you have the support of every member of Team Avatar.  _ _ There's _ _ no judgement, Master Katara.  _ _ We're _ _ here for your needs. _

_ Yours respectfully, _

_ FireLord Zuko _

~*******~

_ To,  _

_ The Earth King Kuei _

_ The Royal Palace _

_ Ba Sing Se  _

_ Earth Kingdom  _

_ Twenty Seventh day, First month of Winter, 102 AG _

_ The Official Report (monthly) - Four Nations Tech Collaboration Project – Testing Phase (as defined in Section 4 Subsection A of the treaty) _

_ Reported by, _

_ Warrior Sokka, son of Chief Hakoda  _

_ Southern Water Tribe _

_ In  _ _ capacity _ _ as Founder and Head under the Project _

_ (refer to first report from first month of Autumn, 102 AG, for design codes and  _ _ tabulation _ _ formats) _

_ Updates  _

  * _Prototypes 1C through to 4A completed final test for public safety successfully_
  * _Design 7A shifted to 7C, tested for industrial manufacturing. Successful within conditions, addressed on individual plans_
  * _Print plans to be released alongside plans 8 through 10_ _finalized_ _in every script_
  * _Prototype construction on 5B and 9A_
  * _Steel normalizing treatment_ _attempted_ _;_ _primary testing phase completed successfully_
  * _Post failure of working productivity tests described in_ _previous_ _report, designs 14 and 17 updated_
  * _Fatigue cycles completed for 13C, 15A and 16D, expanded in_ _tabulation_



_ Attachments _

  * _Design plans 1 through 18_
  * _Experimentation proceedings detailed from 29_ _th_ _day of third month of autumn to 26_ _th_ _day of first month of winter_
  * _Metal treatment_ _details_ _for types_ _C and F_
  * _Individual prototype tabulations detailing test conducted, codes_ _in accordance with_ _Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation guidelines_



_ Remarks  _

_ Most plans have completed all but final safety tests to satisfy legal guidelines. I expect these prints and designs to be ready for manufacturability within winter itself.  _

_ Some versions need to be cemented and life cycles completed. Certain areas around the Northern Air Temple and Yu Dao province have agreed to deployment opportunities, with suitable risk awareness.  _

_ Section 7 of the treaty describes the process after the testing phase. I expect we will be ready for that to be revisited in time for the Quarterly Peace Summit in Ba Sing Se at the end of winter.  _

_ Master Banko of Jiang Mi has aided our knowledge of Earth Kingdom resources relevant to our project, which has been incorporated into reparations adjustment as under Section 2 Subsection C. _

_ Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe  _

_ Warrior (wise), son of Chief Hakoda _

~*******~

_ Hey Zuko, _

_ Ready for this month’s report? _

_ Literally all _ _ you need to know is that  _ _ we’re _ _ entirely on the path to finish this by the time everyone meets at Ba Sing Se. _

_ Every other attachment on your report? Ignore it.  _

_ It's _ _ more of the same, tests progressed, finished, versions  _ _ finalized _ _ , so on and so forth. _

_ I've _ _ got some  _ _ pretty satisfying _ _ ways of keeping your country’s factories busy. Min is fully giddy about employing these changes, I think if she could fly,  _ _ she’d _ _ be back in her labs already. Banko was a huge help about Earth Kingdom mines too. _

_ I did the calculations for reparations adjustment. Waiving any international charges on stuff produced in your nation and paying significantly for material from Earth Kingdom will easily make up for not just giving your money over.  _ _ I'll _ _ present it at the meetings, but I sent it to some of Kuei’s advisors who like me, just to get them checked, and it works. _

__ _ Toph _ _ , Teo and I have almost completed the airships. I  _ _ can’t _ _ wait  _ _ buddy _ _ , _ _ this is going to be the best thing to happen to me. And I made it happen! _

_ Well. Mostly. With help. Whatever.  _

_ Toph wants to talk. _

_ Hey Sparky. My job has become hitting things at a constant pace repeatedly, so  _ _ I've _ _ obviously received the spirits’ favor. _

_ (Wait. Sokka again.  _ _ That's _ _ such a dumb phrase, just say  _ _ you’re _ _ happy.) _

_ (She told me to shut up) _

_ Sokka ( _ _ I'm _ _ not calling myself snoozles) said  _ _ he’ll _ _ stop bothering me after winter’s over. I might even miss messing around so much.  _

_ See (ha) you at the Earth King’s palace.  _

_ Toph (etc etc you know the drill) _

_ Yeah _ _ , see you from me too, and I  _ _ actually will _ _ see you.  _ _ Don't _ _ bother reading any more reports, really.  _

_ Yours, _

_ Sokka  _

~*******~

_ Hey Aang, _

_ This is Toph. (This is me. Sokka.) _

_ Thanks for dealing with the folks Twinkle Toes. I was expecting them to be completely horrified, but they were just a little mad. _

_ (They were weird bro. Their Earth formal is like, more formal than normal. They really  _ _ don’t _ _ like you. Or any of us, but specifically you.  _ _ I'm _ _ never sending you back) _

_ Sugar queen would have gone Earth Rumble on them, and  _ _ I'd _ _ have let her. So, good that she  _ _ didn’t _ _ come? Or, how dare you deprive me of that entertainment?  _

_ Actually.  _ _ I'd _ _ rather be there myself when she tears them a new one. _

_ I just got an idea for our next bonding trip. ( _ _ That’s _ __ really  _ comforting) _

_ Glad to hear you got leads on more air people though. Have fun or whatever.  _

_ I get to pound at stuff and blow stuff up,  _ _ I'm _ _ having the time of my life. Sokka deals with all the  _ _ appeasing _ _ royalty shit instead. (I  _ _ don’t _ _ think there would have been much ‘ _ _ appeasing _ _ ’ if  _ _ she’d _ _ been responsible anyway) _

_ Toph (etc) _

_ (I heard what the lot of you got up to between Xao Fu and Huni. I think your acolytes might be worse than you at schedules.  _ _ I'm _ _ sending directions, and adding at least three days everywhere. Focus Aang. Try? Please? _

_ Your brother, _

_ Sokka) _

~*******~

_ Dear Sokka,  _

_ You know I love you, right big bro? _

_ I changed my mind again.  _ _ I’m _ _ sorry,  _ _ I'm _ _ sorry. _

_ I promise this is last time. And not like the  _ _ previous _ _ three times, I mean it this time. _

_ This is hard okay. _

_ So. Yes. Send  _ _ Aang _ _ please.  _ _ I'll _ _ ensure we stick to the schedule  _ _ strictly okay _ _?  _ _ We'll _ _ reach Ba Sing Se in time, you  _ _ don’t _ _ have to make any adjustments.  _

_ Things are settling again, which is the reason I changed my decision again. Dad spoke to the northern benders, and  _ _ it’ll _ _ be good for me to be away for a while. Zuko sent some scrolls, but at the end of the day our customs used to be all transferred by word of mouth only, so taking a break will help me. Not for long this time, just a moon or so maybe.  _

_ I'll _ _ see you and Toph at the summit. Thanks for understanding! _

_ Best, _

_ Katara _

~*******~

_ Dear nephew _ _ , _

_ You are a creature of nature, and as such, you must remember that nothing in nature blooms all year long. Do not expect yourself to do so.  _

_ It is  _ _ alright _ _ to need help, and the challenges you face are unique, the right path unclear. I understand your desire to help the people who were tried and found guilty. Admittedly, it is not their fault that they believed what they were taught, but those that do not wish to be reformed cannot be forced to listen. Embracing change and accepting one’s own mistakes is a trait that requires immense internal strength. Something that you  _ _ possess _ __ _ greatly, my _ _ nephew, hence it might be hard to understand why others would not correct themselves when faced with the truth.  _

_ All the same, developing a system that gives them the opportunity is not a bad idea. It speaks of a nation that believes in second chances, in helping those most troubled, a ruling family dedicated to peace and balance.  _

_ I must remember to thank your friend Sokka, for creating this plan of a summit every quarter, in every capital of the world. It gives my old heart great comfort to know I get to see you so soon after our  _ _ previous _ _ meeting. Ba Sing Se and the Jasmine Dragon await you,  _ _ FireLord _ _ Zuko, and so do I, with  _ _ excitable _ _ anticipation.  _

_ My shop is as it has been. Noblewoman  _ _ Yari _ _ visited again last week, and it was quite momentous. She expressed her wish for you to meet her daughter once again, and I include my approval. Advisor  _ _ Su _ _ asked for my catering for the summit. The hibiscus supplier I told you about got arrested yesterday, something about selling lilies as snapdragons, so now my stocks are running low. Ginseng, thankfully, arrived as ordered. I perfected the ginger  _ _ concoction _ _ I stumbled onto last month, I think even you could appreciate it now, nephew. It will help you now that  _ _ you’re _ _ arriving in winter, warm you as well as strengthen your breath of fire.  _

_ As always,  _ _ I'm _ __ _ unendingly _ _ proud of the strides you are making. I consider myself lucky for this front row seat, to the restoration of Fire Nation, but more importantly, to the development of the fine young man you are shaping up to be _ _.  _

_ Waiting with a pot of jasmine and a bedroll in your old room, _

_ With love,  _

_ Uncle Iroh _

~*******~

_ Hey  _ _ Aang _ _ ,  _

_ Testing phase is complete, we are a go for the  _ _ updating _ _. All plans are ready for the meetings, and  _ _ you’ll _ _ never have to think about any of my ‘nerd’ stuff ever again.  _

_ I'm _ _ sending this hawk to the Jasmine Dragon, because if you two really kept your promise then you should be there when it reaches. If you  _ _ didn’t _ _ stick to the schedule,  _ _ you’re _ __ _ gonna _ _ be late for the summit, which is  _ _ appropriate punishment _ _ for the pointless work both of you made me do.  _

_ Teo and I will arrive in style.  _ _ You’ll _ _ see, I  _ _ don’t _ _ need you to fly anymore. _

_ Toph _ _ , obviously, will arrive on an earth wave. If she destroys the walls, make her rebuild them, or Kuei will have all our heads. _

_ See you sooner than you think! _

_ Your brother-in-arms, _

_ Sokka _

~*******~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> none of us thought Sokka capable of formality, did we  
> if Banko and Min taught him how to, no one has to know   
> to make up for this apparent skill, we also learn that he's so so bad at being a scribe oh spirits someone save Toph, she barely got to say anything this time
> 
> on the subject of colonies :  
> here's the thing. 100 years isn't all that great a time actually. it's like three generations. and for colonies formed by war and military subjugation, on a foundation of superiority and imperialism, the two societies wouldn't get quite as intermingled and living happily together like the comics made it seem. The Promise is my least favorite of all, really, for many reasons.  
> Also, while the world is just recovering from a war really isn't the best time to introduce an entirely new nation and governing system. everyone needs to focus on their own governments, first.
> 
> So, in this world, the colonies were simply demilitarized and lands returned. Those that remained, either did so as tourists between nations at peace, or chose to accept Earth Kingdom sovereignty, like immigrants. that's what Sokka was talking about. 
> 
> Republic city and United Republic of Nations will still happen, because i intend for this series to follow zuko and sokka all the way to lok, but much later, when it makes more sense. at least to me
> 
> **Question**  
>  i don't have an interlude planned after this. next chapter picks up after the ba sing se summit, and i don't have much to say about it itself.  
> but that is when Zuko gives Sokka his new space sword.  
> would you want a bonus scene about that, or have we all had enough of them gifting each other stuff, and a few mentions in the letters will be sufficient?


	8. Bonus - The Tale of Space Sword

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sometimes i think am i making sokka too perfect in this fic? am i missing something?
> 
> then i write sokka's pov and realize right. that's where all his flaws are. Internalized.
> 
> chapter count is upped due to this bonus

In battle, Sokka had found, his brain and body worked in tandem, and more than often bypassed his thoughts. He was constantly capturing details, formulating ideas, executing them. Always processing, always planning, always moving. 

For the weeks leading up to the final battle, while the rest of the gaang primarily focused on preparing Aang to face JerkLord Ozai and practicing their magic bending, Sokka had developed almost seamless ways of using his boomerang and his sword complementarily. 

Hanging on a beam flying miles above burning land, with sparks of pain shooting through his leg even through the adrenaline haze and being Toph’s only support, his training came back to him. He instinctively threw out boomerang at the soldiers rushing towards them. While he was waiting for it to curve back, more armor-clad figures rushed into his vision, and on pure instinct, he smoothly flung his sword up and out. Boomerang, sword, boomerang, he knew the drill. 

Of course, then boomerang never came back. 

He’d felt the pang of loss for a moment, then, when he realized it was lost. But that was easily overpowered by the dread of having reached the end of their road, having failed everyone, failed Toph who was still clinging to him with complete trust. 

Then Suki, wonderful Suki, saved them, fixed Sokka’s mistake and they were back in it. Moving, again. 

Loser Lord lost his fire, Aang got to keep his ideals and his innocence the way he didn’t get to keep anything else, Azula was deafeated, Zuko predictably did something insane without any plan, Katara fixed it, and they were all alive. Sokka finally started to feel his broken leg and collapsed in the healing wing for a few days. He distracted Zuko from his pain, argued with Katara about staying put in his bed, and rode the high of the war truly being over. 

The rush passed, his leg healed, and they found themselves in a sort of limbo before Zuko was strong enough to be coronated. His thoughts started again. 

Space Sword. Boomerang. 

He didn’t delude himself into thinking that he could talk to anyone who would truly understand what they meant to him, and even if there was someone, he wouldn’t. So, he just made his jokes, and helped Toph with removing people who wanted to murder Zuko from the palace, and stuffed himself with royal food day after day.

Privately, he grieved. 

Boomerang had been his partner since the Fire Nation had been nothing but words. From his first wobbly throw to his first real hunting trip to his fighting training that he’d demanded start much earlier to the day Dad left. Boomerang was always there. For months after he watched their fleet sail away, leaving him with immense responsibility even as it saved him from worse, he clung to his weapon like it would prove something. Like if he was good enough Dad would come back and take him this time. He treated it and cared for it and trained with it. Their last line of defense. 

When he finally found himself beyond the icy plains of his home, he discovered a world where bending was supreme, where truly trained warriors fell, where his constant companions were little children with impossible powers. He felt small, in that huge world, and his boomerang smaller. Inadequate, laughable. 

At that lowest point, he found space sword. 

Piandao saw something in him, apparently. Sokka didn’t question it because he needed the training. He needed to be more than the guy with a measly boomerang, dumb jokes, and plans that didn’t work. Piandao found unique traits in Sokka and taught him to weaponize them. He prepared Sokka for battle, in body and mind. 

When he told Sokka they would be making a sword especially for him, a vision flashed beneath his eyelids. 

The dark night sky, a streak of cosmic light. A chunk of black rock fallen from the skies. 

Later he would remember that it had been a moonless night. He'd polish his sword, watch moonlight glint off the surface, and choose to believe Yue graced him when he’d been down. She’d always believed in him. 

He held the thought close to his chest and cared for his sword as he’d cared for his boomerang. The last pieces of the people he lost, the people he watched leave him, for duty, for the right thing to do. 

As he walked around the literal palace of the Fire Nation as a welcome guest, pondering his journey with his weapons. Boomerang was his past, his roots, his culture. Space sword was his growth, his progress, his confidence. Perhaps there was a poetic significance, here, that he lost them both at the end of the war. That he lived at the very heart of what was the enemy, and felt safe. That he began his relationship with peacetime without his weapons. 

He’d considered going to Piandao’s estate again, making himself another sword. He suspected he wouldn’t be refused. But it hadn’t felt right. It had felt almost like trying to replace a dead pet. 

He made his peace, and moved on to find how he fit into this new world, and what tools would take their place by his side for this leg of the journey. 

*** 

Sokka was begging with his body not to betray his shakiness as he exited the huge conference hall in the east wing of the Ba Sing Se palace. He'd kept his cool throughout the week full of constant meetings, negotiations, presentations, calculations. Even though he’d prepared scrolls upon scrolls for these discussions, he couldn’t help but go weak at the knees when every head at the table turned to him for answers. 

Spirits. He'd only meant to learn more about the advanced technology the Fire Nation possessed, and happened to connect some dots. And now he found himself dwarfed in excessively lavish palaces and comically large chairs that almost felt like thrones, at round tables meant to treat everyone as equals, where the others were literal leaders of the world. How did it come to this? 

Sokka had spent the entire time with a persistent prick of anxiety at the base of his spine, that kept his walls up and his muscles tense. Surely someone at some point would realize just how much Sokka did not belong, and his jig would be up. He didn’t know what the jig was, yet, but someone had to notice that he was entirely in over his head and bullshitting his way through all this, right? 

“Sokka!” 

A call interrupted his musings, and he turned to see Zuko walking down the corridor at a pace that was just shy of him outright breaking into a run. As he neared, Sokka noticed an excited light in his eyes. 

He reached Sokka and grabbed his arm, pulling him along without breaking a step. 

“Zuko, what-” he fumbled, almost tripping over his feet trying to point them in the right direction while Zuko kept purposefully marching, formal robes billowing behind him. “Are you kidnapping me in broad daylight?” 

Zuko chuckled, and the sound warmed Sokka. “If I am, you’re not doing a very good job defending yourself.” 

Sokka huffed, now having caught up to Zuko’s pace, but before he could make a clever retort, Zuko made a turn and he noticed where they were headed. 

“Zukooo. I did my training for the day already,” he whined, trying to stop Zuko by pulling against the hold on his arm. Zuko glanced at him exasperatedly, breaking his determined stride and characteristic single-minded focus. 

“Just come. I’m not making you train, stop complaining.” 

Sokka pouted, but allowed himself to be pulled again. Zuko made a beeline to the weapons room attached to the training grounds on this side of the palace. He stopped in front of a slim chest of sorts, low and long. He dropped Sokka’s arm. 

“Open it,” he said, and Sokka stared at him. His was chewing on his lower lip in anticipation, still with that strange light in his eyes. He was lightly jumping on the balls of his feet like he still wanted to be moving. His movements almost looked like Aang’s, as close as someone like Zuko could get to his flighty manner, as if he was barely suppressing excitement. 

Sokka turned his disbelieving stare at the object that had sparked such a reaction from the broody FireLord, almost like he was accusing it. He bent, glancing surreptitiously at an increasingly impatient Zuko, and opened the chest to reveal... 

...rags. Okay, maybe he had to unroll the rags. 

The color drained from Sokka’s face, which till now he’d thought was just an expression. 

No. No. He couldn’t have. He wouldn’t. 

With trembling hands, Sokka grabbed the hilt and pulled a sword from an achingly familiar looking scabbard. 

_Space Sword._

By some miracle Sokka didn’t immediately drop it. He straightened, grip perfect and steady due to trained instinct, even though his legs felt shaky and he couldn’t quite feel his fingers. 

It was a perfect replica, clearly new, unmarked, with the impeccable craftsmanship and balance of all of Piandao’s blades. Sokka moved as if in a dream, shifting into a few stances and testing it. He felt a little like he was looking at a ghost. 

Then he looked at Zuko. 

Zuko, who was way more excited than nervous to present him with something this time. Who, even now, was watching with a mix of trepidation and exultation. Expression open and vulnerable in a way Sokka couldn’t have possibly imagined when he met him almost two years ago, and not even after the war, not like this. 

Sokka had already sent off his weapons, mentally, in the boat that took the dead into the icy depths of the ocean for their final rest. He'd mourned them and made his peace. Training with a new boomerang was different, but he’d expected it. Never, in a million years, had he expected to see space sword like this again. 

But he looked at Zuko, and thought about what it meant. Thought about how he’d reacted when Sokka told him he lost his weapons, remembered the intensity with which he’d rushed away to make a note. Thought about the furtive glances he would send at the water tribe blade on his belt the last few times they met. 

He thought about his journey with his weapons, what they had represented every time, as he’d progressed. He thought that perhaps, this space sword was a different journey altogether. A different person. 

And maybe, this time, they wouldn’t leave. 

Zuko’s expression was falling, and that’s how he realized there were tears on his cheeks. He had been frozen in form, staring at Zuko. 

“Zu,” he chuckled, low and watery, sliding out of position, “is there some kind of make-Sokka-ugly-cry challenge I don’t know about?” 

The joke erased some of the horror from Zuko’s expression. “It’s only the second time,” he said, unthinkingly, like the accuracy was important. 

With a slight smirk that made Sokka’s insides feel like he swallowed a bunch of live snake-eels, he added, “I just missed kicking your ass.” 

Sokka grinned. “Aw, you admitted you missed me.” 

Zuko rolled his eyes with so much fondness it felt like a physical pressure against Sokka’s chest. When he met his eyes again, Zuko’s face had something uncertain in it. “Do you like it?” 

That shifted Sokka’s attention to the blade hanging at his side again. He felt its weight, startlingly familiar even now, and shifted it slightly. In response to his question, Sokka sent him a sharp amused look that no one but Zuko could interpret. 

In the space of a blink, he took in the surroundings, just as his other arm flexed and grabbed the boomerang slung on his shoulders. He tossed into the open space of the courtyard, and the same smooth motion, he slid into his forms, slashing the air as he moved, one with the blade. A rush went through him as the movement came back to him unbidden. He'd kept up his blade practices, adapting his forms for the machete and the saber, but space sword was _his_ sword. His mind felt like it was floating, detached, bordering on euphoric, as his muscles sang with contentment at being reunited with the blade that defined his fighting style. 

He knew without looking that boomerang had found its target across the courtyard, and finished his motions in perfect position to reach his hand up and catch it. 

The moment that boomerang struck his palm, something clicked into place inside Sokka like a puzzle. Boomerang sword boomerang. A complete cycle that he trained into his system over and over. He felt _right_. 

And Zuko made this happen for him. Sokka felt warmed to his toes, and tried to blink away the burning that had started behind his eyeballs again. 

Grinning madly, maybe a little hysterically, Sokka turned, stalking to Zuko as he returned boomerang to its place and dropped space sword back into the chest. Before Zuko had comprehended anything, Sokka slammed into him. He gripped tight Zuko around the middle and lifted him bodily off the floor. 

“Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou,” he kept up a chant the entire time, holding Zuko like he could physically impress the significance of what he’d done onto him, like a seal on hot wax. 

Sokka had driven all the breath out of him, or Zuko would have shrieked at losing his footing like that, he guessed. As it was, Sokka heard a bright bubbling sound erupting from above his head, somewhere between a giggle and a yelp. Before Zuko really started protesting, he dropped him back down and pulled away. 

With a start, Sokka realized he was now taller than Zuko. 

“Well, guess that’s a yes, then,” Zuko said, smiling softly. Sokka rolled his eyes. “Yes, I liked it gosh, make me say everything.” 

Zuko’s smile turned a little sly, and Sokka’s stomach lurched. Reaching into the folds of his robes, he said, “Oh practical demonstration works just fine,” and pulled out his dao blades. 

Sokka laughed, retrieved space sword, and threw himself into the familiarity of it all with gusto. It was a wonder he’d gone this long without his sword, without his sparring partner. 

When they finished, chests heaving and faces bright, Sokka went to tie his scabbard into his belt. 

Hmm. Water Tribe boomerang on his shoulders. Fire Nation sword on his hip. He was pretty sure his spanking new personal airship counted for both Air Nomads as well as Earth Kingdom, considering the amount of metalbending that went into making it. 

Maybe he was turning into a non-bending version of the Avatar. The thought made him snicker. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i meant to focus on how revolutionary and significant it is that Sokka embodies all 4 nations, particularly so newly after the war, but he just refused to take himself seriously. he just thinks he's an eccentric guy with unusual interests, nothing important. 
> 
> this ended up being more angsty than i expected, but i tried to do them justice and hopefully delivered on everyone's expectations


	9. Ba Sing Se

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone pointed out that I should change the rating to T for the language 
> 
> the air acolyte names are from the comics. all other names are entirely and totally random.

_Hey Aang,_

_I’ll_ _have to go check on the Fire Nation industries in a little while, and guess what little man? I can fly all the way without you now!_

_Eastern Air Temple sounds great,_ _I'll_ _send the directions. And you know what, you deserve a break_ _buddy_ _. Stay around there for a while, we can handle the peace thing. This treaty will do_ _great things_ _,_ _we’re_ _mostly fine for now, so you can stop feeling guilty and just relax, kay? Do your monk stuff with the growing_ _acolyte_ _collection_ _you’ve_ _got._

_In fact, Byro has been telling me about some cool eastern Earth Kingdom tourism spots, you can have a full vacation. Katara could also use some relaxation and distraction,_ _she’s_ _been_ _way too_ _stressy about home._

_I'll_ _draw you up a schedule._

_Now that all of you have split off in four directions, I get to have Uncle all to myself, and_ _it’s_ _awesome. Kuei’s been inviting us for tea, and I swear I forgot how insecure he could be._ _It's_ _less obvious during meetings and such, because then he manages with the help of his honestly offensive amount of book knowledge and the_ _overbearing_ _advisors._

_His travel stories are_ _pretty hilarious_ _though, you should_ _definitely ask_ _him about them next time._

_Bosco is_ _almost more_ _slobbery than Appa, which I_ _don’t_ _even know how_ _that’s_ _possible. Logically it makes no sense, yet here I am washing my clothes for hours after palace visits._

_The routine is fun here, and I_ _actually don’t_ _have too much to do. Systems are in place and already launching, my bit is mostly done. Min said_ _everything’s_ _fine, I just want to check on the factories myself. Meet some friends, see_ _what’s_ _new, the typical stuff._

_But I think_ _I'll_ _come back here after. Uncle certainly_ _doesn’t_ _mind. Kuei would_ _probably like_ _it too._

_I'm_ _forcing you, Katara and all your acolytes on vacation for at least a month._ _Knowing you guys, the schedule_ _will_ _probably get_ _stretched over a month and a half, and that’s fine_ _Aang_ _. Just chill, both of you._

_Your brother-in-arms,_

_Sokka_

~*******~ 

_Dear Toph,_

_Of course_ _I'd_ _never tell Sokka_ _you’re_ _reading his letters._ _It's_ _offensive that you would think that of me in the first place._

_The forced vacation is fine, you_ _don’t_ _have to kick his butt. You just want an excuse to see him again. And_ _don’t_ _lie to me, I know_ _you’re_ _missing him._ _It's_ _fine, I get it, you were_ _almost constantly_ _together for the last six months, it makes sense._ _It's_ _not shameful to like your friends Toph,_ _that’s_ _actually the_ _whole point._

_It's_ _nice, actually_ _. We rebuilt the temple here last time, and Guru Pathik was_ _pretty excited_ _to meet the new acolytes. At least,_ _I think he_ _was._ _He's_ _an odd man, I_ _don’t_ _know how_ _Aang_ _understands him._

_But we got the acolytes familiarized with the temple. Yee-Li and her lot_ _immediately_ _went about restocking the place with all the air nomad stuff_ _they’ve_ _made, and Jingbo donated some of his scrolls to the library with a very heavy heart. Xing and I figured out the airbending gates, Aang was so excited. You know how Zuko keeps copying our forms for_ _firebending_ _? I think I might try it with_ _airbending_ _forms for_ _waterbending_ _._

_I'm_ _the only one_ _who’s_ _not vegetarian, so_ _that’s_ _a little tough. I_ _can’t_ _imagine how you dealt with Sokka’s whining about not having meat or hunting when you were at the Northern Air Temple._

_I'm_ _glad for this opportunity for_ _Aang_ _, at least. He_ _hasn’t_ _had a break since we found that_ _iceberg, basically_ _. Now we get to just play games and celebrate festivals (once we piece them together from whatever_ _Aang_ _remembers and Jingbo’s scrolls). And he tries to not feel guilty, which is the best we can hope for._

_You're_ _going to be fine. Now you have some time to devote entirely to your students. You know they have the ability, be patient._ _You're_ _good at that, remember?_

_Keep me updated._

_With love,_

_Katara_

~*******~ 

_Snoozles,_

_Finally_ _I have people who will_ _actually write_ _what I want them to, instead of arguing about every little thing and commenting on everything I have to say. Whatever else you are,_ _you’re_ _a terrible_ _scribe_ _. Remind me to never hire you again._

_Just when I escape your constant presence, all everyone wants to talk about is you._ _It's_ _exhausting. The new line of stuff is starting to appear in some markets. Most people_ _seem to enjoy_ _the cheap prices and novelty of it all._

_But_ _there’s_ _an issue. I visited an event at the estate yesterday. Earth Kingdom is big on business Sokka, Banko_ _wasn’t_ _kidding around. From what I heard, there are multiple names hoping to make a_ _buck_ _off this new wave of products._ _That'll_ _achieve the opposite of what the treaty was meant for._

_They'll_ _turn it into a status symbol, and make it_ _way too_ _expensive. I know you wanted it to be openly accessible for everyone to work on and spread_ _knowledge and stuff,_ _but_ _you’re_ _going to have to create limitations and protections._

_Earth people respect a show of strength. This is_ _new territory_ _, and_ _they’re_ _pushing the boundaries to see how much they can get from this. Be firm, and_ _don’t_ _cave in. Your weak Water flexibility is of no use here. Talk to all your advisor friends in Kuei’s court._

_Fix this, Snoozles. Be careful._

_Toph_ _Beifong_ _, greatest_ _earthbender_ _, first_ _metalbender_

~*******~ 

_King Kuei,_

_I'm_ _trusting that your personal ribbon thing works. If I return and Advisor_ _Gaji_ _has banned me from Ba Sing Se for not writing you a proper formal letter,_ _it’s_ _your fault. You know she would._

_Don't_ _worry. I told you_ _I'll_ _be on ground and checking on everything personally, right?_ _That's_ _why_ _I'm_ _going to the industries now._ _I’ll_ _look into_ _the entire pathways, and_ _I'll_ _be writing to Minister Satoru constantly._

_He told me about a few different_ _protections_ _models we can apply while_ _still keeping_ _the plans open source,_ _I'm_ _sure he told you, too. This is your_ _strength,_ _you have a lot of knowledge and a strong business and finance cabinet._

_For a minister of finance, Satoru can be_ _really blunt_ _sometimes._ _He'll_ _tell you if_ _you’re_ _going wrong. I think even Ja Lee respects his opinions._

_I'll_ _be back soon. My_ _airship_ _is_ _pretty fast_ _, it_ _won’t_ _take more than ten or so days._

_Respectfully, and all that_

_Sokka_

~*******~ 

_To,_

_Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe_

_Warrior, son of Chief Hakoda_

_Dear Sokka,_

_It has been just over a year since you barged into the palace in the middle of the night with the ultimate solution to the mess that had become of the Fire Nation economy. And already, its outcomes are starting to become_ _apparent_ _._

_The most obvious and immediate consequences that my people get to_ _observe_ _are lower taxes and greater job opportunities. New products, of course, are to be expected as well. The recruitment drives that the factories conducted resulted in even larger number of employees working there than before. In addition,_ _I'm_ _receiving multiple reports of_ _previous_ _naval officers beginning to work in trade since we began_ _purchasing_ _the materials for the factories from the Earth Kingdom._

_And everyone remembers you, and knows that these changes are mostly if not entirely because of you. Remember, when I was travelling my nation and how excessively people would talk about you? It has only gotten infinitely worse. I_ _wouldn’t_ _be surprised if the Ozai statues_ _I'm_ _working on taking down get replaced by statues of you._

_If I told_ _Toph_ _any of this, she might just ban you from the Fire Nation to_ _preemptively_ _avoid you getting an even bigger head and subjecting us to even longer tales of your greatness._ _I'm_ _not sure I could stop her._

_The only reason I tell you this at all is because I know you_ _don’t_ _actually believe_ _your importance, which is markedly ridiculous._ _Hopefully_ _Min and Janki and the rest at the factories showed you as_ _much, when_ _you’d_ _come._

_And_ _also_ _because you should know that all those points you put forth in your original proposal to my court? They are in fact getting fulfilled bit by bit._

_You remember my chief advisor_ _Minaka_ _? Scary looking lady in her forties?_ _She's_ _extremely pleased with these developments, and in turn with you. Mostly because it means a reduced workload for me. Advisor Rai Lee, the one_ _who’s_ _obsessed_ _with public approval ratings, is also glad._

_Most of the Earth ambassadors are getting positive reports from their areas. I think_ _Toph_ _caught the issue before it got widespread enough to come to political leaders’ awareness._ _Hopefully_ _the steps_ _you’re_ _taking with King Kuei will help._

_I'm_ _glad to hear you enjoyed witnessing the changes to factories. I had no doubt that you would approve, particularly due to the close friendship between Min and yourself. All the same,_ _it’s_ _nice to hear it from you._

_Uncle is quite enjoying your company. I hated his Pai Sho insistence, so maybe_ _he’ll_ _get off my back now that he has you. Do explore Ba Sing Se now that_ _you’re_ _choosing to stay for quite a while. But, even without the Dai Li, you should_ _probably remain_ _vigilant._

_Yours sincerely_ _,_

_FireLord_ _Zuko_

~*******~ 

_Hey Toph,_

_As much as you deny it, I know you read these._ _Penga_ _loves me, remember?_

_So,_ _here’s_ _your Sokka update of the week. I know you treat my letters like newspapers, and_ _I'm_ _okay with that. See? Generosity. Try it sometime._

_I_ _don’t_ _know how much you remember of Kuei, but between you and I, I_ _don’t_ _think we roasted him enough last time._ _You're_ _probably not_ _coming to the north pole, right? So next anniversary, we should_ _totally corner_ _Kuei._ _We're_ _the only ones who_ _don’t_ _need a translator, and he desperately needs some street_ _smarts_ _._

_He_ _basically spent_ _his entire life reading and being serviced._

_You're_ _barely fourteen, get your mind out of the gutter._

_Yeah_ _so._ _He's_ _been reading the entire, so_ _he’s_ _not exactly dumb. But_ _he’s_ _also so fucking clueless. You get what I mean, right?_

_He could use some_ _Toph_ _treatment._

_He also has_ _very little_ _confidence, so I got to practice my_ _motivationbending_ _a lot on him. I dare say_ _it’s_ _working too_ _well,_ _he’s_ _asking me to the palace_ _almost every_ _day now._

_And here I thought_ _I'll_ _spend my days as a civilian with no responsibilities._ _It's_ _a burden to be so in demand, I tell you._

_Still, I made a few trips to the lower rings._ _It's_ _no less creepy, how different the life standards are between the walls._

_That is not permission to take them down._

_Uncle and I have slipped into a sort of routine together. We have a lot of common interests, did you know? I even took a few shifts at the Jasmine Dragon._

_By the way. I always thought it was called that because Uncle’s favorite tea was jasmine. Guess what,_ _it’s_ _actually ginseng_ _. Instead, jasmine is Zuko’s favorite, and_ _that’s_ _why the name. Fucking precious, isn’t it?_

_Aang_ _and Katara are_ _actually trying_ _to keep to the schedule, this time. When_ _it’s_ _official business, I could kill myself begging them to stay on track, but of course now that’s vacation time, they listen to me. Annoying little brats,_ _both of them_ _._

_At least ‘Tara must be telling you about their travels, right?_

_Okay,_ _that’s_ _all for the updates this week, come back next time for the headlines of Sokka’s life, as written for Master_ _Toph_ _Beifong._

_We should make a show._

_Best wishes to the best bender,_

_Sokka_

~*******~ 

Hello Zuko, 

_Sokka was right, things are looking up in the Earth Kingdom! People are starting to talk about the ‘Made in Fire Nation’ stamps_ _almost as_ _much as the_ _war, when_ _your nation is brought up._

_I think_ _I'm_ _getting better about not feeling guilty because_ _I'm_ _taking a break. Katara_ _hasn’t_ _told me off for the ‘I’m responsible for everything’ face in days._ _It's_ _really fun_ _actually,_ _it’s_ _almost like_ _it used to be before. The monks were big on fun for children, games and playing was an important part of our childhoods. Now_ _I'm_ _getting to share all that with a people that want to_ _participate_ _in my culture, and_ _it’s_ _an actual vacation. Not the running around the world we used to do._

_I_ _don’t_ _know if_ _you’ve_ _ever been to the east, but_ _we’re_ _at the_ _Hypar_ _islands. Most of our destinations are suggestions from Sokka’s nobility friends._ _There's_ _a huge population of kangaroo-rabbits here, and_ _we’ve_ _been trying to tame them enough to be able to ride them around._ _It's_ _been_ _hit or miss_ _, but I think_ _we’re_ _getting there._

_Katara and Xing Ying helped a lost joey find its mom yesterday, and_ _she’s_ _our friend now. Momo always gets into fights with the joeys, though, so that makes the mothers angry._

_There are also a lot of waterfalls around the place, which I think is the actual tourist attraction. Oh and, windsailing boards, like the surf boards that the Fire Nation has but with the sails on Water Tribe boats. The acolytes_ _seemed to really enjoy_ _it, and I helped them with the wind! Katara, of course,_ _doesn’t_ _need anything to travel on water._

_I guess technically I_ _don’t_ _either._

_But it still is fun! The instructors were also excited to sail with the avatar, I_ _couldn’t_ _say no, right._

_Even though_ _I'm_ _on vacation,_ _don’t_ _hesitate to contact if_ _there’s_ _anything you need me for, okay?_

_I'll_ _send more updates once we manage to ride the kangaroo-rabbits._

Yours lovingly, 

Aang (Avatar) 

~*******~ 

_Listen up Sparky,_

_We have a problem._

_Sokka is trying to_ _encroach_ _on our territory, and_ _Iroh_ _is a loose_ _cannon_ _._

_I have reason to suspect he might just adopt_ _Snoozles_ _too, with all the time_ _they’re_ _spending together._

_I_ _don’t_ _know what_ _he’s_ _been telling you about his Ba Sing Se stay, but_ _they’re_ _bonding, they have a routine, Sokka is even working your old job._

_He can never know I read his letters, so_ _you’re_ _gonna_ _have to_ _tell him to back off. Use me for a threat, you know I_ _don’t_ _mind._

_As for the rest, yes of course I know the project is going well, I am an integral part of it, aren’t I?_

_It's_ _helping your nation? Good for you._ _It's_ _what_ _Snoozles_ _meant to do, right. We both know he_ _more or less always_ _manages what he sets out to do, why are you even surprised._

_Minaka_ _is great, always listen to her. She called me a tough cookie when I was there, you know? I love her._ _I'm_ _also_ _pretty sure_ _her and Katara have a joint agreement, which should_ _definitely scare_ _you._

_Get back to me after you chase the dumbass off our uncle._

_Toph_ _Beifong_ _, greatest_ _earthbender_ _, first_ _metalbender_

~*******~ 

_Hey ‘Tara,_

_The ocean is no joke, I_ _don’t_ _care if_ _you’re_ _the best_ _waterbender_ _in the world and the Avatar. Listen to the people who know what_ _they’re_ _talking about and stay in the lagoon when windsurfing or whatever._

_Aang’s_ _drawings of the kangaroo-rabbits are so much worse than mine, I_ _don’t_ _understand what you all keep going on about. At least you guys managed to tame them to an extent. I told you food always works._

_Speaking of food,_ _I'm_ _living the Ba Sing Se upper ring dream, sis. Most of my days_ _I'm_ _having literal palace food. While I worked with some of the departments for the protections of my inventions, they corrected my court manner so much that even if I_ _didn’t_ _mean to, I know how to act properly now._

_Since then Advisor_ _Su_ _has been sending me summons to various meetings_ _almost every_ _day. I think her and Uncle have a thing going on, which is horrifying to think about._ _The_ _palace working here is_ _very different_ _from the Caldera palace._ _It's_ _so spread out,_ _there’s_ _a million things happening at any point of time. I_ _didn’t_ _get to explore the city as much as I got to explore every level and wing of the palace. Ruling a huge ass kingdom involves so much more than you would think._

_Yesterday I attended an inter-province trade meeting which only concerned the northern Earth Kingdom. Hung Ba was_ _there, if_ _you remember him. Representative from that town a few miles from_ _Toph’s_ _school. I met him when I was acting as_ _Aang’s_ _ambassador at Yu Dao._

_So, my days are just full of Earth Kingdom nobility in some way or another._ _Toph_ _probably knows_ _most of them but_ _she’s_ _not replying, so I_ _don’t_ _know. Some of them do still hate me, mostly those who want revenge and those_ _who’re_ _way too_ _nationalist, but since Kuei gave me that pass, no one can really say anything. But a lot of them_ _, actually, are_ _willing to keep training me. Which_ _I'll_ _have to tolerate if I want to keep attending these meetings._ _It's_ _not that boring, just_ _kind of over_ _the top._

_Advisor_ _Gaji_ _is warming up to me, I think. Last week's tea with Kuei she only gave me the stink eye for ten minutes. I had to get Kuei’s stamp to take some scrolls from the east library, and she got distracted by my list. Gave me loads of recommendations for Earth governance systems._

_I_ _don’t_ _know if_ _it’s_ _a secret, but Uncle is brilliant. We play Pai Sho and discuss whatever_ _I've_ _decided to learn for that week, and he has insights about_ _literally everything_ _._

_I even attended a White Lotus meeting, the Ba Sing Se chapter at least, but you_ _can’t_ _tell anyone. I was only attending as a visitor._

_Dad wrote a few days ago. He_ _doesn’t_ _mind me learning about all this, so there._

_It's_ _not like it matters, I just_ _have to_ _find stuff to occupy me. It could be useful_ _, maybe, but_ _I_ _don’t_ _even know what_ _I'm_ _going to end up doing. What_ _I'm_ _learning_ _isn’t_ _really a big deal. It's just to be doing something, ‘Tara._

_I need you or_ _Aang_ _to write to me_ _soon, unless_ _you want to be stranded on_ _Hypar_ _for weeks._ _Dunno_ _if either of you noticed, but_ _that’s_ _the last destination on your vacation schedule. You_ _don’t_ _have directions anymore._

_I heard_ _there’s_ _a rhino-bull herd passing by in a week, so I might take a hunting trip. Try to write before then. If not,_ _I'll_ _give some basic directions to Uncle to send to you eventually, just enough to get to mainland, at least._

_Best and worst,_

_Sokka_

~*******~ 

_Dear Uncle,_

_I must admit, the image of Sokka spending his days willingly in the palace enough to be familiar with the sprawling layout is quite an odd_ _one._ _Sokka and_ _opulence_ _just_ _don’t_ _seem to go together._

_Of course, I completely understand why Kuei has opened the gates and meeting rooms to him. At least now you have someone to play Pai Sho and have your long winding hypothetical discussions with._ _Maybe you’ll_ _stop bothering me._

_I wrote to_ _Toph_ _about Sokka learning court_ _appropriate manner_ _. She sent me a huge horrible drawing of a laughing face with crying eyes._

_I'm_ _not really_ _surprised,_ _I always knew he could. It just_ _wasn’t_ _a requirement in our palace. It is still quite amusing to think about. I am quite used to Sokka attending meetings with me, but I_ _can’t_ _imagine him at Kuei’s side like that._

_How long do you think_ _he’ll_ _spend there?_

_I did seriously consider the plumbing suggestion._ _Can't_ _believe you two came to it during a discussion about tariffs, but all the same it was a useful suggestion._

_Perhaps we_ _made a mistake leaving you two alone together for so long. Too much eccentric mad genius concentrated and multiplying together._

_I'm_ _fine, Uncle, you worry too much. We managed to get rid of Daiki over a harassment clause last week. Local produce and fish prices are going down,_ _Minaka_ _says_ _that’s_ _a good sign._ _We're_ _mostly still caught in the wave of this_ _treaty, basically_ _. Sun festival preparations are beginning in most places already, and foreign colors and fabrics are more popular than ever._

_I'm_ _still working on the rehabilitation program._ _It’s_ _taking a little longer than_ _anticipated_ _but I think_ _we’re_ _getting somewhere fruitful._

_I still_ _can’t_ _make a jasmine quite like you Uncle, you might just have to send me flasks full of the stuff with every letter._

_Yours respectfully,_

_Zuko_

~*******~ 

_Hello Sokka,_

_Katara said you need a quick letter, so_ _I'll_ _save the stories of our last few days for later._

_We decided to head over to the South Pole for now. I_ _have to_ _be at the North Pole in a month, which you know. Till then, you_ _don’t_ _have to send directions._

_This vacation was a very enjoyable experience. Thank you so much for providing me with the opportunity, and for planning and navigating us to such wonderful places. And thank you for your constant reassurances and taking my responsibilities of peace and balance upon yourself._

_I'm_ _glad I have a friend like you Sokka._

_Yours lovingly,_

_Aang (Avatar)_

~*******~ 

_Hey Zuko,_

_I told you the Fire Nation reputation would change after this. A group of kids yesterday were_ _actually excited_ _about an Ember Island vacation. Of course, they were the sheltered upper ring kids, but still. I told you._

_Your accusations are a stain upon my spotless character, and I am truly insulted. I would never steal Uncle, you and_ _Toph_ _and lightning lady Azula can have him. We are simply developing a close_ _friendship,_ _your speculations are nothing but heresy and cheap gossip. Honestly,_ _FireLord_ _, one would expect better from you._

_And inform_ _Toph_ _that I saw right through her._ _There's_ _no way you were_ _actually the_ _one concerned,_ _it’s_ _clear this is her speaking through you._

_I should have listened to_ _you,_ _man these upper ring customers are a nightmare. And I mean that_ _literally, as_ _someone_ _who’s_ _had loads of nightmares. Still, I like taking shifts_ _every once in a while_ _, if only as an excuse to refuse Kuei’s constant tea parties._

_You think_ _he’s_ _grooming me for marriage or something?_ _That's_ _a thing royalty does, right?_

_If so, I know_ _all of_ _Toph’s_ _nobility stories, so_ _that’s_ _a no thank you from me._

_This week’s collection of scrolls has been about crops and such. We_ _don’t_ _have much of vegetation in the south, for obvious reasons. And I still_ _maintain_ _that meat is all you need. But I_ _kind of cycled_ _through a lot of governing departments, I had to end up here at some point._ _So_ _I've_ _been learning all about intra-kingdom conflicts and land rights and all that. Minister_ _Rangi_ _is the agricultural minister, and man_ _she’s_ _a stickler for propriety. If_ _I'd_ _been doing this back when_ _I'd_ _just come, I think she would hate me even more than_ _Gaji_ _does._

_Now though, my Earth Formal is impeccable and my court manner perfect, so she can suck it._

_Toph_ _is rubbing off on me._ _She's_ _been_ _pretty helpful_ _, actually. The concept of food growing out of the ground is still so odd to me._

_Really,_ _I've_ _just spent the last two months learning random stuff pointlessly. Kuei should have thought a little longer before granting me_ _open access_ _to all five of his libraries._

_One thing that absolutely no one cared what I had to say about, was the reinstating of the Dai Li. They have some explanations of Avatar_ _Kyoshi_ _and tradition and culture, but all I know is that they are_ _way too_ _creepy and_ _shouldn’t_ _be allowed. Still,_ _they’re_ _coming back, hopefully without the brainwashing this time._

_I_ _can’t_ _believe you got actual requests for Sokka statues,_ _that’s_ _hilarious. The Fire Nation is really developing some taste, isn’t it? Can you imagine telling either of us back when we met this is where we would be now?_

_Yes_ _to more stories of the cases. You people having a judiciary system is still so novel, one loves to see it._

_It's_ _not an abuse of power to contribute to judgments Zu, that’s_ _literally part_ _of your job description. You_ _don’t_ _have to feel guilty for having power._

_Have you gotten any letters from_ _Aang_ _or Katara since they left_ _Hypar_ _?_ _It's_ _not unusual for them to take longer than needed to reach wherever_ _they’re_ _getting, but_ _I'm_ _a little worried._

_Gotta_ _go, Uncle is going to make me jasmine tea and tell me how proud he is for willingly_ _participating_ _in Music Night._

_Kidding, kidding._

_Yours,_

_Sokka_

~*******~ 

_Sup Sugar Queen,_

_Ugh, fine, your advice helped. So_ _maybe there’s_ _more to teaching than shouting at the lily-livers. Still, this is my school, so_ _I'll_ _do what I want._

_The Dark One has taken to bringing in random pieces of metal from the town and bending them into shapeless blobs he claims are broken hearts and other such poetic shit._ _I’m_ _starting to suspect that the pieces are_ _actually stolen_ _from fences or something. The only actions_ _they’ve_ _taken that I_ _actually approve_ _of._

_Tell_ _Snoozles_ _you reached the pile of frozen water you call_ _home,_ _he’s_ _worrying his little head off. Glad to hear your usual stories of snow fights and penguins that I_ _can’t_ _picture at all._

_I've_ _been thinking of calling Twinkle Toes over after_ _he’s_ _done at the North Pole._ _It's_ _been too long since_ _I've_ _beaten him, and_ _I'm_ _sure_ _he’s_ _not keeping up with his training as much as he should be._

_You and Zuko have your sun/moon magic and katas. He needs to reconnect to the earth, and me kicking him into the dirt is the best way to do the job._

_See you whenever. The anniversary, probably?_

_Toph_ _Beifong_ _, greatest_ _earthbender_ _, first_ _metalbender_

~*******~ 

_Sokka,_

_You_ _have to_ _come home now. The northerners found oil or something underground, near the shelf where we found Floofy, and_ _they’re_ _trying to take over. Dad is in meetings all day._ _I think they_ _want to make money_ _off of_ _us._

_I_ _don’t_ _know, and_ _I'm_ _not patient enough to listen to them talk about how they can make us ‘better_ _’._ _I told you they_ _don’t_ _respect our_ _ways,_ _they just want to turn us into a copy of the North Pole._

_Come home. Now._

_Katara_

~*******~ 

_Katara,_

_Stop freaking out._ _It's_ _going to be fine. There are laws and regulations, they_ _can’t_ _just take over._

_I'm_ _coming,_ _I'll_ _be there by the sixteenth of this moon._

_The world is going to come together for the summit by the end of spring, remember?_ _It's_ _a peace summit, and loads of peace treaties have been signed by the countries. It will be_ _alright_ _,_ _our home is safe._

_Tell Dad to find his copy of the Water Tribe Reconciliation Agreement and the Southern Water Tribe Reconstruction Project’s terms, if he_ _hasn’t_ _already._

_Fix up my igloo, won’t you?_

_Best,_

_Sokka_

~*******~ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you _mean_ i'm projecting my desire to learn as much as i can about everything all my life onto Sokka  
> and of course, he thinks he's just messing around wasting time
> 
> i always thought Aang would be the kind of friend whose thank you's are so sincere it's almost painful
> 
> well. what did yall think? Sokka learning politics, could it be??


	10. Interlude - North Pole Summit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gosh politics is hard you guys  
> dunno how Sokka does it 
> 
> thank god for zuko pov otherwise i'd actually have to explain every bit?? can't relate
> 
> we've had a bit too much of Sokka love going on here, haven't we? *diabolical cackling follows*

Zuko frowned at the agenda Chief Advisor Minaka had handed to him. Following the open breakfast for all world leaders and representatives in the Northern Ice Palace Dining Hall, was listed the first meeting of the summit. It usually consisted of check-ins and updates, and finalizing the topics in focus for the quarter. 

This time, it seemed, a more pressing issue had taken center stage. 

He'd heard little from Sokka or Katara since the former had left Ba Sing Se almost a week ago. It was Aang’s letter, eventually, that updated him on the tense situation in the South Pole. 

He'd written that most of the discussion had revolved around pausing any further developments for the supposed refinery project. The proximity of this summit had encouraged the northern benders to put off taking any responsibility. They had simply traveled to help with reconstruction efforts and did not in fact have political power on behalf of their tribe. 

Clearly the very first meeting was addressing this concern front and center. Zuko had found that agenda for these summits often defined the progression of the meeting down to individual addresses, to make for a smoother experience when dealing with volatile and delicate global concerns. 

Sometimes, though, there was only a vaguely defined headline, and this seemed to be one of those times. Almost two hours post-breakfast were blocked out for this meeting, which was highly unusual for such situations. And quite a bit of time post lunch had also been left open, presumably to adjust for the meeting overrunning its allotted time. 

The attendee list, in particular, caught Zuko’s eye. 

_Tier four representation from both Water Tribes_

_Councilman Janik as Northern Water Tribe Minister of Finance and Trade_

_Avatar Aang_

_Tier one representation of Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom as under Harmony Restoration Project Section 14_

Unlike Sokka, Zuko had in fact memorized most of the significant treaties down to each subsection. They’d had many a debate on this, back when the gaang was hanging around the palace after the war. Sokka always had an overarching idea of the contents of every stamped treaty, but he maintained to this day that memorizing it all is a waste of time. Zuko suspected that Sokka simply did not enjoy the mindless task. 

Section 14. He thought back to one of the very first projects that they’d agreed upon, before Aang even had a proper seal. That particular section was meant to act as safeguard against any threats to four-nation balance and peace. It described the agreement among the nations to keep threats in check. 

He supposed that his presence at this meeting, which was entirely a conflict between the Water Tribes, could only occur under such a section. He, along with King Kuei, was meant to be aware of how this got resolved and ensure that justice and balance was maintained. 

It made him feel a little uncomfortable. When they had stamped the treaty, he’d only expected that he himself would be the one being kept in check. He did not feel worthy enough to recognize threats and bear responsibility of calling them out. What if he missed something, and inadvertently contributed to another war? What if he said something wrong and offended the wrong people, trying to meddle in a matter that did not concern him? 

He looked back up at Minaka, who had, obviously, foreseen his distress. She smiled slightly, tilting her head in a bow and sliding a cup of steaming jasmine towards him. 

Tier one meant it would be just him. Every nation described their representation tiers differently. He knew that both Sokka and Katara qualified at Tier three from the Southern Water Tribe. Even though the last few summits Sokka had made his presence at multiple meetings in varying capacities, including some exclusively tier one ones. Mostly, he attended as the head of the tech collaboration project, and often times as ambassador to the avatar. One notable meeting at the South Pole had included Sokka as advisor. That’s it, just advisor, with no mention of the Southern Water Tribe or anyone else he might be advising. Later, he’d learnt, it had been a cheeky addition from Bato after both Arnook and Kuei expressed recommendations of Sokka’s presence. 

Zuko walked to the dining hall still deep in thought, with an intent to speak with Aang before the meeting to allay some of his fears in the back of his mind. The entire party from the South Pole had arrived late last night, on Appa and Sokka’s airship. When Zuko hadn’t found Aang in the morning for their meditation, he assumed they were all still resting, and hoped to catch him at breakfast. He'd like to speak with his friend before they had to go be FireLord and Avatar at the meeting. 

It was still early, sky painted in streaks of orange and pink, yet he found a general buzz of people milling about in the dining hall. He made his way to the long table set with a multi-cuisine fare, filling his plate with a modest amount of whatever caught his eye. He paused for a moment, surveying the dozen or so people in the room for a flash of yellow and orange. 

To his surprise, he spotted Sokka first. He was bowed over a plate that was concerningly lacking in piles of meat, his hair open in a disheveled curtain around his face. 

Shocked, Zuko made his way over to his table. 

“Do my eyes deceive me or is Warrior Sokka really up at this hour?” 

Sokka startled, hair swinging slightly as his head jerked up, and Zuko immediately regretted his attempt at a quip. He should really leave the joking around to Sokka. 

Not that he looked up to any joking right now. Sokka’s eyes were red-rimmed and sunken in deep, to the point that Zuko could hardly spot a hint of brilliant blue, and his skin was uncharacteristically pale. 

Still, when he realized who it was, he didn’t seem upset, his expression becoming marginally less drawn. “Hey, Zuko,” he said, in a soft small voice, and he gave a wan smile that somehow made him look sadder. 

The smile just brought the contrast between this and every other greeting Sokka had given him before into sharp focus. He sank into the seat opposite, worry snaking through his system like a potent drug, leaving him on edge. Sokka was hurting, and he was determined to fix it. He needed to find out what happened and fix it so he never had to see such an expression on Sokka’s face ever again. 

“Sokka, what’s wrong?” 

Sokka’s smiled dropped, and Zuko’s heart dropped with it. Without the veneer of pleasantry, Sokka looked... miserable. 

“Sokka -- Did you sleep at all?” 

Sokka’s lips twisted into something so self-deprecating, that it didn’t seem right on his features. He leaned back in his chair and jerked his head a little, like he was trying to clear a fog. Some of his usual lightness returned to his face, but Zuko could tell it was a front. 

“What need for sleep does a great warrior such as myself have, huh?” he smirked with a cheekiness that didn’t reach his eyes. Zuko frowned harder. 

“After the threats I've received from possibly every member of team avatar except Aang, the importance of sleep has been literally forced down my throat,” he said honestly, voice tight with concern. “And that’s including you, buddy.” 

Sokka let his cover fall, head hanging in a way that felt like he was trying to hide behind his hair. He sighed, heavy and shaky, and he looked so defenseless and small that Zuko’s heart broke, just a little. 

Wordlessly, he got up and pulled Sokka with him, making his way to one of the many hallways leading off of the hall. They paused in front of a window, watching the sky lighten in a lot more privacy than they’d had moments before. 

Well, Sokka watched the sun. Zuko watched the early morning light catch on Sokka’s strong features. Even like this, when he’d clearly been crying and hadn’t slept all night, he made a captivating picture, warm brown skin and soft dark hair. Sokka always commanded attention wherever he chose to grace with his presence, people gravitating to him constantly, and no little part of it had to do with how he looked. 

Zuko waited in the quiet, letting Sokka open up at his pace. Eventually he sagged against the frame of the icy window, and spoke, not looking away from the sky. 

“I haven’t been here since before the war,” he confided quietly. Zuko blinked. He'd known that, logically, he supposed, even if he hadn’t stopped to consider what that meant. 

The details of Sokka’s first and last visit to the North Pole rushed into Zuko’s mind, memories of flurrying snow and freezing waters, of Uncle’s voice narrating the events of the siege as they floated without food or water for days. 

_The princess was very brave, Prince Zuko. She returned the gift the moon spirit had granted her. Her sacrifice prevented a true catastrophe._

_My first girlfriend turned into the moon._

_Oh,_ Zuko thought. He wrenched his gaze to the horizon, the pain in Sokka’s face too raw and palpable, now that he understood it’s source. 

The silence stretched as Zuko scrambled to find the right words, any words that weren’t _that’s rough, buddy_. His ineptitude in any sort of social situations was becoming pitifully obvious, and he couldn’t help but berate himself for drawing Sokka out like this when he clearly couldn’t handle such levels of trust or vulnerability. Sokka deserved so much better than his anxious awkward fumbling. 

Zuko had gotten so lost in his swirling thoughts of insufficiency, he almost missed the soft huff of a laugh Sokka let out next to him. He glanced over, but Sokka’s vision was still trained outwards, so he too turned back, letting his friend open up on his own. 

“Not much has changed though, huh? I snuck into the spirit oasis last night. Shouldn’t have been as easy as it was.” 

Zuko hummed, remembering his own experiences of sneaking around the north pole. “Well it’s not like you wouldn’t have been allowed, if you asked.” 

Sokka’s brow furrowed slightly, like he hadn’t considered that. After a few moments of thought, he said, “Arnook, maybe. But I don’t think anyone else would.” 

He didn’t know enough about Sokka’s reputation in the North, and with the current state of affairs between the tribes, it was probably wise to stay out of it, so Zuko didn’t say anything. 

At least, until Sokka turned back to him, face twisted in that expression that made Zuko’s insides want to become outsides. 

“I just. I kept thinking about what she would say, if she were here.” To Zuko’s horror, Sokka’s eyes started to turn glassy. He dropped them to the ground, presumably to hide the wateriness building in them, and Zuko had never felt his own incompetence more acutely. 

“She’d hate it,” he continued in a rough whisper, “hate that sister tribes are fighting over such material things.” A long pause followed, in which Zuko pretended he didn’t catch Sokka sniffling, because that’s as much as he was good for. 

Sokka looked up, and met Zuko’s eyes with a blazing somber but intense stare. “It’s going to get ugly, Zu. We barely managed to keep it handled back home, and those people weren’t even part of the court here.” He took in a deep breath, and his face fell into something small and insecure. “I just want to be someone she can be proud of.” 

Zuko steeled himself. There was no space in this conversation for his doubts, he had to help Sokka. 

He reached out to grasp a cold broad hand tightly in his. “You already are,” he said, with as much sincerity as he could muster in his voice and eyes. “I’m sure that she --” he faltered for a moment, his guilt threatening to overtake him as he tried to speak about this wonderful lady whom Sokka clearly loved immensely with any sort of authority. But he pushed it aside, and soldiered on. “I’m sure that she sees everything you’re doing for your tribe, for her tribe, for peace in the whole world in fact. You're doing so much, Sokka,” he gripped his hand harder and took a step closer involuntarily, “you’ve been incredible. You're invaluable, to Aang, to myself-” 

Zuko’s voice died out when Sokka smiled, a half curve of his lips that probably meant he didn’t truly believe much of anything Zuko was saying but it helped regardless. 

“Thank you, Zuko.” And after a heavy moment where the significance of the words hung in the narrow space between them, “Aang just needs me to read his damn maps.” 

The moment broke, and Zuko chuckled at Sokka’s ridiculous grin. 

“Seriously, though,” he said, “I’m sure it will be okay. You're not alone Sokka,” he brought the hand he was holding up between them to clasp it between both of his, “we’re all going to be there. Your sister, your father, Aang. Me.” 

Sokka stared at him, mouth agape. He wrenched his hand from both of Zuko’s, and before Zuko could mourn the loss he had strong arms wrapping around his shoulders and Sokka’s warm body against his. 

He only hesitated a moment before returning the hug just as fiercely. 

“You really need to stop fucking growing, this is so unfair,” he grumbled into Sokka’s shoulder after a few minutes. 

Sokka’s laugh rumbled against Zuko’s chest, and when he pulled away slightly, their proximity only highlighted the new height difference that much more. 

“Water tribe, baby,” he winked. 

Zuko thanked the spirits that Sokka couldn’t catch the blush spreading on his face when he was pulling him back into the dining hall. 

*** 

Sokka’s prediction came true almost instantly. 

From the moment Zuko entered the meeting, the air was tense. He found himself next to King Kuei, acting as the partition between the two tribes on one side while Aang separated them on the other. He'd lost sight of his own nerves as he’d talked to Sokka earlier, and hadn’t found Aang after all. Still, the avatar shot him a wide grin from across the table, and Zuko drew strength from his friend’s presence. 

A young-looking tribesman began the meeting. He assumed that to be Councilman Janik from the agenda. 

He detailed the discovery of an oil reserve by the waterbending team sent by the Northern Tribe. It was supposed to have been only a factual retelling of the events, but these things never go well. 

“- Of course, our sister tribe could never have found such a deposit on their own, what with their dwindled numbers.” 

The Southern side of the room exploded, shouting about ‘and who’s fault is that’, ‘it’s not like you people have ever helped’, ‘do you know the meaning of unbiased, Janik’, and a lot more in Water that Zuko couldn’t understand. 

“Councilman Janik.” 

Chief Hakoda’s voice was firm, but softer than his angry tribespeople’s, yet when it boomed in the room, everyone fell quiet. An awe rose in Zuko unbidden, at the man’s natural leadership. 

“Let us focus on the facts, yes?” 

“Yes, alright. Such a discovery would be of great use to the world. Recognizing this, our waterbenders volunteered their services and our tribe’s support in the construction of a refinery. Not only was our thoughtful proposal rejected, the reconstruction team was subjected to multiple rounds of interrogation and treated with suspicion in their own sister tribe.” 

“Janik” It was Katara this time, her tone laced with warning. 

“Is it not the truth, Master Katara? Our benders were there for support, not to get involved in politics and made to be sat in meetings after meetings to represent their tribe.” 

“It’s a good thing they don’t represent you, with the kinds of things they said about our tribe. There is no respect for our ways, and you expect to just take over our land now, too?” 

Aang’s hand moved to Katara’s shoulder, and Zuko realized why she wasn’t seated next to her dad like Sokka. She needed his presence, if the way she sat back was any indication. Aang was the peacekeeper of the world, and the South needed to put up a united front. Hakoda couldn’t reel her in like that. 

“We have no desire to take over anything, Master Katara,” said one of Arnook’s advisors. “Surely you acknowledge that the Southern Tribe simply does not have the means to maintain a refinery such as would be required for a deposit of that size?” 

“Okay, let’s indulge that for a moment,” Sokka said. “Hypothetically, if we were to accept the North’s help, what is being offered, and what do you expect in return?” 

“Warrior Sokka,” Janik inclined his head. “The placement of the deposit is on a rickety ice shelf. The construction of the refinery itself will require considerable waterbending. You will have all the help you need, for construction, maintenance, labor.” 

“So you basically want a Northern refinery on Southern land,” said a Southern tribesman. Janik didn’t seem to appreciate being interrupted. 

“The Southern tribe’s inability to manage such a project by itself should not deprive the world of such a discovery.” 

Zuko expected the shouting to start anew at that, but Hakoda must have foreseen it as well. He cut through the sputtering before it could become indignant words. 

“Tread carefully, Councilman,” he warned, voice heavy and threatening, the kind of tone Zuko had only heard from seasoned war veterans. 

Chief Arnook spoke for the first time. “We have been providing our support to our sister tribe for months. There are no ulterior motives, here. We simply wish to help. As for what we expect in return, this would hardly be the first instance of an inter-nation construction. There are guidelines under which our profits would be defined.” 

“So it is about money then?” 

“We can’t very well grant our services for free,” exclaimed Janik. “This is trade, Warrior Silla. It is not about the money, but certainly, a cut of the profits is our right. Already we have given you our waterbenders without any expectation of repayment.” 

To Zuko’s surprise, Chief Arnook told him off this time. “We have had this conversation, Councilman Janik.” 

Janik seemed contrite, but Sokka was frowning. “The Southern Water Tribe Reconstruction Project is a joint Fire Nation and Northern Water Tribe venture. Surely you are aware of this, Councilman?” 

“Of course, Warrior Sokka.” 

“And you receive appropriate compensation from the Fire Nation as described in the terms of that project, do you not?” 

A pause. “Yes, we do.” 

“Then your complaints are unfounded, Janik,” Chief Hakoda said. “Do not let your inaccurate view of the matter cloud your judgement here.” 

“Not to mention,” Bato said, “for all your talk of helping the sister tribe, we have heard some questionable opinions from your tribespeople, Chief Arnook. Master Katara is not wrong. The Northern benders have frequently expressed goals of civilizing our land.” 

“Yes, well that’s they’re there for, right?” burst out an advisor. At the shocked glares that followed, he backtracked. “I mean, not that you are not civilized. You have a _form_ of civilization, there, I'm sure.” 

“We have no desire to become some Northern Tribe outpost,” Katara hissed. “The Southern Tribe is its own nation, and you would do well to respect it as such.” 

Then, an older man on the Northern side who hadn’t spoken till then snapped something in Water that, even without understanding its meaning, sounded sharp and chiding. 

Sokka shot to his feet, along with many of his tribesmen. Katara gasped, but before she could launch the tirade that Zuko could clearly see her gearing up for, Hakoda exploded. 

“ _PALLUK!_ ” 

The deep shout echoed in the chamber. Zuko had never once heard his voice this loud, or this anger. He could see Katara’s temper in the man’s furious gaze and he knew everyone in the room was suddenly reminded of his warrior status. He made a terrifying powerful picture. 

“Hold. Your. Tongue.” A cold fierceness was laden in every word, reminding Zuko of the legends of Southern Warriors and wolves. “You will _not_ speak to my daughter that way.” 

And Zuko knew that he wouldn’t. Not if he wanted the skin on his back to remain there. The threat and sheer strength pouring off the warriors was real and clear. 

The man, Palluk, directed his ire at Hakoda, then. Even though he was physically folding in on himself under the force of the South, his voice contained that dismissive bitterness. “Your daughter,” he sneered, like the very word disgusted him, “has been questioning our customs every time she has been graced here as a guest. Her very training in combative bending is a disrespect to our culture. Pakku was just a lovesick _fool_ ,” he spat, poison in his tongue even as he stuttered over Fire formal syllables, “and now you let her sit here, make a mockery of the council, let her run her mouth like the overemotional girl she -” 

He never got to complete his ridiculous sentiment. Even as Zuko realized what he must have said before that got the tribe so riled up, and the fire under his skin roared to be let out at the man, an ice gag formed around his mouth. Zuko looked across the table, fully expecting Katara to have rightfully shut the man up. 

Instead, Aang had an arm outstretched. 

Zuko had learned to recognize the signs of anger in him, as rare as it was. The quiet seething was betrayed in the way his face hardened, in the way his muscles were tensed. 

“You will leave,” he said, words clipped and low, and carrying the weight of the young avatar’s true power. Absolutely no one argued as the ice melted off and the man silently left and everyone sat back down. 

No one broke the silence that followed, either, clearly waiting for Aang. Zuko saw Katara’s hand shift under the table, and the smile that he gave her was so soft Zuko felt like he was intruding. 

Zuko noticed as the anger melted off the boy and he began to feel awkward under the weight of the tension in the room, unsure how to fix it. Finally, he said, “Sokka,” in an unidentifiable, almost questioning, tone that felt more like a cry for help than an order to speak. 

To his credit, Sokka did not startle or fumble. He nodded decisively, and folded his hands together on top of the pile of scrolls he always had with him, somehow. 

“Councilman Janik,” the man jumped, “let’s talk trade.” This, he looked a lot surer about, and his expression morphed into something focused. 

“You are right, of course, that such a deposit could be of great use to the world. In that vein, I have a lot to say. A minister of finance such as yourself, surely you are aware of the details of the recent tech collaboration project I've been heading?” 

Zuko found himself appreciating Sokka’s manner. The difference between the Sokka at the table right now and the Sokka who had been giving his final addresses just three months ago in Ba Sing Se, even, was considerable. With a start, he realized he’d not noticed any signs of distress on Sokka since the meeting had begun, in stark contrast to his actual state, Zuko knew. His political training was truly paying off, and he possibly did not even see it. 

Janik, meanwhile, had been fumbling in the trap of Sokka’s words. He settled for a, “Well, the Northern Water Tribe chose to not be party to the treaty, but even so, I'm generally aware.” 

Sokka nodded, sagely and exaggerated. He shuffled through his trademark pile and pushed a piece of parchment towards Janik. “I have taken the liberty to extract some relevant points, here.” 

In the classic Water Tribe fashion, almost everyone pored over the sheet. 

“As you can see, such a resource would greatly benefit the Southern Water Tribe as well as the Fire Nation, if I was able to trade it under this treaty. Unfortunately,” and here he paused, and Zuko almost snorted at the politician’s tactics coming from someone like Sokka, “as you mentioned, the Northern Water Tribe is not a part of this treaty.” Another pause, as everyone chewed on the words. “As of yet.” 

Arnook looked up sharply. “What are you saying, Warrior Sokka?” 

“Chief Arnook. I conceded your stance on this before, for your very valid points. This development would be the perfect factor to change that. The treaty would protect it as a Southern resource, and still include Northern involvement. Councilman, as you can see, there would be appropriate compensation for your contribution, while still allowing the Southern Tribe to retain our autonomy.” 

Zuko dearly wanted a peek at that paper. 

Janik regarded Sokka with an unreadable expression. “And if we do not agree?” 

Sokka made a show of sighing. “At the end of the day it is on Southern land, and I intend to include it in this project. It will greatly boost our economy and trade, and help the Fire Nation as well, in turn contributing to the balance the project is working towards.” He nodded at Zuko and Aang. “And if you do not agree, our arrangement will be made that much more complicated, if there is an arrangement at all.” 

“Allow us to discuss your proposal, Sokka,” Arnook said, and Sokka nodded. “Of course.” 

Both tribes clustered together to talk in hushed tones in the manner typical of these cross-nation meetings, only that Zuko and King Kuei didn’t have their own discussions to be held. Zuko had never figured out if the Northern and Southern strains of Water tongue differed, and to what extent. To him, the conversations on the two sides were equally incoherent. 

A few minutes into this, Sokka pushed a few unrolled scrolls at Zuko. He looked at him questioningly, but Sokka had already returned to his discussion. 

The scrolls answered all his burning questions about the treaty and this proposal, with particular highlights of its impact on the Fire Nation that convinced him that this was not the same sheet he’d given the Northern tribe 

Once he comprehended the contents, Zuko stared in wonderment instead. It was as though Sokka had read his mind, or perhaps, even anticipated his need before the meeting had even begun, and thoughtlessly, simply, attended to him. With hardly any acknowledgment, like knowing Zuko and providing for him was as natural as breathing. 

Zuko did not process numbers the same way that Sokka did, and he lost track of time as he looked over everything carefully. Chief Arnook’s voice broke him out of the stupor. 

“Chief Hakoda.” 

The talking died down. Zuko spotted Sokka and barely held himself from narrowing his eyes. He looked exhausted, downtrodden almost, and was Zuko reading into things or was there an odd tension on the Southern side of the table. His eyes flicked over to Katara, and she looked positively thunderous, her expression not smoothed over like Sokka’s political mask. Something had happened, something that was hurting Sokka, something from his own tribe. The memory of Sokka’s condition in the morning rose to the forefront unbidden, and he struggled to calm his fire. 

It would not do for the FireLord to be angry at the Southern Water Tribe, for absolutely any reason. 

He realised that Arnook had been talking. 

“- and we will need to hold a more thorough tribal council to reach a decision.” 

Wait, what was happening? 

“We thank you for your consideration, Chief Arnook.” Hakoda paused, choosing his words. “A proper tribal council will require quite some time,” he landed on finally, diplomatically. 

Arnook hummed in acknowledgment. “Indeed. Hence why we ask your intentions for the deposit until we are able to come to head with regards to this treaty. Councilman Janik?” 

Then Janik and Sokka went through a long-winded conversation, looping back and exchanging notes, that Zuko did not even attempt to follow. Instead, he focused on Sokka. Three months ago, Zuko didn’t think he could have done this. Held this complicated discussion on trade laws and water tribe agreements, numbers and technology, while he was hurting as badly as he was. 

Reading about Sokka’s adventures from him or from Uncle, he'd fought with irrational bursts of jealousy every so often. He'd tried to discretely ask what Sokka’s intentions in Ba Sing Se seemed like, but he was sure that Uncle saw through his dismissive words anyway. 

It was just, he was used to Sokka’s manners, or lack thereof, when he’d acted in advisory capacity in the Caldera Palace. The idea of him not only having to learn propriety but also actively being good at it, and Kuei’s clear trust in the man, if the stories of constant tea parties and court sessions were to be believed, left an odd taste in his mouth. Something about the image of Sokka being made to follow court rules, of Sokka at Kuei’s side, didn’t sit right with him. It wasn’t jealousy, no matter what Uncle insinuated. It wasn’t. 

But seeing him now, and the good it was doing him not only personally, but also how it helped him be seen as a serious participant in such meetings, Zuko found himself grateful. The training was protecting Sokka, and keeping his vulnerable state safe. Zuko could only tell because he could read Sokka as well as he could. 

The meeting was coming to an end, it seemed. 

“I look forward to your answer, Councilman,” Sokka said, and Janik nodded back. 

“If I may,” Aang said, “this meeting, though meant to be about the oil deposit, has clearly brought a lot more to light.” Silence. “There have been many attempts since the end of the war to find the right middle ground between the sister tribes. I will always have great hope for the reconciliation efforts. But as your Avatar,” and here his voice slipped into something more serious, more impactful, “I promise you. I will ensure balance as well as autonomy for both nations.” 

“Peacefully,” he added, when the heaviness of the response settled on him. 

“Thank you, Avatar Aang,” Hakoda said, and Arnook followed. 

Zuko waited at the entrance for his friends as everyone dispersed. Aang and Katara came first, and they both looked appropriately tired. Aang spotted him first, and lit up, drawing energy from that impossible well within him. Next moment found Zuko with an armful of lanky teenager and soft monk robes. 

Aang was losing his childish softness, his limbs disproportionate and long in the way that spoke of a growth spurt in progress. With a start, Zuko realized that he would be turning fifteen very soon. 

So maybe hugged back a little tighter than normal, who’s to say. 

“Hey Sifu Hotman,” Aang said, and by now he’d given up on pretending he didn’t like it. “Sorry we didn’t catch you before the meeting. Sokka told us you were at breakfast.” 

Aang pulled away and Katara wrapped her arms around his neck. He found that she didn’t have to get on her toes to do so anymore, and felt a burst of irrational annoyance. Was everyone growing except him? 

Still, he hummed into her hair, enjoying the familiar warmth. “Yeah, it’s fine. Good to see you both.” 

Katara smiled too, less blinding than Aang’s, but genuine just the same. “You too, fire lord.” 

Zuko made a show of rolling his eyes, but before he could retort, Sokka interrupted them. 

“Reunion without me? This won’t do.” He came up and draped one arm each on Aang and Katara’s shoulders, grinning at Zuko from between them. They fit perfectly against his side somehow, Aang coming to his shoulder and Katara to his chin. 

“We already,” Zuko said, and gestured between them, unable to find the right words. 

Sokka’s grin sharpened. “What, reunited? My my, how romantic sir.” 

Katara shoved him bodily and everyone laughed. 

“Sokka?” came a voice behind them. Zuko peered around as Sokka half-turned, his arms dropping, to spot King Kuei emerging from the hall. They had a cheerful conversation for a few minutes that Zuko and Katara could not understand, and Kuei left with a Water tribe clasp of Sokka’s arm and thanks in his eyes. 

Zuko was not jealous. 

*** 

The knock on Zuko’s chambers that night was less surprising than it ought to have been. In all honesty, he had slipped into his night robes, but hadn’t remotely prepared to sleep. 

They had a tradition, and he didn’t know how it went in the North Pole yet, but he did not expect to fall asleep alone. After the way his friends had taken over his floor space at the first summit, they’d predictably piled together every time. The South Pole already had a culture of shared living spaces and families cuddling for warmth, it had been a little matter to open up the Chief’s main igloo to all of them. And to Kuei’s dismay, they had all foregone the multiple guest chambers over his sprawling estate in favor of putting up in Uncle’s small apartment over the Jasmine Dragon. 

This time it was only the four of them, and Zuko was waiting to see how it would go. He didn’t have to wait long. 

He'd hardly opened the door before he found himself being tugged by an insistent hand wrapped around his wrist, Katara already turning and walking off determinedly. 

Zuko laughed, “Katara wait,” he pulled her hold on him lightly, making her frown back at him in confusion. Still smiling, Zuko dismissed his guards for the night. They hesitated, but the impatient look on Katara’s face could be very motivating, Zuko knew. Once they’d walked off in the other direction, Zuko turned to Katara, who grinned at him. “C’mon.” 

“So, where are we going this time?” Zuko asked conversationally, even while he was almost running to keep up with Katara’s smooth pace through the icy hallways. She glanced over her shoulder with a conspiratorial smile. 

“Why, the guest chambers assigned to Chief Hakoda and family, of course.” 

Ah. He supposed it made sense that the water tribe tradition would be maintained in the accommodations here, at least. 

“Does Aang have his own chambers that he’s abandoning, or all three of you fully claimed him as family?” 

Katara laughed, and it was always nice to see them happy together. Happy about being together. “Nah. He told them not to waste any space.” 

They rounded a corner to find some Southern tribesmen guarding the doors. They smiled at Zuko, and shocked, he smiled back. 

Only Aang was waiting for them in the common area around the hearth. Zuko instinctively connected his breath to the fire, and found Aang’s chi controlling it as well. Their eyes met, smiling, and Zuko allowed himself to relax into the familiar presence. 

“They’re still not done?” Katara sounded uncharacteristically resigned. 

Aang shook his head, extending his arm for Katara to tuck into his side. One of the curtains rustled, and Bato ducked into the room. His eyes landed on Zuko and he said, “Oh good.” 

Zuko blinked. He hadn’t exactly gotten used to the idea of people being pleased to see him, and this was quite blatant. 

Before he could even begin to formulate a response, Bato spoke into the room he was leaving. “Zuko’s here.” 

What? 

Sokka and Hakoda followed Bato, both looking vaguely upset. Hakoda started to say something, but Sokka cut him off with a firmness Zuko hadn’t ever heard him use with his father. “Later, Dad.” 

He sank into the space between Katara and Zuko, and planted his face in Zuko’s lap, groaning. Zuko’s hands moved to his hair instinctively. 

“Uh. What's going on?” he asked, hoping he wasn’t prodding in water tribe business. 

Sokka groaned louder. 

Hakoda and Bato settled across the fire, close enough to make Zuko question whether Sokka and Katara knew, after all. 

Hakoda looked concerned and... angry, almost. Zuko shifted uncomfortably. 

Sokka noticed, and rolled so he was facing up. “My tribesmen,” he started, but didn’t finish. He sighed instead, and it almost sounded like a sob. 

Hakoda said something, soft and worried. Sokka shook his head, even though no one but Zuko could see it. 

“It’s fine, Dad,” he said, and sounded distinctly not fine. “Aang. Will you, please?” 

“Okay,” Aang said. Then, to Zuko, “Some people have been questioning Sokka’s loyalty to his tribe.” 

And, well, that was the farthest thing from any possibility Zuko had considered. He looked down in shock, but Sokka had turned away, staring into the fire. 

“Sokka,” he whispered, horrified. 

Sokka moved, and suddenly Zuko had a face pressed into his neck, above the high furs he wore in the poles. He froze, then wrapped his arms around his friend, determined to help however he could. He held tight, and Sokka sniffled and curled into his chest. 

“It’s ridiculous,” Katara exclaimed. “Anyone can just say whatever they want, and we have to care?” 

“I am Chief, Katara. I have to listen to the concerns of my people.” 

“Plus,” Sokka said, turning his head just enough so his voice escaped, “it’s not just anyone. Or even a few people.” 

“But,” Zuko said, feeling a little out of place but safe enough to speak his mind, “What point of contention could they even have against Sokka?” 

“It’s not about his loyalty, not really,” Bato said. “Some of our people are dead set upon rejecting any Northern influence, and Sokka is the one actually coming up with the practical solutions.” 

“And I'm an easy target because I haven’t been home in forever,” Sokka said bitterly. 

“Sokka,” Hakoda said firmly, “I keep telling you-” 

“Yeah I know Dad.” 

“But you’re not listening,” Katara snapped. “You’re not believing Dad, or me, or Bato, or anyone. You just keep feeling guilty and blaming yourself even though you made the best choice for yourself and the world. Tell him, Zuko.” 

“Uh,” he stuttered. Sokka laughed, and leaned back in the circle of his arms just enough to make eye contact. 

His face was very very close. 

“Zuko’s on my side, aren’t you?” Sokka said, smiling in spite of his watery eyes. 

The tears only made his eyes brighter and bluer, and he was so very close. Zuko wasn’t even trying to form thoughts, faced with such a vision. 

Katara reached over and poked Zuko in the shoulder. 

He blinked at her uselessly, trying to remove the image burned into his eyelids, to register what was going on around. He caught Katara rolling her eyes and giving up on him. 

Sokka had adjusted himself so that his back was pressed against Zuko’s chest, his arms still around his middle. He felt the fortifying breath Sokka took in. 

“It just makes sense for me to go home now.” 

Zuko’s mind caught up to what was happening. 

“What?” he exclaimed, pulling away to look at Sokka properly. “What do you mean, go home?” 

Sokka did not maintain eye contact. In a small voice, he replied, “I had my fun, and we’re paying for that now. Dad is. I should-” 

“Hell yeah we’re paying for it.” Zuko shook Sokka by the shoulders, trying to emphasize his point. “Paying by the entire world being much better off for what you did. What you are doing.” 

Sokka looked up in shock, wide blue, so fucking blue, eyes meeting his. “Zuko,” he whispered. 

“No,” said Zuko firmly. “You’re talking like you’ve just been messing around, you’ve been talking like that ever since. And the whole time,” his hands moved to cup Sokka’s face and keep him there, make him believe, “the _whole_ time I've telling you that you matter, you’re important, you’re fucking brilliant, you’ve changed the world. Do you know how different the Fire Nation I just left is? Even just a few months after the project even launched? Do you know how much easier you’ve made my job? And that’s not even considering what it’s doing for the Earth Kingdom, for your tribe. For repairing our relationship with them. You took a chance and you used your skills to help the entire fucking world, and, what, you’re just going to give up because of a few naysayers?” 

Sokka blinked, looking appropriately blown off his feet. Zuko’s outburst echoed in the room for a few tense heartbeats. 

Sokka found his voice. “It’s not, it’s not a few naysayers, Zuko,” he said, still sounding breathless, “It’s my tribe. My people think I'm betraying them.” 

“You’re not.” Hakoda said, and Zuko jumped. His world had been narrowed to what he held in his hands. “I’m chief, son. You have not only my express permission, but my support and my respect. My pride.” 

“Dad,” Sokka turned, and Zuko’s hands slipped. 

“Zuko’s right. You’re helping everybody, including us. These voices of dissent are my concern, not yours. I will handle them.” 

Bato put his arm around Hakoda’s shoulders, and he leaned into him, not discretely. 

Sokka’s eyes had fallen to fire again, leaning back on Zuko. “I -- I don’t know --” 

“Sokka,” Aang said, and his voice was surprisingly so so welcome to Zuko’s ears. Something about him was inexplicably calming, and even his voice was a cool balm on Zuko’s jackrabbiting heart. 

“I was going to jump back into Avatar duties after that awesome vacation, and Katara wanted to stay home. Maybe you could come with me?” 

Sokka straightened slightly, holding Zuko’s arm around him so it didn’t fall off. “Uh, yeah I guess I could. Earth Kingdom?” 

“For now, yeah. And whenever I get bored, you can just go as ambassador!” 

Zuko knew Sokka had rolled his eyes even if he couldn’t see it. “Aang, I keep telling you, that’s not how ambassadors work.” 

Aang giggled in response. 

“You could also keep an eye on how the project is going, on that side of things,” Zuko added. Then he laughed. “Kuei would probably be so grateful to have you on ground.” 

Sokka laughed too, and so did everyone around the room. Zuko felt surprised delight spread in him. He rarely made people laugh like that, even though Sokka had told him before that he was ‘actually pretty funny, jerkbender’. It was a good feeling. 

“Do you still have that stupid ribbon?” Katara asked, snickering. 

“Hey, it’s not stupid,” Sokka said, mirth in his tone. “It makes sense for them. At least it means I don’t have write a foot-long introduction every time Kuei wants something.” 

“What ribbon?” Zuko asked, and everyone laughed again. Zuko was getting a little bewildered. 

“It’s this,” Aang said, and paused to chuckle some more, “It’s this elaborate satin ribbon, green and gold, that Kuei gives to the people who he wants to personally be in contact with. If you tie your letter with it, it goes directly to him instead of like an advisor or something. It's a little stupid, but it does make sense I guess.” 

“But good reminder, ‘Tara, I'm running low after those constant airship updates he wanted. I'll ask him tomorrow,” Sokka said. 

Aang nodded. “Yeah me too. We should go together.” 

Sokka hummed, and the group lapsed into a comfortable silence. 

Something occurred to Zuko. 

“Uh, not that I wasn’t paying complete attention,” he began, and already, Sokka was shaking with laughter against his shoulder. He shoved him a little. “Shut up.” 

“Didn’t say anything,” he said cheekily, and Zuko could just imagine the dumb grin on his face. “But do go on, oh great fire lord. You were saying something about paying attention and understanding everything?” 

“I didn’t say anything about understanding everything.” 

“Course you didn’t, jerkbender.” 

Zuko stuck his tongue out at Sokka, a gesture completely lost on the boy facing away from him. 

“What do you want to know, Zuko? Don’t worry, I did a lot of questioning after the meeting, too,” Aang assured. 

“Uhh. Just. What was the final agreement?” 

“Spirits I forget what kids you all are sometimes,” Hakoda said, and Zuko flushed in embarrassment. He knew he had to do better as FireLord, and being eighteen was really no excuse. 

“Hush dad, don’t make the guy feel bad,” Sokka said. Hakoda gave an incredulous look, but Sokka ignored him, sitting up to face Zuko. 

“Basically,” he began, “we’re in limbo right now. We're not going to do anything with the oil till they decide if they want to join the treaty. I think it’ll probably take till the next summit, but Bato here,” Sokka turned to shake his head disbelievingly at the older warrior. 

“Hey, I'm just saying it’s possible,” Bato shrugged. 

“Even our tribe takes longer to hold proper council, they’re not going to be done in a week.” 

“Also, all their time will be spent in the summit itself,” Aang added helpfully. 

“Exactly,” Sokka said. “It might not take three whole months, but it’s just easier to wait till we’re all in one place anyway.” He paused, clearly mulling something over. “This quarterly thing is working out great, huh?” 

Zuko squeezed his middle. “Yes, Sokka. So is everything else.” 

Sokka smiled at him gratefully. A warmth spread in Zuko that had nothing to do with the fire moving in time with his and Aang’s breath. 

A while later, Hakoda and Bato disappeared through another set of curtains to retrieve bedrolls for everybody. As they were passed around and set up, Bato requested, “Zuko, get the fire please.” 

He nodded unthinkingly, and smothered the fire. Only later would he question how natural it felt, like the entire family (family?) had fallen into a system. 

Hakoda had gone to the door to converse with the guards, and Aang and Katara had already snuggled into their shared bedroll. Zuko laid down as Hakoda walked back inside, and kissed Bato softly. 

“Ugh, oogie,” Sokka said simply, and flopped facedown into his pillow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well there you have it folks. the water tribes refused to get their shit together in one summit, so now we all gotta wait 
> 
> btw, every single foreign atendee, namely aang, zuko and kuei, had the meeting explained to them later by sokka
> 
> in case you're wondering about the words that uncle iroh very clearly saw through, go back to zuko's letter to uncle in the last chapter
> 
> to be clear. it is not romantic jealousy, not even a little bit. the marriage comment was a joke, and everyone knew it  
> moreso just, advisor to leader of a nation type jealousy. 
> 
> actual extract from my outline -  
> Zuko – iroh : sokka is a fixture of the ba sing se palace?? Excuse you that is my international advisor not kuei’s.


	11. Earth Kingdom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am indeed still alive. this update comes way later than planned coz the usual unforeseeable personal and health reasons, and good old writer's block
> 
> tbh i don't love this one, but it's complete and that's what matters. Enjoy? Welcome back?
> 
> Important Update :  
> I received some constructive criticism in the previous chapter, and in adopting that, certain changes have been made. Primarily in the description of the southern warriors in chapter 6. As well as smaller changes in the notes that confirm that the oc's names have proper inspiration, and Janik is no longer trans. I didn't really see him as antagonistic, but quite a few of you did interpret it like that. Intent=/=Impact and i want to be careful about representation.  
> For details, please see princess_bubblegum's comment. They've been wonderful about this and i am grateful for their take. 
> 
> I am always open to learning and growing, please don't hesitate if you have anything to suggest or criticise, as long as it's constructive

_Sweetie,_

_Sokka’s_ _airship is almost as fast as_ _Appa_ _!! We've been brainstorming names for it, but_ _Toph_ _might just ban us from that too. How does Sky Wolf sound? He said that a lot of southern ships are named after wolves, and sky because well,_ air _ship right?_

_I'm sending this to the south pole, so I guess it’ll be waiting for you when you reach. Write to me as soon as you get it, okay? I miss you already._

_But you should enjoy being home too! Now the northern benders won’t be there, so it’s an opportunity to find what the Southern Water Tribe is like in peacetime. Some evolution is to be expected, remember. Just figure it out together, with your people._

_Sokka_ _said Midnight Sun makes you sick. Are you sure you don’t want us to come pick you up before, sweetheart? Your tribe will be alright, I'm sure they don’t want you to suffer any more than I do._

_We're going to the Northern Air Temple to leave Sokka’s airship there and check up on the acolytes set up there. Teo told us they spotted a few bat-lemurs a few weeks ago, so maybe Momo can find some friends! He's been so alone for so_ _long,_ _it would make me so happy. He keeps flying around Sokka’s head as he pilots the ship, it’s been very funny. I think he missed Sokka. Or maybe he’s just interested in the new airship._

_I love you so much,_

_Aang_

~*******~ 

_Dear_ _Toph_ _,_

_Considering that you’ve told_ _Aang_ _to not write and pretend you’re not reading_ _Sokka’s_ _, of course everyone’s surprised when you know everything._

_Officially, I'm your informant, if you ever need a bluff._

_And you know, it isn’t hard actually. Maybe we’re just getting used to it? I love being with_ _Aang_ _, of course I do, but there are times when he needs to travel and I need to be home, and we both get it. We have a regular letter writing schedule,_ _and I know I’ll see him soon. With everything going on with the north and_ _Sokka_ _, I just feel better at home._

_You're considering standardizing your school? The great Toph_ _Beifong_ _isn’t telling me that rules can be helpful sometimes, surely? Getting soft,_ _sifu_ _hardass_ _? Who made the avatar cry on the very first day?_

_I’d love to help, obviously._

_We just reached home. Also, I got your hints, I'll stop telling you about ice. But you should really make a visit sometime, we want to share our home with you. I know that Dad misses you, and now that him and Bato are being all cuddly, you have a lot of ammo to mock them about._

_Zuko_ _will cry if you actually follow through with that gift. Can't wait._

_With love,_

_Katara_

~*******~ 

_Hey_ _Zuko_ _,_

_Traveling with_ _Aang_ _without_ _Katara_ _is so refreshing, snow and sea. The kid actually like, listens to me?? Throughout our travels he was busy impressing_ _Katara_ _and she wouldn’t obey me if her life depended on it._ _Toph_ _, too._ _Aang_ _is so much easier, precious child._

_I'm going to hate as he gets older, aren’t I?_

_I did something ridiculously dumb yesterday, who’s even surprised anymore, and now I'm bedridden because_ _Aang_ _never learnt the healing part of_ _waterbending_ _. Thank fuck for_ _Appa_ _or we’d still be stuck in one place._

_Basically, I forgot_ _Aang_ _was the Avatar. You might ask,_ _Sokka_ _, how does one forget such an important piece of information about one of their closest friends. You would be right, and I wouldn’t have an answer for you. We were_ _walking along_ _a hill_ _'cause_ _Appa_ _had gotten all cozied up in a field while we_ _dealt with the latest village needing_ _the_ _Avatar_ _, and_ _a small section of the path started to give way._

_Now,_ _Aang_ _, of course,_ being the fucking Avatar _, could have easily_ _earthbended_ _that or even_ _airbent_ _to cushion his fall. Instead, I pushed him out of the way and_ _went tumbling down the hill._ _And now I’m all bruised and banged up for absolutely no reason._

_I hate Aunt Wu._

_Don’t even ask._

_My celebrity levels in the Earth Kingdom might begin to rival Fire Nation levels soon. It's like whiplash, every new village, the leaders, the kids, the civilians, just like it was when I was travelling there, except earth this time._

_The nation’s leader too, heh. Although Kuei is a lot more exhausting to write to than you, but don’t tell him I said that. This time when people ask me to forward their problems to Kuei directly, they’re actually valid, because earth bureaucracy is such a mess. By the time the crop yield issue reaches anyone who could do something about it and then gets the approval to do it, everyone will have starved._

_More realistically, of course, they just find other ways to fix it, without needing help from the government. It's kind of sad. At least Kuei seems genuinely grateful that I can bring these things to his attention, and most of the time help out too._

_We're actually reaching Ba Sing Se soon. Poor Aang is so out of his depth sometimes, with people expecting him to just magically solve every problem they have and could ever have in the coming years. I even stopped pestering him about the ambassador thing. He deserves any help I could give, and probably more. Thank the spirits for my training these past months, otherwise I'd be useless._

_It's, well. It's not quite as fun, being fawned over everywhere, this time around._ _‘Cause_ _like. Every time someone does, I just keep remembering that all these people may love whatever they’ve heard about me, but my own tribe, that I grew up with, that know me, they’re. Well. They don’t, to make it simple, I guess._

_But whatever right, I'm here for Aang. And for my project, but that’s more of an overall checkup and loads of letters type thing._

_Your support means everything._

_Yours,_

_Sokka_

_P.S. : I hate writing post-scripts, speaks of a major lack of planning, but you need to know this! We were having a meeting just now and Aang’s voice cracked! In the middle of a very important address about corrupt nobles. I feel so_ _so_ _bad for him but also it was hilarious and I Do Not envy him._

~*******~ 

_To,_

_Katara of the Southern Water Tribe_

_Master, waterbending_

_Dear Katara,_

_I hope you are able to find the sense of safety and comfort you are seeking at home. Toph seems a little skeptical, but you and Aang are quite mature after all. I'm sure you spoke to her and explained in your own way._

_It is as though the more Sokka believes himself irrelevant, the more his import increases all over the world. His own letters don’t even do a good job of explaining just how much his presence is reaching almost revered levels. Aang is the one who actually impresses the significance of it._

_Never thought we’d see the day Sokka wasn’t taking every chance to boast and brag, huh?_

_Still, I'm pretty sure he’s soon to, if he hasn’t already, cross most of us in global influence._

_Maybe you could give him some updates about the situation at home? He's still very down on himself, I don’t typically expect vulnerability in his letters like this._

_Update me too, actually. About the Sokka situation as well as the general state in the South. I still have raided stuff to send over. You should receive a shipment a few days after this letter. My ambassador Neko has taken a vacation for a month, as I'm sure you’re aware. Hence, I'm not as informed._

_Convey my regards to_ _Hakoda_ _. And Bato, I guess._

_Speaking of. When did you guys find out about that?? Last time I'd come over I got no indication anyone was aware, but at the north pole everyone acted like it was no big deal?_

_Looking forward to your hawk._

_Respectfully,_

_FireLord_ _Zuko_

~*******~ 

_Dear nephew,_

_Sokka is quite the clever young man, is he not? I find I have dearly missed him. Aang is also straddling the line between childhood and adulthood. I expect it is bittersweet for all you to be witness to him growing up. That is the impression Sokka gave me, he seems to treat the Avatar like a brother._

_Do you remember my old friends in the Lower Ring? From the Pai Sho nights you were always too moody to attend? They all jumped at the news of Sokka’s arrival. We had a particularly special event in his honor, and he proved himself with flying_ _colors_ _. I can see why you are so taken with him._

_I believe your friends will regale you with the tales of their travels and adventures themselves, and I will not take that from them. There is not a whole lot that changes for a simple old man like me, and their visit was a wonderful refreshment in the routine of peaceful life. Much like trying an oolong after weeks of dedicated ginseng. There is of course no distaste in the humble ginseng, and I will always return to it, but the change is a delightful experience by virtue of being that itself._

_It is good to hear all the wonderful things happening in the Fire Nation. I am gladdened to see a reduction in your requests for advice, though I hope it is not due to any attempt to protect me from the truth of your situation. You will always have me, Zuko, do not hesitate to be open and reach out for whatever you might need._

_I will never tire of reminding you how very proud I am. A Fire Nation of peace and hope is your legacy, my nephew, and I am so grateful for my little part in it._

_With love,_

_Uncle Iroh_

~*******~ 

_Hey Dad,_

_Tell Gran_ _Gran_ _I finally completed the offering with a few ice cubes at a lake we found. It's the best I could do, okay? I'm not Katara._

_And thank the spirits for that. Earth Kingdom politics would have driven her up the wall._

_Ha._ _Earthbending_ _wall._

_This trip is mirroring my Fire Nation travels quite a bit, although I wasn’t involved with the governance side of things there, that was just side stuff. Which was sufficient, because Fire and Earth styles are hugely different._

_Even then I was telling Zuko how the nobles there tend to be very straightforward about their views and intentions. Their honor thing means you have to proudly put forth your opinion, otherwise it’s shameful. That's how most of the war hungry assholes (I can curse okay, I'm a man) were weeded out of Zuko’s court in the beginning. They just said what they believed, instead of like pretending and biding their time to sabotage. Which these Earth guys absolutely would have done and even now I'm not totally clear on some of these nobles’ and governors' true stances._

_So_ _what happens is, you have deal with the two nations very differently. Even when you’re in meetings with them, you’ll have noticed I'm sure. So even though you have to be so careful not to insult or offend Fire people’s sensibilities, you can more or less take them at their word._

_The Earth style is instead all about hiding insults in flowery language and talking circles around each other to get your own way. It can be quite fun sometimes, especially when you know what you’re doing. But it does get exhausting to constantly have to be judging everyone else’s words and figure out what their actual angle is._

_Aang does best with us, and honestly who wouldn’t, our methods are so much clearer and better. Maybe I'm biased, but at least we’re not trying to pick a fight at the first disagreement or duping everyone else in the room. But Aang is still able to handle hurt Fire Nation sensibilities better than the politics of the Earth Kingdom. I'm glad I'm here and am trained enough to help him._

_And while he deals with Avatar duties towards the citizens, I get to check on my project. This was a pretty good idea, and it wasn’t even mine._

_We're going to meet up with Toph at her parent’s estate in_ _Gaoling_ _, and I’m really not looking forward to meeting her parents. I read a letter from them to Toph once, and gosh they really hate us. Hopefully we’ll spend most of our time in the city._

_You know you don’t have to lie to me about what they’re saying, right? Actually, please don’t. And anyway, I can handle the truth, can’t be worse than the stuff some of them have said to my face._

_Tell Katara I'll get her boyfriend back in one piece, stop getting on my case._

_I read some of the scrolls she wrote, and they’re actually decent. Don't tell her I said that, but do consider compiling them. The Council would approve, they have to, she’s the only_ _waterbender_ _. She's the only one with the right to establish those new traditions, and we do need them._

_Hope you didn’t open Aang’s letter by mistake, heh._

_Love,_

_Sokka_

~*******~ 

_‘Sup_ _Sparky,_

_Snoozles_ _tells me you hate those short forms. As you can see, I got Twinkle Toes to write this instead of that idiot. At least he calls himself Twinkle Toes properly._

_(Isn’t that the right thing to do? If I'm writing for her?)_

_Took these two to another Earth Rumble. There's really no point in competing in these things anymore, I've outgrown them. Sokka as usual lost his shit and bought like a cartful of merchandise. And cheered like an actual madman to the point that his voice is fully hoarse now. It's hilarious to watch him get starstruck over these pitiful earthbenders._

_We should really restart our sparring sessions. Those things taught_ _Snoozles_ _to curse in the first place. Good times._

_He's also let his inner schedule master go completely insane. He has too much free time now that he’s not having to constantly direct Aang from afar, and he’s making up for it with half-minute specific routines. Dumbass got more annoying than last time._

_Speaking of, you didn’t fucking tell me he’s actually noble trained now?? I thought he was just kidding around about all that. But I think he put my parents in their places using the actual polite talk that these parties have? Even I'm not sure ‘cause my training stopped when I was 12._

_Don't get me wrong, it was awesome. But it also feels totally wrong, fix him._

_Katara also told me about your ‘situation’ with Kuei. I won’t say anything else, but I can bet you’re blushing already anyway._

_You got nothing to worry about hothead. He's mentioned you a dozen times just in today, and it’s not even noon._

_Kay then, I have to go pummel the Avatar into the ground. You should build a bridge so that I don’t have to fly for every anniversary_

_Toph_ _Beifong_ _, best_ _earthbender_ _, first metalbender_

~*******~ 

_To,_

_Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe_

_Warrior, son of Chief Hakoda_

_Dear Sokka,_

_Uncle tells me that you ...joined his group. (he says not to write it in case this is intercepted, but in all our weekly correspondence, has anyone tried anything like that?_ _You_ _secret society people are all paranoid). Congratulations, and good luck with your_ _Pakku_ _attempt. Highly unlikely to work, seeing as he’s been a member for decades, but all the same, I truly wish you success._

_Do you remember your reworking of our printing presses? There has been some kind of complication. Eiji and Min told me they’ll write you explaining the snag properly, and you can directly address it for them. It came to my attention as well, hence I thought I'll mention._

_Both you and Aang are being quite excessive with the ‘Fire Nation reputation is getting so much better’ updates. Of course, I am always gladdened and unendingly grateful to you, but perhaps you could coordinate your letters slightly._

_Or not. I know you won’t, just had to try._

_Is Aang weirdly trying to make up for his vacation by attempting to cover the entire Earth Kingdom in a few months, or is this your undertaking? Seems ambitious, but I'm sure the two of you can handle it. Do pay my regards to Suki when you get to Kyoshi._

_Are you, perhaps, considering taking Kuei up on his offer? Aren't you sick of that palace by now, anyway? I'm sure this end of things could benefit from your supervision as well._

_It has been a relatively uneventful week. Summer solstice preparations, for the most part._ _Minaka_ _and Rai Lee have been grilling me about my public appearance, because it’s not like I’ve been doing them for two years now._

_I got three different renditions of your time in_ _Gaoling_ _from you, Aang and Toph, and I entertained myself by comparing them and getting quite the picture._

_I have attached a letter for Aang, including both personal as well as national updates. He's been considering staying here after the second anniversary, right? Or is that your suggestion? Either way, sounds like a decent plan, and I'm adjusting accordingly._

_Looking forward to your returning hawk._

_Yours sincerely,_

_FireLord Zuko_

~*******~ 

_Hey sweetie,_

_We're traveling south now, Sokka says. We were passing through_ _Hei_ _Bai’s forest yesterday, and it looks so much better!! The acorns are only small plants for now, but I could see their potential. It will be a great forest one day._

_The villagers remembered us too! Sokka said we couldn’t stay for too long because they don’t actually need any help and we still have to cover east Earth Kingdom. Did you know that maps are oriented differently based on the country of origin? That's why we couldn’t figure out the path from the southern temple that time. We were comparing a Fire Nation and a Water Tribe map, but the first is east-west and the second is north-south. Sokka makes it look so easy._

_And_ _no_ _it’s not too much luggage at all._ _Yes_ _maybe he did tell me to leave some of the gifts behind, but then I pointed out that he carries an equal weight of letters and scrolls, and they increase all the time too._ _So_ _don’t worry, I'm definitely getting you gifts from everywhere._

_And he really gets so many letters, even more than me. Him and Zuko talk every week, just like us. Don't tease him, love is hard. They'll figure out what they want and what makes them happy._

_But Kuei writes constantly too, and places we left or are going, and those scientists and nobles he’s friends with, and probably more that I don’t know about. I have no idea how he handles it all. And he says he’s actually freer now, it was the letters to us that took most time and effort._

_We're going to reach Kyoshi soon, and it’s not too far to the South Pole by bison. Sokka has a whole schedule, but if you said you don’t want to stay for midnight_ _sun_ _I'm sure he’ll agree to detour. He's very good at adjusting around my detours anyway, hehe._

_Camping is fun, but it always makes me miss you so much more than when I'm distracted with work. Maybe we’ll detour just to see you._

_I love you so_ _so_ _much, you’re my everything_

_With all my heart,_

_Aang_

~*******~ 

_Twinkle Toes,_

_The heir to the_ _Kanekos_ _came to my school. I don’t remember his name,_ _yuri_ _or_ _yu_ _li or some shit like that. (it’s Yuri Kaneko, sir, son of Ota and Suzuki Kaneko)_

_Anyway_ _they want your help or something. You'll be going up to the east soon, right? They're that noble family that Sokka is friends with, who contributed to your vacation spot ideas. You stayed with_ _them,_ _I think. Ask_ _Snoozles_ _, go to the house, see what they need. I'm not your messenger, but he seemed to think from one heir to a fortune to another we have some kind of connection._

_We do not. And about that. Tell Sokka to write to Kuei and make a law that says it’s illegal to attempt to court or marry me. This is getting ridiculous, and if he doesn’t, the next time my parents or some stupid boy tries to say something, I'm going to take matters into my own hands._

_No one else can metalbend, remember?_

_Toph_ _Beifong_ _, best_ _earthbender_ _, first metalbender_

~*******~ 

_Hey there, lord of all jerkbenders,_

_Guess what I just found out!! Aang’s birthday is next week! He's been hiding this from us for the last two years. Except Katara, obviously, because he tells her everything. Loves her or something._

_But also, she ‘respects his wishes’ when he says he doesn’t want to celebrate. Well enough of that nonsense, I'm throwing this boy a party. Spirits know he deserves it._

_And it’ll be a surprise party! The best kind there is. I got a letter from Yuri and roped in a huge amount of Earth Kingdom nobles. Regular folk will just turn up wherever we are. And those nobles have money. I'm going to plan the best party this world has ever_ _seen,_ _you can bet on it. He's not celebrated a single birthday dude._

_The only hurdle I can foresee is that nobility is at best out of touch and at worst utterly condescending. Even if they like me, it’s always just a little weird? Tiring to deal with them, even if I know now how to._

_I know you being banished is a big bad horrible thing, but it definitely saved you from being this._

_They're all very intrigued by the idea that Toph and I are friends. Some old hag even ‘advised’ me to court her,_ _ew_ _. She's tiny, she’s so little, she should absolutely not be dating._

_What do you mean she’s 14 already what the_ _fuck._

_Maybe I'll tell Kuei to pass that law after all._

_Ugh. Why do they keep growing up? At least this time Aang gets a party out of it._

_I'll see you soon. We're thinking of coming earlier this time so that we can actually practice some routines properly before the big day. And yes, we, fine, I'm dancing with all of you too. Like, on the stage and all. Aang guilted me into it. Surely if he’s growing_ _up_ _he shouldn’t be allowed to do seal puppy eyes anymore? Nothing is fair._

_Suki said her warriors won’t be on duty this time, so it’ll be a full Team Avatar performance. Blessing the audience, truly._

_Yours,_

_Sokka_

~*******~ 

Hello Zuko! 

_You knew about the_ _party_ _didn’t you? If any of our friends was going to tell me, I would have thought it would be you._ _If it was anyone other than Sokka you totally would have._

_But I can’t even pretend to be mad because it really was so fun! There were Air games that Sokka modified so everyone could play, and we made fruit pies both to eat and to throw at each other. He even got the proper ovens we used to have. And we had a bison fur weaving competition, it wasn’t even unfair because I hadn’t been old enough to learn from the monks. Sokka was guiding us using those old books you’d found. And we danced a lot, and sang a little, and it rained so there was a rainbow. Momo kept trying to eat Sokka’s festive braids. I got so many gifts! I didn’t know birthdays could get this extravagant._

_Sokka even agreed to eat vegetarian food! If only I'd known this was the trick, I'd have told him about my birthday years ago._

_We should celebrate everyone’s birthdays! I don’t even know when they all are, but we should! Sokka plans the best parties, and everyone should get to feel like this._

_We're going to separate soon. I'm going to pick up Katara and Suki, and he’ll get Toph. Teo is bringing Sky Wolf to us tomorrow._

_And then we’ll have so many days just us! Before the summit starts. Me and Suki and Ty Lee were discussing many choreographies, it’ll be the best the Fire Nation has ever seen._

_The world really is beginning to resemble the world I remember, all nations mingling and at peace. We have a lot to celebrate Zuko!_

Yours lovingly, 

Aang (Avatar) 

~*******~ 

_Hey Toph,_

_You might want to actually acknowledge you read this one. I'm going to be dropping Teo off at his temple and coming to pick you up for Caldera City._

_We'll be travelling in_ _style,_ _you should be grateful. Aang’s getting Suki and Katara, it’s a full Team Avatar reunion. We're going early to properly rehearse our performance for this year._

_I'll give you your other Sokka updates in person. Feel my vibrations soon!_

_Best wishes to the best bender,_

_Sokka_

~*******~ 

_Dear Zuko,_

_I’m here at Kyoshi with Suki. She made me feel so much better about the entire home situation. About Sokka and about the northern tribe and about_ _waterbending_ _. I missed how awesome she is. We should ask her to come to all_ _the_ _summits just to have someone sensible._

_Aang’s still a day away so we had a little fishing trip. Away from Unagi infested waters of course, but between her being a native of the place and an islander, and my_ _waterbending_ _, I think we would have been fine._

_Speaking of, you know how Toph just calls herself the greatest_ _earthbender_ _in the world? And I totally agree that humility is majorly overrated, and this trip with Suki made me realize I can absolutely claim best_ _waterbender_ _in the world spot. Maybe other than Aang, but he has the Avatar State so that’s not fair._

_Anyway_ _I was actually writing to say that Gran_ _Gran_ _was asking about you. I know she terrified you last time, but you know she had good reason to. And in the_ _end,_ _you left quite the impression it seems. Next summit she’s definitely going to corner you at some point, so just be prepared._

_Ten whole days of no responsibilities in a palace as esteemed guests of the_ _FireLord_ _and war heroes. It's going to be so much fun._

_See you soon!_

_With Love,_

_Katara_

~*******~ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please let me know what you thought
> 
> What are everyone's thoughts on emoticons in the avatar universe? I really want Aang to go :DDD and Sokka to low-key flirt with Zuko with his xoxo and ;), but it doesn't quite feel right. Feels too modern 
> 
> Maybe Sokka invents them?
> 
> Also, i ended up writing [a little something](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733839) to deal with the writer's block. if you've enjoyed this story or really just enjoy zukka at all, i can guarantee you'll like that too.


	12. Interlude - Second Anniversary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember when the first anniversary was the longest chapter? *sighs in defeat*
> 
> these anniversaries just. when it's the gaang together, there's simply too much to explore.  
> hopefully it's a gift that keeps on giving, at least for you guys
> 
> slight content warning. exploration of Aang's grief and struggle with the genocide of his people, and mention of Katara's, with the cultural eradication of bending in the SWT
> 
> remember that scene on Kyoshi Island, where the guy is trying to draw Aang, but his fangirl count keeps increasing everytime he looks away? Yeah that.

There was a hole in Zuko’s floor. 

Perhaps more notably, he was not surprised, only mildly annoyed. 

“I’m coming I’m coming, Agni. You really didn’t have to do that, Toph.” 

“Shut up and jump, Sparky.” 

Zuko peered through the hole at a pair of self-proclaimed (accurately) best benders of the world. Both of them were frustrated with Zuko, as Katara’s expression and the _literal hole in his floor_ made clear. Which was, admittedly, a terrifying sight. They were individually major forces of nature; together, and ganged up on him, Zuko shuddered to think about the prospects. 

“I told her to,” Katara spat at him, “if it’ll make you even a second faster. I swear to every spirit I know, and you best believe there are many, we really will do it without you this year.” 

Contrary to popular belief, Zuko did in fact care about keeping his skin on his back, so he wordlessly jumped down onto the lower floor. Straightening, he pretended to dust himself off and risk a smirk at Katara. “You were saying?” 

Katara rolled her eyes and the two of them dragged him down the hallway unceremoniously. 

And didn’t pause to do anything else. 

“Toph,” he tried. They didn’t react, and now Zuko was pulling back against their hold. “Toph,” again, petulantly. “Toph, come on,” almost begging now, looking over his shoulder to the still open floor. “Toph, that is a major security risk.” Still nothing. “Toph that’s my office, you can’t just-” She turned her head, at that, and _fuck._

_“_ Okay you can you can, but please fix it, Toph, come on,” He’d been pulling back harder the further they went, and they were nearly stopping by that point. Toph huffed, “Alright princess, don’t get your panties in a bunch,” and slammed her foot into the ground, bringing her closed fists together. The hole closed up, and Zuko sighed in relief. 

“If you’re done, _your majesty_ , we have more important things to do,” Katara said. They started walking, but Zuko raised his eyebrow at her. “More important than securing the FireLord’s office?” 

Katara gave him an unimpressed glare, mouth flat and eyes squinting, and Zuko threw his hands up, grinning. “Fine fine, more important.” 

They barge into the room, and Sokka shouted, “Finally, spirits, what took you so long? You always do this, Zuko.” 

“Okay okay I got the whole thing from these two. Can we begin already?” 

Sokka had his arms crossed, interrupted in his outburst. He exhaled sharply, and Zuko could see the irritation physically melting off him as he crossed over to their designated area. Aang and Suki were already waiting there, and as Zuko neared, he saw them playing a game that involved fingers and counting and some kind of song? Before he could figure it out, they were springing up, and Sokka ushered everyone into a line. 

“Okay we’re changing up the official Team Avatar one,” he said, shuffling through a stack of sheets Zuko assumed were the previous years’ portraits. He looked up and shook his head exasperatedly, “Guys come on.” 

“Well you’re supposed to tell us,” Katara said, Aang nodding along. 

“But you at least remember the previous order, right?” And without waiting for a reply, he began to move them around, grabbing Zuko out of the line and gesturing to Suki to come next to Katara. 

Katara wasn’t done, though. “How would it have mattered even, you said the order changed” she said, her annoyed gaze following him as he consulted his sheets and manhandled them all into place. Toph got pulled to Aang’s other side and Zuko next to her. He didn’t bother responding, walking back to observe the group, standing with various degrees of amusement and bewilderment. He nodded once, satisfied, then looked back at their artist. 

“Michio? We good?” 

The artist had been waiting with his canvas for the better part of the morning, but he didn’t look impatient. He nodded back at Sokka, and Sokka bounded over to Zuko’s side. 

This first portrait was always the quietest, but Zuko knew from past experience that there was a reason most of the day was blocked off for the new year’s paintings of Team Avatar. The first one was the ‘official’ one, the one that got framed in people’s houses and printed in newspapers and history books and posters around the world. 

They were, after all, just a bunch of kids, and this one involved a lot of ‘war-hero’ posturing. Zuko was sure Aang was the only one grinning widely. He’d started with an arm curled around both Katara and Toph’s shoulders, but the latter had shrugged him off immediately. From previous years, Zuko guessed that Katara was smiling slightly, but she also had a canteen on her hip and a water whip in hand. Suki was in full armor, in one of her basic fight stances, and so was Sokka next to him, Space Sword making its first appearance in these paintings. Toph had her arms crossed, steady root as she stared down Michio, two pieces of metal hovering over her shoulders even though she wasn’t in any clear bending stance. Zuko himself held a flame cupped in his hands at his core, wanting to portray light and guidance rather than intimidation. His Fire Lord regalia did that for him, anyways. 

The silence lasted five minutes. 

It wasn’t luck that Michio was one of the most skilled, quick and yet patient portraitists in the Fire Nation. 

Surprisingly, it was Toph who broke the quiet first. “So, Snoozles, why the change this year, hm?” she asked, something unnamed in her voice, still in posture. 

“Hush, Toph,” Sokka tried, but the damage had been done. 

“Like you have to ask, like we don’t already all know,” Katara said, and did Toph snicker? Those two getting along never got any less terrifying. “Hey, let him be,” entreated Aang, and then craned his head around to catch Sokka’s eye. “Change is always refreshing, right? Something new.” 

“Aang at least stay still, if you’re all going to talk anyway,” was all Sokka said in response, sounding like he dearly wanted to smack his forehead. 

Suki chuckled, “Oh Michio’s used to us by now, he can adjust for a turned head.” 

“Yeah, loosen up Sokka,” Katara added, “This is supposed to be fun.” 

“This is the _official_ one,” Sokka exclaimed, voice getting high in frustration. “After this you can have all the fun you want, for the personal candid ones.” 

“Hush, Snoozles,” Toph said, and everyone except Sokka laughed. Zuko knew she’d been waiting to get back at him about that. 

Sokka sputtered, and his sword dropped for a moment, before he remembered himself and froze in position quickly. 

After considerably less time than Zuko’s single portraits took, Michio said, “I think that’s all, I will build on this.” 

Aang shot off on his air scooter like a race had been announced. Katara’s water retreated, Toph’s metal reformed her arm bands, and Zuko smothered his fire. Sokka was collecting the sheets he’d left off on the side, and the siblings went to join Aang, already chattering. Suki was carefully replacing her fans into their hold, also moving to the group. Zuko decided to stay with Toph, who’d planted herself on the floor comfortably. 

At the front of the room, the group was clearly comparing notes with their previous posters. 

Sokka called out, “Whoa, Toph, did you get taller?” 

“How the hell am I supposed to know,” she snapped. 

“I don’t trust you Sokka,” Katara was saying, and Aang was dragging Katara back. “Zuko, Zuko. Who’s taller right now?” They stood stiffly shoulder to shoulder. 

Zuko observed, and unfortunately, “I think you’re the same height” 

Aang wilted for the barest of moments, before perking back up. “Just a few more months, then.” Katara smiled back at him fondly. “Sure sweetie.” 

Sokka and Suki returned too. “Okay, just a few more formal ones, and then costume change.” 

“Why do we have more every year,” Toph asked, annoyed. 

“ ‘Cause, obviously, the first time the war had just ended. There are different requirements with every year of peace, right.” Sokka explained. 

“Ugh. Fine, whatever. What’s next.” 

Next turned out to be Avatar and his teachers, then individuals, with multiple versions for Aang, and finally Sokka dispersed everyone to go get changed. 

They met in the dining hall for lunch next, everyone in casual wear, and bickering about the combinations and orders for the next set of paintings. These were the ones no one else saw, and Zuko had ever single silly ridiculous painting from the last two times in various degrees of completion up in his room. 

He was looking forward to expanding his collection. 

They started with everyone together again, but informally this time. Suki pulled Zuko into the group huddle with a grip around his shoulders that may have looked friendly but kept him firmly in place, no questions asked. Sokka kept trying to use Aang’s head as an armrest, and Aang wasn’t even complaining, yet he kept slipping off. 

They shuffled around in order and position almost constantly. Zuko never ceased being amazed at how Michio managed to capture anything at all. One of the sketches even had a blurry Momo flying around above them. 

Pretty soon, it devolved into pushing each other around to get the next choice. 

It ended with everyone conceding to let Katara and Aang have a few by themselves. While they did their posing, Zuko finally got to learn the game Suki and Aang had been playing earlier, and Sokka and Toph were... throwing rocks at each other? It was unclear where Sokka was even getting ammunition from, but apparently, by then, he’d deemed their time enough, and jumped to join Aang and Katara, claiming ‘original Gaang!’. 

Toph flicked a rock at his shin, and grabbed him as he tripped. Michio managed to capture a quick sketch of Sokka ruffling her hair in return. 

Sokka shooed everyone away and grabbed Suki for a ‘non-benders unite’, and that ended up being the most stable and detailed painting in this entire set. 

Suki got a hold of Katara and Toph while Sokka was distracted, and Sokka retaliated by nearly choking Zuko and Aang as he pulled them in. He was the tallest of all of them at that point, much to almost everyone’s chagrin. 

Aang rushed away at Katara’s call, leaving Sokka and Zuko. He immediately drew his sword and tossed Zuko his dao, wanting some ‘action shots’, which for all that it was called mostly involved a lot of being stuck in form. 

Katara toppled Sokka’s balance by pushing him like a statue, and the swords got put away. 

Zuko called it a day when it even Michio’s infinite patience seemed to be wearing thin. The gaang decided to spend their final night camping outdoors, before everyone arrived and the summit began in earnest. 

*** 

Minaka came to him with the agenda next morning. 

“Sokka isn’t attending today?” Zuko asked, shocked. He’d assumed the Water Tribes would pretty much start where they left off last. 

“No, my lord, we asked. If the Northern Water Tribe agrees to join the treaty, Warrior Sokka requested for a separate meeting working out those details tomorrow.” 

And finally, they did. 

Personally, Zuko thought that once Sokka had put a suggestion out there, it would be quite foolhardy to go against it. 

Chief Arnook seemed to agree. When the meeting got around to addressing the full tribal council the northern tribe had held since the last summit, Arnook rose to his feet with slow ceremoniousness. 

“After giving this suggestion its due diligent consideration, we have elected to accept the offer of inclusion in the Four Nations Tech Collaborations Project, and through it, support our sister tribe in harnessing their new resource in the form of an oil refinery. The Northern Water Tribe has been frozen in time for too long. We welcome this opportunity to open our borders and move towards a future of peace, to work together with the nations of the world and bring balance to us all. We seek to reestablish and strengthen our global connections, such that progress for one is progress for all.” 

Zuko looked forward to relaying this message word for word to Sokka that night, and that was the only thought keeping him from breaking out in snickers at the very table. 

Arnook took his seat just as somberly, and Hakoda broke the slightly tense silence. 

“Thank you, Chief Arnook. I look forward to this new connection in the relations between the Water Tribes, and welcome the Northern Water Tribes further participation in global trade and development.” 

The gleam in Hakoda’s eye reminded Zuko of how Sokka looked when he was setting up a prank or a joke and trying to be discrete about it. 

Hakoda and Bato might just beat him to the retelling of this meeting. 

Unexpectedly, they invited him to go with, and Zuko got to see Sokka lose it after all. 

“Thank the spirits I didn’t attend,” he gasped between laughter, “Wouldn’t have been able to keep a straight face.” 

“I’m sure you would have,” Zuko said, also grinning. He was perched on top the desk in Sokka’s chambers, legs swinging. 

“Goodness but Arnook is such a nerd,” Sokka chuckled, “And that’s me saying that.” He put a hand on his chest. “Toph and Katara call me a nerd on a near daily basis.” 

“He means well,” Bato said, but he was smiling too. Hakoda elbowed him, laughing, as Sokka acquiesced. “He does, he really does, I know. He's just inhumanly stiff.” 

After a few moments, he contemplatively added, “Maybe we should invite him drinking, make him loosen up.” 

Zuko may never get used to how casually Sokka talked about drinking, with his father no less. 

“There might be conflict of interest there, son,” Hakoda said, and Sokka rolled his eyes. 

“Please. If I asked Zuko to go along, it would be fine wouldn’t it? And he’s the Fire Lord. Arnook is from our sister tribe” 

Zuko looked between the couple on the bed and Sokka, vaguely panicked. This wasn’t where he thought it would be going. It was only the first day! 

Hakoda waved a hand. “You’re friends though, it’s different.” 

Sokka leaned his chair onto its two back legs and crossed his arms. “You could be friends with Arnook.” 

And Bato was bursting out laughing. 

Sokka’s chair landed hard. “What? It's not that unreasonable.” 

Meanwhile Hakoda was suppressing a smile and trying to reign Bato in. “Bato. Bato. Let them be. Bato.” A chuckle escaped him anyway. 

Sokka turned to Zuko questioningly, who just shrugged. Seemed reasonable enough to him. 

“Whatever you old coots. I’m going to bed.” He grabbed Zuko’s hand, giving him a look that said, _Crazy, am I right_ , and walked off towards Zuko’s chambers. 

The laughter only got worse. 

*** 

Zuko found himself surprisingly excited about Sokka’s presence in the meetings next day. There was something about his manner, particularly now that he was so much more confident in political settings, and able to navigate multiple styles of governance with an ease that he very obviously didn’t realize was revolutionary. 

Zuko and Minaka were usually the earliest to the meetings held in the Fire Nation, and he spent the time speaking with the scribes, ensuring they had everything they needed and wouldn’t be overworked. 

Sokka entered with an armful of scrolls, and dumped it onto the table without looking for his placard. “Sokka,” Zuko tried, but Sokka just grinned and waved and left as suddenly as he’d entered. 

Shaking his head fondly, he moved Sokka’s stuff to the correct spot. He had no idea how Sokka could possibly pay attention to everything he brought with him and participate in the meetings to the extent that he did. 

Then Sokka returned with multiple thick bound collections of mismatched sheets that Zuko now recognized as his ‘inventions and ideas’ barely-passed-as-books. He went to dump them the same as the scrolls, but paused when he noticed they weren’t where he’d left them. 

He smiled at Zuko, “I would have moved them you know.” 

“Sure buddy. Sure.” 

He rolled his eyes but clapped his hand on Zuko’s shoulder in thanks on his way to dump his additions on the correct spot this time. 

Sokka-led meetings always went relatively smoothly, or perhaps that was due to the fact that none of the leaders really understood the technical stuff, and Sokka had already prepared for the questions that would concern them, trade and tariffs and economy. 

“I have outlined the inclusion of the Northern Tribe in that document,” Sokka said, indicating the scrolls that the scribes were copying and passing around, “and I took the liberty of adding certain analyses of the treaty’s impact for the tribes as well. I have previously provided Lord Zuko with a similar document relevant to the Fire Nation.” Zuko nodded back at him. 

“I request that you go over the details while I discuss the modification of the treaty and its influence on the Earth Kingdom with King Kuei and his representatives. 

“Warrior Sokka,” said a Northern tribesman, “this is primarily concerning the treaty. The details of an arrangement between the tribes revolving around the construction and management of the oil refinery will need to be otherwise discussed.” 

Sokka nodded. “The document serves as a starting point only. Once we are able to gain a common understanding of the working of the treaty, the particular details shall be deliberated and a skeleton written up to add the new sections.” 

“I see. We shall confer.” The tribesman turned back to the document, and the Northern Tribe began its discussions. 

The Southern Tribe clearly had their own version of these Sokka-analysis documents. Zuko had already had his advisors and financial ministers go over everything Sokka handed him last time, and he had his own contributing points for once the meeting moved to the skeleton drafting. 

So, for now, Zuko would not be avoiding any duty if he took the time to watch Sokka quietly converse with the offensively large amount of Earth Kingdom representatives. His personal connections with them this time around were clearly obvious, and he no longer carried the subtle tension he used to have when giving political addresses. 

At one point, he forwent the scribes entirely and leaned over the table to scribble something in the scroll in front of a representative. A lady next to King Kuei, who Zuko guessed is the infamous Advisor Gaji from Sokka’s letters, rolled her eyes like these were just shenanigans among friends. Zuko suppressed a stupidly affectionate smile. 

Katara caught his eye and smirked at him. She was next to her father this time, and yet managed to have a silent conversation with Aang enough to make him reach over and squeeze Zuko’s hand in enthusiastic support. 

After the localized discussions concluded, the tribes bounced back and forth working out the arrangement for the Southern Oil Refinery. The scribes were entirely on their feet at that point, editing and adding to the skeleton in real time. The tension between the tribes was ever present, but clearly, Sokka had granted sufficient political protection to both sides that the conversation remained civil. After an hour or so, three spanking new sections had been created. 

“I have a final subsection to propose,” Sokka said. “For now, the Northern Tribe’s inclusion and contribution primarily extends to the oil refinery, but this need be only the first step. If Chief Arnook were so inclined, I offer to visit the North Pole, as head of this treaty, and learn about the culture and economy of our sister tribe to look into its further incorporation into the treaty and subsequently lead to global benefit.” 

Zuko possibly wasn’t hiding his shock and concern very well, a rare crack in his FireLord façade. He thought Sokka’s eyes flitted over to him for a moment, but before he could determine if it was real or wishful thinking, Sokka had trained his attention back to Chief Arnook. 

Predictably, he was delighted at the suggestion, and after a few discussions with his council members, Sokka was extended an invitation to the North Pole immediately after the anniversary. 

By the time the updated treaty was getting stamped, Zuko thought that the Four Nations Tech Collaboration Project was going to form the basis for the establishment of a worldwide mutually beneficial circular economy, which would probably go a long way in preventing future wars. 

He’d have to talk to his financial ministers soon. 

For now, though, he had more pressing concerns in mind. Almost immediately once the meeting was dismissed, Zuko made his way over to Sokka, who looked like he’d expected this, and they quietly made their way to the opposite hallway than the one everyone else was exiting from. If he’d been focused on anything other than Sokka, he’d have noticed Katara having to pull Aang away, worry clear on both their faces. 

Sokka leaned against the wall of the corridor, political mask melting, and looked at Zuko with a small smile that did little to hide the hurt in his eyes. 

Zuko found himself unconsciously reaching out to grab a hand and rub soft circles into its knuckles. Sokka always gave and derived comfort from contact. 

“So. Northern tribe?” he asked softly. 

Sokka’s eyes dropped, and he lifted one shoulder in a way that could pass for a shrug, loosely. “Where you’re needed most, right.” 

Zuko’s heart broke a little. “I’m sure your father never meant even if it hurts you.” 

“No I know.” Sokka met Zuko’s eyes with tentative hope. “I think this could be good.” 

“Are you sure? You don’t have to, everyone would understand, and we can always send someone else.” Even as he said it, Zuko knew no one else would be able to see what Sokka could, but nothing was worth Sokka hurting, alone and grieving, out there for months. 

Sokka’s smile grew into something a lot more genuine. “Yeah, Zu, I'm sure. It’ll be good.” He grabbed Zuko’s hand firmly, and got louder. “I’ll find ways to open the Northern Tribe up to the rest of the world, and I'll probably end up learning quite a bit of new stuff there too, that’s always fun. I can make friends in our sister tribe. For all the times Katara has been, she’s never come back with _friends.”_   
Which was probably not entirely true, but Zuko let it slide. 

“And- and.” Sokka’s voice got wobbly for a second, and Zuko squeezed his hand instinctively. “I can visit Yue every day,” he whispered. But he was still smiling, and it did look like this would help him, personally. 

So Zuko smiled back, reached over to drape an arm around his shoulders, and they walked off towards the dining hall. 

*** 

That night, Zuko was not the last person in, surprisingly. Sokka walked in after even Katara and Aang’s katas were completed, immediately clapping his hands and declaring, “Okay time for bed.” 

“Wait,” Everyone paused in the motions of setting up for the night (see as: throwing all of Zuko’s cushions and pillows and sheets to the ground) to look up at him. “Where’s Toph?” 

Katara shrugged. “She’s not back yet.” 

Sokka looked bewildered, reflecting how Zuko felt. “Back from?” 

Katara just shrugged again, going back to getting cozy against Aang. 

Frowning, Sokka crouched to the floor. 

...And proceeded to knock on it? What? 

No, he was knocking and tapping on it in some sort of pattern, alternating between knuckles and flat hand. Didn’t make the purpose any clearer though. 

Katara tilted her head up to stare at her brother like he’d lost his mind. 

“What are you even doing?” 

Without looking up from where he was staring at the floor like he expected an answer, he said, “Toph and I developed a code.” 

And then, it did answer. The earth shifted, forming a pointy protrusion and smoothening out, twice. Sokka nodded decisively. “She’s in the palace, she’s coming.” 

He moved to join the group, and Zuko had to shake himself out of his shock. He met Suki’s gaze, possibly the only other person truly appreciating the ingenuity in what just happened. She raised an impressed eyebrow back. _Apparently, huh?_

Aang was pouting. “Not fair. You never taught me that.” 

Sokka blinked at him dumbly for a second. “You know. I sort of. Forgot. That you can seismic sense, too.” 

Aang’s pout intensified, adding upturned eyebrows, wide hurt eyes and crossed arms. “Sokka!” Katara scolded. 

“What? It just slipped my mind. And it’s not like you’re doing it constantly, right? How’d you know unless I told you to expect it? Which would defeat the point.” 

Aang’s hurt gave way to thoughtful contemplation. “I guess that’s true,” he allowed slowly, and wound his arms around Katara again. 

“So she’d be able to feel it from anywhere in the palace?” Zuko asked. 

“Pretty much, yeah. She’s scary powerful, and it’s only getting stronger with time.” Sokka sounded almost proud. “In a building, at least I can say as long as she’s in the building. But on open ground? No idea what her range is like. Didn’t she used to say she could feel every ant in her estate’s garden when we met?” 

He directed the last bit at the couple, and Aang nodded. 

“We saw the estate properly, remember? Huge place. And that was way back then.” 

“And she still expects me to keep up with her when we spar,” Aang said, shaking his head. 

“Aang.” Zuko started. “You’re the Avatar.” 

“I _know_ ,” he replied, petulant. “But she’s Toph.” And, well, Zuko had to give him that one. 

Sokka and Suki were squabbling over sleeping spots when Toph entered. 

“Where were you?” Zuko asked. 

“None of your business Sparky.” 

She sank down horizontally with her legs propped up on the cushion that Sokka was going use as a pillow. “Hey!” 

“Seriously though,” Katara said. 

“With Mai.” 

The answer was so shocking Zuko forgot to be offended that she answered for Katara but not him. “Mai?!” 

Toph smirked. “Jealous, fiery lord?” 

“What? No. What? Why would you- What?” 

Suki giggled. “I think you broke Zuko.” Toph grinned in her manic way, and shrugged with an innocence that didn’t fool anybody. “We have a lot in common. If Sokka can have other friends, why can’t I?” 

_You can, but not mine,_ Zuko wanted to say, but thankfully recognized major teasing material before it left his mouth. 

And, he supposed, she wasn’t wrong. He’d just... never considered it. Toph and Mai just existed in entirely different spheres in his mind, and them interacting felt like a major tenet of his life was collapsing. Maybe Suki was onto something. 

“What do you and Mai even talk about,” Sokka said, skeptical. “At least I can be funny,” and wait. What. 

“You and Mai hang out?” Zuko hoped he didn’t sound as breathless to the others as he did to himself, but Katara’s snicker said otherwise. 

“Sometimes. She was visiting Ty Lee and I was visiting Suki and I asked about her aim, because like, boomerang and throwing knives? Pretty similar concept, at least the throwing bit. And well.” He shrugged, like he hadn’t sent Zuko’s mind entirely reeling. “She likes my jokes, you know.” 

“Yeah. She would,” Zuko said faintly. 

“Well she thinks I'm brave and cool,” Toph countered, actually sounding like a teenager for once, and Agni, what was going on. 

“I call rhino-bull,” Sokka said, entirely contradicting the proud way he was talking about her just moments before. 

“You wouldn’t know cool if it smacked you up the head, nerd boy.” 

Suki laughed. “Gonna have to agree with her on that, Sokka,” she said, and high-fived Katara. 

“Suuuki,” the nerd in question lamented. He flopped back on the floor, narrowly avoiding Toph’s feet, and groaned. 

“What do you and Mai talk about, Toph?” Aang asked. 

“Oh you know, just life as disappointing daughters of rich assholes. The usual. She loves that I just up and left.” 

Sokka lifted his head. “Huh. I guess you do have that in common.” 

Toph kicked him. It was surprisingly light, for all the damage it could have done, and maybe, with how important her feet were to her, it was quite an honorable sign. 

“She’s considering traveling more. Properly getting out and seeing the world now that she’s not having to be all emotionless and shit, you know? I was offering a visit to my school.” 

“Oh oh!” Sokka shot back up in excitement. “You could bend her new knives!” 

“That’s not a bad idea, Snoozles.” Toph paused, then snorted. “Maybe I could make that into a project for those lily-livers. Weren’t you saying something about measurable goals, Katara?” 

Light conversation continued as everyone arranged themselves haphazardly on the floor. Everyone except Zuko, who was still processing the implications of what just happened. 

Sokka’s voice cut through his mental fog. “Zuko? Buddy? You doing okay over there?” 

Zuko hummed dazedly, not quite registering. Sokka grinned at him in a way that suggested he knew exactly what was going on in Zuko’s mind. “Get the fire, buddy,” he laughed, and patted the ground next to him. Zuko went unthinkingly. 

*** 

“Avatar Aang, your address is next.” 

It was one of the typical tier two meetings that these summits often consisted of, addressing overarching global concerns. 

Aang rose, looking uncharacteristically nervous, and Zuko was suddenly struck by how young he was. They’d all been so caught up in his growing up, that it’d been a while since he’d truly noticed that Aang consistently remained the youngest person in these rooms, with the most pressures on him. 

“Yes. Um. Hello, everybody. I just wanted to talk about the air temples, once. For the last two years, Katara and I have been going around trying to fix them up. And the people who live around, and in, in case of the northern temple, have been very nice and helped us a lot. But we’ve mostly just been cleaning and using some earthbending for the worst parts. But now, uh, there are Air Acolytes who wish to participate in my culture, and I wanted to make the temples habitable for them.” 

Aang’s fingers twisted in his robes, but his voice got stronger when advocating for the acolytes. 

“It’s just that, well, we don’t really have money? Any serious reconstruction will require, uh, funds of sorts. And I thought that, maybe, now that things are settling down a little and we’re reaching the second anniversary, I could make this request of everyone here? We could start doing some of the stuff the monks used to, fruit pies and bison wool clothes and agriculture, and mostly we managed without a lot of money, but we’ll need some to start with. Sokka said this could act as the basis for the formation of an Air Nation once again, and the acolytes said they would accept the citizenship, if I could give them that. Rebuilding of Air culture is an important facet for balance in the world. And important for me too, on a personal note. I hope that the nations’ leaders will find it in themselves to extend whatever help they can. Thank you.” 

Aang sat back down, chewing on his lip. Zuko had almost smiled when he mentioned Sokka off-hand, and was decently sure he’d helped Aang with this pitch. 

He turned to Chief Advisor Minaka and whispered, “We provide him with whatever he needs.” She just smiled knowingly and said, “Of course, my lord,” and made a few notes in her scrolls. 

Satisfied, Zuko looked around the table. 

His heart sunk. 

He’d expected variations on what had just occurred with him and Minaka, discussing whatever ways and means they could help this boy who was so entirely alone and requesting the world’s most powerful people, all of whom he saved at _thirteen_ , for the bare minimum of help in rebuilding his utterly demolished nation. Instead, most everyone looked vaguely uncomfortable, quietly trying to find the best way to let him down gently. 

Chief Hakoda spoke first. He looked sorry and worried and was possibly the only person Zuko didn’t blame. 

“Avatar Aang,” he said, and Aang perked up. “You have the Southern Water Tribe’s complete support. Unfortunately,” and at this, he grimaced, the southern tribe never having been one for hiding or masking in politics, “money is a considerably limited resource for us. However else if we can help you,” he trailed off, open ended and honest. 

Aang smiled, and it looked more genuine than Zuko expected it would be, as other spoke. “Thank you, Chief Hakoda. Your help is always greatly appreciated, and the South Pole has been a second home ever since I first got out of the iceberg.” 

Hakoda gave him an apologetic smile in return, and Zuko was pretty sure Bato’s hand shifted to hold his under the table, just for a moment. 

“Avatar Aang,” King Kuei started, “The Earth Kingdom would love to be of help.” Aang’s smile brightened, and Zuko felt a burst of ugly hatred at the thought of his hopes being dashed. 

“Right now, we are only tier two,” Kuei gestured to his few advisors. “And I will need to confer with the representatives of the various provinces in order to come to a concrete agreement.” Zuko could see exactly when the dots began to connect for Aang, the smile freezing but the excited light in his eyes extinguished. “I’m sure we will be able to form a suitable arrangement.” 

Aang was discovering the usefulness of a political mask, and Zuko had never hated Earth Kingdom politics more. 

“Thank you, King Kuei,” he nodded. 

He waited for Chief Arnook to jump around the topic however he would, hoping at least to end with a firm promise of help from himself. 

As expected, Arnook said vague things about balance and support and other rhino-bullshit he didn’t bother to properly listen to. By the time Aang dejectedly thanked the chief, Zuko’s patience was running thin enough to skip the pleasantries. 

“Aang.” He looked up at Zuko like he was daring not to hope, probably not even noticing his slip in address, and the pain was a physical thing choking Zuko on his next breath. “You have full access to the Fire Nation royal coffers, and whatever else you may need from our industries.” 

It was blunt and he hadn’t done the best job of hiding his anger and he’d probably regret it later, but Aang was smiling again, real and bright and the only way that fit Aang, and nothing else mattered. 

“Thank you, Sifu Hotman,” and fuck he didn’t think he’d be regretting it so soon. Zuko scoffed and groaned and did a wonderful job pretending his heart wasn’t finally feeling complete again. 

He cornered Sokka, later that night. 

His aide was finishing hanging up his formal robes, and Zuko checked that Aang and Katara were still on the balcony. He ducked into the sitting area. 

“Sokka can I speak to you for a moment?” 

Sokka looked at him questioningly, and Zuko indicated his bedroom with a nod of his head. As he neared the curtains, Toph called out something in Earth formal, and the girls collapsed into giggles. 

Sokka rolled his eyes and said, “Real mature, guys,” and pushed into the room. When Zuko turned to follow Sokka in, he noticed his cheeks were darker than normal. Huh. 

Sokka stopped and turned to him expectantly. Instead of responding to the silent question, he watched Aang and Katara moving together under the moonlight. They were all truly so young. Aang was so loud and cheerful and moved around so much in his larger than life way, it was easy to miss how small he was, lanky and growing and a spirits damned teenager. 

He thought back to the meeting that afternoon. How alone he’d been, how nervous to ask for help. The last airbender. 

Guilt flared in Zuko’s chest like a familiar monster. 

“Blaming yourself for stuff that’s absolutely not your fault again?” 

Zuko started, Sokka’s voice soft and unexpectedly close. He’d moved just behind Zuko, watching them over his shoulder as well. 

“Uh. What? No- no.” 

Sokka scoffed and raised an eyebrow, looking at him sideways. “No? You’re telling me you didn’t call me in here to talk about Aang’s request at the meeting today?” Zuko turned wide eyes at him. Sokka chuckled. “Or that you weren’t beating yourself up just now about how your ancestors offed all his people?” 

“Sokka!” Zuko gasped. “That’s horrible. Don’t say that!” 

“Were you or weren’t you?” 

“Yeah, fine. Whatever. So what if I was?” Zuko should really not be surprised at how well Sokka read him anymore. 

Sokka grinned and pulled Zuko over by his hands to sit them both on the bed. “So, Sifu Hotman, you need to stop feeling guilty about shit you didn’t do.” 

Zuko knew he used that nickname purely to remind him of everything he’d done for Aang and how Aang saw him, but Agni be merciful, it still worked. 

“And anyways, there’s enough shit that you did actually do for you to feel guilty about.” 

Zuko punched Sokka, and the utter moron just laughed. 

“Alright alright. You talk, then.” 

Zuko took in a fortifying breath. “They, uh, they weren’t very good to him, today.” 

Sokka grimaced and nodded. “I thought that might happen, yeah.” His face got suddenly stern, “Did you-” 

“I offered him all the money and resources I could.” 

That satisfied Sokka, and he sat back. “He’s been debating this for a while, it seems.” Looked out at the two. “I told him to just go for it.” Turned back to Zuko. “Do you think --” Sokka sighed, “Do you think if I'd let him wait, he would have gotten a better answer later?” 

Zuko knew the answer that would made Sokka feel better, but he thought on it properly. 

“It’s... possible,” he allowed, and Sokka folded in on himself. “But a lot of their excuses didn’t have anything to do with the war. In the end, you’re right about the fact that now is the time he needed the support. The acolytes are starting to inhabit the temples, the Air Nation is coming back slowly.” 

Zuko could read Sokka, too. 

Aang and Katara were walking in. They were lost in their own little world, only noticing Zuko and Sokka belatedly. 

“Oh. Hey guys.” 

Zuko gave a little wave, but Sokka was considering something. 

“Hey Aang,” he said slowly. 

“Yeah, Sokka?” 

“Do you want to try the thing we talked about?” 

Aang blinked. “Oh. Now? I thought—Later-” 

Sokka got up and clapped a hand on his shoulder. “It’s whenever you want buddy, I just thought you might want to, after today.” 

“Oh.” Aang looked slightly pained, and Katara and Zuko gave Sokka identical looks of accusation. “Yeah... I guess.” He looked at everyone for a while, chewing on his lip, before turning to Sokka with more determination. “Okay. Yes, I want to.” 

Sokka smiled, soft and encouraging. “Okay good.” And Katara decided she was no longer okay with being in the dark. 

“What are you two talking about?” 

“You’ll see,” Sokka said, at the same time as Aang replied, “The Water Tribe mourning ritual.” 

Katara blinked at Aang, shocked. He moved to grasp both of her hands in his, unknowingly mirroring Zuko and Sokka from just a while ago. 

“Do you- Would you be okay, with that?” 

Katara looked understandably blindsided. “Which-- which ritual?” she asked, breathless. 

Aang looked over at Sokka for a moment, who answered, “The talking.” 

“Oh... oh.” 

Aang held her tighter. “I won’t do anything that makes you uncomfortable, sweetie.” 

Katara shook her head. “No, no. That's not it at all.” She sighed. “I can see how it would help you, and I want you to be able to-” She cut herself off, inhaling sharply. 

She closed her eyes for a moment, and when they opened, she looked a lot surer about the new developments. She smiled at Aang. “Let’s do it.” 

The four of them joined Toph and Suki in the outer room, who were quickly updated on the situation, and the group collected in a loose circle on the floor. 

Aang looked awkward with the weight of everyone’s attention on him. “So, um. What do I – How do I start?” 

“Just talk about what you remember, what you think about often, stuff you haven’t thought about in a while, how you’re feeling, whatever,” Sokka answered. 

Katara moved to hold one of his hands. “We’re here to make you feel supported and heard.” She looked out at the group. “The point of this is that we can’t do anything to fix or change whatever is causing hurt, but we remain present for each other anyway. We do it for all kinds of things, too, not just mourning.” 

“Mmhhmm,” Sokka agreed. “You could just start with what happened today.” 

“Oh. Um. It wasn’t horrible, everyone said they’d try.” 

Zuko hated this so much. “Aang,” he said, and almost immediately the boy deflated. 

“They might, still, you don’t know,” he said in a tiny voice. 

“But you were hoping for a different reaction, maybe?” Suki asked, gently pushing him to open up. 

Aang exhaled shakily. “Yeah. Yeah, I just. I thought that. I mean. It's been long enough hasn’t it? They- They could have, right?” 

“They should have, and they were assholes to have not,” Toph said bluntly. 

“No, no,” Aang refused, but he smiled a little. “Well. Not everybody, anyway,” he said, and smiled at Zuko, who was getting way too choked way too soon in the process. He smiled back. 

“I just thought. Even if there are concerns about the money, and they may not care about some buildings that have-” his voice broke for a moment, “That have been abandoned for over a hundred years.” He paused, blinking rapidly and getting his breathing under control. Katara leaned more firmly against him, and he, possibly unconsciously, leaned back. 

Deep inhale. “Even if that seemed like not a significant problem, they would care about the balance, and the Air Nation part of it.” 

“Fuck that,” Toph spat. “You being alone and wanting to not be is a good enough reason all on its own.” 

Aang looked down. “Yeah...” 

It seemed like here, surrounded by his friends, all of whom were entirely focused on helping him with a grief that Zuko didn’t know if he had ever actually processed, Aang was letting himself stop making excuses for others. 

“Maybe. Maybe it’s better if. If I don’t. If the acolytes don’t get the citizenship, after all.” 

“What?” Katara twisted to face Aang, shocked. “Why would you say that? You’ve all been so excited, they would love nothing more.” 

“But. But... Maybe they’ll be better off-” 

“No,” Katara refused, “I know you don’t actually believe that. What is this really about, sweetheart?” 

Aang’s face crumpled. “I’m- I’m.” He turned into Katara’s shoulder so that his next words came out muffled. “I’m scared.” 

Katara rubbed circles into his back and everyone waited, letting him speak at his pace. 

After a few seconds, Aang continued. “It’s just – You have to understand.” He sat up suddenly, voice getting stronger. I don’t- I- I was _twelve_. I wouldn’t even have had the tattoos if it wasn’t for the air scooter.” 

He settled into a more balanced lotus pose, taking Katara’s hand with him but otherwise pulling away. 

“The monks used to put a lot of importance on fun. I didn’t know it was so different everywhere else, before. We used to focus on actually being a child, acting like it, even if that changed for me once they told me I was the Avatar.” 

He looked around the circle, drawing strength. 

“There are so many things I just. _Don’t know,”_ he whispered. “So many things that were just. I was to learn later, or I didn’t take as seriously, because I thought. I thought. I'd have time. Next year. Next time. When I'm older. They'll tell me again.” 

For the first time that night, Aang’s eyes began to fill with tears. 

“Like the Yangchen festival. I didn’t know the story of the statue. We just used to. Enjoy and play and fly the kites. They always told us the story, but we were kids,” he entreated, voice breaking on the word, “It was all supposed to have come later. And now,” he choked, wet streaks down his face even as he remained sitting still. 

Aang’s red-rimmed, watery eyes felt so wrong, like the sun rising from the west, or something else equally world-shattering. Zuko’s heart felt like it was trying to collapse under its own weight, and he suddenly understood Sokka’s tendency to reach out, touch, squeeze, contact, connect, comfort. 

And indeed, Katara and Sokka had sandwiched the boy, _he was just a boy_ , between themselves, and everyone was crying now. 

“Now,” Aang squeaked out, “there’s nothing left except what I remember. Which is, it’s- Not enough. Barely. Nothing.” 

After a few moments, Katara leaned back slightly, and Sokka followed her lead, their arms still around him. 

“You know,” she said, shaky and sniffling, “It is kind of like that with Southern waterbending, too. It’s like, there probably used to be so much, but there’s no way for me to know, now. And so it’s just up to me to come up with stuff, and I hate it, I hate it.” She squeezed him, burying her face in the crook of his neck. “I hate the pressure of having to create new rituals, and you have the pressure of an entire nation, I am so so sorry baby.” 

Aang collapsed into her shoulder, finally shaking and sobbing loudly and what looked like entirely falling apart. Unspoken, the rest of them also crawled in closer, wrapping the two up in so much more than just the physical pressure of arms. 

After what could have been hours and it wouldn’t have mattered, Aang raised his head, sniffling but calmer. The group remained close and tangled together. 

“You know,” he started, “when I'd gone to Guru Pathik, to control the Avatar state. We were opening up all the chakras. And the heart chakra is blocked by grief. So he made me confront the loss of the monks and Gyatso and everyone.” 

Ah. So he had processed this before. Zuko smiled softly, hidden in Suki’s hair, glad for his friend. 

“And he said that. That I would always carry them with me, of course.” 

That kind of comfort had always felt hollow to Zuko. How did it matter if you’re so-called ‘carrying them with you’? Wasn’t grief about no longer being able to experience the person themselves? But he didn’t question what could help others. 

“But also,” Aang continued, “that love is an energy that swirls around us, and never really dies or disappears. And that.” He turned to Katara, smiling. “That my love for the monks was reborn as my love for you.” 

“Oh,” Katara whispered, looking at Aang like there was nothing else in the entire world. 

And promptly broke down in tears. 

Aang looked shocked for a second. “Oh no. Did I-” But Katara just shook her head, hard, and lunged to kiss Aang, still crying. Aang melted into her immediately. 

Sokka gave them a few minutes, surprisingly. 

“Ugh guys,” he moved away slightly. “Oogie.” 

Katara pulled back, chuckling tearily, still having eyes only for Aang. But Aang turned to Sokka and grinned wide, unabashed. 

Sokka shook his head at him, and Zuko saw the beginnings of a smile suppressed on the corners of his lips. 

Toph punched Aang, the smacking sound echoing in the room. “That’s for making me have to hug for so long.” 

Aang smiled. “I love you too, Toph.” 

She groaned. 

There was a lot to do, and the pressures were still just as present. Katara had been right, and none of this fixed anything. But, that night, Aang went to sleep surrounded in love and just a little bit lighter, a little bit stronger. A little more ready. 

*** 

Katara and Toph were arguing in Zuko’s office. 

“I thought you wanted to keep this a secret” 

“Well I did, but you’re not doing a great job at helping me here, Sugar Queen.” 

“Ugh fine, if I'm doing such a bad job go find Sokka.” 

“No, dunderhead, I don’t want to find Sokka, I want you try harder than ‘looks soft’.” 

Zuko knocked, knowing Toph already knew who it was. He’d have to talk to them about dismissing his guards whenever they felt like it. Again. 

In fact, Toph should have felt him coming, instead, he felt a string of curses, a few thuds that him wince at the thought of his carefully organized office in their hands, and finally the masters themselves appeared in the doorway. They stuck together, trying to hide the room from him, not inconspicuous at all. 

“Heeyyy there Zuko,” Katara started, and Toph immediately elbowed her. “You’re doing a horrible job.” 

Zuko looked between them. “Both of you are. What’s going on?” 

“Why don’t you go have a nice refreshing cup of jasmine tea, and we’ll answer that afterwards,” Katara said, indicating the path to the kitchens that Zuko had in fact been taking before getting sidetracked. 

Zuko decided to play along. “It would be very rude of me to go enjoy by myself. Now that I've found my guests here, I could always ask for a pot to be brought to us.” 

Katara looked frantic, and Zuko wasn’t trying to push inside the office they were clearly trying to hide, but he smiled like he was going to anyway. 

Toph interrupted their little song and dance. “Let him in, Sugar Queen.” Katara looked back at her, shocked. “Are you-” 

“Just let him in.” 

Slowly, reluctantly, they parted enough for Zuko to be able to get through. His office wasn’t remotely in the shambles he’d been expecting, just slightly messier than usual. He looked at the two girls questioningly, but before he could say anything, a distant shouting echoed through the hallway. Rapidly getting closer. 

“Zuko, Zuko, Zuko, ZUKO, ZUKO!” Sokka came skidding into view, grabbing onto the doorframe to arrest his momentum even as his legs tried to run off without him. “We gotta go shopping!” he exclaimed. 

Only once he’d caught his breath did he actually take in the sight in front of him. Some of his frenzied excitement gave way to confusion. “What are you guys doing over here?” 

“Sharing a pot of tea with Zuko, why, you have a problem with that?” Katara lied convincingly enough but got too defensive for it to be entirely believable. Not that Zuko had a leg to stand on, there. 

Sokka frowned. “I guess not. Whatever,” he physically shook it off. “Just makes it easier for all of us to go _shopping_ , come on!” 

No one moved. “What do we even need,” Toph asked. 

Sokka rolled his eyes impatiently. “Our costumes, obviously. How can we have a dress rehearsal without the dresses!” He reached out and began to drag Zuko out with both arms. 

“We’re having a dress rehearsal?” Katara asked, following along. 

“ _Yeah_ , duh, how else would we know if we can do the whole routine properly in our costumes?” 

“Why can’t we just wear our regular clothes,” Toph complained, and Zuko nodded fervently. 

“Because, my dear Toph, it’s a performance. On a stage. We gotta be dressed up all fancy like.” 

“Don’t you talk to me about fancy.” 

“Oh come on. I’m not making you wear an actual dress. You can get whatever you want.” 

Toph seemed to consider this. “Whatever I want?” Sokka hummed. “Even if it’s a pure gold armor?” 

“Ohhh that would be so cool. Can you bend gold?” 

“Yeah no doy, dumbass.” 

“Um,” Zuko interrupted. “And who will be paying for this endeavor of yours?” 

Sokka wiggled his eyebrows at him. Zuko shook his head. “No, nope. Not happening Sokka.” He risked a glance and immediately looked away from Sokka’s excellent seal puppy eyes. “That’s not my money, Sokka. It’s for the people of the Fire Nation. And Aang, now.” 

Sokka’s pout was getting more adorable by the second, and Zuko was firmly Not. Looking. 

“Oh come on, Zuko.” Sokka tugged at the arms he was still pulling him by. “What’s the point of being friends with you otherwise?” 

Zuko laughed despite himself. “Of course. Only friends with me to exploit my title, are you?” 

Sokka studied him for the briefest of moments, then grinned. “You know it.” 

“I second that,” Toph added, and somehow caught Sokka’s high-five. Mostly. 

Zuko rolled his eyes, and Sokka took it as the confirmation it was, pumping his arm up, “Fuck yeah!” 

They collected Aang and Suki like a very particular hurricane, and Zuko soon found himself being ushered left and right in the fabrics and clothes lane of the market. 

Their first stop was the store that typically worked on Zuko’s ceremonial robes. They were understandably quite excited to work with the famous Team Avatar, and the large paycheck they’d be racking up probably didn’t hurt. 

Toph had conceded to include at least some cloth in her outfit, and Suki and Katara had taken it upon themselves to find her the perfect fabric. Just as they disappeared deeper into the store, Sokka and Aang came up to Zuko with matching grins. It was a little disconcerting. 

“Hey, Zu?” Zuko sighed in response, resigned. “What’s the stuff they use to make your party clothes?” 

“You could ask the shop handlers that too, you know? They’d know better than me.” 

“That’s no fun,” Aang said, and Sokka agreed, “Yeah come on. The girls already started.” 

As it turned out, Sokka and Aang just draped themselves in many many layers of the most expensive silk they could find, and walked around with their noses in the air and a horrible impression of the noble accent. 

They found the girls waiting for Katara to try on some actual options. Sokka bowed to Suki and kissed the back of her hand, and Toph punched Aang in the nose when he tried to copy. 

Katara let Aang spin her around in the middle of the shop floor, claiming she had to see how well she could dance in the clothes, the pair of them smiling and giggling at each other. The entire shop staff, it seemed, had gathered around to take it in, and they finished to deafening applause. 

They left with promises to be back, because Sokka said they had to check all their options before committing. 

“Ohh do we want jewelry with our costumes,” Sokka called out, getting thoroughly distracted by a few stalls showcasing various stone and metal work adornments. 

Katara snorted. “You sure we’re only shopping for the one performance?” 

“Hey! It’s an important performance. We have to look _flame-_ _boyant_ _._ Eh, eh?” 

Zuko hid his snort as everyone groaned, and Aang laughed. “Good one, Sokka!” 

“Thank you, Aang,” Sokka said, puffing out his chest. It was a lot more impressive now that he’d put on some muscle, than it used to be two years ago. 

“Oh whatever,” Katara rolled her eyes, moving to check out the wares, clearly wanting to pick something out just to shut up her brother. 

“Also,” Toph said, “If you all put stones and metal all over your bodies, it’d make it a lot easier for me to keep track of you on stage. Sparky is always loud, with all the gold.” She moved a hand vaguely in his direction. 

“Aha!” Sokka clapped his hands. “It’s settled then. Everyone grab something.” 

“Shouldn’t we maybe choose our clothes first, then get ornaments to match?” Suki asked. 

Sokka gasped, and threw an arm around her. “Suki! Right right, of course! Come on you guys.” And they rushed to the next store. 

They spent most of the afternoon like that, flitting around whatever caught Sokka’s fancy. When the sun started its descent, Zuko thought that maybe the lack of meetings post-lunch hadn’t been a coincidence. 

They exited the market laden with silks and jewels and a few tailors’ notes for when their pieces would be ready, leaving behind multiple pools of unwound fabric on shop floors and Zuko’s royal seal on every bill. 

He was going to have to talk to his financial advisor, but the light in his friends’ faces and the excited chatter they kept up the entire way felt worth it. 

“Oh, Sparky. Remember how you found us in your office, before?” 

Zuko frowned, and everyone ignored Sokka’s “He what now?!”. It had, in fact, slipped his mind. 

“Yeah? What was that about?” 

Toph sent a sharp grin at Katara, who gasped. “No way. You finished it?” 

Sokka wasn’t the only one in the dark, but he was the one being the loudest about it. They all proceeded to continue to ignore him. 

“Ah, miss prissy. When will you learn to stop underestimating me?” 

Katara huffed. “I wasn’t -” 

Toph shut her up with a wave of her hand. She put her hands on the floor, cupped around something that Zuko supposed was the item all this secrecy had been about. When she raised her hands, the earth came up with her, covering the whatever-in-question in a small dome, which she then sent off towards Zuko. 

“Open.” 

“Uh,” Zuko floundered. The dome was built into the literal floor. “How do I...” 

Toph huffed, like his inability to earthbend was a personal affront. She wiggled her toes, and the dome broke apart. 

Zuko was pretty sure he stopped breathing. 

He reached out shaky hands to the sculpture. 

“This is- It's- Mag- ...Magma gold.” 

“Sure fucking is,” Toph said, but it was soft. 

It was all of them. On a bar of solid gold, the very same that only Fire Nation royalty were allowed to wear, spirits he didn’t even know how Toph and Katara got their hands on magma gold. Tiny figurines lined up in the poses they took for their official Team Avatar portrait. Gleaming polished enchanting gold glinting in the light of the fire. Impossibly detailed, like Toph’s bending always tended to be. 

Zuko’s cheeks were definitely wet. 

“I told you,” Katara said, but she was whispering and smiling and her eyes were so fond, Agni. 

“Crying, are ya, lord of fire?” 

Zuko decided he was going to pull a Sokka and moved over to crush her in a hug. She shrieked and flailed for exactly two seconds, and everyone knew she could have broken out if she wanted to. “Yes,” he said into her hair, because after years and years of forcing himself to be _strong_ and _emotionless_ and _capable_ , here, finally, he is safe enough to let go. 

“Okay, okay, alright, that’s enough. Sappy shit, got it.” Toph elbowed out of the hold, and punched Zuko’s shoulder, hard. 

Zuko turned back to see his gift had been taken hostage by the friends it was meant to represent. 

Everyone except Sokka, who was pouting off to one side. 

“I can’t believe you guys didn’t let me in on this.” 

Katara was too busy appreciating the sculpture to even roll her eyes. “Oh get over yourself Sokka, not everything is about you.” 

Sokka grumbled, but scooted over at Aang’s invitation to check it out for himself. 

“How is it,” Toph asked. Sokka just hummed, running a finger over his tiny golden space sword. “Pretty good actually, considering you didn’t even _ask me for help_.” 

Suki was smirking at his theatrics, and Toph flicked a rock at his head. “Gotta puncture that huge head of yours, Snoozles.” 

*** 

Zuko slowly extracted himself from Sokka’s leg and Aang’s arm, getting to his feet and stretching languidly. The sky was still mostly dark, dawn of the day exactly two years since Sozin’s Comet lit up the world barely beginning to break. 

He took a moment to watch his sleeping friends, piled together, fondness growing in his chest. Katara was almost on her belly, curved around Aang, and Toph had her head on Katara’s legs. How was that even comfortable. Her feet, instead, were propped up on a pillow. Suki was sprawled out with one leg under Toph’s elevated ones, and the other folded up in the space between her and Katara. Now that Zuko had gotten up, Sokka was a little way away than the rest of them, limbs akimbo. 

For most his life, Zuko had never dared even dream of such love. 

He supposed that was the significance of this day. Celebration of a peace that two years ago no one had imagined would have been possible. 

Zuko noticed something. 

The Gaang tended to fall together randomly every night, no definite spots or order to how they slept. But somehow without fail, Sokka and Suki were the ones that flanked the group on the two sides. 

Huh. No one really thought about it, or questioned it, because it simply felt natural. But now that Zuko was considering it, he realized that to an outsider, this probably wouldn’t make sense. A group of world powerful benders, and the protectors were the non-benders? 

He looked at the new gold sculpture placed on his mantelpiece, and then smiled down at his ragtag family. They were perfect. 

Once him and Aang finished their katas, Zuko left him to sit vigil and joined the now awake group for breakfast. Toph had instead constructed a stone table in the middle of his sitting room, even though a perfectly functional wooden table was part of Zuko’s suite, pushed away to the side. 

“No wait, then it’s Suki’s solo,” Katara was saying. 

“Nooo,” Sokka said. “The group chorus first, then Suki.” 

“At which point?” Zuko asked, folding his legs under him to join them. 

“After the second song,” Suki answered. “And isn’t my solo second,” she added to Sokka. 

He consulted his notes, and honestly did Sokka ever not have sheets on him. “No, we changed it on the second last day, remember? The girls weren’t fitting together otherwise.” 

“We’re having a final rehearsal, right?” Aang asked, flying into the room and abruptly landing at their table, jostling the food slightly. 

Sokka nodded. “Yup, just after breakfast. So make it quick if you guys want time to properly revise everything.” 

“But we already went over it so many times,” Katara complained. 

“And you’re still confusing it, aren’t you?” 

Katara scoffed. “At least I can dance,” she shot back, making Sokka sputter and Toph roar in laughter. 

Zuko chuckled along. Aang was polishing off the vegetarian fare at a frightening speed, throwing the fact that he was a fifteen-year-old boy into sharp focus. It was a good thing him and Sokka weren’t having to fight over the meat. 

“So, what? We’re having a dress rehearsal and then changing into formals for the parade, then changing _again_ for the performance?” 

“Don’t be ridiculous ‘Tara, we’ll just be in our outfits for the parade too.” 

“We’ll what?” Zuko interrupted, shocked. 

“Oh yeah I forgot to tell you guys,” Sokka said, not looking remotely as guilty as he should. “We’re not on a float this year, just watching.” 

“Awh,” Aang pouted. “I like being a part of the parade.” 

“You just like flying off the float constantly,” Sokka mumbled around his bite, and Katara whipped him with a stream of water. 

“Why didn’t I know about this,” Zuko grumbled. 

“Oh I just told them I'd tell you,” Sokka answered easily. 

“And then you _didn’t_ ,” Suki said, looking tickled about it. Sokka gave her a sheepish smile. 

“Why do we like you, again?” Zuko muttered, annoyed. Sokka flashed him a bright grin, and yeah, ugh. That’s fucking why, isn’t it? 

After breakfast everyone rushed away to their actual assigned chambers to get changed, and met up in their usual rehearsal space. Sokka managed to rush them through two complete run-throughs before people came to call them to join the audience before the parade began. 

Watching from the sidelines is a largely different experience than being a part of it, and Zuko was still pissed off about not having known about it. He’d attended a few parades before, but never with his friends on the dais with him, and even through his annoyance he was enjoying their constant commentary and occasional bickering. 

Aang still managed to find occasions to jump into the crowd below. Suki caught the most obscure details on the floats passing by. Katara and Sokka made a game out of the number of performers on each float, whose rules Zuko didn’t exactly understand till the very end. And Toph won by sheer guesswork. 

Finally, the Gaang found themselves backstage, preparing to go on in a few short minutes. Theirs was the opening performance, primarily to enable them to watch the rest of the show comfortably. 

Sokka was freaking out. 

Zuko knew this because he wasn’t breathing down their necks and testing everyone’s memory till the very end. Instead he was at the wings, furtively glancing at the ever-growing crowd and wringing his hands. Suki had tried to get him to sit still to touch-up his makeup, but it clearly wouldn’t have mattered with how he was sweating right then. 

Zuko dutifully sat through his final touch-ups, then walked over to the anxious man. 

“Hey,” he tried to say softly, but Sokka still jumped. 

“Oh. Hi. Do you wanna check the crowd? It’s good, great turnout.” 

Zuko listened to his rambling, amused despite himself. “It ought to be, considering it’s a nation-wide celebration with no entry pay.” 

“Right, right,” Sokka muttered, barely listening. 

Zuko smirked, and when he finally looked away from the audience, Sokka hit him. “Shut up.” 

Zuko mimed zipping his lips closed, and Sokka rolled his eyes at him. “I don’t have time for you right now.” 

“Right. Of course not. Very busy trying to burn down the audience with just your eyes.” 

To his surprise, Sokka blushed. He turned away. “Just leave.” 

Zuko did not leave. He placed a hand on Sokka’s shoulder. “Hey. It’ll be fine. It’s Aang and Suki and Ty Lee’s choreography, and you’ve grilled us so much we can do this in our sleep.” 

Sokka shrugged him off. “Yeah I know,” he snapped, words clipped. 

Okay, new tactic. 

“I used to hate giving public addresses. Don’t know if you’ve noticed, but not a wordsy guy, over here.” 

Sokka snorted. 

“They had to train me for hours on end, and the war had just ended. Felt like I would have had more important things to do than that.” 

Sokka looked over at him, for a moment, but Zuko kept his gaze trained outwards. 

“But it ended up pretty useful, in all kinds of situations.” 

Sokka interrupted him, sighing, groaning. “Fine, fine. Teach me your fire lord ways.” 

Zuko smiled and complied, talking him through practices all the way till everyone got ushered into the wings and a hush fell over the crowd. 

As Zuko had predicted, their performance went smoothly. Shifting through art styes spanning the entire world, moving and twisting together in frankly over-practiced motions, solos and coordinated sections fit together seamlessly. They were a beacon of cross-nation harmony. 

Once the final note of the last song had faded away, the group unfroze from their end positions. Wide grins, heaving chests, aching limbs, sweaty skin came together for their bow. They tumbled over each other in the wings, and in that moment, they were only a bunch of exhilarated kids laughing together, the best kind of exhausted. 

They barely managed to keep themselves quiet through the rest of the event, and the private picnic that served as their lunch for the day was full only of everyone exchanging notes and quips and generally reliving the experience of a perfect staged performance going off without a hitch. 

Zuko got to skip the address in the morning, the performance taking priority, but he was still required to acknowledge completion of two years of his rule at the party in the evening. 

Once his practiced speech concluded, he mingled among the nobles and international guests, avoiding the dance floor this year. He was able to get out of most of the polite requests by claiming exhaustion from the morning’s activities. 

Katara and Aang, of course, knew no such thing. Their performance in the morning had been carefully crafted and extremely rehearsed, but the two of them on the dance floor were natural, impromptu and in sync. They danced together all the way till the announcement of dinner, at which point Toph and Sokka were pulling them away themselves. 

Later that night, when they all fell into their typical nest on the floor, Sokka raised his hand like he was holding an invisible glass up for a toast. 

“Two years down, hopefully forever to go,” he practically shouted, drunk in that giddy way. 

“Hear, hear!” Toph slurred in response. 

Wait a second. 

“Toph were you drinking??” Zuko asked, shocked. 

“Slander!” she shouted in response, and flicked a rock at his head, _which missed_. 

Katara giggled, and Suki tried to soothe Zuko. “It was just a bit, she’s playing it up.” 

Sokka jumped up and looped his arms around Zuko’s neck, pulling him down. “Hush now, we have to go beddy bye.” 

Zuko went, laughing. Aang cheered, and the saviors of the world fell asleep two years after almost dying, at a peace none of them had imagined possible. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lots and lots to get into, in this one  
> would love to hear your thoughts
> 
> my exams are starting up, so next update will take a while
> 
> also. i changed the order of the notes on the previous chapter. so if everyone could just check out the end notes once again?


	13. Northern Water Tribe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so. yes. been a while
> 
> idk you guys. this online school thing really isn't working out for me, majorly struggling.  
> i'm hoping to get one more chapter out before the next set of exams. 10 days or so.
> 
> see that World Travel tag? yeah it is very literal, and here we have Sokka's final stop in conquering the hearts of every nation. you were all very worried, rightfully so, but this was something he had to do, and you guys know i can't hurt him too much regardless. enjoy the process of Sokka's final leg in taking over the world

_ To, _

_ Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe _

_ Warrior, son of Chief Hakoda _

_ Dear Sokka, _

_ I’m writing this as soon as everyone left, so that it is waiting for you when you land in the North Pole. I hope it is one of the first things you get to see there, if only to serve as a point of familiarity in a place that is difficult for you.  _

_ I know you know this, but I'm going to reiterate it regardless. What you have been doing is something unprecedented and remarkable, that serves the purpose of world peace in a practical, real manner. No one else will be able to see what you will see there. You can deflect it all you like, but you are brilliant and now the Northern Water Tribe will get to experience that as well.  _

_ You have the entire world’s respect, and have already helped everybody so many times over. There is absolutely no judgement if you need to stop, or leave. It would not be a failure, not even remotely close. So please err on the side of caution and be aware of your limits.  _

_ That having been said, I do hope you enjoy your stay, and the learning you were excited about. And the people. Do keep me updated, I always enjoy our correspondence.  _

_ And I swear to Agni, Sokka, if you send me letters full of stupid jokes to hide how you’re really feeling, I will take the first airship I can find to the North Pole for a distinctly  _ non-diplomatic  _ visit. _

_ Well. You know. I wouldn’t really. The relations between the Fire Nation and the Northern Water Tribe are still quite fraught, I would never do something to damage them. _

_ But you better fucking be honest, man.  _

_ I don’t have much else to say, since you all just dispersed a few hours ago. I just wanted you to have something to cheer you up when you reach. _

_ Yours sincerely, _

_ FireLord _ _ Zuko _

~*******~

_ Hello Sokka! _

_ Zuko said he will join me later, so now I'm just going around Avatar duty-ing all by myself. It was so much more fun when you would just take over the boring parts.  _

_ But you also hate spirit stuff, and there’s a lot of that in the Fire Nation. They’ve kind of being ignoring the spiritual side of things for quite a while. A lot of spirits have gone dormant, like the Painted Lady before we freed that fishing town. And others are really mad. But now I'm here, and we can fix the relations! I'm the bridge between the spirits and humans you know. _

_ The Fire Sages asked me if I want to rebuild Roku’s Temple, and I don’t know, actually. Do you think it’s a smart idea? Zuko just said it’s my decision as the Avatar, but that doesn’t really  _ help _.  _

_ You’ve participated in their Agni worship rituals when you were here, right? It's very interesting isn’t it? They have different versions for  _ _ firebenders _ _ , and I could really feel the boost in energy. Maybe if we rebuild the temple, it could be a center for more spirituality in the nation. _

_ Yesterday I spoke to the spirit of a waterfall, called Enko. The river overflows every summer due to Enko’s anger at the new settlements that cropped up after the war. We managed to work out a boundary, and I got fed so much mochi in thanks. You’d have liked them, they were very soft and sweet. _

_ Zuko helped me send some money to the Western Air Temple. Xing Ying and all are there right now, and they told me they were able to find some workers close by. I trust them to keep the spirit of the Air Temple alive, otherwise it would just become another earth building. Jingbo sent me lots of scrolls of the stuff he’s been reading about, so they’ll take care. I'm good here for now.  _

_ I actually got help with directions a few times. But now I'm close to Shu Jing and have to get all the way to Hanno’wu, and everyone’s explanations got confusing. Will you send once you reach please? Thank you!! _

_ Take care at the North Pole. Katara wrote to say that the waterbending team is beginning their construction, and she’ll give you updates. You do really important work, Sokka, but please pay attention to yourself too.  _

_ With love, _

_ Aang (Avatar) _

~*******~

_ Dear everyone living in the Chief’s igloo, _

_ Okay  _ _ okay _ _ fine I get it. Everyone didn’t have to send separate letters ranging from well-meaning to vaguely-threatening. I WILL LEAVE IF I NEED TO, spirits. Not just Dad and Katara, even Zuko and Aang and Suki have sent letters in the last week. Thank Tui and La Toph doesn’t write to me as a point of principle.  _

_ So now I'm writing one common letter, please everybody read it. I know technically Bato doesn’t live in the igloo yet, but him too.  _

_ It’s been fine, really. And I'm not just saying that.  _ _ Arnook _ _ is an extremely gracious host, obviously. We’ve kind of started to establish a routine, very different than when I was travelling in the Fire Nation or the Earth Kingdom. Lots of library time, and eventually I'm going to get out of the palace more. Gotta get an idea of what we can apply here, stuff to make easier, find requirements, things like that.  _

_ I wrote to The Mechanist, and once we have some ideas to test out here, I'll take a trip to the labs. I can try it at home too, once we know how well or not it works. The north can be the testing grounds, and then I get only the working stuff home for us, ha. _

_ It's weird here actually, because it’s kind of similar to us but not really? Like, we had the weekly storytelling just like at home, but it was all nobles? Real stuck-up types, that live around here. I think others had their own versions, but I can’t find out till I go meet people outside. They call the Great Wolf-Bear a Caribou instead, and his story is way lamer than our wolf-bear's. The food is also just a little wrong. The sea prunes are sour instead of salty, and the eel-snake is cooked with skin, it’s very slimy. You never told us this stuff ‘Tara. They don’t even use the saber or the boomerang, and as far as I can tell, only a few groups are allowed to go hunting. I haven’t seen the training grounds yet, but I can bet their fighting styles will be odd too.  _

_ Like, it’s one thing when it’s completely different, but this is just similar enough to feel weird.  _

_ Bitchface  _ _ Pakku _ _ (hush dad, tell him Bato) counts as an elder, so I had to listen to him ramble on and on about some or other ‘achievements’ his students managed all night. Katara, why have you not murdered him yet? In fact, how have you not? Never missed Gran Gran’s stories more than right then.  _

_ I realized it’s been quite a long time that I've mostly been in those meeting rooms. Didn’t notice when politics started to take over my life. It's fun to get rid of all that pressure and just mess around with my designs and ideas.  _

_ And yes, okay, finally, the thing everyone is getting on my case about. I do visit Yue every night, but it’s  _ fine .  _ I get enough sleep, and I get to talk directly to her, it’s good. I'm not lying, it’s hard obviously, but it’s helping. She seemed really excited about our performance, and I swear the moon got brighter when I told her about Aang wanting to use almond-coconuts in the final dance.  _

_ Those things are unfairly tasty though, and now I’m really craving some. _

_ Do you think she misses human food? I tried sneaking food in but the fishes just ignored it.  _

_ I'm going to just study and exchange letters and see what needs they could have here, and then I can make a visit to the labs at the Northern Air Temple to test stuff out. It's going to be fine. _

_ Aang told me his rebuilding has begun, so that’s nice. No clue how the very not- _ _ airbender _ _ workers are possibly fixing that upside-down monstrosity of a temple, but as long as the boat is still dodging, we’re floating, right?  _

_ ‘Tara, I know how you feel about working with the Northern benders, but I think you should help with the construction. It is, after all, the Southern Oil Refinery, and you’re our  _ _ waterbender _ _.  _

_ Either way, keep me posted.  _ _ Arnook _ _ gets updates and he tells me, but I’d rather hear it from you guys. _

_ I will take care, I swear. Kindly get off my case now. _

_ Darling of the family (clearly, and no one can take it away from me now), _

_ Sokka _

~*******~

_ Hey sweetheart, _

_ Things are suddenly happening very fast. Last week Sokka wrote a combined letter to the entire family, and managed to convince me to help with the construction. I should have known there would be a catch. Sokka’s schedule is insane even by his standards, and the northern benders are apparently just fine with it. I don’t even entirely know how the agreement works and if we’re going to have a platoon of benders here permanently or what. Dad and him are working it out between themselves, I'll ask at some point. _

_ They’re nice enough, I suppose. I'm just doing it so that there is southern contribution to our refinery.  _

_ Gran  _ _ Gran _ _ and I have also been going through the raided stuff that Zuko sent back. A lot of it is illegible or incomplete, but we found some usable stuff. She helped me formulate and  _ _ finalize _ _ those new scrolls, and we’re scheduled to present it to the council next full moon. They better fucking accept it, particularly considering that some of the kids are starting to show possible bending. I’m going to teach them all everything I know, I'm so excited. _

_ The days are finally starting to get shorter, even though they’re still longer than the nights. I feel a little better, but I'm really looking forward to the equinox.  _

_ I’m so glad to hear about the western temple baby! We'll cycle through all of them, don’t worry. I told you the acolytes were extremely excited.  _

_ Yesterday, Gran  _ _ Gran _ _ saw the vase you got me, and stole it away to put as a centerpiece in the living area, and I'm kind of upset. I know you got a lot of things, and are probably even now buying (or making) stuff in the Fire Nation, and I also know you’d love that everyone approved of the vase, but I like your gifts for myself. Bato is gearing up for some teasing, I can tell.  _

_ I miss you. I'd probably be more okay with my gifts becoming everyone’s gifts if you were here to be happy about it, and blush in that adorable way of yours, and we got teased together.  _

_ Three months feels like too long sometimes, even if I know why. _

_ I love you so much sweetie. _

_ With all the love I could possibly contain, and probably more, _

_ Katara _

~*******~

_ Sparky, _

_ ‘Sup _ _. Nothing much over here, just seducing your ex. _

_ Kidding. Sort of. Well, she was very impressed with the new knife set. We went a few rounds in my school’s courtyard, figuring out the balance and target accuracy.  _

_ I’m just hosting her for a while. The Kyoshi warriors have a job in Yu Dao, and Mai is going to join them in their travels for a while. She read me the letter her mom wrote when she heard of these admittedly kickass plans, and in return I let her write to my parents.  _

_ These lily-livers did make some progress with the knives. I had to bend the actual shape, but some of them managed to sharpen them to an extent. Of course, then Ho Tun started crying and the Dark One serenaded him with his silly poetry and  _ _ Gahu _ _ cooked them all awful comfort foods.  _

_ Unfortunately, Katara’s advice about this stuff actually works. Don’t you fucking dare tell her, but maybe I'll consider some of her ideas. But only alongside my emotion manipulation training, okay. When I eventually expand then Sugar Queen can come establish rules and standards all she wants. _

_ You all need to calm the fuck down.  _ _ Snoozles _ _ is tough shit, he’ll be fine. I'm sure I'll get his stupid ‘weekly newspaper’ soon, anyway.  _

_ Oh. Mai wrote this for me, by the way. Surely you  _ _ recognized _ _ the handwriting, right? _

_ (Hello Zuko. Are all of your  _ _ friends _ _ way cooler than you?) _

_ Toph  _ _ Beifong _ _ , greatest  _ _ earthbender _ _ , first  _ _ metalbender _

~*******~

_ To, _

_ Avatar Aang _

Dear Aang,

_ My advisors received a request for the Avatar’s help from the Governor of  _ _ Kirachu _ _ yesterday. From what I understand, people are splintering into groups over an issue with the new pipelines, and the disagreements are becoming violent. This would typically only be a Fire Nation issue, but one of the groups is claiming they received spirit visions warning against construction through a particular patch of land.  _

_ Regardless, I will be joining you in dealing with this. I should reach in two to three days, but there is no need for you to wait if you reach earlier. A town there is also arousing suspicion, some of my spies have heard that a new group of  _ _ Ozai _ _ loyalists might be rising there. I intend to address both these concerns on my visit, and you are welcome to join, but not required.  _

_ Your presence is garnering major public approval, according to Advisor Rai Lee. He thinks it will help for us to be seen together, but really, I couldn’t care less about that.  _

_ We were able to execute a portion of our reformation system in a controlled environment, with the least risky prisoners. Non-violent crimes only, for now. Advisor Oda thinks that  _ _ waterbending _ _ healing could spur major strides in this endeavor of ours.  _

_ But when I spoke with Ambassador Nuniq, she did not seem enthusiastic about the idea. For valid reasons, since the Fire Nation criminals could often have ties to the hurt that the Northern Tribe has experienced due to the war.  _

_ Perhaps eventually relations will better, or maybe this is a purely Fire Nation issue to resolve. There was a  _ _ time northern healers _ _ living at the Caldera palace would have been unthinkable as well. _

I will you see you soon, friend.

Best Wishes,

FireLord Zuko

~*******~

_ Warrior (wise) Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe _

_ Dear son, _

_ I just finished writing to  _ _ Arnook _ _ for this month’s update. The  _ _ waterbenders _ _ are on schedule still, surprisingly enough.  _

_ Just kidding, your schedule is wonderfully crafted son. Katara is less than pleased, but when are you two ever happy with each other. _

_ They have reached the third week with least incident. I went out there a few days ago and the excavation seems to be going well. This is the point where having a few  _ _ earthbenders _ _ would help out, but we’re managing well enough.  _

_ This moon’s hunt crossed paths with a migrating herd of albatross-seals. They’d clearly had a recent hatching. Maybe you should study how such huge animals can fly without  _ _ airbending _ _ , hm? We managed to get a few of the older males, tonight is the paying respects. Should be good for a fresh batch of leather, and Katara said she’s going to attempt cooking with the blubber.  _

_ We'll need  _ _ Suaasat _ _ and  _ _ Bannok _ _ for the La offering in a few days anyway. About that, I'm sure the North has its own version, but after reading your letter Gran  _ _ Gran _ _ has strictly said you will do as you have every year. They should respect it, and I think they will. _

_ Sometimes, son, you need to stop thinking so much. Instead of spending days  _ _ analyzing their patterns and figuring out who’s allowed, just  _ ask  Arnook _ , he’ll let you go I'm sure. Perhaps you could even show those Northerners a thing or two about the superiority of the boomerang eh?  _

_ Katara is going to finish her letter and I'll send this all as one set. Take care, Sokka.  _

_ With love, _

_ Dad _

_ Chief  _ _ Hakoda _ _ (wise) of the Southern Water Tribe _

~*******~

_ Hey Zu, _

_ Told you I'd make friends!  _

_ Water tribe bonding just works best on hunts man. You managed to skip out last time but I'm going to wrangle you one of these trips. Maybe the coming up one, huh? If you can prepare your delicate royal stomach in the next two months.  _

_ Dad basically told me to get my head out my ass and just ask, so I did, and then I got to join the last one. I was right though, there are people who particularly only go hunting, not everybody, and nobles do tend to look down on it a bit, but whatever. My boomerang and I kicked their Northerner butts. _

_ I've also started joining the fighting training sessions. They don’t use the saber, and their machete styles are a little different, but quite strong actually. They also have this odd blade I haven’t seen before, a long and very thin very straight thing. A rapier, they called it. I could adopt some of my space sword forms for it, and it’s lighter. Slicing doesn’t do much, but the sharper moves get a lot cleaner, and my root is also able to be more flexible. We should spar with that sometime.  _

_ I've been able to recognize certain gaps for technology to fill, but I still don’t know about the resources. Their materials are, honestly, old. He wasn’t kidding around when he said they’ve been ‘frozen’ in time for too long.  _

_ Ha. _

_ Anyway. I'll go to the Northern Air Temple in a few weeks unless I have a crazy breakthrough. We have a decent collection to start working on for now though. _

_ The librarian is easily my favorite person here.  _ _ Arnook _ _ was extremely overprotective, and Yue wasn’t really allowed to do a lot of things, so she spent a lot of time in the royal library.  _ _ Uki _ _ tells me a new story almost every day, and she clearly loved her too. It's nice. _

_ Also _ _ dude! Spirits did you hear about Mai and Toph? She can now bend metal  _ while _ it flies through the air! There is so much potential for the applications of that. She's literally manipulating trajectory, which is usually defined by gravity. She sent me exactly two lines, in that insanely neat script you Fire jerk nobles have, so Mai must have written it for her. What a pair, damn.  _

_ Oh, by the way. I think you should send a representative to Kojo Shima. Or maybe just get an advisor to write there or something. Check in with them. Last letter I got,  _ _ Yudaina _ _ sounded concerned about a leak in the steam plant, and I haven’t heard anything for quite a few weeks. It's possible you didn’t get any news if something happened,  _ _ ‘cause _ _ it’s like, just one factory and a tiny town.  _

_ Sometimes I get letters from Earth Kingdom mayors that I literally just re-pack with a few notes and forward to Kuei directly. Dunno why I  _ _ gotta _ _ be the medium.  _

_ Well, I do, duh. Doesn’t stop being weird though. Kuei keeps in touch over hawk more than Suki sometimes, with how much she’s traveling.  _

_ Have you talked to the doctors at Azula’s institution about your prisoner issue? Seems like the same brand of skill, right?  _

_ And hey, Da-Xia! I know her.  _ _ Gaoling _ _ ambassador? I'd sat in on a few of Aang’s meetings he didn’t wanna do, and she’d been a real smart one. Logic isn’t often a major political play in the Earth Kingdom, breath of fresh air really. You’ll like working with her.  _

_ Aang’s letter is also with this hawk, that’ll have the directions. I know he just can’t, but you can definitely read maps, lazy ass. If you’re still with Aang next stop, I'm not sending directions. That shit takes time man. _

_ Watch each other’s backs. If those assholes worship loser lord, they don’t feel particularly lovely feelings for either of you.  _

_ Your next letter better be on schedule or I'm flying over. _

_ Yours, _

_ Sokka _

~*******~

_ Dear Toph, _

_ Why did I have to hear about Mai visiting your school from Suki? And that too after the fact. Are you trying to avoid talking about how it went with the students? I thought we were past this Toph. _

_ We came to an agreement, remember? I will not gloat as long as you tell me honestly. I hope it went well, Suki said Mai looked impressed, and actually happy? Can't imagine it at all.  _

_ Also, from what I hear, Mai’s parents are pretty pissed about her running off to travel with her circus girlfriend and her troupe of warrior ladies. The official terminology is ‘disappointed and saddened’ but you know better than anyone what that’s code for. So congrats, mission accomplished.  _

_ Sokka has been giving me particular instructions separate from the rest of the benders, and now that some of the work is more labor than bending, we have even more of our tribe working on it with me. It's really starting to feel like a home project.  _

_ Next week I have my third session with the council about the new scrolls. We  _ _ gotta _ _ get this done quickly. I really don’t want the babies to be influenced by these northerners that are here, and the official tradition being adopted will help.  _ _ Anyway _ _ they should respect me as the sole Southern master. I swear I'll be the last southern waterbender that got her mastery in the north. _

_ Ever since my trip with Suki I've been going fishing more often. I have to be careful because really, I could easily capture every fish in quite a few leagues radius around me. But we maintain balance with nature and hunt and fish with respects.  _

_ Who needs knots when you have bending, am I right? _

_ And I helped Gran  _ _ Gran _ _ for the offering meal preparations!! It wasn’t as soft as it could have been, but I'm learning okay. Dunno if anyone else in team avatar can even cook. Zuko, maybe? Suki? She just knows everything, I assume.  _

_ Talk to me Toph.  _

_ With Love, _

_ Katara _

~*******~

_ Grand Lotus Iroh _

_ Hey Uncle! _

_ I refuse to ask  _ _ Pakku _ _ about the protocol, so I had to wait till I got to the Northern Air Temple. This should get across through the north-east chapters pretty swiftly. The last meeting at the north pole updated everybody on the new travel and code system. I could improve that majorly, you know I could. _

_ And I beat Pakku, too. Like there was ever any doubt. _

_ He did his whole, going-easy-on-the-new-recruit schtick. Are you absolutely sure we can’t arrange an accident? Even the healthiest of trees require pruning at times. We can pretend it was painful to see the branch go, unfortunate necessity,  _ _ blah _ _ blah. _

_ I also managed to beat three other Lotus masters, which means I’m almost at Journeyman. Wanna wager three more meetings? _

_ Alright fine. You’re quite the shrewd old man Uncle. Rose harmonies this early in our game? And White Dragon is not subtle at all, oh  _ _ Dragon _ _ of the West. You're getting rusty grandpa, the corner White Lotus literally doesn’t fool anybody. I'll move my Jasmine to the twice from bottom square of the left red triangle. And the Chrysanthemum to the X facing me, just to throw you off. My draws are Knotweed and Boat. _

_ I'm good Uncle. I'm sure Zuko tells you everything anyways. Your furs and fire metaphor  _ _ was _ _ pretty good, might get it framed. It did help yes, as does your nephew always. The Northern Tribe is no longer an ominous unfamiliar place. I don’t know about ‘converting strangers from all walks of life into my people’, but yeah I've got friends now.  _

_ Lack of uniformity is a good point. I'll have a solution by the next meeting. Either you’ll get it from me or the newsletter. The character and charm of the Order may come from its individuality and respect for all nations, but this is simply too good a system to leave in the shadows. I'll convince you eventually, you’ll see. _

_ Make your move, Grandmaster. _

_ Love and respects, _

_ Apprentice Sokka _

~*******~

_ Sweetie! _

_ New  _ _ waterbenders _ _ , really?! Wow I'm so excited, baby!! A whole new generation of southern waterbenders are about to be blessed with the wonder that is your teaching. I wrote to Sokka immediately, I'm getting there as soon as I can. I can’t possibly compare to you, but maybe the Avatar thing will help them hm? _

_ Zuko has grown into quite the impressive  _ _ FireLord _ _. I haven’t worked with him specifically for the Fire Nation since those first few months, and he was always doing his very best. Now he’s gotten so much better. I have so many stories for you still. I'm very happy for him.  _

_ The Northern Air Temple is mostly good from our work last time. I think Sokka has been funding that lab we set up, but he won’t tell me directly. Where's he even getting money from? He's not getting paid for the treaty, I don’t think. _

_ He's there now to do whatever testing he does. So now most of the acolytes are moving to the Eastern Temple, but some of stayed behind and now there’s people living at the Western and Northern Temples! I'll go help them make  _ _ the western _ _ one safe for non-benders in a while, they’re not entirely done yet.  _

_ Our previous stop was a little intense, but we could neutralize and arrest most of the  _ _ Ozai _ _ loyalists, and hopefully our reform system can help them one day. Iroh’s advice has been awesome, and Sokka also suggested talking to Azula’s doctors. We’ll get there. _

_ I’m coming darling! Wouldn't miss this for anything. You deserve this, and I'll be there supporting you, always. _

_ I love you more than life. _

_ With all my heart, _

_ Aang  _

~*******~

_ Hey Aang, _

_ Yes Aang, two whole days. Please don’t overwork Appa. I know you’re excited about the magic water babies, but they will still be there two days later. Even the Avatar can’t  _ _ distancebend _ _. I've given you exactly one stopover, which is already pushing it. _

_ Carry your food and water. Don’t trust Momo to get you water if you forget.  _

_ Oh and. Your layover is in Senlin village. Do NOT say hi to that stupid panda from me, but they’ll all love to have you, so enjoy.  _

_ The letter for Zuko has some more suggestions about the safety lock issue. I also wrote directly to the Eiji and Min at the central factory in more detail, but they still need Zuko’s approval to do anything. Take a look, both of you, before you run off to impress Katara and kids. _

_ Your lemur’s northern cousins are utter nuisances, by the way. Can't eat a thing in peace out here. One of them stole my jerky yesterday. Jerky, Aang! Authentic Southern Water Tribe seal jerky. I didn’t even know they could eat meat. Momo could have helped me in hunts so many times.  _

_ Your acolytes are trying to get along with them, I think. I'm mostly in the labs on ground, so I have no idea if all your newfound nation’s people are now without noses. Or limbs.  _

_ Shut up about the money already, will you? The people who are actually using the labs are managing it, okay? _

_ Off you go little monk. LAND IF IT RAINS. If you get blown off course, find a  _ _ hawkmaster _ _ and wait for me.  _

_ Your brother-in-arms, _

_ Sokka _

~*******~

_ To, _

_ Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe _

_ Warrior, son of Chief Hakoda _

_ Dear Sokka, _

_ Aang left in a hurry the very evening we received your letters. He's such a consistently energetic presence, one would imagine it would be exhausting. Instead everything else just feels muted now that he’s no longer at my side.  _

_ It makes me wonder what it would be like to not get to meet everyone every quarter. I love my people, of course I do, but I'd miss my friends, if not for your plan. Hence, I wanted to express my thanks. _

_ Uncle tells me your attempts at kicking  _ _ Pakku _ _ out are not going well. At least, I think that’s what he  _ _ meant, _ _ his proverbs get even worse when he’s trying to talk about your ‘secret club’. Condolences. I'd have supported you if I had any skill in Pai Sho whatsoever. Katara’s stories of him are not flattering, even after he agreed to teach her. _

_ I'm quite glad you have a like-minded individual in Teo’s father. Does he really not have any name other than the Mechanist? Toph says I should respect his desire to go by his alter ego, and I do, but still. Good to hear that you’ve had mostly successes and only blew up half the lab once.  _

_ Lemur-bats are an extremely endangered species Sokka, you really need to respect them more.  _

_ I've given Eiji blanket permission to execute suggestions that come from you, as long as they’re fully fleshed out and experimentally tested. Min is at the palace currently and is singing praises of whatever rubbery material sample you sent her. _

_ Yes, I know it’s not rubber, she’s talked my ear off about it already, keep your nerd to yourselves.  _

_ From what I understand, it will go a long way in preventing a repeat of the tragedy at Kojo Shima, and I am unendingly grateful. _

_ So, these new inventions address the requirements at the North Pole, but couldn’t they also apply or help at your home, as well? Is it less about landscape and more about society? _

_ I must say, rice tariffs seem a lot more boring when I've just returned from an extended trip and quite a few fights alongside Aang. At this point the loyalists are doing me a favor, keeping things interesting. Maybe I'll try our old sneak test of the palace security again, for the thrill. Toph will probably accept an invitation to break into my palace any day.  _

_ Lord Kiza, if you remember him, old Fire Nation family, tried to set his daughter up with me at the anniversary celebrations, Suki said his facial hair looked like Appa’s tail? He recently happened to notice the glass dipper you gave me. Did you say something to him one of the times you’ve visited? When I mentioned you his got all twisted and he went on a long-winded spiel about upholding traditional values and somehow ended up at the importance of proper chopstick usage and its superiority over the new sharper utensils some of the commoners are using. In the middle of a court session, too, waste of a day. I hope his wife comes to represent their family next time.  _

_ You know, you’ve had your airship for what, half a year now? I'm quite affronted that I have not yet gotten a ride, or even a tour. I was under the impression we were friends, Sokka, it seems I have been woefully mistaken. _

_ Perhaps you should make it up to me. Stop over at Caldera on your way to the South Pole?  _

_ So maybe I just want to avoid my large retinue, what of it. You owe me. _

_ Send over a  _ _ tentative _ _ schedule to satisfy  _ _ Minaka _ _ please. _

_ Yours sincerely, _

_ FireLord _ _ Zuko _

~*******~

_ Hey ‘Tara, _

_ Great that you’re having fun with the magic babies, but that really doesn’t mean I can break my promise to Chief Arnook. _

_ Plus _ _ a lot of my stuff is still there. Letters mostly. _

_ I told them I'd go back, so I will. I have some demonstrations, and some council meetings I don’t want to miss, then I'll leave. I also have to pick up Zuko on the way. He says it’s because he wants to ditch his guards, but I’m pretty sure he actually just doesn’t want to arrive with black snow this time.  _

_ I'll reach three or four days before the summit, that’s plenty of time to show me what you and Aang have been getting up to. _

_ This time Suki won’t be there either. I asked Toph again, as usual, and even the promise of harassing Fire Nation nobles shivering in the snow wasn’t good enough.  _

_ Teo actually remembered from last time, even though I wasn’t intending to tell. And even last year you were the one to write to Toph and tell her, which is dumb because you can’t plan a surprise birthday party if the person in question is the one reading the letters out. Anyway, we had a three-meat party and some grape-peach wine that the Mechanist made himself. Horrible flavor, but strong stuff. It was simple and fun, stop worrying so much. Yes, I did remember to ask for blessings in Dad’s letter, jeez. _

_ Maybe I'll be home for yours this year. We should definitely make a trip in spring for Toph, it’s her coming of age stuff. I'm sure rich people make a huge deal about it. _

_ I'm now finally of age in the Fire Nation, Zuko has no excuse. Ready the moonshine people, we’re getting him hammered!  _

_ Do you think he’ll believe me if I say it’s a Water Tribe tradition? Maybe I should say it would be dis _ _ honor _ _ able to refuse. _

_ I'll see you soon sis. _

_ Best and worst, _

_ Sokka _

~*******~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love the potential of a Sokka-Mai-Toph friendship. hinted at it in the previous chapter too. zuko ceasing to function over it is just a bonus
> 
> i got to do some very fun worldbuilding in this one, hope everyone enjoyed :) Gimme all your thoughts


	14. Interlude - South Pole Summit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys  
> i lost the train of this chapter for a little bit, took a while to find it  
> more on that later
> 
> but damn am i happy with how it ended up. enjoy!
> 
> content warnings: mention of vomiting, non-explicit depiction of hunting

Barely had they caught a glimpse of the city, that the windows of  Sokka’s airship were eclipsed by the image of a grinning gliding Avatar.  Momo flew up next to  Aang , who was shouting greetings neither of them could hear. That did not deter him, flying alongside them all the way till they landed and accosting them in a group hug the moment the doors opened.

“Let them breathe,  Aang ,”  Hakoda laughed.  Aang jumped away, smiling sheepishly, and he moved in to embrace his son. Privately,  Zuko thought, he wouldn’t mind not getting fresh air quite so soon, as his skin erupted in goosebumps, involuntary shudder running through him. He was never going to get used to this bone deep cold. 

Sokka draped an arm around his shoulders and squeezed, laughing. “Already shivering,  jerkbender ?” Despite the teasing, the length of him at  Zuko’s side was a warm solid presence, and  Zuko couldn’t help leaning into it. 

Katara ran up to them, and  Sokka broke away in favor of grabbing her and lifting her up. 

“ Sokka !” A wave of snow came up from behind them, drenching  Sokka into dropping her. “Hey! No magic water, that’s cheating.”

Katara giggled. “Well then there’s about to be a lot of cheating here.” She looked giddy about it, and  Zuko could understand. He moved forward to embrace her himself. (And if he clung to her a little tighter than would be normal if it wasn’t so Agni-damned cold, no one commented)

Sokka grinned at her too, eyes warm. “Let’s meet the little tykes then. That's what you two pushed me out here for right?”

Aang grabbed onto one of his arms, pulling him forward and chattering about the children.  Zuko took the moment to check on his guards and advisors, who were being approached some tribesmen to help with luggage and guide them to the guest chambers. Once he’d ensured that his citizens were comfortable and provided for,  Zuko looked over to where  Sokka was being swarmed by a group of seven-year-olds. 

“You’re kidding me,”  Sokka shouted, as  Zuko made his way over carefully, his Fire Nation boots ill-equipped for walking over slippery snow. By the time he reached,  Sokka was on his knees, grabbing one of the kids by the arms. 

“You couldn’t have discovered it a few years ago, you magical monster you.”  Sokka pulled him in, looping a long arm around his neck and tickling at the boy’s stomach as he giggled and struggled to break out of his grip. “ Zuko !” he called out, spotting him, “can you believe  Ujarak here discovered he was a  waterbender just now? We'd been training for forever, and he only realizes after we end the war.”

“Get off his case,  Sokka ,”  Katara chided.

Sokka was grinning wide and proud, utterly defying the tone of his shocked exclamations.  Zuko smiled back. Bending ability manifested differently for everybody, and  firebending tended to take the longest, so it was less odd for  Zuko for a kid that age to just be discovering his bending. From what he understood, other benders showed cases of accidental bending much earlier. 

“Congratulations,  Ujarak ,”  Zuko said warmly, and he grinned toothily up at him. On his first visit to the South Pole a year ago ( Zuko didn’t count the disaster of his actual first visit), he’d been pleasantly surprised at how  quickly the children had taken to him. He supposed it had something to do with how familiar  Sokka was with him. 

He’d spent a few days expressing formal and informal apologies, and while the parents had remained wary, once the kids had been allowed to interact with him, it had become quickly obvious that they trusted  Sokka quite a bit, and moved on from their fear of  firebending shockingly easily, and he’d found himself inadvertently entertaining them whatever moments he had free.  Sokka had been loudly amused by the whole thing.

“ Sokka ,  Sokka ,” a young girl tugged at his anorak.  Sokka turned his indulgent smile at her, still crouching to be at their level. “Check this out,” she proclaimed. The moment she fished a boomerang from her coat,  Sokka’s face dropped open in excitement. It was comically large, and she needed both her hands to steady it enough to throw.  Zuko lost himself in thoughts of a tiny  Sokka similarly struggling at that age, determined to learn. With a fond smile, he watched her let it fly. It  was a little wobbly, but it curved in the air and she managed to catch it, rocked back by the momentum. 

Sokka whooped, punching the air. “Heck yeah! That's what I'm talking about.” he high-fived the girl, hard enough that it must have hurt, but she was smiling too big to care. 

Katara hit  Sokka up the head with a whip of snow. “Don’t curse, idiot.”  Sokka fell over in an ex aggerated manner, “Ow!” and sent a wounded look up at  Katara from where he was sprawled out awkwardly, ass in the air. The kids fell about giggling. 

Katara rolled her eyes and walked off.  Sokka sat up properly, turning his attention to mock seriously interrogate the children about their training practices.  Zuko knew that he’d been training them when they were hardly out of being toddlers, after all the warriors left for war. It was a sadly horrific memory, but  Sokka’s huge form surrounded by a group of attentive kids made for a pretty tender image right then. 

Katara returned with an excitable toddler in her arms and an even more excitable  Aang next to her, if that was possible. She spotted  Zuko and held a teasing finger to her lips. The child in her arms, too bundled up for  Zuko to recognize if it was a boy or girl, stuffed a small fist into their mouth, stifling giggling.  Katara made a little ‘go-ahead’ motion, gesturing to  Sokka on the ground,  Aang jumping around impatiently. 

Tiny arms moved in a surprisingly fluid movement, and a respectable quantity of ice found itself on  Sokka’s head.

Sokka gasped, angrily drew in a breath to begin shouting, burning eyes shooting up...

“KA—”

...and immediately deflated. 

Katara was biting down on her gloved hand, holding in snickers, as  Sokka let out a slow controlled breath. He glared at his evil scheming sister, and then smiled tightly at the child in her arms. 

“And who is this new magical baby that you’re teaching your evil ways?”

“Nina,”  Katara said, smiling fondly at the girl, who giggled at the sound of her name.  Sokka’s eyes widened for a moment, as he got his feet and stepped over the crowd the children, holding his hands out.  Katara passed her to him, who held her suspended in the air right in front of him. 

“Wow, Nina you got so big,” he said, swinging her a little. “She was just a baby last time,” he directed at  Katara , moving the happy toddler to his hip. 

“Yes well, babies grow into toddlers when your last time was a year ago, dunderhead.”

Something dark flit over  Sokka’s face for a brief moment, but  Zuko blinked and  Sokka was smiling down at the girl like nothing happened. 

“So you’re the other magical one, hmm?” he hummed. “Everyone’s losing their minds about you, did you know that huh?” He pushed the hood off her head to tangle his fingers in soft curls for a moment.  Katara tsked and put the hood back on.

Meanwhile,  Aang had bounded over to  Zuko’s side, smile blinding. “Isn’t it amazing? Before long there’s  gonna be  waterbenders everywhere!”

Zuko’s returning smile was warm and genuine.  Aang’s reaction to the rebuilding bending culture of the southern water tribe was a glimpse into his future excitement about the return of  airbending , and  Zuko couldn’t wait.

***

“You ready,  jerkbender ?”

“Doesn’t matter if I am, I can kick your ass in my sleep.”

“Oh that’s it. Fire Nation is going down.”

It was all very cliché, but a war cry echoed by their eager audience of about a dozen kids certainly made quite the impact,  Zuko had to grudgingly admit. He twisted in, dual  dao slicing through the air around him, two halves of a whole. He caught  Sokka’s forceful (predictable) strike on both his blades, and they began. 

The last time, they’d only just reached for the summit, and hadn’t found the time to have their usual sparring sessions.  Sokka hadn’t even had his space sword. They'd only restarted their ‘ swordbending ’ ( Sokka had gotten in his head) after. This time, they’d reached a few days earlier for the express purpose of having some time in hand before the summit began in earnest. 

Sokka showing off his space sword to a captivated bunch of kids led to the entire group barging into  Zuko’s chambers while he and  Aang moved through their katas and demanding a spar. That's how  Zuko found himself the first morning of their trip out on the snow, swords in hand, not remotely enough layers on his body. His breath of fire was working overtime, as always at the poles. 

The excited cheering that erupted when they finished,  Sokka’s sword at  Zuko’s throat, almost made it worth it.  Sokka had gotten much better since their imbalanced sparring sessions in the Western Air Temple, when he demanded challenges with ill-advised confidence and  Zuko came out on top almost every time.

Sokka gave him a hand, pulling him off the ground, and moved to retrieve their scabbards and outer coats. The children immediately swarmed  Zuko , demanding their ‘sparkly displays’ from last time. By the time  Sokka draped his coat over his shoulders,  Zuko had moved onto rainbow fire and shapes dancing in the sparks. 

“Okay that’s enough,”  Sokka said, patting  Zuko’s shoulders over the coat providing heavenly warmth. “Don’t corrupt them with your  jerkbending , we got stuff to do.”

Zuko huffed but acquiesced, securing his coat properly and waving to the children as  Sokka shepherded them towards their respective morning tasks as they walked through the city. 

Finally it was just the two of them.

“So what did we have to do,”  Zuko asked.

“I just wanted to check out the new city center, they’ve set up new stalls you know.”  Sokka beamed at him, eyes shining.

Zuko rolled his eyes. “That was the oh-so-important stuff you interrupted us for?”

“Hey, those kids just want any excuse to get out of their lessons. They have a routine to follow, even if we’re on holiday.”

Zuko felt suitably chastised, and  Sokka must have picked up on something, because he draped an easy arm around  Zuko’s shoulders, grounding him, smiled, and began prattling on about nonsense.

They wandered through the market, marveling at the changes a year had brought. Mornings were slow in the water tribes, and  Sokka moved with all the ease of someone with nowhere to be, chatting people up about their families and health, catching up with his tribesmen.

They were perched on a bench, chewing through a packet of seal jerky, when  Sokka brought up their plans for the day. 

“I was going to go check up on the refinery, you want to join?”

“Oh, uh. Isn’t that kind of far though? They said it was a rickety place only for  waterbenders .”

Zuko should have known what he was getting himself into right then.  Sokka launched into a spiel of ‘I’m a tribesman’, ‘I grew up in the ice’, flexing and waggling his eyebrows. And people said  Zuko was dramatic.

A man passing by them interrupted  Sokka with a comment in Water (southern Water?  Zuko should really find out). For a moment  Sokka’s expression looked like he’d been slapped. He recovered a little, replied in the same tongue, trying to sound lighthearted, but  Zuko at least could see through it. His face got steadily more pinched as they spoke, but he kept his tone forcefully casual, throwing in a few too-wide grins for good measure, and finally the man walked off with a huff. 

Sokka turned that horrid grin at  Zuko , eyes hurt. “So? Coming?”

Zuko frowned at him till the grin slid off and he sighed. “What,  Zuko ?” he snapped.

“You know what.”

“It’s nothing man. It’s a tribe thing, you wouldn’t get it.”

Zuko would have accepted that. He was going to. But something in  Sokka’s voice and avoidance of eye contact tipped him off.

“ Sokka .”

He sighed heavily, fully turned away from him now. Crossed his arms in an unconscious attempt to protect himself. 

“He was just. Implying that perhaps I'd— I'd lost my survival skills in the ice. There's a term for it, no translation in Fire.” He paused, clearly reliving whatever that conversation had been for him. “It’s not a big deal,” he said at length, and  unhunched himself to look at  Zuko again.

“Because, you haven’t been home in a while?”

Heavy exhale. “Yeah.”

The silence stretched, and when  Zuko did nothing to break it for a long time,  Sokka huffed irritably. “It’s whatever buddy, I'm used to it. Are you coming or not? I  gotta make a schedule.”

Zuko didn’t move. Frowned. Held  Sokka’s gaze and frowned harder. “What do you mean, used to it?”

Sokka gave a derisive snort that  Zuko wouldn’t have associated with him since they stopped being on opposite sides of the war. His spine tensed for a moment, like his body was preparing for a fight, regardless of every evidence otherwise. His trauma responses were getting annoying.

“What, you think I get excited welcomes everywhere?” He put an odd focus on ‘every’, almost sarcastic. 

“You think your  _ upstanding  _ Fire Nation citizens love having a snow savage forced on them?”  Sokka laughed, too-wide, too-loud, bitter like delicate tea leaves burned in boiling water. 

“Or those Earth Kingdom politicians were glad at getting a lowly non-bender when they asked for the Avatar? That northerners liked a random guy from the backwaters telling them how they could do better?” 

He snorted, like it was a particularly amusing joke. It looked utterly wrong on  Sokka , and suddenly  Zuko felt like he’d been turned onto his head, lost and disoriented. It wasn’t that he hadn't known, or guessed, but this was...

“ Sokka , I-”

Sokka glanced at him for a moment, expression still stretched out in that grotesque empty imitation of a grin. “I told you, it’s whatever. Come on.”

Zuko obeyed on autopilot, because  Sokka was moving and of course  Zuko would follow. His mind was still reeling, barely hearing  Sokka ramble on about his plans for the next few days, assuming (correctly) that  Zuko would accompany him in his adventures. 

Then  Sokka said something about a drinking challenge next evening, and  Zuko groaned without thinking about it, and it went from there.

The refinery had indeed been a sight to behold, even in a partially constructed state. It became immediately obvious that even though  Sokka had been far away, he was the one managing the schedule and working of the whole thing, falling into easy banter with the crew on site that  Zuko couldn’t hope to follow. By the time they made it back for lunch, he’d almost forgotten about their disaster in the morning.

In the middle of the meal, the family along with  Aang and  Zuko collected around the hearth,  Sokka decided to remedy that. 

“I’m staying back this time.”

Everyone fell quiet,  Aang’s story about a spirit world adventure interrupted. For his part,  Sokka stared resolutely into his bowl, trying to seem casual but not eating, either. 

“What do you mean, son?”  Hakoda said at length. 

Sokka shrugged, still not looking up. “I don’t have anywhere to be, now. The treaty has started off, doesn’t really need me to be functional anymore. Anything else, I can always pop over on my airship.”

Hakoda’s eyes flit over to  Bato for a moment. “Okay,” he allowed, hesitantly, unsure but not having anything to dispute  Sokka’s points.

Katara did not let little things like that stop her. “ Sokka is this because-”

“No!” he snapped, now looking up to glare at her. “It’s not because anything. Do I need a reason just to stay with my own tribe?”

Katara softened slightly. “No, of course not,  Sokka , I was just-”

“Well don’t. It’s decided, I'm staying, okay?” With that, he got up in jerky motions and stalked off deeper into the igloo. 

The amount of nervous eye contact around the fire was making Zuko feel queasy. Unlike Sokka, he finished his bowl, and then quietly slipped away while concerned whispers were being exchanged. 

Sokka didn’t appear all day.  Bato quietly suggested that  Zuko spend that night in his own chambers.  Aang hadn’t been assigned separate guest chambers, but he stayed in  Katara’s room, instead of the pile they usually formed in the open common area.

When Sokka barged in later the next evening, it was like nothing had happened. 

“Remember what time it is,  jerkbender ?”

Zuko could do little but gape, at first. For a moment, he felt like he’d missed something, but when  Sokka ushered him out towards everybody, it became quickly obvious that everyone had collectively made the unspoken agreement to not bring it up if  Sokka didn’t.  Zuko was familiar enough with this tactic. They’d perfected this tactic in the Fire Nation royal family. He fell into the rhythm of fighting  Sokka about every drink he forced into his hands easily enough.

“Haven’t you been ‘of age’ for a while now?”  Sokka asked, mockingly quoting the words with his fingers. He'd never quite stopped finding the concept ridiculous.  Zuko’s gaze caught on the hands suspended in the air. “Thought you’d get used to royalty level stuff by now.”

“Yes, and no,”  Zuko said, and didn’t elaborate further, too focused on discovering if the floor was moving or him. Somewhere next to him,  Sokka chuckled. 

By the time  Zuko figured out the relative motion between himself and the world,  Sokka had walked over to join the warriors in their storytelling customs.  Zuko walked, and did not waddle, over. 

“ Sokka ,  Sokka .  Sokka ,” he mumbled, over and over, kneeling, he thought, next to him. Immediately, he had  Sokka’s complete attention. His inhibitions just lowered  enough that he forgot to feel guilty about how satisfied that made him. How right that felt. 

He could see some concern in his eyes, and no  no that won’t do. “I’m fine, I feel fine,” he scrambled to assure. 

“Sure you are, buddy.”  Sokka didn’t believe him, but he was laughing now, so it was alright.  Zuko relaxed, melted into his side. 

The stories had paused when  Zuko stumbled in demanding  Sokka , but they started again then. He wasn’t paying attention to the details, but the deep rumbling in the background was nice, and maybe  Zuko’s eyes were slipping closed every so often. 

Sokka wrapped an arm gently around his shoulders, holding him steady.  Zuko gave a pleased little hum, burrowing even deeper, as impossible as that seemed. The warmth that the arm spread through every inch of him was on par with the warmth that came with each horrible tasting gulp of the dark liquid sloshing in the bottle being passed around. 

Eventually it reached him,  Sokka’s hand holding it in front of him questioningly. For all his teasing, he’d never make  Zuko do something he didn’t want to. The thought made him smile, he couldn’t quite control it, and grabbed the bottle just to have something else to occupy his lips.

The rush of heat caught him by surprise every time, almost overpowering the taste. Not quite, though. 

“ Sokka ?” he whispered. “Hmm?”  Sokka asked, gently, turning his head slightly to look at the top of  Zuko’s head. The softness was making him feel like goo.

“That thing you said about being of age for a while?”

“Yeah?”  Sokka was matching his volume, shuffling slightly to not interrupt the story regaling everyone else in the circle. 

“You know it’ll be a year soon?”

“ Hm , yeah, I do.”

“They uh. They want me to— They're worried about heirs.”

The arm around his shoulders stiffened for the most fleeting of moments. 

“They’re pushing you to get married?”  Sokka sounded odd. Far away.  Zuko wasn’t used to  Sokka sounding so shut down with him. He didn’t like it.  Zuko lifted his head from his shoulder, frowning at the shaved side of  Sokka’s head.

“No, they just. Want to start talking about it.”

“Oh.”  Sokka turned to face him. He looked odd, too. He was in sharp focus, the dark of the night and the unbroken landscape of snow blurring behind him. Flickering light of fire across one side of his face, the other shrouded in darkness. Slight divot between his eyebrows that  Zuko wanted to press his thumb against. Make it go away. Far away eyes, one so dark its color almost matched the inky sky, one lit up for him to see even the tiny black lines in rich blue that he’d known were there from looking at them for years.  Zuko knew, technically, that there were other people, but looking at that vision made it feel wrong. 

“Well then. You have time, right?” reached his ears, slow and muffled, like he was underwater.  Zuko parsed through the words sluggishly, trying to remember what the context was. Everything before  Sokka’s face entered his view felt like a lifetime ago.

“Yeah. Yes.” he answered finally. “ Sokka ,  Sokka ,  Sokka ,  Sokka ,” Something urgent zinged through his limbs. It became suddenly important to get  Sokka to listen. “ Sokka ,” His hands came up to bracket  Sokka’s face, and those eyes ducked behind dark skin and short lashes for a moment. Warm gust of air brushed  Zuko’s nose, and only after it passed did he realize that it had come from  Sokka’s parted lips. When the eyes came back, they didn’t look so far away anymore. The furrow in his forehead had smoothed over in favor of a curve of his lips.  Zuko barely held back a contented purr.

“ Sokka ,” he whispered again, and this one felt like the end of a sentence rather than a beginning. Felt complete in its entirety.

“I’m here,”  Sokka breathed. The words slid into  Zuko’s chest like the final click in a locking mechanism. Like his chest was spilling over.

Only when the arm slipped from his shoulders to the middle of his back, did he become aware of it again. The weight had felt as natural as if it had been a part of his body.  Zuko felt suddenly dizzy. 

He needs... he needs...

Zuko pushed away, twisting, trying to get to his feet but his knees buckled as he retched in the snow. 

A few seconds later,  Sokka gave a startled laugh, and reached over to hold  Zuko’s hair out of the way.

The night ended quickly, then.  Katara offered him water.  Aang whisked him away to the Chief's igloo.  Kanna made him complete an entire bowl of five-flavor soup as  Aang chattered his ear off, the only one sober.  Zuko woke the next morning with a dry mouth, a splitting head that honestly could have been worse, and the vaguest memories of warmth and affection.

***

It was still bizarre, how Sokka had a political persona now. 

The moment international delegations landed in Southern soil (ice?), the transformation in him was obvious. During the nights, when it was just the four of them, he was himself, a little ridiculous, a little loud, a lot of stupid jokes and avoidance tendencies that everyone was indulging ( Azula would have a lot to say about that). But ever since the welcome banquet that first night,  Zuko could see the changes that made  Sokka a person everyone clamored to have at the meetings, even ones he technically didn’t have authority for. 

And, it seemed,  Hakoda was picking up on it as well. 

They were both lingering outside the hall, waiting for  Sokka to finish up his conversation with an Earth Kingdom representative whose name  Zuko promptly forgot whenever a meeting ended. 

A northern tribesman whom  Zuko hadn’t yet been introduced to jogged up to them. They seemed to have an animated exchange, getting more heated, or perhaps more teasing, after the Earth Kingdom representative said his goodbyes.  Sokka punched the guy in the shoulder, then moved to clasp his forearm and pound his back in the typical Water Tribe manner.

“He’s certainly... fitting in, is he not?”  Hakoda said, pausing in between thoughtfully.  Zuko got the distinct impression that he was trying to convey something greater, and immediately panicked. 

“Uh yeah. Yes, he is. Sir.” 

Hakoda looked amused and  Zuko wanted to disappear. He glanced sideways at  Zuko with light playful eyes, then turned back to watch his son. 

“Hmm, well,” he hummed, “he seems preoccupied right now. Why don’t you tell him to meet me in the  council-room when he’s free, yeah?”

A large clapped gently onto his shoulder.  Zuko shifted, ducked his head, inexplicably bashful. “Yes sir.”

Hakoda smiled genially and stalked off. 

As it turned out, the northern tribesman, who  Zuko now knew was called  Aput , and  Sokka had been bantering about their hunting prowess, and apparently it demanded immediate answers.  Sokka looked surprised and a little apologetic that  Zuko had been waiting for him all that time, and decided the only way to make it up to him was to drag him out with them. 

Zuko did not agree. 

Whatever  Sokka may insinuate, it was not because his ‘delicate royal constitution’ did not have the stomach for hunting. 

It was just. So. Cold. 

Zuko had resigned himself to having to borrow heavier clothes at the poles many summits ago. The Fire Nation simply did not have the kinds of fabrics required. But even under seven whole layers of wool and fur, he counted, the chill managed to seep into his bones. It was like the very air was trying to warm itself by tugging at  Zuko’s heat. 

The two boys native to this horrible weather were barely paying him any attention, entirely taken in with their discussion? Debate? Argument? Over tracking methods, and actually doing said tracking. They were all piled onto a sled that  Sokka called a  qamutiik , pulled by two polar bear-dogs.  Zuko could sob in relief when they stopped, sharp wind no longer cutting into his exposed face.

Just as  Zuko had gotten a balance between the cold and his breath of fire, he was being pulled down behind a snow bank. He stumbled, caught himself on his hands, and then his gloves were wet, upending all his progress. Huffing, he shot  Sokka an annoyed look.

Sokka barely spared him a glance except to raise a finger to his lips. Sighing,  Zuko turned to see what had captured his attention.

A herd of walrus-bears were collected at the shore. The smaller ones were occasionally dipping into the water, but most of the herd was simply sunning itself.  Zuko was suddenly reminded that they were here to kill one of those animals. Perhaps even more. A wave of nausea washed over him. 

A strong hand gripped his wrist tight enough to hurt.  Sokka’s eyes were examining his face closely. “Good?”

He nodded and wrenched his hand out of Sokka’s. “Those things are huge, how are you going to— hunt them?” Zuko deflected, tongue tripping over the word. 

Sokka smirked at him. Him and  Aput had a quick hushed conversation.  Sokka was armed with a boomerang than was blunter than his typical angled blade, and  Aput was carrying a long spear-like weapon that seemed to be constructed entirely of bone, unlike the wooden and metallic spears of the Fire Nation. Though those were dropping in popularity.

“Okay,” Sokka whispered in a low voice. “We’re going to take out that smaller male, at the west edge.” Zuko followed Sokka’s finger to an animal that was closer to them, although he had no way of knowing if it was male. “Just the one. I'll disable its spine, and Aput will deliver the killing strike. If he can,” he added in a playful voice, glancing at Aput, who shook his head good-naturedly and smirked. “The rest of the herd will retreat when my boomerang hits, it should be clean and quick. Will you be okay?”

Zuko’s immediate response was to be offended. “Hey,” he frowned. 

“Zu,” Sokka seemed serious, but his eyes were soft. Zuko couldn’t entirely stop himself from pouting, but he considered it properly.

“ Yeah , it’s fine.”

Sokka studied him for a moment, then smiled and nodded. He looked to  Aput for confirmation, then shifted onto his haunches into what was probably prime boomerang-throwing position, but what did  Zuko know. Behind him,  Aput was also moving, shouldering his weapon carefully. A short countdown later,  Sokka’s boomerang was a flash in the sky. 

It happened between a blink and the next. The walrus-bear let out a deep howl,  Zuko winced despite himself,  Aput’s spear flew before  Sokka had even caught his returning boomerang. The sound got cut off as the spear found its mark, but not before the herd had been alerted. They bolted, and a few minutes later,  Sokka and  Aput were launching themselves over the snow bank.

Zuko didn’t follow them, taking the few precious moments to compose himself and try to erase the animal’s dying sounds from his brain. How did  Sokka do this all the time? 

He walked towards the  qamutiik , absently petting the polar bear-dogs that raised their heads at his approach. 

“Too royal to help,  jerkbender ?” 

Zuko whirled around, seeing them drag the body behind them in a sort of makeshift  sling .  Aput looked shocked at  Sokka’s familiarity, but recovered quickly. 

Zuko pulled himself to his full height and put on a silly haughty expression. “Yes,” he stated, in his  FireLord voice.

Sokka barked a laugh, pausing in his trudging. “Okay buddy,” he said, in a voice that conveyed he knew exactly what was happening. “Why don’t you feed those guys some jerky?” He nodded at the satchel tied to the front. 

Relieved,  Zuko dug through it and gladly took the task of feeding the animals who would be pulling them across the ice. By the time he returned,  Sokka and  Aput had loaded the walrus-bear onto the back of the  qamutiik and were finishing up their respects. 

“I thought that happened after getting back to the tribe,”  Zuko asked once they got up. 

“For larger hunts, it would,”  Sokka said, as  Aput guided them back.  Zuko’s desire for further conversation quickly died as they properly picked up speed, focusing on surviving the onslaught of chill and maintaining his breath of fire.

They had walrus-bear meat that night.  Zuko didn’t quite know how to feel about that, but it was certainly deliciously prepared. 

“So,  Zuko ,”  Katara started, teasingly, “how was your first hunt?”

“Oh you took  Zuko with you?”  Hakoda asked.  Sokka had already told the story in boisterous detail, but  Hakoda and  Bato had been running late that night.  Zuko stiffened.

Sokka came to his rescue. “Yeah, and he handled like a champ,  didn’cha ?” The slap on his shoulder threatened to upset the bowl in his lap. 

Katara huffed. “I was asking him,  Sokka , try to shut up sometimes.”  Sokka stuck a tongue out at her.

“It was certainly... educational,”  Zuko tried.  Katara snickered behind her hand, and  Kanna smiled indulgently.  Zuko didn’t know if that was good or bad, and continued desperately. “ Sokka is very skilled with his boomerang.”

“Yeah I am,”  Sokka grinned, and  Hakoda offered him a high-five that echoed in the igloo. 

Zuko was abruptly struck by how their hand were almost the same size, now. 

Katara was rolling her eyes. “ Dunno what I expected, asking you,” she muttered. 

“Yeah, let’s talk about something other than how you guys killed that poor animal,”  Aang added, with a smile that was utterly contradictory to his tone. 

Relieved,  Zuko dropped it, and the conversation shifted to the content of the meetings that day and the next. 

“No,  Aang , larger tariffs mean the country that’s exporting gets more.”

“So we want that, right?”

“Depends on which side you’re on really.”

“You’re not going to have taxes?”

“ Sokka , what will I do with the acolytes’ money? It’s pointless.”

“Pointless? Every nation has to have taxes,  Aang , they are the cornerstone...”

“The marine borders are still contentious, right?”

“Suni has some proposals, I think tomorrow. Bato?”

“Yeah, the post-lunch one. Will you be there, Sokka?”

“I thought you said everything is tier two tomorrow.”

“I can just add you separately.”

“ Katara , sweetie, can you hand me the ladle?”

“...”

“Eww, oogie, guys!”

“ Sokka , get over  yo -”

“ Momo NO THAT’S NOT—”

“ Momo’s on the meat boat,  Momo’s on the meat boat.”

“Aang, it’s— Sokka SIT DOWN. So Momo’s not vegetarian, it’s alright love. Appa still is.”

“I just never thought  Momo could betray me like that.”

“It’s nature, you little monk, get with it.”

“I suppose...”

***

A trunk full of clothes. A figurehead of a nation. One determined old woman. Who wins?

Kanna was a terrifying woman, but she always used her powers for good,  Zuko had thought.

He was having to rethink his stance.

“No one in the tribe is going to take it back, fire lord.”

“Lady  Kanna , please,”  Zuko entreated. Begged? Perhaps. 

“It is a simple thing, child. Take them.”

“I couldn’t, my lady. We have already taken so much—”

“Oh get over yourself. An offered gift is very different from coming in, punching fire and stealing lives and property.”

Zuko ducked his head. He could see where  Katara got her brand of loving admonishment from. Although it was a lot more impactful under  Kanna’s stern gaze and in her scratchy voice. 

“Yes ma’am,” he said, and quietly took his trunk full of Southern Water Tribe furs back to his ship.

Sokka was waiting at the docks.

“Oh good, you listened. Told you no one can argue with Gran  Gran .”

“Yeah, you were right. But,  Sokka ,”  Zuko said, worried, “surely these belong to somebody, how can I just—”

Zuko cut himself off at  Sokka rolling his eyes. 

“You don’t still believe that, do you?”

Zuko blinked.  Sokka shook his head at him, smiling, and clapped a hand onto his shoulder. 

“Buddy. Those were commissioned for you before we came.”

“...oh.”

Zuko waved goodbye till the very last moment that he could see everybody, feeling warmed in a way that had nothing to do with furs (his very own furs) wrapped around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that momo bit might be my most favorite thing that i have ever written  
> also drunk Zuko was so fun. silly pining boys who don't have a single clue. poor literally everyone around them
> 
> Zuko just doesn't know how to family. But it's okay, he'll get there 
> 
> okay so. i have some things to say.  
> i've been pretty explicit about the fact that this fic is mostly fantasy fulfillment. but that doesn't mean i don't want to write good quality stuff or receive criticism. someone pointed out that sokka feels a little too perfect, and i don't disagree, but that somehow got in my head and derailed my intentions and muse for this chapter for a little bit. quite a few false starts.  
> i just want to say that letters are an unreliable narrator. and Zuko even more so, particularly when it's about Sokka. it is simply not in character for any of them and esp Sokka to truly speak his mind/heart and his struggles in his letters. neither are flaws immediately obvious. that is not to say that those do not exist. i get how it comes off, but the point of this story in simply Sokka's journey. hopefully in further installments of this series i'm able to explore more on the aspects that this fic falls short of.
> 
> this chapter was simply to wrap up Sokka's travel phase, show how they have affected him, and give us the Zuko in the South Pole dynamic.
> 
> omg you guys. i can't believe i haven't pinged my tumblr on this fic once.  
> come say hi! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/omni-flex
> 
> I had to add the link coz it wasn't working on mobile somehow


	15. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! With the longest letter chapter yet. 
> 
> Recap, because it really has been that long. We just had the first quarterly summit of the third year, and after traveling basically everywhere, Sokka has decided to stay at the South Pole this time. The chapters list is a pretty good overview of all his travels until now. The Northern Tribe agreed to be part of the treaty at the second anniversary and work started on the refinery, that’s still ongoing. 
> 
> I've sort of been mentioning birthdays in passing only, but I'll give an update on the ages. (The year changes at the end of summer, marked by Sozin's comet) Sokka just turned 18 (late fall), Zuko is about to turn 19 (early winter). Katara will be turning 17 (mid-winter). Toph is turning 15 in the spring, which is coming of age for Beifong girls in particular, so it’s a big deal. And Aang of course just had his 15th birthday before the second anniversary, Sokka threw him that party remember? Anyway since this is a long chapter that spans all the way to the third anniversary, he will be turning 16 (mid-summer).

_Dear Zuko,_

_We're going to Kyoshi tomorrow, Suki and all the warriors are returning. Mai will be with them too, I think. We tried getting Toph to come down too, since we don’t get to see her for the polar summits._

_I don’t know if she’s written to you or whether she intends to, but she’s taking her students on some kind of road trip and dropping them all off at their homes for a vacation sort of thing. And then travel all by herself._ _So_ _we won’t be able to locate her to write, and I highly doubt she’d ask strangers to write for her. All that to say, for the next few months we’re more likely to get updates on Toph through news clippings and wanted posters than letters._

_I think she’s doing this because her parents are making her have one of those big parties for her coming of age in the spring. Why do rich people have to have their own rules? All the Earth Kingdom has its legal coming of age at 16, but the_ _Beifongs_ _are allowed to have it at 15 instead? And only for the girls, mind you._

_I really don’t know why Toph agreed, but she’s going to be a dirty vagabond, if not a criminal, till the party just to rebel._

_Aang and I will be flying out to the Eastern Air Temple to help with finishing up the rebuilding. Your help has been invaluable Zuko, thank you. Aang is really so happy and excited about people living at the temples again. The main libraries are in the eastern one, so if you find any other war spoils, please send them over._

_Sokka is going to talk Mai’s ear off about the knife bending thing she and Toph came up with last time, it’s going to be a disaster. Don't worry, I'll tell you everything._

_With love,_

_Katara_

~*******~ 

_Hello Sokka!_

_We reached the eastern temple with two days to spare, and we only stopped outside of your schedule once. Aren’t you proud of us?_

_The construction team that Zuko hired was already here, working with Jingbo._ _Also_ _there are new acolytes that have joined since the last time. Our family is growing Sokka!_

_We did meet some of your Earth noble friends when we were here for the vacation. They’re helping too, though Katara says it’s mostly a formality and they could do more. But every little bit counts, right? Yuri offered to help replant the orchards, that was very exciting. They may have overgrown and become wild, but it’s the same trees and fruits that we used to have back then, they haven’t gone extinct._

_Zuko’s shipment is coming in a few days. We got a hawk about it yesterday and Jingbo has already rearranged the entire library._

_We’ll probably be here for quite some time, but I’ll try to get us back before polar night. Katara says she doesn’t mind but I know she hates missing it. And maybe it’ll make my_ _waterbending_ _stronger too._

_Write soon!_

_Yours lovingly,_

_Aang (Avatar)_

~*******~ 

_Hey Zuko,_

_One would think that when I decide to stay home full time after almost two years my loving sister would want to spend that time with me. Quality time that we have not had in all these months._

_One would, shockingly, be wrong._

_Literally it hasn’t even been like two weeks and she’s already off gallivanting with Aang somewhere._

_And I say somewhere in an effort to make it seem like I didn’t have to give them detailed exact directions. Maybe if I just lie to myself, I'll manifest it into reality. Isn't that a thing people do? We should ask Uncle._

_Whatever. It does give me a good opportunity to set up some kind of surprise for her birthday. I should ask where Suki will be mid-winter. Katara adores her. We'll have to careful because polar night has rationed resources, but I can throw an awesome party with limited means. I'm sure Ujarak will be very excited to set something up for his new_ _sifu_ _, and if I can convince her mom, Nina can be the star of the show. Cute toddlers are the perfect addition to take your parties to the next level, pro tip. I'm sure you have like a dozen people organizing your parties, but everyone could use more Sokka advice in their lives._

_Speaking of. I_ _canNOT_ _believe that your “the fire lord is literally Agni himself, he might as well be on fire all the time” nation does nothing other than a national holiday for your birthday. There's no way, that’s definitely something you’ve started isn’t it? Don't you lie to me. Zukoo!! You realize this was the first birthday after your whole adult coming of age party thing last year. You're basically setting the precedent for the rest of your life, and it’s going to be the same as any other bank holiday? I'm sure the honor-driven fire people care a lot about taking a fucking break once in a while and so national holidays might sort of be a big deal but still come_ _ooon_ _. You deserve a party, and you better let them throw it, or I'm coming down next year._

_I am coming down in a little while actually. I have to take rounds of the factories, and Min has been writing to me too. We're firmly in section 6 of the treaty for most of them, but there are some factories that I could help out, I think. Along the western edge of the main island. I'll come to Caldera City after, love getting spoiled by the palace living._

_Of course_ _I'm getting a gift, don’t be stupid._

_Sorry I had to stop in the middle to go help out with hide polishing. Really man, as much as I've loved traveling, and you know I really have, nothing beats home. When I was younger this was literally all I wanted. And even though that has obviously evolved, I'm still so happy just being here, for now. I got a new tattoo! Gran_ _Gran_ _did it this time, on my wrist, for La’s old stories. And Dad will give all the warriors another around the arm after the whale hunt._

_I'm sure eventually I’ll start getting a little antsy, that’s what happened last time that made everyone push me out in the first place. But for now, I’m_ _gonna_ _enjoy myself._

_Also, also. I just remembered something you said when you were here._

_Zuko. Listen to me. Buddy. Dude. My man. Pay attention. Listen._

_Do not. Let them. Bully you. Into dating. Or betrothal. Or any bullshit like that. Before you’re ready. Or with someone you don’t want to. DON’T._

_I know you have stupid honor and duty stuff. And I know you feel like you_ _gotta_ _sacrifice everything to fix your nation. But you don’t_ _gotta_ _. It's your life. Don’t let them do it. You’re the Fire Lord!_

_I don’t know if you were downplaying how much they were insisting or not. I don’t even know if you remember talking about this at all, you were pretty drunk. But I'm pretty sure you’re not drunk right now so just. Stick it in your brain okay. I would never forgive you._

_You're allowed to be selfish about things that matter okay?_

_Okay._

_I'll come over in a few weeks. I'll write again to let you know exactly when._

_Yours,_

_Sokka_

~*******~ 

_‘Sup_ _Sugar Queen,_

_Dropped three_ _off_ _, two to go._ _Gahu_ _was a very useful travel companion,_ _kinda_ _sorry to see that one go. No offense to fourteen-year-old you but his food is actually good. So maybe offense after all, I don’t know._

_Once I've dropped everyone off, I'm not making random people read or write for me, so even you will have to be in the dark. I'll find you guys if I want to._

_Hui Zhen banned me from using their honestly very boring bus routes. I was just trying to make things interesting, give the people some good old-fashioned entertainment. But it did give me the brilliant idea of getting banned from all the cities._

_Aren’t you proud of me for having goals and ambition?_

_Gaoling_ _is, unfortunately, a no-go. I think I could kill an entire family in that city and not get arrested because they’re so devoted to the stupid_ _Beifong_ _name. But I'm going to get Aang’s old friend to break, the one who thinks he’s the king of_ _Omashu_ _and some great_ _earthbender_ _or something. Sokka told me his name is Rocky, when all those old people turned up during the comet._

_Didn’t_ _Snoozles_ _join that club also, actually? I always knew he was a grandpa at heart._

_You have to know I'm not going to tell you how I'm getting my money after three letters, even you’re not that dumb. None of your business, Sugar Queen. I’m not going to starve and that’s all you need to know._

_Toph_ _Beifong_ _, greatest_ _earthbender_ _, first_ _metalbender_

~*******~ 

_Hi Suki,_

_I'm confused. I wasn’t flirting with Niu. Did she say that? Firstly, I'd never break our ‘the warriors are off-limits’ rule._ ~~_Secondly, Zuko_ ~~ _We were just bonding over what all we could do with distance metal bending. The knives curving in air is really just the beginning, there are so many applications._

_Which you already had talk your ear off about so I won’t send three more pages._

_But seriously, there’s been some sort of misunderstanding. Do you want me to write her?_

_Also, I had to ask where you guys are_ _gonna_ _be around, like third week of the second month of winter. Katara’s birthday is the day after the full moon, and I’m trying to organize a surprise party. Toph is too busy being a nuisance all over the Earth Kingdom, and she wouldn’t come home anyway. Zuko is obviously actually busy doing the leading a nation thing, lame. But ‘Tara loves you, if you could make it down in time. It will be polar night though, and not just dark most of the day like it is on Kyoshi island, but actually fully nighttime the entire time._

_Too bad about Mai having to go back. If I can find some kind of news clipping, I'll ask Toph if she wants to invite her along for the rebel vacation she’s got going._

_Good for Toph for doing this for herself and all, but I miss writing my weekly reports. And getting_ _Penga’s_ _messages back in between Toph’s dictation. She's an adorable kid. And I know for a fact that Katara is still writing to Toph, however much she thinks she’s being sneaky._ _So_ _it’s definitely possible._

_In unrelated news, I'm going to the Fire Nation for a short visit. Just checking up on the treaty and stuff. Sort of nervous about the gift, so if you could write back before the next half moon, that would be very helpful, thanks._

_With love,_

_Sokka_

~*******~ 

_Sparky,_

_Heard Sokka’s coming up for a belated birthday visit. Whatever other excuse he’s given for needing to come to the Fire Nation for his treaty is bullshit, by the way._

_Be cool. You get all blubbery when we give you_ _gifts._ _Try some chill for once in your life, fiery lord, and don’t go gaga on the boy. Or try not to show it too much._

_This has been the reminder you’ve always asked of me. Until next year, or_ _whenever_ _Sokka decides to shower you with random shit next._

_Toph_ _Beifong_ _, greatest_ _earthbender_ _, first_ _metalbender_

~*******~ 

_To,_

_Avatar Aang_

Dear Aang, 

_Sokka visited a few days ago and I used it as an excuse to visit the western towns for my unofficial annual check-in. There was some friction about the new curriculum, although it is not so very new anymore. I suppose it takes more than a few years to undo such propaganda. I had assumed that the primary pushback would be from the nobles and generals, those who had been on the frontlines and truly believed in the messaging they were fed. And_ _I'm_ _sure you remember that at first, that had been our most difficult demographic, with all the angry letters and threatening to pull their kids out of school._

_I'm finding now that change had been slow in some of the smaller towns, their exposure limited. I have tried personally speaking with as many leaders as possible, but it is not nearly an exhaustive list after less than two and a half years. Some towns are being blindsided by their mayors who control the information given to their people, others are simply too convinced of old ways. They are not quite so loud in their disagreement, though, unlike the generals, and only visiting myself revealed the truth of the matter._

_Sokka has been relentless in his insistence for me to delegate, so I've assigned a panel of officials in our Ministry of Education to visit as many of these far-flung places as possible and report back so we may affect change. Still, if you ever make a trip towards our side, we should talk to these people._

_Minister_ _Jinosu_ _suggested that the Ba Sing Se summit include a meeting regarding the curriculu_ _ms of all nations, particularly with respect to international studies, so that we may compare notes and help each other. We would need to be careful about how we approach it so that no one feels like other nations are trying to influence_ _their youth or any offense otherwise._ _So_ _it would probably be wisest if you took this subject on yourself._

_I know that you’ve been wanting to discuss immigration and tourism and other civilian cross-nation activities, and I believe that ensuring that the next generation from all nations has an accurate understanding of the past and respect for other cultures would be an important step in that direction._

_I will be sending this to the South Pole since Sokka said you and Katara would be returning there before the summit. The exact timeline was unclear, so I suppose this letter might have been waiting for you for a few days._

Love and wishes, 

FireLord Zuko 

_P.S.-I know it’s highly unprofessional to add post-scripts, but I wrote this letter at night and this morning I received the formal invitation from the_ _Beifongs_ _for Toph’s coming of age ceremony. I was wondering if this got sent to everyone else, although I know Toph is determined to have us all there regardless. Every letter I have received from her since she left her school to travel has suggested that she’s been entirely aware of all events, and I'm not quite sure how. Will she be showing up at the summit or are we all to see her directly at her parent’s estate afterwards?_

~*******~ 

_Grand Lotus Iroh_

_Hey Uncle,_

_Pretty sure that our channels will be faster than hawk for the land distances. We’re at a stopover along the western coast of the Earth Kingdom, should reach by afternoon the day after._

_Did you manage to source some of those indica leaves again?_ _Man_ _that was some tea Uncle. If Toph decides to show up, we should definitely introduce her. She'll need it for what’s going to follow the summit with her parents._

_Actually, are you coming to the party too? I guess you’ll answer these in person only. You should, you know Toph loves you. Maybe you could proverb her parents into dropping the whole thing altogether, she would definitely love that._

_I'd done that sidelines insulting thing that earth nobles like to do when I last met them, so they probably won’t be particularly welcoming this time around._

_No regrets though, that was_ fun. _It's very similar to sarcasm, actually, the underhandedness and the double meaning and the fake sweetness. We should do it again if you come._

_Per your last letter, I am_ _offended,_ _uncle. How could you insinuate that I couldn’t be sneaky? It's not my fault that your standards are Zuko-is-a-ninja, but I can totally be normal-person silent when we need to leave for our gathering._

_And_ _anyway_ _it’s not like they don’t all know. You care way more than I do about the secrecy aspect, we both know this._

_I'm four apprentices and two journeymen away from journeyman. I’m pretty sure I can beat a few masters this time too, which will fast track it. Ready for a true competition old man?_

_Love and respects,_

_Apprentice Sokka_

~*******~ 

_To,_

_Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe_

_Warrior, son of Chief_ _Hakoda_

_Dear Sokka,_

_I will return for the celebration next week. You know I couldn’t very well have left my country for close to three weeks in a row. We already have to have multiple contingencies for the single week of the quarterly summits, and I always have a pile of work at the end. I had to have my presence here and get a start on all the work before Toph’s party. Can’t exactly laze around the largest private estate in the world for days on end like the rest of you._

_At least this time_ _Minaka_ _will be here to act as my regent, unlike the summits._

_I would have been quite surprised if the_ _Beifongs_ _actually did like you. Although, I have it on the good authority of noble gossip mills that they were considering you a match for Toph at some point after the war._

_Of course, then you and Aang showed them your true colors._

_Keep Toph’s mind off things for as long as you guys are allowed to see her during these days. I'm sure this will not be easy on her._

_I'll see you soon, stop complaining so much._

_Yours sincerely,_

_FireLord_ _Zuko_

~*******~ 

_My love,_

_It’ll be like a fun_ _earthbending_ _retreat. I just don’t think it’s the best idea to leave Bumi and Toph together by themselves, with all that power. You know, for the sake of the structural integrity of_ _Omashu_ _. Toph is too determined to break Bumi, and after that_ _overwhelming_ _party she’ll want to lash out even more._

_But you really don’t have to be around for it, you should go home, enjoy. Afterwards you could come up to the eastern temple, if you wanted to. The acolytes are always happy to have you. Sokka too, I don’t think he’s been in east Earth Kingdom recently._

_Maybe I'll come out of this knowing both crystal and metal bending, wouldn’t that be cool?_

_I love you. Missing you always, my forever girl,_

_Yours spirit and soul,_

_Aang_

~*******~ 

_Hey Zu,_

_I'm doing a sweep over eastern Earth Kingdom, checking in with Banko. Aang called Katara and me over after he got done ensuring Bumi and Toph don’t destroy everything. It’s been, what, a little more than a year since we launched the Tech Collab Project? The difference is definitely getting quite obvious, particularly in these rich areas. Banko and I are focusing on the rural areas now. The safeguards that we’d put into place right at the beginning because Toph caught that the business inclined people would want to jump onto this boat for profit_ _are_ _definitely paying off now. We're able to keep prices low and access high. The Fire Nation symbol is slowly starting to mean something different, Zuko._

_I got a letter from home yesterday that puts us firmly in the final phase for the refinery. They're doing the safety checks and getting the required documents from the north pole and from your ambassador. I'll return for the first extraction tests. You’re probably getting the reports from Kuroko as well. We'll start discussing the trading specifics soon. I'd also checked into these requirements and how they would fit when I'd come over last time. Min can tell you more about that. I'm pretty sure this puts us on track to present and start it off at the North Pole Summit._

_The air acolytes are setting up for permanent residence over at the eastern temple. We finished the circle around the world and next is Southern, finally. I think Aang is secretly considering getting the very first acolytes to set up there. They've certainly been following with all the reconstructions all this time, and they were for whom he wanted all this for in the first place. They were the ones to give Aang that sense of community again, it’s probably meaningful for them to be living in what used to be his home._

_It never stops being crazy that to Aang, all of that was barely four years ago. What a trooper, that kid._

_Stop. Guilt doesn’t help anyone when you make it so harsh for yourself Zuko, stop. Feel awe for Aang instead, much better alternative._

_I'll write you as soon as I get home. We need to start discussing some stuff, Aang too. You can do the official side as well, with Dad and Kuroko and all. But it’ll go smoother if we are already all in agreement._

_Yours,_

_Sokka_

~*******~ 

_Dear Toph,_

_Are you sure it’s the smartest idea to leave them to their own devices in the school? The party’s done now anyway, you could just go back. I know you said you let them come back whenever and you’ll only go back when they’re all back, but no way of knowing till you return, is there?_

_You guys really have become your own little family, though, huh? It's very sweet Toph, accept it._

_You know I would never underestimate your ability to take care of yourself, and I know you need to prove your independence to yourself after spending all that time at home, but don’t do anything rash in the name of it. We all care about you, and that’s okay. Just. Don't do anything we wouldn’t do together, how about that?_

_Just a suggestion because I care, not telling you what to do, relax._

_We came to the Eastern Air Temple together, but Sokka disappeared to do whatever he does. He says he’s ‘looking over the project’ in this area, but that sounds like a load of horse-bull to me. But I'm never going to complain about it being just Aang and me._

_This temple is almost entirely done. Jingbo got a new set of lost artifacts from Zuko last week, and he’s been researching the entire time, holed up with his scrolls in the library. I went down into the village to get some meat. For me and Momo, heh._

_We haven’t found any Air Nomad recipes anywhere, and Aang says those were usually passed down word of mouth. So that’s a little painful. But we got the ovens fired up and did manage to make some fruit pies to both eat and throw at each other. And Aang and Yee-Li have been figuring out the bison wool spinning slowly. Appa isn’t shedding as much right now, but by the time spring comes, they should be able to do something with all the fur._

_We’ll start going home as soon as Sokka comes back. The refinery is done, and Sokka’s going to start it off soon._

_If you reach your school before we all go to the north pole, write, okay?_

_With Love,_

_Katara_

~*******~ 

_Hi Toph!!_

_I'm guessing you’re getting someone random to read this. You better not have ignored it, what if it was an emergency?_

_But hey! It's Sokka! Surprised? I finally found you with my superb detective skills. Did you miss my weekly updates? You better have,_ _‘cause_ _now that I have somewhere to send Hawky, I'm not stopping._

_Okay fine maybe this is just the one. Good news though, your wanted posters have spread to really obscure villages of the Earth Kingdom as well._ _So_ _every corner basically. Very proud of you for achieving your personal goals, you’re an inspiration for us all._

_I'm going to rub this in Zuko’s face so hard. He's not been able to write to you for_ months _. And he has that entire tower full of hawks and multiple_ _hawkmasters_ _and stuff._

_Really, royalty can’t come close to beating being a plebian on ground. Practical experience above all else._

_Speaking of, our airship needs some attention. I know you won’t come to the north pole, but will you come to the northern temple afterwards? I_ _gotta_ _do upkeep and maintenance, you know you love messing around with more ways of using_ _metalbending_ _. Maybe Teo will have ideas too._

_I'll get you to write back yet._

_Best wishes to the best bender,_

_Sokka_

~*******~ 

_To,_

_Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe_

_Warrior, son of Chief_ _Hakoda_

_Dear Sokka,_

_Ambassador Kuroko has been sending positive reports about the final stages of the agreement for the refinery as well. It is good to hear that you are getting along with them._ _Of course_ _I approve a joint presentation for the next summit. Although, it shouldn’t need to be about convincing anyone as much as just to inform us all and officially get it underway, right?_

_We have also been discussing the marine permits, and we agree that Southern ships docking in the Fire Nation ports is a more productive option than our ships going there. The next meeting between Chief Hakoda and Ambassador Kuroko should work out the permits and tariffs smoothly enough._

_You'll figure out the eventual status of the Northern_ _waterbending_ _team, do not fret Sokka. I'm sure that if required a few meetings could be arranged when we all go to the North Pole, and a simple mutual agreement reached. You are good at this, just as you’ve negotiated and figured every other aspect of this highly controversial refinery arrangement. And such that all parties are mostly quite happy. Don't be hard on yourself. I know Katara is less than pleased with their presence, but she’s smart too. She understands the needs. She's just as valid in her anger about the situations that led to such requirements in the first place._

_My Minister of Energy and Natural Resources has been giving us some trouble in the last meeting. He claims that we are setting a harmful precedent by accepting this oil, when most of the raw material for the revamped industries are already coming from the Earth Kingdom. His supposed concern is that we could be cut off and left high and dry if we depend on others for materials instead of sourcing locally and being self-sufficient. Like this is some sort of long con by the other nations to exact revenge._

_It is exhausting, but the good news is between Advisors_ _Minaka_ _and Ra Lee, Min and others from the central factory, and the Minister of International Relations, we have quite the formidable force in favor of the treaty and everything it’s doing for us. Either Minister Teruko is smart enough to acknowledge overwhelming evidence and statistics and visible progress, or he’s not qualified for the position anyway._

_I'll see you in a few weeks. Looking forward to celebrating yet another successful project_ _inauguration_ _under your belt._

_Yours sincerely,_

_FireLord_ _Zuko_

~*******~ 

Hello Zuko, 

_Ever since we finalized the trading details, Sokka has been spending day and night with his plans and books. Not entirely sure what he’s working on, other than that it’s about the refinery. He's also been practicing his presentation at the northern tribe summit to death, I'm pretty sure Momo could repeat it word for word now. It's all going to be perfect, I'm sure._

_Plus_ _the entire tribe has been preparing for the spring hunt. Sokka hasn’t been home for it the last two years, so he’s being very involved this time._

_As should be obvious, he’s too busy to write right now. He asked me to ask you if you want him to pick you up for the summit._

_Kuroko is so funny! They are an amazing choice for the Fire Nation ambassador here, they’re so easy to make friends with. They went penguin sledding with Katara and me. And they’re very popular with the kids for the blanket tossing. Did you know they used to be a fire art performer as a child? They only arrived this year and already feel like a part of the tribe. Good job, Zuko._

We’ll see you soon! 

Love, 

Aang (Avatar) 

~*******~ 

_Hi Sparks lord,_

_Katara tells me your_ _boyfie_ _had another successful presentation/initiation/thingamajig about his refinery pet project during this summit. You sure you don’t wanna lock it down? Might be the best you could ever do. Not that that’s a compliment for either of you._

_Most of the lily-livers are finally done slacking off and reached school. I’m going to visit Iroh first, though. Maybe then when I go back, they’ll have actually developed some skills worth anything. One can dream._

_You know, you should try these months of only being around strangers and not owing anyone anything. You sound like you need it. I haven’t had to deal with any of you since Aang finally stopped babysitting me and Rocky. It’s the best._

_It sounded like the overall summit went well, or maybe that’s just Sugar Queen’s compulsive optimism shining through even through letters. Either way I know you guys could never have too much fun without me anyway. The collective lameness is a burden I bear every time we hang out._

_You can ask Iroh about me after this, don’t bother writing back._

_Toph_ _Beifong_ _, greatest_ _earthbender_ _, first_ _metalbender_

~*******~ 

_Sokka, we’re sorry,_

_I know you said to keep the directions we use regularly, but those parchments are easy to lose, okay?_

_Can you send for the southern temple again? We won’t leave home till your letter reaches this time._

_However mad you’re_ _gonna_ _be, what will you do, not send directions? If we get lost then it’ll be all your fault. You know we can’t read maps._

_After this we won’t move much till the anniversary, how about that? I'll be away for midnight sun so I won’t get sick and we’ll finish the rebuilding, then directly_ _pick up_ _Suki and get to the Fire Nation._

_Thank you Sokka._

_Best and worst,_

_Katara_

~*******~ 

_To,_

_Sokka, Southern Water Tribe_

_Warrior, son of Chief Hakoda_

_Dear Sokka,_

_It's good to hear that the stopover at the Northern Air Temple helped you out with your airship. If anyone in the world deserves to have one of those to themselves, it’s you._

_You really try, Sokka, but truly you needn’t bother trying to explain all your experiments at my level. I could never hope to understand it, although the pages of explanation certainly show your excitement, which is always nice. I'm very happy for you, but also very dumb._

_I’m sure Toph will be excited about the idea of using her bending to make glass. I think I can maintain that temperature, but Min will be able to tell you better about precision_ _firebending_ _used for non-combat purposes._

_Sokka, I’m worried about the ex-colonies. The Earth Kingdom is large and Kuei’s focus broad, and I tried to speak with him at the North Pole, but he did not give me much confidence. The only reason I didn’t ask for a formal meeting was because I needed to speak with my advisors beforehand._

_I don’t know what my jurisdiction is. It could easily escalate into something worse if the Earth Kingdom officials feel that I'm trying to control how they rule over lands that until very recently the Fire Nation had maintained military control over, after forcibly taking them. Still, I don’t want my citizens who have chosen to remain there to feel as though I have abandoned them. It was never meant to be a punishment, only a free choice. The land may belong to the Earth Kingdom, but those people are my people. To the Ba Sing Se government, they’re only on the fringes, too much effort for too few._

_My advisors and ministers are almost equally split. But I think I will at least try to have a meeting at the anniversary. And then, I suppose we’ll see._

_A new generation of_ _turtleducklings_ _hatched yesterday. We haven’t been able to see them yet, but the moms have gotten moodier and flightier and there’s a section of the lake they won’t let us near. By the time you guys arrive, they should be waddling about. I can’t wait._

_Advisor_ _Sojun_ _is seriously pushing for me to try the new fusion restaurants. I haven’t yet, only because it sounds so odd. The foods that I associate with my time with Uncle in Ba Sing Se combined with the foods that I used to have in the palace. They're just so separate in my mind, I can’t imagine them mixing well. He'll get his way eventually, I'm sure. I'll give you a review when I do._

_Write me when you get home. I'll send the one next week to be waiting there._

_Yours sincerely,_

_FireLord Zuko_

~*******~ 

_Hey Aang,_

_I reached home. Quick, right? I added a whole bunch of new features to Sky Wolf. Too bad you guys are staying there till the anniversary, you’d have loved them. I painted the sides too! With Teo’s help, but mostly all me okay._

_I know that Zuko commissioned everything you need for the reconstruction, but if you need_ _waterbenders_ _for whatever I got a whole team of them over here under my control heh._ _Plus_ _they don’t really have any real work now. We're shifting the labor slowly so that the south can support it ourselves, they’re just sort of here as safeguards in case something goes wrong. First few weeks only._

_Did you think about the new documents I told you about? We_ _gotta_ _find some scrolls, maybe Jingbo would know. Even if the monks believed in communal land, there had to some kind of legislation and_ _organization_ _, and unfortunately now you’ll have to handle it. Only at first, and then you can delegate! That's a magical word, it changed Zuko’s life._

_Remember that first month? Oh man he tried to do everything, and he’d just been shot full of lightning. Idiot. If he’d tried keeping that up all this time there would be a Zuko shaped dent in his chair and a pile of pointy red robes left only. He’d_ _probably_ _try to give those away too._

_Anyway yeah. Don’t worry buddy, we’ll figure it out. It is sort of a big task, but you’re not alone. In fact, after the anniversary, you and I should hole up in the huge libraries in Zuko’s palace and just finish it off._

_I was wondering why this letter was feeling so incomplete, and it’s basically because I had no directions to attach. And thank the spirits for it, too. No_ _one is_ _gladder than me that you guys are just staying put._

_Your brother-in-arms,_

_Sokka_

~*******~ 

_My dear Zuko,_

_When people see a kitten-owlet out of its nest, they worry that moving it will make the parents reject the baby. This could not be further from the truth, and most often cat-owl parents remember the kindness for life. And yet, those same parents push the babies out themselves, when it is time. For the kitten-owlet that has lived in the safety of the nest all its life, provided and cared for, this must be quite frightening, at first. To them, everything outside of the nest had always been dangerous, and their parents have protected them fiercely with all their strength to ensure that the babies stay in the nest. However, the shock of being pushed only lasts till the first flap of wings. After that, they know._

_Your concern for your ex-citizens is truly commendable. Even if it clashing with your need to not seem like you’re trying to exert control over the_ _colonized_ _lands. I urge you to trust your instincts. With a strength that I am truly in awe of, you have clung to the core of your nature as something protective, compassionate, honorable, even throughout everything you have been put through. You will know the right action to take, I know it._

_Alongside that, heed the lesson of the cat-owl family._

_I love you, nephew. Do not fret, it will work out, always._

_May your inner flame forever align with Agni,_

_Uncle Iroh_

~*******~ 

_Hey Zuko,_

_You know what I'm discovering. I'm not great with a routine that’s too repetitive. A planned schedule is one thing, but what I've been doing on a daily basis is so consistent there’s no need for a schedule at all. In between hunts and ceremonies, all I really do that’s worth mentioning is train the kids. Which is amazing, especially now that they’re old enough to actually understand and we’re not doing it out of fear of black snow any day. But in the last week itself, I've had like twelve different ideas that need an actual lab and materials. And now I'm restless because they won’t LEAVE MY HEAD._

_This is what had made Dad sit me down in the first place. I just got stupidly twitchy._

_The bending team finally left two days ago. Good timing too, considering midnight sun is about to start soon. Dunno what we’d have done with a dozen sick, overheated_ _waterbenders_ _. We barely managed to handle Katara._

_Thankfully, won’t even have to do that this time. They're both still at the temple, and they PROMISED me they’ll stay there till it’s time to come to you._

_You know, you would probably have a lot of fun during midnight sun. Would you get overcharged? Will you be on fire all the time? We should try it one of these years. Maybe you won’t even need to eat or sleep or anything. Katara gets very annoying during polar night, all hyped up and out on the ice all the time._

_The kids really are picking stuff up much quicker this time. Almost all of them had their first throw by now, and I'm actually confident about the ice fishing tomorrow. They_ _love_ _Space Sword, definitely way more interesting than me. I'm seriously considering having a session about my machete and club and how it’s different from Fire Nation swords. Maybe I'll even tell them about the different blades they have up north._

_I should keep one of those rapiers with me. I already keep my Kyoshi Warrior fans, and I trained with those even less._

_You have to start writing more than once a week. You wouldn’t think it, but even what the FireLord gets up to is decent entertainment right now._

_You know what. You should let me take you to the theatre this time. It's been a while, hasn’t it? Maybe we’ll go for one of those new music plays. You'll see how much better your nation has gotten at creativity since those first few disastrous months_

_Yours,_

_Sokka_

~*******~ 

_Sokka_ _Sokka_ _Sokka_ _!!_

_You_ _gotta_ _come immediately!!! There are baby sky bison here!! Which means their parents must be close by too!_

_I_ _windspoke_ _with them! It’s so exciting! They’re so cute, I’ll draw them for you!_

_Come_ _come_ _come_ _!!_

_Aang_

~*******~ 

_Zu,_

_You got Aang’s letter too, right? His art skills are so much worse than mine, come on. I have no idea what you guys keep teasing me for._

_I got it barely an hour ago and I'm already flying. I'm_ _gonna_ _get one for myself, Appa was definitely the most useful thing back during the war. Are you coming? Hopefully Hawky will be able to find you from here. Unless you’ve already left the palace. In which case, this letter is pretty redundant, I guess._

_I'm going to prove I am the better artist, just you wait and see._

_Yours,_

_Sokka_

~*******~ 

Dear Aang,

_I'm very happy for you and Appa. I will unfortunately not be able to visit just yet, but I shall try whenever I can. It truly warms my heart to know that some of the immense damage my ancestors have done to the world and to you personally are slowly healing. Even if I know it could never be the same, for which I am so deeply sorry for life and beyond._

_Uncle says that sometimes instead of sorry, we should try to say thank you. I don’t quite understand it, but I suppose in this situation it would be, thank you for being my friend. Thank you seeing the best in me even before I could, for believing in me and making me into the best version of myself. Thank you for giving me this opportunity to change the legacy my family left behind. Thank you for trusting me. I work every day to be worthy of it. I wish this happiness of healing and growth for you forever._

I love you, lifelong friend 

Best wishes, 

Zuko 

~*******~ 

_Dear Toph,_

_If I thought there was any chance at all, I'd make you get over here. I know you just reached school, so I'm not asking, but spirits if this isn’t the most adorable thing to have ever happened._

_Aang himself is so excited, and Appa! The first day we found the baby bison they all played for hours. Just flying loops around each other._

_Sokka keeps trying to tame one for himself. I know he wrote to you about it already. The Kyoshi Warriors came over yesterday and Ty Lee and Aang have been doing acrobatics and flying circles with the sky bison._

_Suki also showed me the most amazing mud treatment using this particular mud from Kyoshi, we have to try it during the anniversary. It's a little brittle for long term use, but you can fix that with bending! One of those meetings where everyone else is busy._

_With love,_

_Katara_

~*******~ 

_Hey_ _Twinkletoes_ _,_

_The flooding of hawks to my school suggests something momentous is going on with you._

_Good for those who_ _wanna_ _fly around on giant beasts so high in the sky you can’t feel your own face, I guess._

_Congrats monk boy,_

_Toph_

~*******~ 

_To,_

_Katara, Southern Water Tribe_

_Master, waterbending_

_Dear Katara,_

_It is truly the very least I could ever do, taking it back is not even an option. That it had to happen at all is a blame I bear for my ancestor’s crimes with great contrition. My blood is my legacy, my burden, and my actions only try to barely make it up. I would give all of the Fire Nation’s wealth if I thought it would return even a part of what Aang has lost. However, though material wealth is meaningless in this regard, I can at least use it to extend the bare minimum reparations that I am. Please do not ask me to take it back._

_With every respect that is your due,_

_FireLord Zuko_

~*******~ 

_Sokka,_

_Even from here I can tell you’re making everyone anxious. You need to work off energy somehow, not let it build like last time._

_In fact, after the north pole summit finished you stayed behind and haven’t accompanied the boats taking the oil to the Fire Nation to actually see how it went right? You should go with them next half moon, you always like doing that overseeing, being on ground thing, and it’ll make for a change of scene so you won’t be so stir crazy._

_Guess what. Without telling Aang or me, Zuko decided to commission artists for this temple. We hadn’t even known till the reconstruction started winding up and these people started turning up with huge buckets of paint and tiny brushes. Aang and I both wrote to ask Zuko to take it back or reduce it a little because really, it’s a LOT, but he obviously refused. And these are those people who redo old canvas paintings, you know those famous ones that people want to keep preserved over centuries. So they’re actually able to interpret something on the faded walls and bring them back to life. It's becoming so beautiful and Aang is so teary and happy all the time._

_We even got some of the bison babies to play in the courtyard. Yesterday, Momo chirped back and forth with them for more than an hour, like they were having a real serious discussion and completely understanding each other. It was adorable, you should have seen it._

_Jingbo and I are also trying to collect all the stuff we’ll need to recreate an Air Nomad celebration as close as possible. We should be able to manage by the time all the final touches are finished, and Aang can finally celebrate in his own not-broken-down home._

_And no, Sokka, I'm not eating only vegetarian, can you stop being paranoid about that. I go fishing every so often, and Gran_ _Gran_ _packed seal jerky, and sometimes Momo hunts a little more than he’d need for himself. Even the lemur-bat is more thoughtful than you._

_Actually, can you ask Gran_ _Gran_ _to send her cod-perch pickling recipe? Tell her I promise to dissolve the paper immediately and never let any but my own eyes see it. I think it could really help even if it’s not complete midnight sun here._

_Yes_ _I will take care of myself, stop fretting and fussing and go feel busy somewhere. I do this all the time Sokka, I'll be fine._

_Best and worst,_

_Katara_

_PS. Stop bothering_ _Meriwa_ _so much._ _Waterbending_ _babies are already a handful, and I’ve barely worked on some basic control with Nina, she can’t melt ice yet anyway. Plus Meriwa has to deal with Nina’s brothers as well, she’s already got a lot on her plate without you wanting to mess with her toddler every few hours too._

~*******~ 

Dear Zuko, 

_Hello! I heard that Sokka visited with the refinery shipment this month. Although I suppose you don’t receive those yourself, so maybe you guys didn’t meet up. Suki must have picked up on the same thing that Katara had in his letters, because she reached the temple yesterday with Jia Li, on their way to the South Pole to surprise Sokka._

_She's an extremely highly skilled sailor, did you know? Jia Li too. They must have had to be, with the unagi and the lagoon and everything._

_Hey, we’ve never taken you elephant koi riding, have we? We have to do that next time you take a vacation, it’s so fun! It's how we met Suki and the Kyoshi Warriors in the first place._

_There’s so much writing that needs to be done for the citizenship and the temples and everything. We never dealt with writing things down very much growing up. But Sokka says these are the basic necessities for what the acolytes and I are trying to do. Really, he’s the only reason any of this is able to happen at all. It makes sense, now, why so much of your job is just papers and reading._

_I still feel a little lost, because maybe this wasn’t the way the monks used to do it. It is only thanks to you that I have any scrolls talking about it at all. But I suppose we have to do it the way it will fit for this world, and it could never really replicate how it used to be._

_But that’s not what we’re trying to do. It's all new, and that is beautiful and meaningful in itself._

_And this isn’t even the only thing I have to be thankful to you for, is it?_

Zuko. My friend. I thank you, with borrowed breath, for your air is mine and our wings, shared. 

_The temple is breathtaking, and beautiful. And home. I could never thank you enough._

_And soon, we will get to celebrate three years of peace! Peace that would never have happened if not for you, neither maintained quite so smoothly. You made my purpose so much easier._

_We really brought the_ _FireLord_ _and Avatar relation full circle, didn’t we?_

Looking forward to seeing you, 

Love and wishes, 

Aang 

~*******~ 

_Hi Toph,_

_I'm coming up to get you. Like maybe a day and a half after this letter? You know the drill by now, we do this every year. Plus, I got some speed boosts for Sky Wolf, because even she deserves to grow and evolve._ _So_ _she’ll get us there even faster._

_Aang and Katara are getting Suki and the girls. I asked if they had anything prepared for the program this year, and Niu fully schooled me. Now I have learnt the lesson that the Kyoshi Warriors are always in sync and hence ready to perform at a moment’s notice._

_I knew I should have completed my training._

_Anyway. What are we_ _gonna_ _do huh? We're not going as early this year, so probably not a full performance. But we have to do something, it’s been three whole years of peace! Never thought we’d make it here,_ _didja_ _._

_You know what we should do. Zuko will definitely want to do Blue Spirit stuff after the last two years. We should test the palace security like we used to way back when. It'll be nostalgic and sneaky and stress relief and actually productive all in once, the best surprise. He might cry._

_We just have to avoid Suki. She was our downfall last time. And she doesn’t even count as palace defenses anymore._

_And_ _and_ _. Dude. You had that ‘of age’ party. You can drink now!! We are going to_ _obliterate_ _Zuko. After you challenge my dad and recover, don’t even bother pretending, I know your plans. Then. Then we’ll peer pressure that royal lightweight into actually having some fun._

_Uncle might bring some ‘fun’ along too._

_Oh, I'm excited now._

_Best wishes to the best bender,_

_Sokka_

~*******~ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a lot to say here, so I'll number it 
> 
> 1\. If you’re wondering what’s the damn lesson of the cat-owl family, don’t worry, so is Zuko. 
> 
> 2\. Since the previous chapter, the amazing [kaeleeart](https://kaeleeart.tumblr.com/) made [ART FOR THIS FIC](https://omni-flex.tumblr.com/post/631563749378146304/aaahhhhhhhh-omg-im-freaking-out-wow-i-wrote-the) (I did mention this in the update, but I deleted that, so). I'm floored, truly. and seriously, if any of you are artistically inclined and inspired at all by my fic, please go ahead. I will be eternally grateful, no exaggeration. 
> 
> 3\. I completed [ Sokka Week!](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994821) The first time I ever participated in marathon writing like that, with deadlines and everything.  
> Please go check it out, if you got to this point in the fic you definitely love Sokka, and that’s literally all it is. 7 stories to shower as much love for Sokka as possible. Each of those stories are very close to my heart, even though some are being received better than others. Day 1 and Day 3 are in the same universe as this story, so definitely see those if not anything else.  
> Day 1 is a Sokka pov rewrite of one of my fav scenes from this fic, and Day 3 is a view at what happened before Sokka came knocking at Zuko’s palace gates all those chapters ago. What led to it all, and how it wasn’t all positive.  
> And ofc, there’s a whole lotta Zukka in the week. They're simple short stories, it would mean the world to me if you guys checked it out and interacted. No pressure ofc 
> 
> 4\. I'm finished with all my letter chapters, and I have to say, I had so so much fun writing these, reading your comments and seeing what all you guys picked up on, what resonated with you. Finding these character’s voices and loving them all more for it. I know it’s a long ass fic, but if you ever feel like, and go over these chapters again, I hope you find little tidbits and new details you didn’t notice the first time around, because I definitely had way too much fun putting all of that in there, doing worldbuilding from these little personal snippets of life and conversations between friends. Living vicariously through them because damn do I need a found family so bad, but I'm also horrible at keeping touch. And I loved seeing how you all responded to my choice to tell the story like this. Thank you


	16. Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> home stretch peeps! are yall ready??
> 
> side note that may or may not come into play in the text: bakoda are having their anniversary this week

A black-clad figure perched on a dwelling cut into the volcanic floor. He tensed his legs and leaped onto the next roof. The dead of the night was not broken, not a single leaf moved, as he landed perfectly, already in a sprint. The tiles underneath him were only as wide as his foot, yet he did not falter. The cold air passed through his nose down into his boiling core, differing so greatly from his internal temperature that it felt as though it was carving a space for itself with his every breath. He moved in perfect harmony with his co-conspirators, even as they were out of his sight. Like just one cog in a much larger machine, he moved smoothly, doing his part. 

The rush of the mission, the thrill of the risk, it would never get old. 

He dropped into a shadowed alleyway, buildings on both sides abandoned for the night, just as they had been informed by an inside source. Picking his way through with the quietest footfalls, he willed his heartbeat to slow. Getting caught was simply not an option, the consequences far too steep. 

The palace loomed into view, blocking out the moon, nestled at the very heart of the volcano, as though that would protect it. He moved into place at the blind spot of the guard towers. A few were patrolling the perimeter at even intervals, while each tower housed at least two guards. They had to time this perfectly, and luckily, someone had already run the numbers. Someone undoubtable. 

A royal fire hawk took off into the clear night sky, exactly two leagues north-east of his position. It aimed for the hawkmaster’s tower, just as it was trained. A signal, a decoy. Five seconds later, two lamps blinked out along the road near the gate closest to him, as though by the draft of the hawk’s wings. Only he saw the dark angular shape rushing back through the air right after the lights went out, and only because he knew to look for it. 

The next guard on patrol walked off his beaten path to relight the lamps. They had three minutes till the following guard turned the corner. 

The figure darted to the gate soundlessly, the darkness his cloak. The very second he reached it, two more joined him. A lean hunter dropped in to his right, and a sturdy earthbender popped out of the ground to his left. The metal wrapped around her arm moved fluidly to fit into the keyhole, and one turn and two steps later, they were inside. 

Sokka grinned, and Zuko barely held in a groan. 

“Well that was easy,” he said, sounding chipper even while whispering. He led them to the next blind spot, and they huddled together. 

“That was just the gates, Sokka,” Zuko whispered back exasperatedly. 

“Well yeah,” Sokka murmured, drawing out the last word as he peeked around their hiding spot for the next loophole they could exploit. Spotting something, he gestured with a thumb for Zuko and a finger on Toph’s wrist. They moved again. 

When they stopped, he continued as though nothing had interrupted him. “But everyone knows that’s the most difficult part.” His teeth are blinding to Zuko’s adjusted-to-the-dark pupils, yet he can’t stop himself from thinking that smile beatific. 

They were behind a wall now, all standing shoulder to shoulder. “For being the most difficult part, it really was stupid easy, Sparky,” Toph commented, her toes digging in and periodically checking for any unwanted visitors to their hiding spot. 

Agni give him strength. Zuko ran a hand over his face. He was not wearing his Blue Spirit mask, having chosen a more subtle hood and scarf over the lower part of his face. “That was only because you can metalbend.” 

“You don’t know if future assassins might be metalbenders,” Sokka insisted in a hurried whisper, before guiding them both out from behind the buildings and towards the gardens separating this wing from the main palace. Toph dropped all three of them into the ground. 

“I think I might actually,” Zuko laughed, finally able to speak at a more normal volume. 

“Hey, I don’t take any responsibility for the moral compasses or political affiliations of my students,” Toph said. 

Zuko grinned at Sokka over her head. “Valid. Still, maybe we don’t need to worry about changing the entire security system just yet.” 

Sokka gave a short laugh. “If Penga can bend a key from an unknown lock all by herself in the next few years, I would say she deserves to break into the palace anyway.” 

Toph must be using her movements during running to bend the earth, since Zuko couldn’t see her doing any other motions to keep their bubble moving under the earth. 

“Maybe this should be their final exam, if they’re ever ready to graduate,” she said. 

“You know, usually when people plan to break into my palace, they don’t do it in front of me.” 

“What are you gonna do, fight me?” 

Fair point. 

They must have reached their destination, because Toph abruptly stopped. Both boys stumbled, caught up in the momentum, but recovered easily enough. Beyond this, they couldn’t rely on being buried underground. The very volcano that gave the palace and the city its name proved a natural deterrent to earthbending trespassers. Toph was concentrating, listening to the guards making the rounds on top of them. A few seconds later, they shot out of the ground. 

Two standing figures and one slumped shadow materialized from the floor to the right of the palace steps. Zuko had rooted himself in anticipation of Toph’s move, but Sokka evidently had not. 

The palace guards would rotate shifts in just a few minutes. The conduction of this phase had been the most debated. While the shift change gave them a window of opportunity, it was also the time the guards were at highest alert. In addition, they had access to the most updated roster of the royal guard, which felt like an unfair advantage. Zuko could name each of the kids of the two on duty, had blessed one of the newborns of one of the upcoming guards, and was paying for the other one’s mother’s treatment at the Caldera Hospital. 

But in the end, Sokka had said that they couldn’t hope that others who may potentially follow in their criminal footsteps wouldn’t also have inside information, and the plan had been formulated. 

Toph put her hand against the wall made the earth move in a way that only Sokka could interpret. He held up two fingers at Zuko, and tapped three fingers of the other hand against them. 

Two new guards, as expected, three steps away. Time to move. Zuko went up, and Sokka went sideways. For all his bumbling, he moved like a hunter and a master swordsman. Once Zuko was in position, Toph followed. 

Twice the normal number of guards at the door, but all distracted. Sokka, already inside through an opposite window he must have spotted a weakness in, covered for them as they dropped in. 

Their movements were noiseless, and the slight murmur of the guards was drowned out by Zuko’s own heartbeat. If they were going to be caught, it would be now. 

He couldn’t afford to pause and look. Eyes down, following Sokka’s light hurrying feet, he had to trust that their timing would work. His own heart got progressively louder with each step, till it felt as though he could hear the very blood rushing at double speed through his veins. They were so close, but the guards were probably right there too, he couldn’t hear their steps to gauge how far they were, he had to clench his jaw to stop himself from stopping and checking, he couldn’t look, just move, Sokka’s feet ahead and Toph behind him, his world narrowed and yet his mind hyper-aware of every possible worst-case scenario, danger flashing in his system- 

They slipped into the shadows of the hallway and turned right, while the discharged guards behind them continued forward. 

Pressed into the wall next to him, Sokka released a shaky breath, and turned to smile giddily at Zuko. Even through the haze of adrenaline, it hurt a little to look at him directly. Still, he grinned back, lips feeling shaky, the sudden relief leaving him light-headed and gasping. 

Toph bypassed both of them to walk ahead. 

“Both your hearts are going crazy,” she commented, assuming, correctly, that they had followed. Or perhaps just knowing by tracking their footsteps. “You do realize there’s no actual danger if we get caught, right? All we gotta do is have Sparky strip, and they’ll be falling over themselves to bow.” 

Zuko winced at the inadvertent mental image as Sokka gave a surprised snort. 

“We know, Toph,” he whispered around a laugh, “but not everyone used to be a badass ten-year-old sneaking out of their huge mansion every night. It’s the rush that’s fun.” 

Hold on. “Why were you sneaking out when you were ten?” Zuko asked, frowning. 

“To learn actual earthbending from badgermoles. You know this, sparks for brains.” Toph had paused, her head tilted in that way that meant she was scanning probably the entire palace and knew exactly where everyone was. 

“Yeah, Zuko,” Sokka said exaggeratedly, with bright amused eyes, a smile playing at his lips. “ _Obviously_ , to learn earthbending , what else could it be?” He said it like, _this is a universal experience, how could you possibly not know what she meant_ , his grin tilted in that way it always got when he was being overly sarcastic. As opposed to casually sarcastic, which he always delivered without a beat, with utmost sincerity. 

Zuko couldn’t have resisted returning that smile even if he was cursed to be literal stone, like in the _Spirit of Serpents_ play that the Caldera City troupe had put on his second year as FireLord. 

Toph guided them through a few more hallways, till they finally burst into the throne room. Presently abandoned. 

“Ha, checkpoint,” Sokka declared, louder than their volume had been till now, but still not quite at normal speaking level. “This is where Suki got us last time.” 

“And she could still get us this time if you don’t shush up, loudmouth,” Toph scoffed, adding in a swift uppercut at Sokka’s head for good measure. Zuko muffled his chuckle in his sleeve, lest he be next. 

Sokka rubbed the shaved portion of his head ruefully. Zuko’s eyes tracked the motion of his fingers through the soft-looking hair. 

“It wouldn’t count though,” Sokka pouted, causing serious problems for Zuko’s heart, “Suki isn’t palace defenses anymore.” 

“Still won’t stop her from beating your ass into dust like last time,” Zuko smirked. Toph barked a laugh, and pounded Zuko’s upper arm in approval. 

Sokka grumbled indistinctly as they crossed the throne room. They win if they reach Zuko’s chambers without tripping any palace defenses. 

Those rules changed soon enough. 

They had decided on a shortcut through one of the many ballrooms dotting the palace. These areas were not heavily guarded on a regular workday, and Toph had only been seismic sensing on their floor. That turned into their downfall. 

Sokka had been regaling them with a whisper rendition of a particularly exciting blanket toss night back home, involving Zuko’s ambassador Kuroko, an otter-penguin separated from its pack, a haggard mother, a toddling waterbender with greater ambition than ability, and an unattended packet of seal-jerky. 

A shout from the indoor balcony above them interrupted the story just when the otter-penguin and the seal-jerky happened upon each other. “Hey! Who’s there?” 

Zuko started, Sokka froze, Toph cursed. The room was dark enough that they could only barely make out a shadow on top of the steps. Which meant that even though they were standing relatively in the open, they shouldn’t have been visible beyond moving silhouettes. Sokka probably had the right idea, but they’d given themselves up now. 

“Stop right there,” came the voice, then a thundering of Fire Nation boots rushing down the stairs. Obediently, Zuko stopped, expecting the gig was up. 

His arm got yanked out of its socket and his feet tripped over each other to keep up with the rest of his body. 

“Run!” Sokka shouted, Toph having already taken off. Shocked, Zuko had barely made sense of the situation before his legs complied on their own. 

They shot through the hallways smoothly. His mind had been shaken enough that it took him a full minute to realize that the earth under his feet was helping, pushing up in a wave and propelling him faster. He knew Toph could do this on a much larger scale for herself, putting her speed at par with most trains, being her preferred mode of transport over land. 

The wind rushing through his hair, limbs moving in harmony, surroundings blurred, the ground moving smoothly with him, his friends just as swift beside him. Zuko laughed, a sound of pure mirth, feeling bubbly and heady. Nothing could quite beat the feeling of pushing himself to just move as fast as physically possible, like he was gliding over the floor. 

Sokka returned his laugh with a gleeful chuckle, becoming a little squeaky at the end as they rounded a corner suddenly. There were now multiple pairs of feet thundering after them, the intruder alarm must have been sounded. Any moment now, someone would be rushing to find and secure Zuko. Somewhere in his frantic dash, Zuko found the space to hope they weren’t too panicked when they didn’t find him. 

Regardless, this night was about to end soon. They were running headlong towards a dead-end, having lost their original path about three desperate turns ago. Every new passageway added more guards honing onto their location. Zuko had to start dispersing flames that got uncomfortably close to grazing them. 

The chase was exhilarating, though. They would definitely see this to its end. 

They made another swift left, and were abruptly faced with a wall. Still, they went all the way, if only to create some distance between themselves and the people shooting flames at them. 

Zuko tugged his scarf down, his hood already having fallen off at some point, just as the first guards turned into their corridor. He couldn’t quite control his grin for the life of him, all his nerves alight. 

“It’s alright,” he said breathlessly, holding his hands up in surrender as Sokka and Toph did the same next to him. “It’s me. Us.” 

Understandably, the guard at the head of their pursuers stumbled over himself, and when he registered who exactly Zuko was, looked floored. His jaw dropped quite comically, fighting against the inertia of his motion to stumble to a stop. “FireLord Zuko,” he stuttered. Zuko giggled a little, before clapping the back of a hand over his mouth. 

“That’s me,” he grinned, not remotely contained behind his hand. Running off the endorphins of it all, everything was funny. But the image of dozens of guards pouring into the narrow corridor, ready for a battle to apprehend dangerous intruders, only to falter and fall over each other and try to catch up to the situation would be hilarious any time of day, he thought. 

He turned to see if Sokka thought the same. 

He must, if the wide beautiful smile he was met with was any evidence. He turned to his other side to exchange grins with Toph as well, while everyone settled and the reality spread amongst the entire security system. 

“Please, rise,” he said, addressing those in the front of the group that had been bowing. He dropped his hands, his smile just a little more in control so it looked less manic and more warmly delighted. “We are truly sorry for disturbing you all. It was simply a test of the palace defenses.” 

His head guard, Eijiro, who had been drawn to the commotion and was now in the front of the group, lifted out of a bow with amusement and exasperation warring on his face. Of all his staff, his guard had been the group that had to be immediately vetted before Zuko was even coronated and mutual trust established as soon as possible. Eijiro had been on the frontlines before the war ended, skirting around and disobeying orders to send younger soldiers to fight with plausible deniability. He and Zuko had hit it off quite quickly. 

All of which to say, he would not be surprised if something of a cross between a scolding and a smackdown were about to be delivered to them, courtesy Head of the Royal Guard for the Lord of the Fire Nation. 

But a sharp crackling noise interrupted them, getting louder at an alarming rate. 

Next second, Suki and Katara burst through the group of shocked guards clustered in the corridor, riding on a wave of ice. The crowd had had to rush out of their way, yet Zuko could spot some casualties in Katara’s wake even through the icy haze filling their visions. 

They had clearly been ready to support Zuko’s guard in a fight. The ice quite comically mirrored their own faltering, the crackling stuttering to stop as they stumbled. Ice slide melting in time with their expressions shifting from fierce to shocked. The water reentered Katara’s water pouch almost as an afterthought. 

Although Zuko’s amusement quickly dissipated as they recovered and Katara fixed them with a blazing furious gaze. 

“YOU THREE!” she gasped, “What do you think you’re doing?!” 

Zuko’s grin didn’t quite fade, although it became sheepish and he did shrink back a little. 

“Well I _thought_ we were breaking into Zuko’s palace, but maybe you’re seeing something else, I wouldn’t know,” Toph snarked next to him. Suki snorted. 

“And we thought someone was trying to _KILL_ Zuko!” Katara yelled back. 

Zuko’s hands shoot back up. “I’m here,” he smirked, “All limbs accounted for.” He wiggled his fingers for good measure. 

“Oh they won’t be when I'm done with you lot,” Katara said darkly, but she was sliding out of her tense posture, sighing and looking around for ice that she’d missed (She hadn’t). 

“You guys should have taken me with you,” Suki pouted, returning her fans to their hold. She was in a light tunic and pants, face bare, which meant they must have been setting up for bed in Zuko’s chambers. It was a wonder they hadn’t suspected something was wrong before, with all three of them missing the entire time. 

Sokka shrugged. “This is just our thing. When we started it, you guys were too busy being responsible and shit.” Which had been really important, at the time, the weeks after Sozin’s comet. Their work had been invaluable. Still, Toph and Sokka had noticed that Zuko desperately needed to de-stress, and this had been the chosen method. 

They started walking back, the guards bowing and taking their leave as Zuko dismissed them. 

“Yeah, but back then I was one of the palace security measures,” Suki continued. “And we won, too.” 

“Just the once,” Sokka squawked indignantly. Suki giggled at the sound. “And clearly, we won this time, too.” 

“Okay, no,” Sokka insisted. “You can’t say you’re not palace security anymore and also claim the victory.” 

“Watch me.” 

Sokka stuck his tongue out at her, which Zuko thought might be too childish of a comeback in an argument with Suki, before she stuck her tongue out right back. 

“You would think that with all of Zuko’s experience breaking into high security places, you’d at least be able to succeed in your own damn palace,” Katara interrupted on a laugh. 

Zuko groaned. He should never have told her about Appa. She tricked him into all those bonding moments just to get ammunition for teasing, he just knew it. Little sisters. 

“If you’d taken _me_ ,” she continued, her nose in the air in mock haughtiness, and Zuko suddenly understood the urge of sticking-tongue-out, “we would actually have won.” Then, with the air of someone trying to sow chaos, “Toph knows what I’m talking about.” 

Sokka fell for the bait hook, line and sinker. Big, wounded, betrayed eyes and a shocked slack jaw were directed at a wholly unaffected Toph. He added in a scandalized, “ _Toph?!”_ for good measure. 

Toph grinned, all pointy teeth. “What, you thought my breaking in skills were exclusive, didja Snoozles? Naïve.” 

Sokka huffed, exaggerated pout still very much in place as Katara laughed with the satisfaction of a well-executed plan. 

“Also, can’t refute Sugar Queen’s point. Our jobs have never failed.” 

“Higher stakes too, not breaking into _our own home_ , Zuko.” Katara leaned over to direct those last words right to his face. 

Zuko scoffed. “Yeah, and if we’d taken Aang, he could have flown us directly into my window.” 

“YES!” Sokka exclaimed, gesturing wildly. “ _Thank you,_ Zuko _!”_ He reached over wrapped a strong arm around Zuko’s shoulders, squeezing tight, once, before letting go ~~way too soon~~. “You guys are missing the point!” He slammed the side of a hand into the palm of the other. “This is _our_ thing. Or at least, it was supposed to be.” He sent a dirty look, again ineffective, at Toph. 

She barreled over his accusation. “Speaking of, where is Twinkle Toes? Didn’t you guys think this was a real fight?” 

“Oh, yes, so we came as quick as possible, he probably heard the alarm later. He’s in the staff quarters’ wing,” Katara said. “Apparently the novelty of the Avatar doesn’t wear off even after all these visits, and Aang’s always happy when people wanna hang out with him.” 

_Huh_ , Zuko thought. 

*** 

The round table had been Aang’s suggestion, a fixture in cross-nation discussions ever since the war ended and the countries began to actually talk about stuff. The default representation for basic discussions was tier two. And, in those meetings, the Earth Kingdom occupied about half of the circle. 

It made sense, but today, it was Zuko’s personal hell. 

“...not allow Fire Nation subjugation again...” 

“If I might just—” 

“...methods are different...” 

“...Ba Sing Se courts have many responsibilities...” 

“I’m aware—” 

“...the Avatar’s word has been followed...” 

“...it was only a matter of time...” 

“...blood wins out in the end...” 

_That_ stuck in Zuko’s heart, a poisoned dart right through his ribs (he should know, he’s felt that exact pain before). He chewed through the ache in his chest, sacrificing his teeth in an attempt to maintain his composure on the largest global platform. 

It was also when Aang finally interrupted. It didn’t take much, just the act of the Avatar getting to his feet enough to quell all talking. A draft swirled through the room at that exact moment, almost like the winds responding to Aang himself. 

“Everyone, please. Let’s keep the discussion productive.” He glared around the table with a mix of sternness and disappointment that made the world’s leaders feel like children being scolded for not getting along with their siblings. Not that Zuko has personal experience, Azula was always encouraged in her ventures. 

Advisor Disung spoke up from his spot at Kuei’s right hand. “If I may,” he paused, waiting for Aang’s nod, though he didn’t sit back down. “The exact objective for this meeting had not been defined in the agenda.” The implication of Zuko trying to catch them unawares was not lost on him, neither was the look the advisor gave him. In truth, he’d been arguing with his own court on this till the very last minute. “Hence, it took us a while to obtain the necessary documents. Now, I have here a note received from the Avatar in the autumn of 102 AG.” 

Zuko knew what that note was. He also knew that Sokka had actually written it, worded in the way that would have actual impact in the convoluted Ba Sing Se courts that would have been more than happy to find any loophole to ignore this request. Months before he’d actually spent time there, learning how they worked. 

Zuko suddenly wished Sokka was in this meeting with a surprisingly strong pang. His heart hurt with how badly he needed to see his face just then, which shocked him. He’d managed a lot more difficult meetings with a lot less support in the past, what was happening? 

Advisor Disung read the note out. 

“Earth law states population equivalence representation for all provinces and city-states in every ruling body of the central government. The concerned regions which were previously under Fire Nation subjugation during Sozin’s War, have since been adopted into the Kingdom, according to the procedures described in the Unification of Earth Directive. This was finalized in the War Colonies’ Reinstatement Agreement stamped in winter of 101 AG. In the autumn of 102 AG it has come to my attention that while representation has been granted, equivalence has not been achieved. I ask the ruling courts to look into this matter and adjust the representation, in my capacity as the Avatar, responsible for restoring balance to the world after the War.” 

“Given that close to two years have passed since, I assure you, the matter has been handled. Your concern, FireLord Zuko, while admirable, is unfounded.” 

Zuko would dearly like to breathe some fire. Showing extreme self-control (take that Jee) he didn’t do that, and instead just grit his jaw. He had to find a diplomatic of saying, you haven’t done shit and we all know it. 

He smiled slightly. “I’m sure that your courts have addressed the issue at their level. However, as I have described earlier in the meeting, I still have citizens living in those regions, and their accounts suggest that the change has not reflected for them.” 

He did a decent enough job, he thought. 

Minister Ushi, representative for Eastern Earth Kingdom, clearly disagreed. Her nostrils had flared almost immediately as Zuko had started speaking, and hadn’t quite gone back to their normal size since. “And we are to trust the word of Fire Nation ashmakers still occupying our lands?” 

Zuko didn’t react to the slur, but Minaka bristled next to him. Before anyone else interjected, Aang said, “Minister, please. Maintain proper language. We are all here to work towards peace.” He said it neutrally enough, but Zuko could detect a layer of exhaustion and weariness in his voice. 

“Are we?” she challenged. “I have great respect for you, Avatar Aang, but you are still young. For all we know, this is a long con being pulled by the Fire Nation royal family. You certainly wouldn’t be the first person to be manipulated by them. Fire Nation _citizens_ are certainly still living in our kingdom, aren’t they?” 

Zuko let her speak till the end, but he couldn’t possibly let Aang have to answer for that. He got to his feet, and for the briefest moment, Ushi flinched back, fear flashing across her expression. It sobered him, not that he’d ever forgotten that she was valid where she was coming from. 

He bowed, shaping the flame in his hands. “Minister, I understand your vigilance. Your people are truly lucky to have you looking out for them.” When he rose, she was scoffing, squinting suspiciously at his actions. That was okay, let her scrutinize him for any sign of deception. “My very first act as FireLord by Agni Kai had been to order an immediate retreat of my military. However, my first act as a coronated FireLord had been the War Colonies’ Restoration Agreement. It had to be, as the first step in a long journey of reparations and towards peace, that I am still and will forever be walking. King Kuei and I personally worked on the agreement, with the unique situation of the ex-colonies. The Fire Nation citizens who live there are civilians, living legally on land that their family has lived in for generations, in most cases.” 

“Occupied, you mean.” 

Zuko bowed his head in acknowledgment. “Admittedly, how this situation came to be is not a point of pride for my nation. I bear the burden of my ancestor’s crimes, and all I can do is use my station to make up, in every little part possible, for those actions. It is the only purpose of my power and privilege.” He let his words and guilt echo in the room for a few seconds. 

“However,” he looked up to meet her eyes in a non-threatening but steady gaze. “Those people are still Fire Nation citizens and I am their Lord. I do not apologize for looking out for their concerns. In particular since, as many today have pointed out, the Earth Kingdom has varied responsibilities to all of their lands and people as well. This is my duty.” 

Minister Ushi didn’t respond beyond pursed lips and an unimpressed eyebrow. Zuko and Aang both moved to sit, but another one of Kuei’s advisors had not been rendered speechless just yet. 

“Is this some kind of drama?” Advisor Juan demanded, looking incensed. Zuko’s eyebrow shot up. “Your monologues do not impress me, oh great Fire Lord. You can preach your Fire Nation concepts of honor and duty all you wish, but it won’t change the facts of the matter. Which is that you are attempting to meddle in Earth Kingdom affairs.” 

The accusation hung heavy in the air. More than anything, in that moment, Zuko wished that Aang wasn’t also standing next to him, that he was taking the brunt of this by himself. 

“The Unification of Earth Directive,” Juan went on in an almost reverent voice, “is a long-standing tradition. It is the very foundation of the Earth Kingdom. With what authority do you stand there, with your ignorance and your disrespect and your _lineage_ ,” he spat the word like a curse, but not the one it was, “and claim that we are not doing right by our own traditions? If you truly wish to bear the burden of the blood on that crown, you would do well to regard other nations with true dignity, first.” 

In retrospect, Zuko didn’t know what he had expected. That moment, he inexplicably flashed back upon the multiple meetings he’d had to have with his advisors regarding bringing this up at the summit. It had been about as difficult as the meeting itself. Half of his court furious at the Earth Kingdom’s neglect, demanding justice through means that would destabilize the fragile peace. The other half entirely apprehensive of bringing it up at all, convinced that it could be taken as nothing but an insult, the concern not worth the potential fallout. Zuko fighting with both sides. 

And now, Zuko was left trying to salvage the broken pieces this meeting in a way that would least hurt the relations between the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom. With his track record, he would definitely not be able to find that smoothest recovery. Perhaps this would cause a permanent rift that would never truly be undone. The perceived disrespect too great to be allayed with even the best of words, let alone Zuko’s shoddy attempts. 

And absolutely nothing changed for the people in the ex-colonies. 

Just like the forty-first division. 

Between the two of them, Zuko and Aang did manage to assuage the Earth Kingdom half of the table sufficiently enough to maintain the running peace with no lasting damage. But this meeting haunted Zuko, changing how he approached the issue of the ex-colonies forever. 

And eventually changing the very shape of the world. 

*** 

Zuko must have a death wish. 

But what else is new? 

“So, who’s winning?” Toph asked from where she was sprawled on the floor, tossing her meteorite armband back and forth between her hands, bending it mindlessly and rapidly enough that it almost seemed liquid. 

“That’s not how the game works, Toph,” Zuko argued, “You’re supposed to plan long term and have a strategy and understand your oppone—” 

“I’m totally winning!” Suki exclaimed, grinning broadly. Zuko groaned into his hands. 

“Which is not a surprise at all,” Katara said, walking in after her katas. “Really, Zuko, why you agreed is beyond me. Suki’s amazing at Pai Sho.” 

“Trust me, I’m regretting it,” Zuko said tightly. 

“C’mon, it’s your turn Zuko,” Suki goaded, rubbing her hands delightedly. Zuko drew his tiles, trying to find any possible harmony at all. Katara collapsed onto the couch opposite where Toph was lying. 

A few more rounds passed in relative silence. Every time Zuko played this game he ended up on the defense, just trying to last for that round rather than carrying out any real strategies. Ugh, why was Uncle always right? 

Sokka burst into Zuko’s chambers. “Hey guys!” he greeted, and before anyone could respond he’d taken in the scene and was rushing to the table they were playing at. “You challenged Suki?!” he laughed. 

“No I didn’t,” Zuko snapped angrily. Huffed, then drew in a deep breath to calm himself. “She offered a recreational game to pass the time, and I accepted,” he said, much steadier. 

Sokka chuckled and dropped down right there on the floor, legs spread and leaning back on his arms. “Ha,” he scoffed, “as though Suki knows the meaning of recreational.” 

“Hey!” Suki argued. Sokka grinned at her. “Come on, you know I'm right. You're way too competitive. Not that it’s a bad thing!” 

“Plus,” he added, “Jerk Lord’s no better. It's just that he can’t play Pai Sho.” 

Everyone laughed as Zuko scowled down at Sokka. 

“It’s not a big deal,” Sokka grinned. 

“Says you,” Zuko grumbled. 

Sokka threw his arms up in mock humility. “I know I'm good. But honestly, you’re better off this way, Zu. Suki is a sore loser.” 

“No I’m not,” Suki exclaimed, sounding genuinely surprised. 

Sokka raised a humored brow. “Really?” he smirked, “It wasn’t you who refused to kiss me for a full week after the sailing competition we had?” 

“That was—” 

“Totally wasn’t you who told embarrassing stories of Aang to those fangirls after he beat you at that elephant koi race, was it?” 

“Okay, no, those were completely unrelated incidences.” 

“Sure they were,” Sokka hummed, amusement visible in his pressed together lips. “I can remember many such ‘unrelated incidences’ right off the top of my head.” 

Suki crossed her arms. “Shut up, you. Zuko, play,” she ordered, nodding her chin at the board. Zuko rushed to comply. 

Sokka chuckled merrily, then got up to observe their game. 

He leaned in to whisper, “You want some tips, Zu?” His breath brushed the top of Zuko’s ear, sending electricity sparking down his spine. 

“Hey, that’s cheating,” Suki argued before Zuko could possibly gather himself enough to give a response. 

“Yeah,” Katara agreed, jumping up from the couch. “Then I'm gonna help Suki, too.” 

“Go ahead,” Sokka laughed, “You’re even worse than Zuko.” 

“Oh, I'll show you worse than Zuko.” 

The game devolved quickly from there. At some point Toph had gotten up and joined them, and kept intercepting with random suggestions every so often. Sokka fell for it every time. 

Zuko had fucked it up badly enough that even Sokka could only manage to get them to a draw. 

He helped Katara pack everything as Suki made a trip to the bathroom and Sokka and Toph lounged on the floor. 

“Snoozles,” Toph started. 

“Hmm?” 

Instead of responding, she pressed something into his hand. Curiously, Sokka examined it. 

His eyes widened in understanding, and flicked between Toph and the bended piece of space metal for a long moment. 

“It’s definitely better than my handwriting,” he said finally, deliberately lighthearted. 

“What is it,” Katara asked like she couldn’t hold it in any longer. The hint of vulnerability in Toph’s face shutter for the barest of moments. But she nodded at Sokka, so he held it up for both of them to see. 

It looked like a stamp, or a seal without the ring. Black metal spelling out Toph’s name in the Earth common script. It was neatly done, as Sokka pointed out, the characters formed in such a way that Zuko would believe it to be printed. 

“Oh, Toph,” Katara started, soft and warm and breathy. Toph abruptly raised a finger before it went any further. “Shut it, none of that.” 

“Who taught you?” Zuko asked, hoping it was an innocuous enough question. 

“I may have run into other blind earthbenders during this vacation,” she said, still looking a little closed off. 

Entirely inexplicably, Sokka snickered. “Did they fare any better with metal than your ‘lily-livers’?” 

Toph scoffed. “Are you kidding? Way worse, no potential at all.” She grinned, and that was the moment Zuko realized what Sokka had been doing. 

“They were good for some stuff, though. They, uh,” Toph hesitated, “they had their own script, sort of like our code.” 

Sokka lit up like he always did when faced with something new to learn about. He wasn’t proud of it, but Zuko sort of tuned them out after that. 

Suki walked back in and settled into the couch. During one lull in the conversation Zuko was no longer following, she ran a hand over Sokka’s surprisingly intricate hair. “When did you get time to do this?” 

“Oh!” Sokka reached up to feel the braids himself. “Ty Lee and Mai and Aang and I had a braiding train going before. Aang is probably still there actually.” 

Wait, what? 

Toph laughed. “But Twinkletoes doesn’t even have hair.” 

“Exactly,” Sokka nodded. “And Mai doesn’t know how to braid. It worked out really. I did Mai’s hair, Ty Lee did mine and Aang did Ty Lee’s.” He slotted his hands one behind the other in the air in demonstration. 

“Oh yes, Aang is very good at hairstyles,” Katara said, smiling. “He does mine for big events and for nights when it’s the two of us just the same.” 

Toph mimed gagging. Katara rolled her eyes. Sokka shot Toph a thumbs up, which was obviously pointless. 

“Don’t forget who used to do that first,” Sokka teased. Katara made a ‘yeah, yeah’ sort of gesture. 

“Ty Lee does my hair sometimes too,” Suki added. “It’ll be nice for her to get something just as beautiful as she can do for others.” 

Sokka nodded sagely. “Must be something really fancy if it’s taking Aang this long.” 

“Zuko?” Katara’s voice breaks him out of the shock he’d been sitting in. “Are you okay?” 

“Um. Yes?” He clears his throat. “Yes, I’m fine.” Still not used to everyone hanging out with _his_ friends, but, you know, fine. 

Sokka grinned knowingly at him. Zuko wanted to stick his tongue out right back at him, but he still refused to give into that urge. 

“I’m betting you can’t even do your own top knot, can you, jerkbender?” 

Zuko glowered down at the evil Water Tribe warrior. “I did my own phoenix tail for years,” he snapped. 

“That ridiculous ponytail you used to have?” Sokka laughed. 

“IT WASN’T—” 

“It was sort of horrendous, Zuko,” Suki said, shrugging. 

“The phoenix tail is an extremely honorable Fire Nation hairstyle that my fami—” 

“Ohh,” Katara interrupted, “so you heard ‘honor’ and refused to look in a mirror after that. Got it, now everything makes sense.” 

Sokka and Toph fell about in peals of laughter as Suki chuckled behind her palm. With gasping breaths, Sokka clutched the couch to stay upright to say, “Now, _that_ is my sister,” before falling to laugh some more. 

Katara grinned at Zuko’s glare. 

“Alright that’s enough,” he said, when it kept going beyond a few seconds. “It wasn’t that funny,” he grumbled under his breath. 

“Poor jerkbender,” Sokka crooned. “It was, in fact, extremely funny.” 

Zuko was saved by Aang barging into the room. 

“Did you guys know that Ty Lee can pick up both Mai and me on top of a tightrope?!” 

Nevermind. 

*** 

Heat flowed with the motion, leg extending in a perfect kick as he exhaled and his chi transformed into fiery energy through his foot. Zuko and Aang finished their katas, eyes closed and face up at the sun, soaking in it through their breaths. Zuko turned to bow at Aang, and finally they were both leaning against the railing of their balcony. 

This was the time of day Zuko felt most alive. And whenever Aang was visiting, his nerves would be buzzing, core alight with both the sheer power of Aang’s chi as they meditated on the same candles, as well as the overwhelming sense of safety and protection and _warmth_ that came from Aang through that connection, directed at Zuko. 

He didn’t realize he’d been smiling softly at him till Aang turned and smiled back, much brighter. “What’s up, Sifu Hotman?” 

Zuko shook his head, turning unseeing eyes at the garden below. A squirrel-hare darted out of a bush, disappearing up the trunk of a tree just as fast, a streak of brown-and-white in the shadowed green. 

A surprisingly firm shoulder bumped into his, their heights now comparable. Zuko’s smile threatened to get shaky. 

“I was just thinking,” he murmured instead. He didn’t have to look to know the expectant eyes Aang was directing at him. “You’re almost as old as I was when I took the throne.” 

Zuko turned to catch Aang’s expression morph from surprise to realization to revelation, mouth parted in a soft ‘oh’ and eyebrows raised. 

“Oh yeah!” Followed by a laugh, short and amazed. “You were really young, huh?” 

Zuko hummed. He’d never thought of himself in those terms at the time, his sense of duty and the necessity of it all overshadowing that consideration. But seeing Aang next to him, baby fat still stubbornly rounding out his face even as he’d started developing a stubble, bright-eyed and brighter smiled, and he could appreciate that viewpoint. 

“I guess we all were,” Aang continued. “But I can’t imagine doing everything you have to do,” he chuckled. 

“And yet,” Zuko countered, “you’re starting a whole nation again all by yourself.” 

Aang’s eyes softened and crinkled at the edges. “Not all by myself, sifu hotman,” he reminded, jostling him again. “I have Katara, and the acolytes, and Sokka helps me with all the details I can never keep track of, and _you_. None of it would be possible without you.” 

Aang’s grin and gratitude felt like sunlight, Zuko’s heart was only human, melting. 

Blinking against the sudden pressure in his nose and burning in his eyes, Zuko shook his head. “I’m just doing the bare minimum.” 

Aang didn’t bother with words. They'd had this conversation over letters and in-person many times over. He just leaned in and embraced Zuko tight, his arms sturdy around his shoulders. A few tears betrayed him anyways. 

“ **I love you** ,” he stuttered, tongue tripping over the still unfamiliar Air syllables. 

Aang gasped, the arm around tightened to the point of pain, and words came tumbling out, just as Zuko had expected. “ **I love you too, I-** ” continuing much too fast for Zuko to keep up with. He managed to pick up ‘excited’, ‘teach’, and some of the acolytes’ names, and grinned into Aang’s shoulder. 

They regained their composure eventually, eyes and noses much wetter than a few minutes ago. Zuko poured them both the jasmine tea he always kept in his chambers, and they settled into the tatamis set out in the balcony. 

On instinct, Zuko was already running through his schedule in his mind as the sun made its way from pinks to yellows. As he reached post-lunch, a groan rose in his chest unbidden. 

Aang jolted, looking at Zuko in shock. “What happened?” 

“Ugh,” Zuko said again for good measure, “I just remembered I have a meeting with my advisors today.” 

Aang tilted his head. “You like most of your advisors by now.” 

“Yes but,” Zuko grumbled, “they will bring up the whole marriage and heirs thing again, I just know it.” He set his tea down, just the thought of it making him jittery. 

Aang had clearly not expected that. “Oh. Already?” 

Zuko gave him a sidelong look, idly wondering about marriage norms in Air Nomad culture. “Well, I have been an adult for more than a year and a half now. It wouldn’t be that unusual.” 

“I see,” Aang set his cup down as well, but because he was done with it. He settled into his typical lotus position, looking the part of a wise, balanced Avatar. “But you don’t want to?” 

Zuko sighed. “It’s complicated.” 

The prospect of explaining the intricacies of the situation, and his feelings about it, which undoubtedly Aang would want to know felt a little too overwhelming. 

So he didn’t. 

“Sokka just wants me to tell them to fuck off and do whatever I want. He’s brought it up at least three separate times.” 

Zuko expected Aang to laugh at the Sokka-ness of it all. Instead, Aang’s face grew suddenly grave, and he hummed thoughtfully. Agni dammit, he’d been trying to avoid a difficult conversation. 

“I guess he doesn’t want someone else he cares about also forced into unhappiness.” 

There was obviously a lot to unpack in that statement, and Aang’s accompanying look. But first, “Also?” 

Aang smiled thinly. “Yue.” 

Oh. 

It didn’t do much to give Zuko context, but it did immediately make him feel shitty. He didn’t continue his questioning. 

Aang picked up the trail anyway. “She was arranged to be married,” he explained. “To someone who, well,” a non-committal shrug, “wasn’t very nice.” Coming from Aang, that probably translated to major douchebag. 

“You know that he cared for her a lot.” Zuko nodded. “And the situation probably hurt him very much, that he couldn’t do anything to help her. So he’s trying to help you.” 

Zuko was absolutely not comparable to that, for multiple reasons. 

“Plus,” Aang was apparently not done rending holes in Zuko’s heart. “he knows, as do we all, that you have that same sense of duty that she did. And a healthy helping of guilt on top of it.” 

Dammit, dammit, dammit. 

Zuko shook his head, looking out to the horizon and consciously not meeting Aang’s eyes. “It’s not the same thing at all.” 

Aang didn’t counter him, patiently waiting for an explanation. 

He exhaled heavily. He was going to have to get into this, wasn’t he? 

“I’ve always known I'd have an arranged marriage.” Anyone else would have pointed out that so had Yue, but of course not Aang. “And it doesn’t— it’s never equated to unhappiness, in my mind. Everyone I knew had an arranged marriage, and most of them were completely content.” Aang did give a tilted little smile at that, evidently picking up on Zuko’s subtext. He smirked back. “It’s not like I won’t get a choice in the matter at all, and it really will help with stabilizing the royal line.” 

He paused, then, unsure how to proceed without input. Like someone literally perfect, how did he do that, Aang gave him input. 

“You said it was complicated.” 

Right. Time for the other side of the argument. 

“I just don’t know if I—” sigh, “if I'm ready to be someone’s partner. To support them and be vulnerable and everything else that comes with marriage. I do _not_ want to rule in isolation like my— like Ozai.” 

Aang shot him an encouraging smile, not a trace of pity on his face. 

“And, of course, after that they’ll start hounding me for heirs and that’s just,” He flapped a vague hand in the air tiredly. “That’s a whole another can of beeworms.” 

“And Sokka.” 

Zuko squinted sideways at the monk. His expression was innocent enough, open and inviting, but he could see the cheekiness sparkling in those wide eyes. 

He huffed. Looked into his unfinished cup. “I have no idea what you could possibly mean.” His FireLord voice slipped in a little. 

And because Aang is the best friend and an even better person, he dropped it easily. 

“Can’t you communicate these things to your court, then?” he questioned instead. 

Zuko’s brows furrowed. “Just because I can begin to trust my advisors for the most part does not mean I can be _that_ open with them. I still have to be all—well, portray strength and divinity, you know.” 

“They’re not your friends.” 

“Right.” 

An odd emotion was crawling up Zuko’s spine, like tendrils of discomfort slowly engulfing his ribs in phantom pressure. Unsure where it was coming from and how to fix it, he remained silent. 

Aang let the silence be, a blanket of calm in the dawn. After many seconds, during which Zuko tried to do his breathing exercises but couldn’t quite manage it, he said, “Well, you’ll tell me how it goes today, right?” 

A shocked exhale escaped Zuko shakily. He’d thought, well, not consciously thought anything, but expected, somewhere in his mind, that he would get advice. It would be something to revere, the guidance from the Avatar himself, as a friend no less. At a worse time, Zuko might have believed that he didn’t get it because he didn’t deserve it. 

Instead, the pressure dissolved, his lungs allowed filling to its capacity again, and he gave his friend a relieved smile. 

“Of course.” 

*** 

One sharp knock and a perfect Fire court bow announced Chief Advisor Minaka into Zuko’s office as usual. The second day of the summit was winding to a close, red streaks visible along the horizon in Zuko’s large windows. 

“My lord,” she greeted. Zuko inclined his head. “I spoke with the Southern Water Tribe Chief’s second in command about the open ambassador position.” 

“What did he say?” Even after all this time, Zuko hadn’t quite shaken that uncomfortable sensation tensing his muscles where he sat, but he had learned early on that if Minaka intended to remain standing, there was little he could do change it. And he had certainly tried. 

“Chief Hakoda has asked to personally speak with you on the matter.” 

Zuko’s eyebrow jumped. “Really?” 

She nodded, her expression suggesting that the same thoughts were running through her head as well. That was unusual, even if they hadn’t had an ambassador change for the Southern Water Tribe specifically yet. “Alright,” he answered distractedly, scribbling a quick note as a reminder, wondering if he would have to find time to arrange for a formal meeting in the middle of the summit. 

Then Minaka gracefully folded into one of the seats opposite him, and, surprisingly, seemed to hesitate for a moment. 

“Minaka,” Zuko frowned, “I didn’t think I'd have to tell you that you can speak your mind freely.” 

She still paused for a few more seconds, looking like she was carefully choosing her words. He'd seen that look on her face many times in the throne room, diplomatic and placating, but never in private with just the two of them. Not since those first few weeks after his coronation. 

Finally, she chose to say, “The Chief and his 2IC...” and trailed off. 

Before Zuko had even entirely processed the implication, there was a giggle from the adjacent table. Twin stares turned to it, Zuko incredulous and Minaka chastising. 

Anzu’s guilty eyes stared over where her hands had clapped over her mouth too late to keep in the reaction that had already echoed around the room. She broke without any prompting. 

“It was an honest mistake!” burst its way out of her mouth, pushing her hands away. 

Zuko goggled at his assistant, lost for words. 

Minaka was not having the same problem. “What in the name of Agni are you talking about child?” 

Child was an exaggeration, Zuko was pretty sure Anzu was older than him. Decently sure. Probably. But Minaka would refer to everyone that way. 

“Well,” the ‘child’ in question explained, “I was going to deliver the agendas last night, and I may have, um,” she gave a small smile, sheepish and shy, “uh, found them in, um, a, compromised...? Position. But it was an accident, I swear, I ran right out of there!” 

Much too late, Zuko’s brain connected the dots. “Wait, are we talking about Hakoda and Bato?” 

Anzu’s hand found itself back to her mouth, but hiding a smile this time. Minaka pursed her lips. “My lord,” she said, her tone nowhere close to respectful. “Sir,” Anzu laughed, and that was outright teasing. 

Grumbling, Zuko yanked some random scroll on his table towards himself, hoping by the seven tongues of Agni that his ears didn’t look as heated as they felt. Traitors to the crown, both of them. 

“Gossiping about international leaders is extremely inappropriate,” he said, putting on his FireLord voice that fooled exactly no one in the room. 

Minaka still took it in stride, settling into her chair, turning away from Anzu and effectively ending that line of conversation. It may have seemed like she was obeying Zuko, but really she was just indulging him. 

Anzu, predictably, did the opposite. “Oh, you’re no fun.” 

“Why don’t you find me a circus that is hiring scarred ex-Firelords and then we’ll both find out how fun I can be, hm?” 

“Lord Zuko—” Minaka rebuked, but Anzu interrupted by rushing over from her table and leaning onto Zuko’s on her elbows. 

“Really, though, aren’t you close with their family? Surely you know something right?” she asked, eyes bright and chin cradled in her hand, tilting herself entirely into the space between the Lord of the Fire Nation and his Chief Advisor. 

Zuko narrowed his eyes at her. “Advisor Minaka,” he said, not breaking eye contact with his extremely insubordinate assistant. “Don’t you and Anzu have an agenda to formulate and get to the scribes before the night shift?” 

“Of course, my lord,” Minaka said simply, sweeping out of her chair towards the adjacent table. Anzu pouted, but followed. 

“I’ll get it out of you someday,” she called over her shoulder. 

“You will certainly try.” 

*** 

Zuko hadn’t forgotten about the note that moved from his table to his desk in his chambers when he retired for the night, still contemplating when he could fit such a meeting in. But in the end, it didn’t turn out to matter. Hakoda sought him out as soon as possible, which was after lunch the next day. 

Zuko waited in the corridor, tense and caught off guard. Unsure if this was going to be a conversation between the FireLord and Chief of the Southern Water Tribe, or just Zuko and Hakoda talking, he’d defaulted to extreme formality, which had definitely made things awkward for a moment. He really ought to take Mai up on her offers of hospitality training. 

Hakoda and Bato exited the dining hall just then, interrupting Zuko’s internal tirade. It should have been impossible, but Zuko stiffened even more. He really needed to portray more strength towards the other nations’ leaders. It was one thing if Hakoda knew Zuko was afraid in private, but when they were going to be discussing matters of state, Zuko ought not to look like he was about ‘Yes sir’ and salute. 

Hakoda smiled at him warmly, and Zuko’s brain stuttered. He stammered through the light conversation that followed as they walked to their guest chambers, still catching up to the casual tone. 

Only when they reached Hakoda’s chambers did the subject of the Southern Water Tribe’s new ambassador get broached. And finally, Zuko learned why Hakoda had wanted to talk to him first. 

*** 

Sokka was sitting cross-legged on the chair when Zuko walked into his room. 

“Would you like a low desk instead?” 

Sokka jumped violently, twisting jerkily and fumbling for a boomerang that wasn’t hanging behind his shoulders. Wide eyes took in Zuko standing dumbfounded in the doorway, then he slumped against the table in relief, breathing hard and clutching his chest. 

“ _Spirits_ , Zuko, warn a guy next time.” 

Zuko blinked, blindsided by the last few seconds. “I thought you heard me.” 

Sokka collapsed into his chair. “Yeah well, sorry to break it to you, but you move like a ninja.” He held up a finger. “Except, when you’re mad. Then you stomp louder than Appa.” 

Zuko huffed, walking in closer. “What I was trying to say was, do you want a low table? We have these chairs and tables because people think they’re the fancy stuff that rich people use, but we do have the normal ones if you want.” When Sokka did little more than stare, he helplessly continued “Because, you know, you’re sitting like—” He waved a hand to indicate how Sokka had settled with one knee up and the other leg folded under it. 

Sokka barely seemed to register anything unusual about it. “Oh that? No, don’t worry about this, I always sit like this.” 

...okay then. 

“To what do I owe your presence here right now,” Sokka asked finally. 

“Right, um,” Zuko leaned to look outside the doorway. He wasn’t sure how to... “Uh, Chief? Hakoda, sir?” 

Hakoda walked into the room just a little quicker than would be normal, cheeks dark and his tunic crooked at the chest. 

“Sokka!” He exclaimed, louder than Zuko was prepared for. “Yes, I,” he cleared his throat, “Zuko and I wanted to talk to you.” 

That got his attention. His brows rose, “Both of you?” he asked, pointing at each of them in turn. “With me?” the finger turned to himself. Zuko nodded sincerely. Sokka stared at them for a moment longer before shrugging one shoulder and dropping his legs to actually sit properly. “Okay, lay it on me.” 

Instead of saying anything, Hakoda walked over to take a seat on the bed. Leaving Zuko the only one standing. He shifted, trying not to show discomfort on his face. 

Sokka tugged at his hand and pulled him over to the bed without sparing a glance. 

Silence stretched longer. Zuko refused to be the one to break it, but every second made the air in the room more tense. Hakoda seemed to realize that the boys would have let the silence continue forever than be the one to say something first. 

“Okay,” he started. “Sokka.” Sokka nodded, eager. “You know that Ulka has decided not to renew her ambassadorial term for next year?” 

Sokka’s eyes narrowed, and internally Zuko groaned. Sokka was so smart, why did they think they could ease him into this. Of course he immediately picked up on what this was about. 

He didn’t say anything to suggest that yet. Only, a slow and careful “Yes, I do.” 

Hakoda hummed, frowning slightly. He must also have realized what Zuko had, and was trying to figure out the best way to proceed. 

“Who do you think we should give the position to?” 

_What?_ That was not what they’d agreed upon. Zuko did not interrupt, because this was Sokka’s _father_ , whatever their ranks may be otherwise. 

For his part, Sokka only looked non-plussed. He leaned his chair back onto two legs (very disrespectful, fa- Ozai would never have— _Stop,_ _Zuko_ ), crossed his arms and said, “I don’t know, whoever you guys wanna appoint.” His eyebrow quirked, conveying the unsaid _why are you asking me_. 

Hakoda nodded, and changed tracks. “What made Ulka good at her job?” 

But Sokka had had enough. 

He dropped his chair into all its legs with a bang that absolutely did not make Zuko flinch, and glared his father down. “Dad.” 

Sighing, Hakoda turned to Zuko. 

Wait, turned to Zuko? Shit shit what should he say, what’s appropriate, what— 

“What?” 

Sokka's bright laugh broke him out of his head. Abruptly, he stilled his head from where it had just been blankly staring at them back and forth. 

“Dad, don’t put him on the spot like that,” Sokka said, still laughing. In response, Hakoda clapped a large hand on Zuko’s shoulder, smiling warmly. He tried smiling back, but the stretch of his cheeks felt awkward even to himself. 

Sokka broke the moment by sighing. Loudly. And following it up with burying his face in his hands and groaning. 

Zuko had seen Ember Island plays that were less dramatic. 

Finally, Sokka mumbled through his hands, “You two are gonna make me study even more court manner, aren’t you?” 

Relief coursed through Zuko so strong his muscles felt like they were melting. He almost missed Hakoda grinning, “We sure are,” and Sokka’s tilted smile back. 

A short laugh bubbled up and out of him. “You’ll be fine,” he said, still feeling floaty. “I’ll make sure of it.” 

Hakoda must have said something in response, but Zuko would never be able to recall it after for the life of him. Because the very next moment, Sokka’s eyes locked onto his, and the world fell away. 

All his features were softened into the warmest expression that had ever been directed at Zuko. Narrow eyes crinkled at the edges and shadowed with heavy lashes, yet holding such depths of fondness so clearly as though Zuko were feeling it himself, as though he’d been let in with complete openness, all of Sokka, laid bare for him. Slightest of smiles pulling at impossibly beautiful lips, curving them into something so delicate Zuko’s breath caught, pressure in his chest threatening to cave his ribs in by the sheer immensity. His heart stuttered as though it couldn’t physically handle the full force of that unnamable emotion on Sokka’s face. 

Zuko _needed_ to kiss him. 

Slowly, hazy like the view behind a fire, wavy and not quite solid, a voice echoed in his mind. 

“Congratulations, Ambassador Sokka.” 

_Oh no._ What had he _done?!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~did you pick up on the bakoda?~~
> 
> And we. are. done!!!  
> this is surreal. my first ever multi chap and it ended up >100k words  
> and what a journey it's been 
> 
> I started this story with the intention of charting out sokka's progress from warrior to ambassador. it didn't make sense to me that he would just jump into politics right after the war, and I really wanted his own talents and passions and interests to be focused on. in that, he ended up learning politics without even meaning to almost. and ofc, also ended up ruling the whole damn world.  
> this series is meant to follow zukka through their journey from the end of atla all the way to lok, more or less. my own personal way of bridging the canon with zukka in between  
> ofc, since I started this story we've had a whole atla and zukka renaissance, complete with multiple phases and lots and lots of discourse.  
> and my own muse has had lots of inspiration since. so I'm going to be working on other stuff for a bit, which you can subscribe for if you'd like. plus I'm not that free as I was when I started either.  
> so it might take me a while but I am definitely coming back to this series, no worries 
> 
> next installment: sokka takes zuko on a not-date to the theatre, toph and sokka get him absolutely hammered, and the world celebrates the third anniversary of the end of the war
> 
> **Also I am considering betas for future parts of this series as well as other wips of mine, so if you are intrigued hit me up in the comments or tumblr!

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on [my Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/omni-flex)!


End file.
